


Masterpost Elegia

by Supadackles10



Series: Elegia [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, J-Squared, M/M, Sick Jared Padalecki, Sick Jensen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:51:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 84,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1773130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supadackles10/pseuds/Supadackles10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O destino errou e duas almas gêmeas não puderam se encontrar. Agora um acidente tentará fazer com que eles se reencontrem, mas qual será o preço a pagar?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta é minha primeira fic e escrevi junto com minha prima. Espero que gostem!!  
> Não é uma Death fic, apesar de às vezes parecer! Já está terminada, demoramos para postar aqui no AO3!

 

**Prólogo**

New Orleans, 1915. Linda estava em seu 9º mês de gestação e a ansiedade em conhecer seu filho ou filha era maior a cada instante. Ela era pobre, mas tinha um casamento feliz com Marc, seu amor de infância. Era uma fria tarde de inverno, e ela estava em sua casa repousando enquanto seu marido trabalhava. Como ela já estava nos últimos dias de gestação, seu irmão mais velho lhe fazia companhia. Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Os homens invadiram a casa, armas em punho, gritando com seu irmão, Leonard, atrás de dinheiro. O som do tiro em seu peito, a dor e o desespero de saber que não apenas sua vida acabara a de seu filho lhe foi negada ainda no ventre. O grito desesperado de socorro, o medo, a raiva, o fim. Assim, ele não nasceu quando tinha que nascer. Ele não cumpriu sua missão. Ele não iria se reunir novamente com sua alma gêmea. New Orleans, 1915.

**Elegia: Composição poética ou musical consagrada ao luto e a tristeza**

 

 

New Orleans 7 de setembro de 1945

 

A cidade estava em festa, afinal  no dia 02 de setembro, a Casa Branca recebera a carta de rendição dos japoneses. A Guerra estava ganha. Depois de comemorarem a vitória prematuramente duas vezes, a população estava receosa, mas desta vez era verdade: Os Aliados venceram. A paz iria reinar novamente, nossos filhos, irmãos, maridos e amigos voltariam pra casa.

Jensen estava feliz e ao mesmo tempo a tristeza lhe abateu com a lembrança de que não tinha podido servir seu país por conta da maldita asma. Seu pai com certeza tinha vergonha do fraco que ele era, já que ele serviu na 1ª Guerra, e seu avô havia sido General. E ele? Um inútil que não conseguiu ir nem como enfermeiro, já que por conta do nervosismo, sua asma atacou bem no dia em que todos na cidade estavam sendo recrutados.

\- Já não basta eu ser um inútil que não conseguiu nem concluir a faculdade de medicina ainda tenho que envergonhar meus pais sendo um fraco não servindo ao meu país.

-Falando sozinho, Jens? Perguntou Chris Kane, amigo-patrão de Jensen.

-Pensando alto apenas, ele respondeu.

Jensen trabalhava no Bourbon Disc, a loja de música de Chris Kane. Após a desilusão de não conseguir servir na Guerra, Jensen se mudou de Dallas, Texas para New Orleans a fim de tentar carreira como músico, sua verdadeira paixão. Mas as coisas não saíram do jeito que ele imaginou. Assim como 90% daqueles que sonham trabalhar com música, Jensen se viu perdido, sem dinheiro e incentivo, e o mais próximo que ele conseguiu de ser músico foi se apresentar de quando em vez no Bali Club, um bar frequentado por negros, amantes do jazz. Bar este que pertencia a Mrs. Margareth Evans, mãe adotiva de Chris. Uma negra forte, inteligente, mãe de dois filhos, além de Chris, Jacob e a pequena Alice. Ela tinha fama de feiticeira, mas Jensen sabia que isso era uma bobagem, ela apenas era religiosa e sabia ler bem as pessoas. Bom, isto era o que ele achava.

Perdido novamente em seus pensamentos, Jensen pensou na apresentação que teria hoje no Bali Club, já que a cidade estava em festa por conta do fim da guerra. A música era sua paixão, sempre que Jensen subia no palco, nem que fosse pra tocar pra apenas 2 pessoas, era o momento em que ele se sentia completo, feliz, em paz. Ele se esquecia daquela dor em seu peito, daquela saudade de alguém que ele nunca conhecera. Porque boa parte do tempo ele sentia a falta de alguém... mas quem? Ele não conseguia explicar, ele sabia que algo estava errado. Certa vez, Mrs. Margareth lhe disse que as respostas às suas perguntas apareciam em breve.

Sua musa inspiradora era Billie Holiday. Ele a amava incondicionalmente. Se identificava com as canções dela, com a voz suave e ao mesmo tempo forte que ela possuía. Tinha tido a chance de vê-la cantar, quando fez uma breve viagem à Nova York. E todos os dias, antes de dormir e ao acordar,  ouvia seus discos. Ultimamente, a música The Man I love, era sua preferida. Jacob havia zombado dele por conta disso, ele dizia “ _Justo a música em que ela fala do homem que ela ama, qual é Jens, estou lhe estranhando_ ” mas Jensen não ligava, afinal o que importava era a sensação de paz que a música lhe transmitia.

Era seu horário de almoço, então Jensen resolveu que iria se encontrar com Jacob para discutir a playlist de hoje. Pegou as chaves do carro velho que tinha (herança de seu avô) e saiu na rua.

Estava uma confusão, gente comemorando, bebendo, homens beijando mulheres. Muitos policiais tentavam conter os ânimos, mas eles mesmos comemoravam junto com a população.

-Só me faltava essa. Não posso voltar tarde, senão Chris me mata. Já basta o fato de eu ter chegado atrasado novamente. Não sei porque o Chris não fechou a loja como foi recomendado pelas autoridades, aquele sovina...

Distraído em seus pensamentos, Jensen dobrou a esquina e avistou Jacob, acenando pra ele. Ele parou e mandou o outro entrar.

\- Que confusão, não? Jacob lhe disse.

-Nem me diga. Mas ainda bem que lhe encontrei, quero discutir a playlist do show de hoje.

-Ok, vamos almoçar lá em casa, longe desta confusão toda. –disse Jacob.

Jensen concordou e saiu com o carro. Ao tentar desviar das pessoas excitadas que atrapalhavam o trânsito, ele entrou em uma rua mais vazia, acelerando o carro. Foi então que o acidente aconteceu.

-Meu Deus, o que eu fiz? Jensen tremia em frente ao volante ao notar que havia atropelado um homem.

-Jensen! Ei, cara, precisamos coloca-lo no carro _agora_! Jacob disse desesperado.

-O que? Precisamos é de uma ambulância! Será que ele está morto? – Respondeu Jensen, atordoado.

Jacob foi o primeiro a sair do carro, e ao se certificar que o rapaz respirava, começou a levanta-lo do chão a fim de coloca-lo no carro.  Um homem negro, atropelando um homem branco, não era a melhor coisa pra acontecer. E não adiantaria Jensen confessar, até que se provasse o contrário, Jacob teria levado uma surra da policia, ou até mesmo teria sido morto.

Jensen demorou uns segundos pra se recompor e sair do carro a fim de ajudar Jacob a socorrer o rapaz. Ao se aproximar deles, e olhar para o rosto do jovem que aparentava ter uns 25 anos, Jensen sentiu seu coração disparar e o ar começar a fugir de seus pulmões. Uma forte dor em seu peito, misturada com uma emoção indescritível se formava em seu coração.

-Jens, pelo amor de Deus, não vá ter um ataque de asma agora! Jacob estava gritando, nervoso.

Mas Jensen não podia evitar. Ele ficou hipnotizado, seu corpo não reagia da maneira que ele queria. Era como se todas as suas emoções estivessem misturadas e sendo sentidas ao mesmo tempo. E aquela saudade, aquela falta de alguém, tudo estava preso no rosto daquele jovem que ele acabara de atropelar.

Foi então que Chris Kane surgiu do nada. Jensen não conseguia raciocinar, não estava ouvindo nada, só via as bocas de Jacob e Chris se mexendo. Viu quando eles colocaram o rapaz no banco de trás do carro. Quase não sentiu os braços de Chris o puxando e o colocando no carro também. E ao sentar ao lado do rapaz desacordado, a emoção de Jensen foi tão forte, que ele desmaiou.

 

 

 

New Orleans, 7 de setembro de 2012

Os alunos do 4º ano do ensino fundamental olhavam receosos para o professor que parecia mais atuar do que dar aula. Na verdade ser professor de crianças de 10 anos é ser um pouco de cada coisa e atuar para fazê-los entender a importância da data era uma das facetas que ele usava.

\- E então, a Guerra chegou ao fim e toda a cidade ficou em festa! As pessoas saíram nas ruas pra comemorar, cantando, pulando, se abraçando!  Jared pulava, enquanto tocava uma alegre música no violão.

-E como é que você tem certeza, Mr. Padalecki? Você não tava lá! Disse Tommy, o aluno mais travesso da sala.

-Na verdade, eu tenho um grande amigo que me contou tudo em detalhes. - Respondeu Jared.

-Quem? As crianças perguntaram curiosas.

-O meu melhor amigo. O livro! Livros nos contam tudo,  toda a história de nosso país e do mundo!

-Mas e o computador? Tem o google também ué! - Disse Tommy,  com um sorriso no rosto.

-O google só sabe de tudo porque quem escreveu lá, leu todos os livros antes! -Respondeu Jared, e logo em seguida o sinal tocou e as crianças saíram apressadas e alegres.

Jared amava dar aulas para crianças. Elas eram sempre surpreendentes e sinceras, e isso era algo que o fascinava. História Geral e Americana eram suas especialidades e a data de hoje era especial. O dia em que a 2ª Guerra terminou. _Deve ter sido um dia muito alegre..._ Jared pensou.

Ele era um rapaz sorridente e muito querido por todos. Filho único de Gerald e Sherrie Padalecki, Jay, como era conhecido, foi um filho superprotegido até os últimos dias de vida de sua mãe, que falecera 5 anos antes, vítima de um enfarto. Jared era muito apegado a ela, e sofreu demais com sua morte. Seu pai também faleceu, ele foi uma das vítimas do furacão Katrina.  Seus pais eram sua única família, e desde que eles faleceram, ele passou a contar apenas com seu melhor amigo, Zach.

Quando criança,  Jared tinha um pesadelo recorrente. Sonhava que ele e sua mãe morriam vítimas de tiros em casa.  Desde os 10 anos que Jay não tinha mais estes pesadelos, mas sempre que ouvia qualquer barulho parecido com tiros, se assustava,  como naquela vez, na faculdade...

FlashBack On

_Jared estava no primeiro ano de faculdade, e morava no Campus junto com Zachary Levi, um nerd doido, viciado em quadrinhos e videogame. Jay notou logo de cara que eles seriam grandes amigos, Zach era ingênuo, e deslumbrado com a atmosfera da faculdade._

_-Jay, vai ter uma festa do pessoal da Fraternidade e todos podem ir... vamos? Zach estava praticamente implorando._

_-Não sei Zach... não gosto muito deste pessoal da Fraternidade. São um bando de idiotas, arrogantes, playboys que se acham melhores do que os outros._

_-Mas Jay, tem as garotas! Todas estarão lá, dando sopa, bebendo... vamos! Por favor! Ficamos só um pouco, eu prometo!_

_\- Ok! – Jared respondeu, resignado- mas ficaremos só um pouco, amanhã tenho que terminar uma pesquisa._

_Na verdade Jared não conseguia negar um pedido de seu amigo, e realmente, ele precisava se distrair um pouco, afinal de contas estava na faculdade, era solteiro e ir a uma festa poderia ser uma experiência agradável._

_Só que não foi. Como Jared já havia previsto, a festa estava cheia de playboys e patricinhas que não fizeram nada além de esnoba-los, principalmente à Zach, sempre que tentava se aproximar de alguma garota. Drogas e bebidas por todo lugar e a inevitável briga coletiva que se iniciou sabe-se lá por quê._

_-Zach, vamos sair daqui agora!!! –Jared puxou o amigo pelo braço a fim de sair da casa._

_Correria, gritaria e de repente o tiro. Alguém pegou uma arma e deu um tiro para o alto. Jared congelou. Sua respiração falhou e ele sentiu uma forte dor no peito. Medo. Pavor. Gritos. Jared viu o rosto de sua mãe, chorando, implorando, rezando para que ele vivesse, para que ela vivesse. Jared viu os bandidos entrando em sua casa e atirando._

_-Jay! JAY! Olha pra mim! Respira! Abra os olhos, por favor!!! SOCORRO! Alguém me ajuda!_

_Jared ouviu a voz de Zach bem longe, como se fosse um sussurro, e então silêncio e escuridão._

FlashBack Off

Falando em Zach, lá vinha ele, com um sorriso no rosto. Ele também era professor na mesma escola que Jared. Dava aulas de informática.

-E aí garotão! Tudo bem? O que acha de sairmos e vermos se desencalhamos hoje?

Sorrindo, Jared respondeu: -Zach, estou cansado, vou pra casa descansar.

-Qual é Jay! É sexta-feira! Você precisa se divertir um pouco. Eu passo no seu apartamento às 8hs. Esteja pronto.

-Tudo bem, você venceu! Até porque não adianta discutir com você. - Jared respondeu, se rendendo.

Ao sair na rua, a primeira coisa que Jay fez foi ligar seu Ipod e colocar as músicas de Billie Holiday. Ele amava aquela cantora. A voz dela lhe trazia calma, paz. Jared lamentava não poder ter tido a chance de vê-la cantar pessoalmente.  Sempre que ouvia suas canções, sentia como se se conectasse com alguém... era uma loucura de sua mente. Nenhuma de suas antigas namoradas gostava de Billie Holiday. Aliás, ele não conhecia ninguém que gostasse.

Namoradas. Já fazia 8 meses desde que seu namoro com Genevieve havia terminado e desde então ele não havia ficado com ninguém. Ele não tinha sorte no amor. Nunca havia realmente se apaixonado por ninguém. Tinha medo de nunca encontrar o amor verdadeiro, afinal, já estava com 25 anos e nada. Sempre que ouvia Billie, e suas canções tão cheias de paixão, se perguntava como ele conseguia se identificar tanto com algo que nunca havia sentido.

The Man I love. Esta era sua música preferida no momento. Ele nem ousava dizer isso à Zach _. Ele vai rir muito de mim, aquele bobo._ Ele pensou.

Estava tão distraído com seus pensamentos, que não percebeu quando o carro surgiu do nada e o atingiu em cheio na calçada. Não sentiu nada. A última coisa que se lembra é dos versos da música que ouvia: “ _He’ll take my hand and though it seems absurd, I Know we both won’t say a word.” (Ele vai segurar minha mão e embora pareça absurdo, eu sei que nós dois não diremos uma palavra)._

 

Continua...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Elegia

Mrs. Margareth estava em sua casa e de repente sentiu um arrepio que a deixou tonta por um instante. Jensen. A imagem do jovem rapaz que ela considerava como um filho lhe veio à mente e ela logo soube que algo estava acontecendo com ele.  
-MAMA! O grito de Chris a tirou de seus pensamentos.  
Correndo em direção a porta, ela viu seus filhos com olhares desesperados e Jensen nos braços. Ele estava pálido e sem sentidos. Alice surgiu na sala e deu um grito assustado. Todos estavam agitados e sem saber como agir.  
-Coloquem Jensen no sofá. -disse Mrs. Margareth com segurança na voz- e depois peguem o outro rapaz e o levem para o quarto de Chris.   
-Como você sabe que...- Chris a olhava incrédulo.  
-Faça o que eu mandei rapaz. Não podemos perder tempo. – Mrs. Margareth respondeu não o deixando terminar a frase.  
Jensen estava desacordado, mas respirava. Não havia sinais de estar sofrendo um ataque de asma. E apesar de estar sem sentidos e pálido, seu semblante era calmo, parecia que estava dormindo.   
-Parece que ele está dormindo....olha como a respiração dele está calma. – disse Jacob- é estranho, porque ele ficou apavorado quando o acidente aconteceu.  
-Deixe ele descansar. Ele sofreu uma grande emoção, precisa se recuperar para ter forças pro que vai vir. – Disse Mrs. Margareth.  
\- Como assim? O que está pra acontecer? Mama, a Sra está me assustando! – Jacob estava mais assustado. Sempre que sua mãe ficava toda enigmática, algo ruim acontecia.  
-Vá buscar o outro rapaz antes que alguém apareça e vocês se compliquem.   
-Sim senhora.  
Chris e Jacob levaram Jared até o quarto de Chris, conforme foram orientados por Mama Margareth. Eles ficaram surpresos pelo fato do rapaz ser tão leve, afinal ele deveria ter mais de 1,90m e ainda assim, era leve.   
-Fiquem com Jensen. Em breve ele acordará e precisará de alguém por perto. Fiquem tranquilos que cuido do garoto. – Sempre que Mrs Margareth, ou Mama como era chamada por seus filhos, dava uma ordem, ela era prontamente atendida.  
Ao ficar sozinha com o garoto no quarto, Mrs. Margareth suspirou e colocou a mão levemente na testa dele. Quente. Ele estava quente, mas não era febre, era pura energia.   
-Meu Deus! Eu achava que estava doida quando tive aquela visão sobre Jens. Pensei que estava interpretando errado... mas não, ele realmente veio. Ele realmente voltou.- Mrs Margareth estava tão envolta em seus pensamentos que nem percebeu quando sua filha caçula Alice, de 5 anos, entrou no quarto.  
-Um anjo!!! Ele é um anjo mama!  
-Sim baby. E preciso que você guarde segredo sobre isso, está bem? Não podemos assustar seus irmãos. – Mrs Margareth disse a filha, a quem ela chamava de pequeno milagre. Ela nasceu quando Jacob já estava com 20 anos e Mrs. Margareth já tinha 45 anos. Mas ela tinha que nascer para cumprir suas várias missões na terra, e uma delas estava ligada a Jensen e ao “anjo” que agora começava a despertar.  
........................  
Na sala, Jensen começava a despertar de seu “sono” forçado. Ao abrir os olhos, ele viu Chris e Jacob que o olhavam apreensivos. Por um instante não se lembrava do que tinha acontecido. Aos poucos as imagens foram se formando em sua mente. Ele no carro, toda aquela confusão de gente na rua, o encontro com Jacob, ele virando a esquina com o carro, ele atropelando o rapaz... Ele atropelando o rapaz!!!!  
\- Onde ele está? – Foi a primeira coisa que Jensen conseguiu dizer, ofegante.  
\- Acalme-se Jens... respire fundo. Ele está no quarto com Mama. Fique calmo, por favor. – Chris disse a ele, mas parecia estar dizendo pra si mesmo.  
\- Eu PRECISO vê-lo. Agora. Por favor, me deixe vê-lo de novo! – Jensen começava a respirar com dificuldade novamente. A lembrança daquele rosto, todas as emoções que sentiu ao vê-lo estavam começando a voltar com intensidade, e Jensen começou a hiperventilar.  
-Jens, por favor, fique calmo. Respira fundo, devagar. Se você ficar nervoso não vai conseguir ver ninguém. – Jacob falava devagar, tentando acalma-lo.   
-Isso mesmo Jens. Não precisa ficar ansioso. O garoto está respirando e Mama está tomando conta dele, portanto não tem necessidade...  
-Vocês não entendem! Eu preciso vê-lo AGORA! –Jensen interrompeu Chris praticamente gritando, e toda esta excitação lhe causou o inevitável: um ataque de asma.  
\- Jake, pegue o inalador dele.   
Chris se aproximou de Jensen e se sentou atrás dele. O abraçou e disse – Vamos lá, respire fundo. Devagar. Respire junto comigo- Não era a primeira vez que Jensen tinha uma crise, todos na casa sabiam como acalma-lo, principalmente Chris. Ele logo percebeu que algo errado estava acontecendo, já que 90% das vezes, os ataques tinham cunho emocional.  
Jensen foi se acalmando. Jacob trouxe o inalador, mas não foi necessário usa-lo. Chris havia conseguido acalmar seu amigo, como sempre.   
-Isso, fique calmo. Quanto mais rápido você se acalmar, mais rápido poderá ver o garoto. Mas enquanto você estiver agitado, vai ficar aqui. Não quero vê-lo sem sentidos novamente. Você realmente me assustou hoje.   
-Desculpe Chris. Me desculpem. Eu não sei o que aconteceu. Nunca me senti tão emocionado assim, o rosto...ele... não sei.   
-Tudo bem, não precisa se explicar. Acho que foi o susto por ter atropelado alguém. É natural Jens. – Jacob não acreditava muito no que dizia, mas achou que eram as palavras certas a usar.  
-Ok, estou bem agora. Juro, estou respirando melhor, estou calmo. Então por favor, me deixem vê-lo, assim ficarei mais  
tranquilo, certo? – Jensen disse isso, mas não acreditava que seria possível.  
Levantou-se do sofá e foi em direção ao quarto de Chris, mesmo sem ninguém ter lhe dito que era lá que ele estava. Ele não precisava desta informação, seu coração sabia. Entrou no quarto, olhou na direção da cama e viu aqueles olhos cor de mel o encararem.  
-Sunshine.... – Jensen sussurrou...

 

Aqueles olhos assustados e inocentes eram tão familiares e ao mesmo tempo tão desconhecidos. Ele nunca havia visto aquele rapaz, mas parecia que ele o conhecia de algum lugar. Os olhos tão cheios de luz, de carinho, de emoção. Olhos infantis. Intensos. Sinceros. Jensen sentia que podia ler tudo o que o rapaz sentia apenas ao olha-lo nos olhos.   
Alguns segundos haviam passado, mas para Jensen a sensação era de que tinham se passado anos. Anos comtemplando aqueles olhos. Ele estava preso numa espécie de transe, não ouvia nada além do som de seu coração. Não via nada além dos sentimentos que aqueles olhos lhe transmitiam. Então ele fez o que seu coração ordenou. Foi em direção a ele, sentou-se ao seu lado na cama, segurou suas mãos e não disse uma palavra.   
“He’ll take my hand and though it seems absurd, I Know we both won’t say a word.”  
A música ainda martelava na cabeça de Jared. A última coisa que ele se lembrava era que estava saindo da escola. E de repente ele estava deitado numa cama, num quarto estranho, com pessoas estranhas, mas que pareciam conhecidas. Devo estar sonhando. Estou me sentindo leve, como nos sonhos. Parece que meu corpo está vazio. Só sinto meu coração. Jared tentava colocar os pensamentos em ordem, mas aquele homem que acabara de entrar no quarto o estava hipnotizando. Ele é lindo. Meu Deus, estou achando um homem lindo? O rosto dele... os lábios... Jared não entendia porque seu coração batia tão forte. Parecia que o ar iria fugir de seus pulmões. Ele não conseguia parar de olhar para o rosto do outro, de traços tão perfeitos, de feições tão genuínas. Mas tinha algo errado com aquela atmosfera. Ele enxergava tudo em preto e branco, como em seus sonhos. Jared sempre sonhou em preto e branco. Mas ainda assim, ele sentia que não era apenas um sonho. Era muito vívido. Era muito forte e intenso pra ser só um sonho. Ele está se aproximando. Ao ver que Jensen se aproximava, Jared não falou nada. Ele sabia. Tudo o que precisava era tocar em suas mãos e sentir que aquilo era real.


	3. Elegia

Alguns minutos se passaram e eles ficaram assim, parados, segurando as mãos, olhando um para o outro, se decorando, se contemplando. Eles não precisavam de palavras para conversar. Seus olhos diziam tudo o que sentiam. Jensen estava mais tenso. Ele sentia muito medo de falar algo e estragar o que parecia perfeito, estava com medo de começar a pensar e se dar conta de que tinha encontrado amor num homem. É um pecado imperdoável! Vou arder no inferno! Meus pais vão me odiar mais! Meus amigos! O que estou pensando? O que estou sentindo? Jensen não teve dúvidas. Aquele garoto era a pessoa que ele sempre procurou. Ele se lembrou dele. Mas de onde? Estou enlouquecendo! Não faz nem 1 hora que vi este garoto, nem ouvi sua voz, e estou sentindo amor? Paixão? Tão rápido? Não. Jensen soltou as mãos de Jared e antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, teve sua linha de pensamentos interrompida por Mrs. Margareth que ainda estava no quarto observando tudo.  
\- O amor nunca é pecado. Não devemos deixar de viver o amor por medo dos outros. Pecado é não viver o amor, não é mesmo, garoto? – Ela disse, olhando em direção à Jared.   
-Com certeza. “O amor não se vê com os olhos. Mas com o coração,” como diria Shakespeare. – Jared disse isso e sorriu, todo covinhas. Sim, estou sonhando, ele pensou.  
Jensen corou. Como ela sabia o que ele estava pensando? E como aquele garoto poderia ter um sorriso tão lindo? E voz tão suave? Jensen corou mais ainda ao ter estes pensamentos.  
\- Q-qua-qual se-u nome? Jensen perguntou, gaguejando e corando mais ainda.  
Jared achou engraçada a cara de assustado do outro. Eu conheço ele, tenho certeza. Por isso estou reproduzindo tudo em sonho. Igual quando eu era criança. Devo ter desmaiado de novo...  
-Qual seu nome? Jensen repetiu, com mais firmeza na voz, desta vez.   
-Jared, mas pode me chamar de Jay, se você quiser. E você, quem é?   
-Sou Jensen. Muito prazer. – Jensen lhe estendeu a mão. Jared soltou uma gargalhada perante tanta educação do outro.  
\- Qual é a graça? – Jensen perguntou sem graça, corando, com o coração na boca.   
-Me desculpe. Sou um idiota às vezes. O prazer é todo meu, Jen.   
Jen? Porque o outro o estava chamando de Jen? Eles mal se conheciam... apesar de Jensen ter certeza absoluta que conhecia o outro... mas de onde?  
-Estou sonhando, certo? – Jared disse, inseguro.   
\- Você não está sonhando querido. Você está mesmo aqui, conosco. – disse Mrs, Margareth tranquilamente.  
-Ah sim, estou num filme dos anos 50, certo? – Jared riu com desdém.  
Jensen estava extremamente preocupado. Meu Deus, acho que ele bateu muito forte com a cabeça! O que eu fiz? Ele pensou, e disse em seguida:  
-Escute Jared, eu te atropelei, está uma tremenda confusão nas ruas por conta das celebrações do tão esperado dia da vitória da guerra e...  
-Como assim? Não fiquei sabendo de nenhuma festa pra celebrar o fim da guerra, e pelo amor de Deus, isso aconteceu a tanto tempo e, ok, sou patriota e acho que devemos honrar os heróis de nosso país, mas...  
Jared parou de falar ao olhar ao redor. As roupas deles, a maneira diferente de falar...  
-Que dia é hoje? –Ele perguntou com medo na voz.  
\- 7 de setembro – Jensen respondeu.  
-De qual ano?

\- 7 de setembro de 1945. Você está confuso, pois provavelmente bateu com a cabeça quando eu te atropelei. – Jensen respirava com dificuldade novamente. – Mas vamos lhe ajudar, eu prometo.  
\- Eu falei sobre o dia de hoje com meus alunos...eu... falei...eu estou sonhando com uma data histórica...eu...minha cabeça...não consigo...   
\- Jared!!! Jay! Oh Deus, não por favor! – Jensen estava apavorado. Assim como Mrs. Margareth e Alice.

2012

-E este paciente?  
\- Foi trazido hoje pela manhã. O nome dele é Jared Padalecki, segundo os documentos. Foi atropelado, quebrou um braço e 3 costelas. Tem algumas lacerações pelo corpo. Mas o que nos preocupa é o trauma na cabeça. A frequência cardíaca é normal, mas a pressão arterial está alta. E ele teve um traumatismo craniano, que lhe causou aumento do volume do cérebro. Estamos tentando diminuir o inchaço, mas agora só depende dele.   
\- Certo. Ele é paciente do Collins?   
-Sim  
\- Vamos deixa-lo em coma induzido por mais 48 horas. E vemos como ele reage ao tratamento. Já entraram em contato com a família?  
-Ao que parece ele não tem família. Mas achamos um número de emergência, parece que de um amigo próximo.  
Os aparelhos que marcavam os sinais vitais do paciente começaram a mudar de frequência.  
\- A pressão dele está 19/10, batimentos cardíacos diminuindo.   
\- Certo, vamos começar a ressuscitação.  
Assim que o médico colocou a mão no peito de Jared para fazer a massagem cardíaca, seus batimentos voltaram ao normal. Os enfermeiros da sala ficaram surpresos. E o médico sentiu uma onda de calor invadir seu peito. Uma emoção indescritível tomou conta de seu ser. Ele empalideceu, e sentiu as pernas bambearem.  
-Dr. Ackles? O senhor está bem? 

 

1945

Uma onda de calor invadiu o peito de Jared. De repente ele se sentiu vivo, seguro, em paz. A sensação do toque daquelas mãos em seu peito o fizeram voltar a consciência. Ao abrir os olhos, ainda enxergava tudo em preto e branco, mas o calor que percorria sua pele e enchia seu coração de paz e conforto, o fizeram questionar se de fato estava sonhando. Talvez eu deva ter batido muito forte com a cabeça. Mas e a data do calendário? Ao ver o ano, 1945, ele sentiu uma dor muito forte em sua cabeça e o ar escapou de seus pulmões. Algo estava errado. Ele sabia, ele sentia que estava no lugar certo, mas como isto era possível?  
-Jared, você está bem? – Jensen o olhava com olhos assustados e não tirava as mãos de seu peito, de seu coração.  
-Sim...Sim, estou melhor. Senti uma tontura, mas já passou.  
-Você nos assustou. Ficou pálido de repente e perdeu os sentidos. Acho que é melhor leva-lo a um hospital e...  
-Não, nada de hospitais. Estou melhor, foi só uma tontura, vai passar, tenho certeza. Por favor, não me leve para o hospital - Jared quase implorou.  
-Não será necessário leva-lo a um hospital. – Mrs. Margareth interviu- tenho certeza de que Jared irá se recuperar logo.  
Jensen assentiu ainda um pouco contrariado. Ele ainda mantinha as mãos sobre o peito de Jared. Conseguia sentir o coração do outro bater. Foi um gesto instintivo. Como se ele devesse fazer isso, toca-lo para trazê-lo de volta a consciência. Jensen estava muito confuso e assustado, mas ao olhar para os olhos de Jared sentiu uma paz invadir seu peito, e outras emoções que não pôde decifrar.  
Jared olhou intensamente para Jensen. Tinha algo de muito familiar naquele olhar, apesar de não conseguir ver a cor dos olhos do outro, Jared via luz irradiar de lá. Paz. Sinceridade. Aquele olhar lhe trouxe a sensação de estar em casa. Mas ao mesmo tempo ele sentiu medo. Ele não sabe do que ou por que, mas sentiu muito medo.   
E como se Jensen tivesse lido sua mente, ele disse:  
-Não tenha medo. Tudo vai dar certo, você vai ficar bem. Eu prometo. Nós vamos ajuda-lo.  
-Obrigado...é...bem... acho que você já pode tirar a mão do meu peito agora – Jared disse, dando um sorriso sereno.  
Jensen mais uma vez corou e relutantemente tirou as mãos do peito de Jared. Apesar de não ver as cores, Jared pode notar que o outro havia corado pela expressão em seu rosto. Ele deu um sorriso para Jensen, como que dizendo que estava tudo bem. O outro entendeu e ficou mais calmo.  
Chris entrou no quarto, acompanhado de Jacob, que não parecia muito a vontade em entrar sem ser convidado, ainda mais quando sua mãe estava lá. Mas Chris estava muito ansioso e preocupado com a demora, e ele tinha ouvido Jensen chamar por alguém, com voz alterada.   
-Está tudo bem? – Chris perguntou, timidamente, enquanto encarava Jared.   
-Sim, está tudo certo. Vamos sair e deixar Jared descansar. Ele precisa de repouso agora.  
Jensen não se moveu. Ele não conseguia ficar longe de Jared. Ele não queria deixa-lo sozinho. De repente um sentimento de medo se formou em seu coração. E se quando ele voltasse, Jared não estivesse mais lá? E se ele resolvesse ir embora? Jensen não entendia de onde vinha estes pensamentos, este medo, está sensação de vazio só de imaginar que Jared poderia ir embora. Mas ele vai embora! Ele tem a casa dele! Jensen começou a ficar nervoso e negando com a cabeça, disse:  
-Vou ficar aqui com ele, para o caso dele precisar de algo.  
Mrs Margareth sabia que ele iria dizer isto. Ela sabia que Jensen estava reencontrando aquilo que lhe foi negado pelo destino. Mas ela também sabia que algo estava muito errado. Que não era para as coisas acontecerem desta forma. Ela olhou para seus filhos, e com o olhar ordenou que todos saíssem do quarto. Alice se virou para Jared e deu um amplo sorriso pra ele, dizendo:  
-Descanse bem, Sunshine.  
Jared sorriu de volta e piscou para a garota. Sunshine... ele achou bonitinho o fato da garotinha chama-lo assim, lhe pareceu tão familiar.   
Jensen tremeu e um arrepio percorreu sua espinha. Como ela sabia? Foi a primeira palavra que veio a mente de Jensen assim que ele viu os olhos de Jared. Sunshine. Como se fosse o jeito correto de chamar o outro. Jensen estava um turbilhão de emoções, seus pensamentos a mil, seu coração parecia que iria sair por sua boca. E ao ver-se sozinho com Jared no quarto, ele não soube como agir. Resolveu ficar em silêncio, observando o outro, tentando descobrir de onde ele o conhecia.   
Só que o que Jensen não sabia, era que devia ser perguntar de quando ele conhecia Jared, não de onde.   
Os dois ficaram assim, se olhando, até que Jared fechou os olhos e relaxou. Jensen imaginou que ele estivesse dormindo, mas na verdade Jared estava pensando no que estava lhe acontecendo. Ele sabia que estava vivendo em outra época, e que via tudo em preto e branco, mas sabia também que aquilo não era um sonho. Ou será que era? Não. Ele não estava sonhando. Ele podia sentir. Quando Jensen o olhou nos olhos, quando Jensen tocou em seu peito. Ele o conhecia. Mas de onde? Será que ele estava morto? Jared pensou que talvez tivesse morrido e que o céu era um lugar que reproduzimos em nossa mente. 1945 era o ano que Jared mais gostava. E Billie Holiday ainda estaria viva... e ele havia falado do dia de hoje com seus alunos.... e Jensen deveria ser seu anjo da guarda. Ele era muito bonito, e tinha aquele rosto conhecido. Não. Ele não era um anjo, era muito mais do que isso. Jared sabia, e resolveu que iria tentar descobrir o que estava acontecendo sem se apavorar. Jensen está aqui comigo. Vai ficar tudo bem. E após pensar isso, Jared adormeceu. E Jensen, que estava sentando em uma cadeira ao lado da cama, também adormeceu, segurando a mão do outro.


	4. Elegia

Eu o conheço de algum lugar. Foi a primeira coisa que Chris pensou ao olhar para Jared. Ele sentia que aquele rosto lhe era familiar. Ele deve ter ido à loja alguma vez.  
\- Tudo bem Chris? Você está pensativo... – Disse Jacob que observava seu irmão adotivo.  
-Tudo bem. Mas é que este camarada me pareceu familiar. Você já o viu antes?  
-Não que eu me lembre.  
Chris foi em direção a cozinha, onde sua mãe se encontrava. Ele havia ficado intrigado com os últimos acontecimentos, e agora aquela sensação de já ter visto aquele rosto antes estava lhe incomodando. Era como se ele tivesse reencontrado um grande amigo.   
-Chris, querido, o que você tem?   
-Nada Mama...é que.... bem, o rosto do garoto atropelado me pareceu familiar...  
Eu sabia que eles tinham alguma conexão, não foi a toa que Chris teve o pressentimento de ir até a rua exatamente no momento do atropelamento. Mrs. Margareth refletia, enquanto observava seu filho que estava um tanto ansioso.  
-Mama...eu... não sei, mas hoje tive um pressentimento ruim com Jensen e bem, eu sabia exatamente aonde ir, como se estivesse sendo guiado...   
-E você estava sendo guiado querido. Sua ligação com Jensen é muito forte. Vocês são irmãos, de certa forma. Fique tranquilo, tudo isto que está acontecendo é uma coisa boa. Finalmente o destino poderá se cumprir.  
-Como assim, destino? – No fundo de seu coração Chris sabia, mas tinha medo de admitir que tinha pressentimentos e até sonhos que às vezes se tornavam reais.  
-Filho, não tenha medo. Tudo tem uma razão de ser.  
Chris não respondeu mais nada. Apenas se aconchegou nos braços de sua mãe e lhe deixou que ela lhe desse um cafuné. Ele se sentia seguro perto dela.   
Ser branco e filho adotivo de uma mulher negra não era fácil. Chris precisou da ajuda de seu padrinho, que era seu pai “oficial” para poder se matricular na escola. Negros eram proibidos de estudar, e apesar de ser branco, e de ter olhos azuis, ser filho de uma negra, era ser negro. Por conta disso, nenhum garoto na escola se aproximava de Chris, ele não fez nenhum amigo lá. Porém ninguém tinha coragem de mexer com ele que sempre foi alto e forte e com cara de poucos amigos.  
Porém Chris era extremamente doce e muito carente. Foi abandonado ainda bebê, sua mãe o rejeitou ainda no ventre, e assim que deu a luz disse: “Não quero este menino. Ele não é meu, eu não o quero.” Seu pai havia morrido poucos meses antes, e sua mãe ficara sozinha, com uma gravidez indesejada. Ela nunca quisera ficar grávida, tentou abortar, mas o marido havia ficado muito feliz em ser pai, e a proibiu e ameaçou abandona-la caso ela tirasse o bebê, mas infelizmente ele morreu de tuberculose.   
A parteira que havia feito o parto do bebê ficou sem ação. O que ela faria com aquela criança? Então ela o pegou e levou até a casa de Mrs. Margareth e seu marido, Joseph, que eram boas pessoas e amigos, talvez eles soubessem o que fazer.  
\- O que nós vamos fazer com uma criança branca? Você enlouqueceu Judith? – perguntou Joseph  
-Desculpe Joseph, mas eu fiquei sem saber como agir. Como, em nome de Deus, eu iria abandonar esta criança por aí? Vocês são meus amigos, eu não tive coragem de deixa-lo em qualquer lugar, e a Igreja está fechada, o pastor John não está lá e eu...  
\- Tudo bem Judith, você fez a coisa certa. Deixe-me ver este rapazinho. – Mrs. Margareth respondeu, com um brilho no olhar.  
Ao bater os olhos no menino ela soube que ele era dela. Ela soube que ele era um presente de Deus.   
-Ele ficará conosco. Christian será seu nome.  
Joseph soltou uma gargalhada. – Você enlouqueceu? Jamais nós poderemos adotar uma criança, muito menos uma criança branca. De jeito nenhum, eu não o quero.   
-Então você pode ir. Ele fica. Ele é meu bebê. – Mrs. Margareth estava extremamente serena. Parecia até que ela já estava esperando por aquele bebê. E na verdade estava. Ela havia sonhando com ele. Ela sempre tinha sonhos e visões, desde criança, e sua avó a havia ensinado a não temê-los. Ela tinha um dom de Deus, deveria ser grata por isso. E era.   
Joseph aceitou a criança, no início ele pensou em ir embora, mas não poderia abandonar a mulher que amava e seu outro filho, Jacob, que estava com 3 anos.   
O médico Michael Kane, adotou Chris perante a lei. O processo foi quase que imediato, já que Michael era um reconhecido médico, e os processos de adoção em 1918 não eram tão burocráticos. Kane tinha grande carinho por Margareth, eles haviam crescido juntos, pois a avó dela era empregada em sua casa, e sua babá. Ele a amava muito, e cuidou para que ela tivesse uma velhice tranquila, e havia prometido a ela que ajudaria Margareth em algo que ela precisaria no futuro.   
Assim, Chris pode ser matriculado na escola, pode abrir sua loja, e ser filho de sua mãe negra a quem ele tanto amava.   
Ele havia ido à guerra em 1939, mas teve que voltar 6 meses depois pois contraiu pneumonia. Ele nem sabe como chegou vivo em casa, mas sua mãe soube. Não era a hora dele ainda. Ele tinha uma missão pra cumprir. 

2012

Jensen Ackles era um jovem médico que tinha fama de ser reservado e chato. Mas na verdade ele era muito tímido e inseguro. Sofria de asma e morava com sua avó de criação, Alice. Seu único amigo era o Dr. Misha Collins, que ele conheceu durante sua residência no hospital.   
Sua introspecção e vulnerabilidade o fizeram ser alvo fácil de bulling durante os anos escolares e até na universidade. Ele é extremamente pessimista e tem medo de se relacionar com as pessoas, acha que elas o abandonarão. A morte de seus pais quando ele tinha 12 anos foi um dos grandes motivos de sua tristeza. E sua saúde frágil também o deixou cada vez mais vulnerável.   
Ele nunca teve uma namorada, e já está com 29 anos. Apenas um caso rápido com 2 ou 3 garotas e com 1 garoto durante a faculdade. Mas estes relacionamentos só pioraram a sua fé na humanidade. Todos fizeram promessas, e como ele já esperava, nenhum as cumpriu. Não acredito em que jura, em quem faz promessas, as pessoas mentem, elas sempre vão embora. Este era o pensamento recorrente na mente de Jensen.   
Alice, era uma negra amiga de seus pais, Jensen nunca soube direito a história por trás desta amizade, mas ele a ama. A chama de Nana. Ela é sua única família e a única que consegue fazer com que ele não caia numa depressão profunda. O ajudou a cuidar do dinheiro que herdou de seus pais, sempre estava lá para consola-lo quando ele precisava. É sua segunda mãe, sua avó, sua amiga.   
E agora aquele paciente estava lá no hospital, naquela cama, e ele se sentiu tonto, sem ar, e com muito medo de ficar perto dele. Mas o que ele não esperava, era que aquele homem estaria lhe esperando no estacionamento do hospital, prestes a ataca-lo.

 

Zachary adentrou o hospital correndo e suando frio. Acidente. Jared. Estado Grave. Eram as únicas palavras que ele conseguia lembrar. Ele recebeu o telefonema informando que Jared havia sofrido um grave acidente e estava hospitalizado. Como Jared não tinha família, Zach era seu contato de emergência.  
-Por favor, eu preciso de informações! Meu amigo sofreu um acidente e...  
-Qual o nome dele?  
-Jared. Jared Padalecki. Eu sou o contato de emergência dele, por favor, preciso saber se ele está bem e...  
-Acalme-se senhor. Em breve um médico virá lhe dar informações. Aguarde na sala de espera.  
Zach estava desorientado. Nunca havia passado por algo do tipo. Resolveu ligar para Chad e Brian, dois grandes amigos de Jared. Ele não tinha certeza se estaria preparado pra enfrentar sozinho se Jared... Não. Ele não irá morrer, ele é forte.  
-Acompanhante do paciente Jared Padalecki.  
-Sou eu. – Zach levantou de pronto.  
-Sou o Dr. Collins, o médico que atendeu seu amigo assim que ele chegou. Ele quebrou um braço e 3 costelas e teve algumas escoriações pelo corpo...  
-Ufa! –Zach disse aliviado, interrompendo o médico- pelo menos não é tão grave e...  
-Deixe-me terminar, senhor...  
-Zachary.Pode me chamar de Zachary.  
-Ok, Zachary, como eu ia dizendo, seu amigo teve alguns ferimentos considerados leves, porém ele sofreu um traumatismo craniano que causou um inchaço em seu cérebro. No momento ele está em coma induzido.  
Zach só ouviu traumatismo craniano e coma. Ele empalideceu e sentiu os joelhos enfraquecerem.   
-Sente-se aqui rapaz. – Dr. Collins o conduziu até uma cadeira e pediu a uma enfermeira um copo com água.  
-Ele vai ficar bem, não é? – Zach disse com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.  
\- Teremos que esperar pelo menos 48 horas para ver como ele reage aos medicamentos. Mas ele me parece um rapaz forte, fique calmo. – Misha não soube bem o porquê disse isso, mas sentiu pena daquele rapaz assustado, e de certa forma se sentiu estranhamente afeiçoado a seu jovem paciente.  
\- Posso vê-lo? – Pediu Zach, com os olhos marejados.  
-Sim, mas só por alguns minutos.   
Misha o conduziu até o Centro de Tratamento Intensivo onde Jared se encontrava.   
\- Não se assuste. Ele está ligado a várias máquinas e a cabeça dele está um pouco inchada devido ao trauma. – Misha o alertou.  
Ao entrar no quarto e ver seu amigo tão vulnerável, cheio de tubos e machucados pelo corpo, rosto sem cor, sem vida, Zach estremeceu. Se não fosse pelo barulho das máquinas ele diria que Jared estava morto.  
\- Ei Amigão! Eu preciso te pedir uma coisa, e sei que você nunca me nega nada porque no fundo sabe que sou um perdedor e você sempre tenta me agradar e tudo mais. Mas desta vez é sério. Eu preciso que você lute. Que você volte! Quem vai me dar broncas ou me ajudar a vencer minha timidez com as garotas? E quem vai me acompanhar nas festas? Eu preciso de você irmão. Ainda precisamos ir até Las Vegas e eu não sei fazer nada sozinho...eu... eu... ei... Jared, por favor! – Lágrimas escorreram pela face de Zach- não me deixe aqui sozinho!   
O monitor sofreu uma leve alteração. Zach pode sentir que Jared estava ouvindo o que ele dizia. E isto o encheu de esperanças.  
Jared ouvia ao longe a voz de Zach. Como um sussurro. Sentiu um cheiro de éter, sentiu algo em sua garganta. Estou em um hospital? Ele se sentia pesado, seu corpo formigava. De repente a lembrança do rosto de Jensen lhe veio a mente. Foi só um sonho? Não. Eu estava lá, eu sei, ele era real. Tenho que voltar pra ele!   
Os monitores tiveram uma leve alteração. Zach ficou assustado, Dr. Collins o acalmou dizendo que não havia sido nada, provavelmente Jared estava reagindo a ele. Mas na verdade Jared estava tentando se conectar com seu destino, seu espírito estava voltando para seu amor. E a força deste amor o estava levando de volta a sua outra metade, conforme ele prometera que voltaria, mas um tiro ainda no ventre em 1915 o impediu fazendo com que o destino falhasse.


	5. Elegia

Jared abriu os olhos. Preto e Branco. Ele teve a sensação de ter ouvido a voz de Zach, mas não se lembrava. Sentiu-se leve, sentiu uma energia diferente. Olhou pela janela e notou que já havia amanhecido apesar de enxergar em preto e branco, ele pode notar que alguma luz entrava pela janela. Só então se deu conta de que Jensen ainda dormia na cadeira a seu lado e que este segurava sua mão. Apesar de estar em um lugar estranho, ele se sentia a vontade. Sentia-se em casa ao ter Jensen segurando sua mão, e inteiro ao olhar nos olhos do outro. Ele se lembrou da mulher que estava com eles no quarto antes, ela tinha um ar de sabedoria. Vou conversar com ela.   
Perdido em seus pensamentos, ele não notou que Jensen já havia despertado e que este o olhava com admiração. Ao se olharem diretamente nos olhos criou-se um encanto, como se pudessem ver a alma um do outro. Era um encontro de almas, de espíritos. Era o amor unindo os dois, e eles se sentiram amados, se sentiram amando.   
Jared quebrou o silêncio.   
\- Então Jensen, você mora aqui?   
Jensen não esperava aquela pergunta, e respondeu timidamente:  
-Sim. Mrs. Margareth me abrigou quando cheguei do Texas, eu não tinha onde ficar, e ela tinha um quarto vago. Eu pago pelo quarto, apesar dos protestos dela.  
\- E você trabalha aonde? – Jared não soube de onde veio a vontade de saber sobre a vida de Jensen.   
\- Na loja de Chris... – Jensen se sentiu estranhamente com vontade de falar sobre si para Jared, e ele geralmente era muito discreto, principalmente quando o assunto era sua vida pessoal.  
Em menos de 1 hora Jensen já havia contado praticamente toda a sua vida à Jared. Ele contou sobre seus pais, sobre sua irmã Mackenzie de quem ele sentia muitas saudades, de seu fracasso na hora de se alistar, sobre sua vontade de ter sido médico, de sua maldita asma, sobre como conheceu Chris pouco depois deste ter voltado da guerra, sobre seu amor pela música, sobre Billie Holiday...  
-Billie Holiday? Eu a amo! Pena que não tive a chance de vê-la cantar pessoalmente. - Jared disse com tristeza na voz.  
\- Podemos tentar ir a algum show dela. Ouvi dizer que ela virá à New Orleans em breve e...- Jensen parou de falar ao olhar o brilho nos olhos de Jared, a alegria que transpareceu em seu rosto, e as lindas covinhas que se formaram no rosto do outro que abriu o sorriso mais luminoso e infantil que Jensen já tinha visto.  
-Sério? Jura? Podemos ir? Quando será? – Jared estava tão entusiasmado que nem se lembrava de sua situação. Nem se lembrava de estar enxergando tudo em preto e branco, e que isto era no mínimo estranho.  
-Realmente você ficou entusiasmado. Prometo que farei o possível para irmos ao show de Billie, se é tão importante para você, então iremos, está bem? – Jensen sentiu vontade de fazer todas as vontades de Jared. E se apenas a menção do show de Billie Holiday fizera Jared dar aquele lindo sorriso, imagina quando eles fossem ao show?   
\- Obrigado! – Jared estava radiante- Eu vou conhecer a Billie Holiday!   
E de repente Jared começou a cantarolar a letra de uma música de Billie:  
\- You never know how slow the moments go till I’m near to you…   
-The very thought of you… linda canção, é a sua preferida? – Jensen perguntou sorrindo.  
-Não. – Respondeu Jared.  
-E qual é? – Jensen perguntou, com o coração acelerado. De repente ele se sentiu nervoso.  
Antes que Jared pudesse responder, Mrs. Margareth bateu na porta, e após o consentimento de ambos, ela entrou no quarto e disse que o almoço estava pronto. Jensen não tinha se dado conta que havia passado tanto tempo, se levantou e perguntou se Jared estava se sentindo bem para levantar-se. Ele disse que sim com a cabeça e pediu para Jensen ir à frente. Jared sentiu uma sensação estranha, por incrível que pareça, não estava com fome, e ele sempre estava com fome, nunca negava comida. O que será que isto significava?   
Jensen foi em direção cozinha com o coração acelerado. Ele estava confuso, assustado e ao mesmo tempo fascinado com Jared. Aqueles olhos. Aquele sorriso. Aquelas covinhas. Ah meu Deus! Não acredito que pensei isso! O que estou pensando?   
-Antes de mais nada, respire querido. – Mrs. Margareth disse à Jensen.  
\- Que susto! Mama, a Sra me assustou! Surge do nada! E eu estou respirando, só estou pensando...  
-Não pense tanto querido. Viva. Aproveite as oportunidades da vida. Não tenha medo, tudo tem uma razão de ser.   
\- Sim...mas..eu não tenho medo, é só... vou almoçar, com licença Mama.- Jensen disse isto e se retirou.  
Mas do que Mama estava falando? Jensen detestava quando ela ficava enigmática, falando em códigos, usando metáforas. Ele preferia quando ela era direta. Na verdade, ele preferia que ela não soubesse tanto das coisas. Estou irritado com ela ou comigo? Jensen pensou e quando se deu conta, Mama olhava pra ele com um sorriso no rosto.  
\- Quando eu me apaixonei pelo meu falecido marido, senti muito medo. Eu era muito menina, achava que era errado, que estava pecando por sentir atração por ele. Mas minha avó me disse algo que nunca mais esqueci: “Minha filha, o amor é uma dádiva de Deus, e quando o sentimos devemos aproveitar, deixar o destino agir. Sem medo. Sem sentir vergonha, porque é um sentimento lindo...” Bom, mas você deve estar com fome, então vou parar de contar histórias como uma velha senhora chata... o almoço já está pronto querido, você quer que eu te sirva ou prefere ficar sozinho?  
Jensen estava em choque. Ele não conseguia articular palavra alguma. Será que ela é realmente uma feiticeira destas que lê mentes? Ou será que sou tão previsível? Será que pensei alto?   
-Venha Jen, vamos almoçar! daqui a pouco o Sunshine vai vir! – Disse Alice que surgiu sabe-se lá de onde. Jensen a seguiu até a cozinha, totalmente sem apetite e pensando em cada palavra que Mama Margareth havia dito.

Jared se levantou da cama e cuidadosamente se dirigiu até a porta. Ao abri-la deu de cara com Mrs. Margareth, que ao que parece estava esperando por ele.   
\- Eu não sei direito o que está acontecendo. E não tenho certeza de onde ficar, eu não tenho família e...  
-Eu sei querido, por isso digo que você pode ficar aqui conosco. No quarto de Jensen tem outra cama de solteiro, fique com ele até decidir o que fazer, está bem?  
-Obrigado, eu fico grato. – Jared estava tenso. O que ele iria fazer? E seu trabalho, como ele iria se sustentar? E até quando ele iria ficar enxergando as coisas como se fosse um sonho? E porque raios ele estava considerando ficar em 1945 quando ele sabia muito bem que isso era impossível? Ou não era?   
\- Vamos devagar. Uma decisão de cada vez, está bem? Agora vá almoçar, hoje é sábado e Chris não abriu a loja então Jensen ficará em casa também. Diga-me querido, como você está se sentindo?  
\- O que? – Jared estava confuso, será que ele havia dito tudo em voz alta? Como aquela mulher sabia o que ele estava pensando? Aliás, qual era o nome dela?  
\- Eu perguntei como você está se sentindo, querido. E esqueci de me apresentar para você. Meu nome é Margareth. Mas você pode me chamar de Mama, se não se importar.  
\- Eu... ok... eu estou bem. Não sinto fome, me sinto um pouco estranho, mas estou bem. – Jared achou melhor omitir o fato de estar enxergando as coisas em preto e branco.  
\- Nós vamos resolver toda esta confusão, está bem? Por enquanto você fica aqui. Vou ver se Jacob ou Chris têm alguma roupa para lhe emprestar, eles são altos, provavelmente algo caberá. Agora vá até a cozinha tentar comer algo.  
\- Sim... e Mama, obrigado. Por tudo.  
Jared seguiu em direção a cozinha. Mrs. Margareth ficou pensativa. Apesar de ter a certeza de que Jared era quem faltava na vida de Jensen, e de parte de suas visões com Jensen estarem acontecendo, ela sentiu um aperto no peito. Ela não sabia ao certo o que estava acontecendo. Como era possível Jared estar ali? Ela tinha certeza de que ele era um espirito. Isto ou sua percepção estava falhando. Mas ela vira nas cartas que o rapaz estava morto. E de repente o destino estava pregando esta peça. Mas como? E por quê? Isso Mrs. Margareth não conseguia ver, estava além de suas percepções. 

 

Alice estava radiante e encantada com Jared. Ela amava muito Jensen, ele era sempre muito amoroso com ela e assim que ela bateu os olhos em Jared, sentiu muito carinho por ele. E amor. Puro e infantil como deve ser.   
-Mama, o que tem pra comer hoje?  
-Jambalaya, baby, seu preferido. – respondeu Mama Margareth.  
-Eu adoro jambalaya! É uma delícia, um de meus pratos preferidos. – Jared disse, e mesmo sem sentir fome, jamais recusaria comer um prato típico de seu estado, feito por uma negra, em 1945. Além do mais, ele amava jambalaya, que é uma mistura de arroz, frango, camarões e linguiça.  
\- Jensen o olhava fascinado. Ele estava completamente hipnotizado. Mal tocou em sua comida, só ficava olhando para Jared, admirado.   
-Sunshine, você vai ficar aqui conosco, não vai? – Alice perguntou ansiosa.  
-Sim...por um tempo, até eu me ajeitar...  
-O que? – Perguntou Jacob, que acabara de entrar na cozinha, com cara de poucos amigos.  
\- Jared ficará aqui conosco até que as coisas se ajeitem. – Respondeu Mrs. Margareth, firmemente.  
\- Mas Mama, nós mal podemos nos sustentar, e como assim, até as coisas se ajeitarem? Ele está bem, não é mesmo? Pode muito bem voltar pra casa dele e...  
\- Isto não é uma votação Jacob. Jared vai ficar aqui o tempo que for preciso, e ponto final.   
-Sim senhora – Respondeu Jacob, saindo da cozinha, irritado.  
-Me desculpe, eu não queria causar problemas entre vocês. - disse Jared para Mrs. Margareth.  
-Não se preocupe querido. Jacob irá entender. – respondeu Mrs. Margareth, não muito certa de suas palavras.  
Jacob estava extremamente irritado. Já não bastava sua mãe ter abrigado Jensen, agora Jared também? Não que ele não gostasse de Jensen, muito pelo contrário, mas os tempos eram difíceis. Ele já estava sendo hostilizado por seus amigos por andar com tantos brancos. Já havia entrando em muitas brigas por ter um irmão branco, depois foi a chegada de Jensen, e agora este cara? Logo agora que a Guerra havia chegado ao fim e ele estava cheio de esperanças de viver um pouco em paz, sua mãe inventa de trazer um desconhecido pra dentro de casa. E branco.   
\- O que foi, irmão? Algum problema? – perguntou Chris.  
-Mama vai abrigar Jared aqui em casa.  
\- Ele não tem pra onde ir?   
-Aparentemente não.  
-E você está incomodado...  
-Chris, nós não sabemos absolutamente nada sobre este cara. Jensen o atropelou, nós o ajudamos, ele está bem, então por que ainda está aqui? Ele tem que ir pra casa dele, ou sei lá onde ele mora. Além do mais, o achei esquisito.  
-Entendo. – Chris respirou fundo- mas acho que você deve dar um voto de confiança a ele e a Mama também. Ela é uma mulher sábia, com certeza está fazendo a coisa certa e...  
-Não entendo você Christian. Como trazer um completo desconhecido pra dentro de casa, ainda mais branco, pode ser algo positivo? Pelo amor de Deus, você sabe muito bem que...  
-Branco? É este o problema Jacob? Ele ser branco? – Chris perguntou, com os olhos marejados.  
-O quê? – Jacob parecia confuso, ele nem havia se dado conta do que disse.  
\- Ele não é o único branco desconhecido que entra nesta casa... tem o Jensen, e eu também...  
-Você é diferente Chris...pelo amor de Deus, você era um bebê!  
-Sim, um bebê branco.   
-Chris...  
-Tudo bem Jacob, eu entendo sua preocupação. Prometo que ficarei de olho em Jared. E a qualquer sinal de que ele não é um bom rapaz, serei o primeiro a coloca-lo pra fora daqui. Agora com licença, tenho que ir até a loja organizar algumas coisas...  
-Chris, me desculpe. Devo estar exagerando... espere que vou com você até a loja e...  
-Não, pode deixar, eu vou sozinho. – Chris respondeu, e saiu rapidamente.  
-Droga! – Jacob murmurou... 

 

Jared estava mais preocupado, se é que isso era possível. Ele sentiu que sua presença ali estava causando discórdia na família. Mas o que ele iria fazer? Ele tinha que descobrir o porquê dele estar lá, com aquelas pessoas, naquela época. E tinha Jensen também, ele não queria mais ficar longe dele, ele queria conhece-lo, ser amigo dele. Ele sentia um magnetismo, uma força diferente dentro de si. E Jensen estava ligado a esta força, a esta sensação.   
\- Bom, Sunshine, parece que só eu falei sobre mim. Fale-nos um pouco de você... se não for um inconveniente. – disse Jensen.  
-Oh! Bem, eu não tenho família, meus pais morreram a alguns anos. - respondeu Jared, ainda assimilando o fato de Jensen tê-lo chamado de Sunshine sem nem perceber.  
-Sinto muito por seus pais. – Me desculpe estar sendo inconveniente ao perguntar. – Jensen respondeu, inseguro.  
-De maneira nenhuma Jen. Você pode me perguntar o que quiser. Me diga, o que quer saber? – Jared respondeu, serenamente.   
-Bem...- Jensen sorriu, na verdade ele não tinha certeza se queria saber muitas coisas sobre Jared – você é daqui de Orleans?  
-Sim, mas ultimamente não tenho uma residência fixa, eu estava morando no Texas... – Jared mentiu. Ele não sabia bem por que, mas mentiu. Afinal de contas, o que ele iria dizer? Olha, eu sou um viajante do tempo, nasci em 1987, e estou enxergando tudo em preto e branco...  
\- Jay? Jared? – Jensen o olhava um pouco assustado.  
\- O que? – Jared olhou para ele, piscando várias vezes.  
\- Você ficou distante... parecia que não estava me ouvindo...está se sentindo mal? Tontura? – perguntou Jensen, preocupado.  
-Não, estou bem. Desculpe, me distraí por um instante. Bom, continuando, eu morei um tempo no Texas...dando aulas para crianças e...  
-Você é professor de crianças, Sunshine? – perguntou Alice, com um brilho no olhar.  
-Sim, querida. Dou aulas para crianças em uma escola, mas agora estou de férias por um tempo... – respondeu Jared, sorrindo.   
-Oh! Você só dá aulas na escola? Eu não posso ir à escola...- disse Alice, triste.  
\- Eu sei, querida – Jared respondeu, também triste, ao se lembrar que nesta época, crianças negras não frequentavam a escola, eram proibidas.- Mas eu posso te ensinar a ler, o que acha?  
\- Você faria isso? Sério? Posso Mama? – perguntou a garotinha, com um grande sorriso no rosto.  
-Sim querida, claro que pode, se não for incomodo para Jared.  
-De maneira nenhuma, será um prazer! – disse Jared, sorrindo todo covinhas.  
-Obrigada Sunshine! Eu te amo! – disse Alice, levantando-se e o abraçando fortemente.  
Jared ficou surpreso com este gesto inesperado. E muito emocionado também. Ele ficou sem palavras. Apenas se deixou abraçar pela garotinha.  
Jensen estava mais do que encantado com o que acabara de presenciar. Jared era doce, era educado, era lindo. Ele é lindo! Jensen nem percebeu que estava com um sorriso estampado no rosto, e que seu coração estava disparado. Ele estava finalmente em paz. Seu espírito estava calmo. Sua alma gêmea havia voltado pra ele. 

 

Chris chegou em sua loja e seu coração disparou ao ver o vandalismo que havia sido feito por lá. Os vidros da porta de entrada estavam quebrados, e tinha uma pichação que dizia: “Porco imundo amigo de negros”, na fachada da loja. Chris respirou fundo. Esta não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia, e ele já havia ido até a delegacia prestar queixa, mas sentiu que de nada adiantou, já que a própria polícia era cumplice deste tipo de gente. Muitos negros haviam sido mortos misteriosamente, e ao que tudo indicava, por policiais, logo, de nada adiantaria perder tempo novamente e ir até uma delegacia. Então ele mesmo limpou a sujeira que eles haviam feito em sua loja, sozinho e o mais rápido que pôde. Não queria que Jacob visse aquilo, não depois da conversa que haviam tido mais cedo, só pioraria as coisas. E ele também não queria preocupar sua mãe com este assunto.   
Ele teve um mau pressentimento. Sentiu um arrepio, e saiu da loja. Teve a sensação de estar sendo vigiado, observado por alguém. Estou ficando paranoico, não há de ser nada.   
Do outro lado da rua, Alec o observava. Maldito amigo de negros! Ele levou meu Jensen pra perto desta gente! Vai me pagar! 

2012

O Dr. Jensen Ackles havia tido um dia difícil, e estava extremamente nervoso com o fato ocorrido mais cedo com o paciente do Collins. Aquela sensação estranha e forte que ele teve ao tocar no peito do garoto acidentado estava mexendo muito com ele. Ele odiava ter qualquer tipo de emoção que não pudesse descrever. Ele sentia pavor do desconhecido. Gostava de saber o que sentia. Frio, calor, dor. O que ele mais sentia era dor.   
Jensen trabalhava no hospital desde sua residência, ou seja, a 5 anos. Era extremamente profissional, não tinha amigos, a não ser Misha Collins, que também era residente no hospital. Misha o entendia, não o pressionava, não fazia perguntas. Era um bom amigo, e de quando em vez, arrancava um sorriso de Jensen, que sempre estava muito sério.   
A beleza física de Jensen era percebida e comentada por todas as pessoas que trabalhavam no hospital, e quase sempre por pacientes também. Ele recebia cantadas o dia todo, e isso o deixava mais deprimido, mais introspectivo. Odiava ser o centro das atenções, tinha a sensação que as pessoas estavam zombando dele o tempo todo, e que mentiam ao dizer que ele era bonito, pois de fato queriam se aproximar dele para tirar alguma vantagem. Sempre tinha sido assim, e agora ele estava calejado, ninguém nunca mais iria abandona-lo, porque ele não se aproximaria de mais ninguém. Mesmo sua amizade com Misha era mais mantida pelo outro do que por ele.   
Certo dia ele recebeu um bilhete que dizia:  
Você é lindo, inteligente, o melhor médico deste hospital. Espero que possamos sair qualquer dia. Com amor, A.H.   
Jensen suspirou fundo. Mais esta agora. Estou quieto no meu canto e alguém vem mexer comigo. Só pode ser uma brincadeira de mau gosto. Com estes pensamentos, Jensen jogou o papel no lixo. No dia seguinte, recebeu outro:  
Vi que jogou meu bilhete no lixo. Por que fez isso? Gosto mesmo de você, estou apaixonado. Podemos nos ver, qualquer dia? Com amor, A.H.  
Jensen ficou nervoso. Estava sendo perseguido? Observado? Tudo que ele mais temia era alguém prestando atenção nele. Ele gostava de ficar incógnito. Comentou com Misha, que disse que provavelmente era alguma enfermeira ou enfermeiro apaixonado por ele. Era natural, ele era muito bonito mesmo. Misha prometeu investigar com o pessoal, ver se descobria quem tinha uma paixonite por Jensen. E foi exatamente isso que ele fez, ao encontrar com Julie, a enfermeira mais fofoqueira do hospital.  
\- Ei, Julie, tudo bem?  
\- Olá bonitão, como está? Problemas com algum paciente?  
-Não... na verdade tenho uma pergunta.  
-Pode perguntar, se eu puder te ajudarei, seu lindo! – Julie tinha uma queda por Misha, e ele sabia disso.  
\- Você sabe se alguém aqui tem uma queda pelo Dr.Ackles?  
-Querido, se você souber de alguém que não tenha, me diga. Até o paciente em coma a 6 anos tem uma queda pelo bonitão enigmático!   
\- Mais você sabe de alguém que talvez esteja apaixonada por ele?   
Misha atiçou o lado fofoqueiro de Julie.   
-Olha querido, eu não gosto de falar sobre as pessoas, mas como é pra você, abrirei uma exceção. – Julie pegou uma lixa de unhas em sua bolsa, sentou-se e olhou para os lados, para ver se alguém prestava atenção na conversa deles.  
-Diga querida, não se preocupe, ficará aqui entre nós.- respondeu Misha com um sorriso sedutor.  
\- Tem este cara, Alec, ele é faxineiro aqui do hospital. Já o peguei observando o Dr. Ackles de um jeito estranho.  
-Estranho como? – Misha estava apreensivo.  
-Meio maníaco, sei lá... e outro dia, bem... eu o vi colocando um bilhete no armário do Doutor. Perguntei a ele o que estava fazendo, mas ele desconversou. E agora não o vejo a 2 dias.  
\- Isso foi quando, Julie?  
\- Faz uns 10 dias... mas o pior é que este cara é barra pesada...  
-Como assim, barra pesada? – agora Misha estava realmente preocupado.  
-Eu descobri que ele andou se metendo em encrencas em seu ultimo emprego, parece que agrediu uma pessoa que o indagou sobre seu serviço... mas não tenho certeza, sabe como é, as pessoas falam demais da vida alheia.  
-Sim...obrigado Julie! Qualquer hora podemos tomar um café, está bem?  
-A hora que você quiser, bonitão!  
Misha saiu apressado. Agora ele estava realmente nervoso. Alec, claro que era ele, A.H. era a assinatura nos bilhetes que Jensen recebia. Agora ele estava nervoso demais. Um pressentimento de que algo ruim iria acontecer com Jensen invadiu seu peito.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Jensen mal teve tempo de reagir ao soco que levou na nuca. Cambaleou e só não caiu no chão porque foi amparado por alguém. Um homem.  
-Quem é você?  
-Sou Alec Harris, a pessoa que mais te ama no mundo!  
-Quê? Me solte!   
-Não. Você tem que ficar comigo! Porque você ignora meus recados? Eu espero você chegar todos os dias, eu mudo meus horários de trabalho só pra ficar sempre perto de você, e você nem me nota!   
-Desculpe, eu não te conheço, me solte, por favor! – Jensen começava a respirar com dificuldade.  
-NÃO! VOCÊ É MEU! TEM QUE FICAR COMIGO, ENTENDEU?   
\- Por...favor...eu...não... consigo...respirar....preciso...  
-Por que você quer se livrar de mim? Hein? Por que nunca fica comigo Jensen? EU TE AMO!   
Alec estava completamente transtornado. Ele não enxergava nada, apenas sentia ódio por não ter Jensen pra si. Não notou que o outro estava tendo um ataque de asma. Ódio era o que lhe alimentava, e ele era completamente obcecado por Jensen, desde que entrara no hospital, a 3 meses, tudo o que ele fazia era observar o médico, seguir, até fotografias ele tirou do outro. Ele sempre fora transtornado, sempre sentiu ódio do mundo, se sentiu injustiçado, mas o que ele sentia por Jensen era uma paixão doentia, que ele não sabia de onde vinha. Uma obsessão que vinha de outras vidas.  
Misha surgiu correndo no estacionamento, acompanhando de 2 seguranças que ouviram os gritos de Alec. Jensen já estava praticamente sem ar. O medo, a angustia, o pavor que ele sentiu ao se ver acuado por aquele homem fizeram com que o ar lhe fugisse dos pulmões. Fazia muito tempo que ele não tinha um ataque tão forte. E desta vez ele achou que sua vida iria chegar ao fim. Este foi seu ultimo pensamento antes da escuridão que veio a seguir.  
Alice deixou o prato cair no chão. Sentiu um aperto no peito, sua visão ficou turva. Jensen! Meu Deus, por favor, não. E sem perder tempo, ela correu para o hospital.

Os sinais vitais de Jared sofreram uma considerável alteração. Zach e Chad que estavam no quarto visitando o amigo, ficaram apreensivos. Um enfermeiro veio ver o que estava acontecendo.  
-Os batimentos cardíacos sofreram uma alteração, mas não foi tão grave. Acho que ele está reagindo a vocês.  
Zach deu um sorriso triste, e sussurrou no ouvido do amigo:  
-Continue lutando amigo! Seu tempo aqui conosco ainda não terminou.  
A verdade era que Jared estava reagindo ao que acabará de acontecer com Jensen no estacionamento. E também em 1945. Eles estavam conectados agora.


	6. Elegia

Jensen continuava fascinado com a luz que emanava de Jared cada vez que ele sorria. Um sorriso tão lindo, tão sincero, tão puro. E quando ele gargalhava jogando a cabeça pra trás? Algo se iluminava dentro de Jensen. Era como se algo se preenchesse dentre dele. Todas aquelas angústias, aquele vazio, iam embora. Jensen estava mais leve, mais tranquilo. Ele estava feliz. Mas ao mesmo tempo em que estava feliz, ele sentia muito medo. Não sabia muito bem o porquê, mas estava com medo. Só de pensar que em algum momento Jared iria embora, ele sentia um vazio dentro de si. Mas isso aconteceria cedo ou tarde, não é mesmo? Porque Jared não ficaria pra sempre morando na casa de Mrs. Margareth. Ele tinha a vida dele. Sem contar o fato de que provavelmente ele tinha alguma namorada. Este pensamento fez Jensen fazer uma carranca. Namorada. Será que ele tem uma namorada? Duvido que um bom partido igual a ele esteja solteiro. Ele deve ter algum compromisso com alguma garota...  
-Um milhão por seus pensamentos – disse Jared, sorrindo.  
-Eu...bem...não... – Jensen corou violentamente.   
\- Desculpe, não queria deixa-lo sem graça. É que você estava tão pensativo...   
-Estava pensando em uma música... Nossa Jensen, que desculpa mais ridícula! -pensou Jensen.  
-Aposto como era uma música da Lady Holiday! – disse Jared, sorrindo.  
-Sim... era uma música que eu realmente gosto. – Jensen só tinha uma música dela na cabeça... The Man I love.  
-Aposto como acerto! – disse Jared abrindo mais ainda o sorriso.  
\- Ok... o que você quer apostar? – Jensen também sorriu.   
-O seu pedaço de bolo que Mrs. Margareth fez para sobremesa!   
-Ah, isso não! É o melhor bolo de chocolate da cidade Jay!   
-Está com medo? – disse Jared sarcasticamente.  
-Não estou com medo! Trato feito, aposto meu pedaço de bolo. – Jensen disse, cruzando os braços e levantando as sobrancelhas.  
\- Ok! Lá vai! Alice, querida, segure minhas mãos, juntos nós vamos ler a mente de Jensen! – Jared olhou para a garotinha e piscou.  
Ela o olhou com um grande sorriso estampado no rosto, pegou a mão dele e olhou expectante para Jensen.  
-A música é... – Na mente de Jared os versos de sua música preferida ecoavam como um mantra.  
\- Jay? – Jensen o olhava. Jared estava com os olhos fechados, lábios entreabertos num leve sorriso.  
\- Someday he’ll come along, the man I love. And he’ll be big and strong. The Man I love… and when he comes my way I’ll do my best to make him stay… (Algum dia ele vai chegar, o homem que eu amo. E ele será grande e forte. O homem que eu amo…e quando ele vier ao meu encontro eu farei o meu melhor para fazê-lo ficar...)   
Jared cantarolou esta parte da música com os olhos fechados e com tanta paixão, com tanto amor, com tanta força que nem percebeu que estava chorando. Lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto e seu coração batia forte. Ele sentiu como se o mundo tivesse parado. Ele não sentia nada além da música.  
\- He’ll look at me and smile I’ll understand… (Ele olhará para mim e sorrirá, e eu irei entender...)   
Agora foi Jensen quem cantou a música. Ele estava com a respiração acelerada e se sentia quente. Vivo. Completo. Finalmente ele entendeu a música, ele entendeu porque esta música mexia tanto com ele. O homem forte, e grande, com o sorriso que o faria entender tudo finalmente chegou. E Jensen estava disposto a fazê-lo ficar. Ele estava sentindo tanto amor, tanta paixão, tantos sentimentos lindos que o faziam se sentir forte. Ele iria lutar, nem que fosse para Jared ficar apenas ao seu lado, como amigo. Na verdade a única coisa que ele queria era ficar ao lado de Jared, mesmo que fosse apenas olhando pra ele.   
Eles ficaram assim, durante vários minutos, com os olhos fechados apenas sentindo. A música. Amor. Paixão. Paz.   
Alice os olhava e também chorava. Ela se emocionou. Era pura, era uma criança especial que enxergava o que muitos não conseguiam. Ela via luz emanar de Jared, e havia visto amor nos olhos de Jensen. E ela sabia que eles eram metade um do outro e que aquele momento era especial. Ela também sabia que a música os unia.   
-Esta música é mágica!! – Alice disse quebrando o silêncio que havia se formado.  
Jensen e Jared não responderam nada. Apenas abriram os olhos e sorriram. A música realmente era mágica.

2012  
Alice chegou ao hospital correndo e ansiosa. Ela havia recebido a ligação de Misha avisando que Jensen havia sido hospitalizado. Ele não entrou em detalhes pelo telefone para não assusta-la, mas não era necessário. Ela podia sentir que algo muito grave havia acontecido.   
O que era estranho era que ela sentiu algo a mais ao entrar no hospital. Uma presença. Mas ela não sabia de onde vinha. Talvez fosse sua ligação com Jensen que era muito forte.   
\- A asma brônquica é uma doença inflamatória crônica potencialmente reversível das vias aéreas, marcada pela hiper-reatividade da árvore traqueobrônquica a diversos estímulos que se expressam clinicamente por uma doença episódica, exacerbações e remissões de dispneia, tosse e sibilância.  
Os alunos da faculdade de medicina ouviam atentos enquanto o Dr. Pellegrino , que estava dando uma ronda pelo hospital com eles, e fez questão de usar o caso de Jensen que jazia na cama do hospital, para dar uma explicação sobre asma brônquica.  
\- A hiper-reatividade brônquica é a consequência direta da reação inflamatória crônica das vias aéreas. Estímulos tais como viroses respiratórias, contato com alérgenos, mudanças climáticas, exercício físico, agentes químicos, fármacos e estresse emocional, desencadeiam uma obstrução aguda das vias aéreas, culminando na crise asmática, a...  
-O que você pensa que está fazendo Pellegrino? – Misha estava na porta do quarto, ao lado de Mrs. Alice.  
-Estou trabalhando Collins. – Pellegrino respondeu.   
\- Em primeiro lugar, Jensen não é objeto de estudo. Ele é um médico deste hospital e MEU paciente. E eu não autorizei está “aula”. Portanto, retirem-se. Todos.   
\- Calma Collins. Estou fazendo meu trabalho. E Jensen é apenas um paciente e...  
-Ele não é apenas um paciente. E por favor, Pelegrino, me poupe de seu diálogo de “médico profissional”. Todo mundo neste hospital sabe que você não gosta do Jensen. Então, apenas saia daqui antes que eu me esqueça de que estamos em um hospital. – Misha falava com raiva, cerrando os dentes.  
\- Nossa Collins, não precisa ficar tão nervoso. Já estou saindo. Vamos pessoal. Parece que o nosso paciente aqui é especial demais para ser tratado como os outros.   
Misha estava roxo de ódio. Ele detestava Pellegrino e sabia que o outro morria de inveja de Jensen e sempre espalhava boatos sobre o outro. É claro que ele estava adorando ver Jensen tão frágil e vulnerável. E Misha não iria admitir que ele usasse a doença do outro para seu deleite.  
Pellegrino e os alunos saíram do quarto e Misha tocou levemente o braço de Alice como num convite para ela entrar. Eles se aproximaram da cama, Jensen estava mais pálido do que o normal, os dedos e a boca dele estavam arroxeados e ele estava entubado. Alice estremeceu.  
\- Oh, meu querido! – Alice acariciou a testa de Jensen, e fechou os olhos deixando uma lágrima cair.  
-Calma Mrs. Alice, não é tão grave quanto parece. Nós conseguimos socorre-lo a tempo.   
-O que aconteceu?   
Misha respirou fundo. Não seria fácil contar para Alice o que tinha acontecido.   
-Jensen estava sendo assediado por um admirador secreto e ele o atacou. Ele se assustou e a asma atacou.  
-Oh meu Deus! Mas este homem está preso, certo?   
-Não...ele...ele escapou – Misha ruborizou. – Nós ficamos tão preocupados em socorrer o Jensen que não conseguimos segura-lo.  
-Misha, querido, não foi culpa sua! – Alice o abraçou carinhosamente.   
-Eu sei... Alice, eu tenho que ir falar com a polícia sobre o que aconteceu. Fique aqui com ele. Nós já o medicamos e a respiração dele está estabilizada. O entubamos para que ajuda-lo a respirar, mas em breve tiraremos.   
-Obrigada querido, eu ficarei aqui com meu filho.   
Alice viu Misha se retirar do quarto, pegou uma cadeira e sentou-se ao lado da cama de Jensen. Segurou a mão dele e a beijou. Agora ela estava mais calma. Ela o estava vendo e sabia que ele se recuperaria.   
Não era a primeira vez que Jensen ficava internado por conta de sua asma. O gatilho que a fazia atacar sempre tinha cunho emocional. E Jensen não era a pessoa mais estável emocionalmente. Ele também ficou internado uma vez por conta de uma alergia a kiwi aos 4 anos. Seus pais não sabiam que ele era alérgico. Frágil. Jensen tinha saúde frágil. Seu corpo refletia as mazelas de seu espírito.

1945  
Uma semana se passou. E Jared estava fascinado com tudo o que tinha visto. E o fato de enxergar em preto e branco dava certo charme a situação. Ele se sentia tão à vontade naquele lugar, naquele tempo. A elegância em que as pessoas andavam com roupas de cortes militares e sempre de cores neutras. Influência da Guerra... Jared pensou.   
Outra coisa que ele logo percebeu foi a música. Em cada canto da cidade alguém ouvia jazz. Jared sabia que nesta época nascia o estilo bebop que era um divisor de aguas na história do jazz. Ele imaginou se veria músicos como Charlie Parker, Dizzie Gillespie, Bud Powell e claro, a Diva Billie Holiday. É claro que estou sonhando.   
Mas nem tudo eram flores. Apesar do final da Guerra, e de uma aparente paz reinar sobre o país, Jared sabia que a segregação racial estava em seu ápice. E que em New Orleans muitos negros haviam sido mortos pela polícia e por grupos racistas. Os negros não podiam se sentar nos bancos da frente dos ônibus, havia escolas para negros e para brancos. E negros não frequentavam escolas públicas.   
Jacob tratava Jared bem, mas friamente. Ele ainda estava com um pé atrás, mesmo após Jared se oferecer para ajudar Chris na loja, e também estar dando aulas para Alice, que sempre ficava radiante com cada coisa nova que aprendia. Mas Jacob sabia que as pessoas comentavam. Tanto os negros do bairro, quanto os brancos que frequentavam a loja de Chris. Jared o entendia, ele sabia que viver em tempos tão difíceis em que os negros eram tão hostilizados, fazia com que Jacob tivesse sempre uma grande desconfiança e desconforto em ter um homem branco e completamente desconhecido morando em sua casa.  
Mas o que mais fascinava Jared nesta sua nova realidade era Jensen. Jared o achava incrível. E sempre se via pensando: ele é tão educado... ele é tão inteligente, não acredito que não conseguiu passar na faculdade por ficar nervoso...ele é tão doce e respeitador... é tão bonita a relação dele com Mrs. Margareth... ele tem olhos tão penetrantes e...uma boca bonita...e as pernas arqueadas...a voz dele é tão forte, imponente...  
-É tão bonitinha esta timidez toda...  
-O quê? – Jensen corou como nunca em sua vida.  
-Hã? Ah nada, eu... estava pensando alto, só isso. – Jared estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos que falou alto sem querer.  
-Ok...bem... adivinhe quem irá se apresentar neste sábado no Bali Club?   
-Quem? – Jared já estava sorrindo. Fosse quem fosse ele já estava feliz.  
-Lady Billie Holiday! – Jensen abriu um largo sorriso.  
\- Oh meu Deus! – Jared ficou pálido de repente. E sentiu uma tontura, foi amparado por Jensen que o colocou sentado na cadeira.  
\- Jay? Você está bem? – Jensen estava igualmente pálido. Ele pensou que esta seria uma grande notícia para Jared.  
\- Sim...estou...me desculpe, eu...como sou bobo – Jared colocou as mãos em seu rosto, nitidamente envergonhado.  
-Você não é bobo. Você é...- Jensen parou de falar. Ele ia dizer incrível, mas achou melhor ficar quieto.  
\- Desde criança eu tenho sonhos com Billie...fiquei emocionado, acho. Desculpe. – Jared estava nervoso. Ele sempre fora emotivo, mas parece que aqui as emoções o pegavam de outra forma, mais fortes, mais intensas.  
\- Desde criança? Quantos anos você tem? – Jensen ficou confuso. Billie Holiday não era conhecida a tanto tempo assim, e Jared aparentava ter mais de 20 anos.  
-Hã? Oh, foi modo de dizer. É que parece que gosto dela a vida toda... – Jared disse tentando consertar o ato falho.  
Jensen ficou enciumado. Ele não sabia bem porque, mas ficou. 

Jared estava extremamente nervoso. Ir ao show de Billie Holiday era seu sonho desde ele começou a entender o que era música, e o fato de estar tão próximo de realiza-lo o fazia pensar que talvez tudo fosse mesmo um sonho e agora seria o momento em que ele iria acordar. E ele não queria acordar. Ele não queria perder Jensen. Perder como, se eu não o tenho?  
\- Jay, vamos, Chris e Jacob estão nos esperando lá em embaixo e...você está se sentindo bem?  
\- Sim... estou só um pouco nervoso... acho que é a emoção...- Jared deu um sorriso fraco.  
\- Olhe, eu já vi Billie cantando, é algo mágico, tenho certeza de que será uma grande noite. Não fique nervoso, o bar pertence à Mama e é um dos poucos frequentado por negros e brancos, então não teremos problemas.  
-Não se preocupe Jen, estou bem, juro. Vamos então ver nossa musa inspiradora fazer sua mágica!  
Alec Smith tinha 45 aos e era um ladrão fracassado, extremamente neurótico e violento. Viciado em cocaína, ele usava a droga como combustível para alimentar ainda mais suas fraquezas e ódio. Ele não sabia bem de onde vinha tanto ódio. Seu pai também foi um criminoso e sua mãe era uma prostituta que o abandonou com um pai maníaco que o introduziu no mundo do crime ainda criança. Estes eram grandes fatores de seu ódio, mas não eram os principais. Ele sentia que não seria diferente se tivesse nascido em uma família estabilizada. O ódio lhe dava prazer, era parte de si, era sua essência. Ele era um espirito doente. Rola um boato de que em seu primeiro “trabalho” como bandido, aos 15 anos, Alec matou uma mulher grávida que estava prestes a dar a luz.   
Ele sempre se interessou por homens. Desde sua adolescência, após ter sido violentando por um dos comparsas de seu pai. Mas de certa forma, de uma forma doentia, ele havia gostado. E desde então ele só saia com homens. Às vezes se via na cama com alguma prostituta, após beber muito ou estar drogado, mas ele sempre gostou de homens, principalmente de abusar de homens, tê-los a força, como um dia o tiveram.  
Ele nunca havia amado ninguém. Provavelmente ele não amava nem a si mesmo. Então um belo dia ele tropeçou na rua e caiu, de tão bêbado que estava, e um belo rapaz o ajudou a se levantar “O senhor está bem? Precisa de ajuda?” Quando Alec já estava prestes a xingar o garoto, ele o olhou nos olhos. Lindos olhos verdes, rosto de traços perfeitos, e feição preocupada. Ele ficou hipnotizado. Seu coração bateu de uma maneira diferente. Ele não quis soca-lo, ele não quis lhe fazer mal. Ele só o queria, mas não como ele queria os outros.   
E desde então, Jensen se tornou uma obsessão para Alec. Ele levantou-se dizendo que estava bem, e no mesmo dia passou a seguir o outro. A vigia-lo. Descobriu a loja onde ele trabalhava. Descobriu que ele morava com aqueles negros. Ele odiava os negros. Não descobriu nenhuma namorada. Isto o deixou aliviado. Ele não queria nem imaginar seu Jensen com alguém. Ele seria dele, só precisava de um bom plano para tê-lo pra si sem machuca-lo.   
E agora nesta ultima semana, apareceu este novo rapaz trabalhando na loja de Chris. Jovem, alto e bonito. Ele sorria o tempo todo, tinha um jeito infantil. Mas o que incomodou Alec foi a maneira como Jensen o olhava. Como Jensen sorria de um jeito que Alec nunca tinha visto nestes últimos 6 meses. Sim, ele o seguia a 6 meses e Jensen nunca sorria. Mas pra este garoto ele sempre sorria e olhava diferente. O ciúme o corroía por dentro. Maldito! Antes ele tinha ciúmes do dono da loja, um tal de Chris que era muito próximo de Jensen, mas não era nada comparado a este novo rapaz de sorriso infantil. Vou me livrar dele. E de Chris também, por fazer meu Jensen se misturar com os negros.   
O primeiro aviso foi o vandalismo na loja de Chris. Mas pareceu não surtir efeito nenhum, então ele ouviu Chris dizendo pra uma garota que sempre ia à loja, que hoje à noite eles iriam ao show de Billie Holiday, no Bali Club. É hoje que Jensen será meu. 

O Bali Club estava cheio. Mrs. Margareth o herdou de seu marido, e apesar de ser dona de um bar relativamente conhecido na cidade, eles não eram ricos. Aparentemente os negros, mesmo quando tinham um estabelecimento não conseguiam tanto prestígio quanto os brancos. Era uma das injustiças da segregação racial.  
Jacob cuidava do bar e dos contatos. Seu pai tinha talento no piano e fizera muitos amigos músicos. Jacob também tocava piano e Chris cantava, desde criança, e sua linda voz encantava seu pai, que sempre o elogiava. Jacob tinha ciúmes dele na infância, apesar de nunca terem sido tratados com diferença por seus pais. Seu pai morreu tisico quando eles eram adolescentes e Mrs. Margareth assumiu os negócios da família. Ela era forte e inteligente. E tinha muitos amigos que a ajudaram e aos quais ela tinha enorme gratidão.  
Billie Holiday já era uma grande Diva da música em 45 e o anúncio de que ela iria fazer um show no Bali trouxe um número record de público. Todos queriam vê-la cantar, e bebiam alegres e ansiosos esperando sua performance. 95% do publico era de negros, mas o bar não tinha problemas em receber brancos, até porque um dos donos era branco.   
Jared estava fascinado, parecia uma criança num parque de diversões pela primeira vez. Ele sorria e fazia de tudo para guardar cada imagem daquele momento em sua cabeça. Jensen o olhava com carinho e um sorriso nos lábios. O sorriso que pertencia apenas a Jared e a mais ninguém.   
Por volta das 22hs, Billie subiu ao palco. Ela estava descontraída e feliz. Sorriu ao ver o local tão cheio de pessoas que estavam ali exclusivamente para vê-la. Saudou o público e logo começou a cantar Miss Brown to you e as pessoas a ouviam fascinadas. Jared se sentiu flutuando, seu coração batia intensamente, ele sentia todo seu corpo quente e formigando. Jensen não conseguia olhar pra Billie. Ele não conseguia tirar os olhos de Jared, e também sentia um calor envolvendo seu corpo, como se fosse febre, mas sem sentir aquele calafrio. Era reconfortante. Era intenso. Era mágica.  
Billie cantou várias canções, entre elas If you were mine, These Foolish things, The very thought of you e Did I remember?. Ela se sentia diferente aquela noite. Tinha olhado de relance para os dois rapazes sentados em uma mesa próxima ao palco e sentiu uma energia estranha. De repente pediu para a banda parar de tocar. Olhou diretamente para Jared e Jensen e disse:  
-Esta é para vocês queridos.   
E começou a cantar a capela The Man I love. Só a voz dela ecoando pelo bar, olhos fechados, lágrimas nos olhos. Ela cantou com intensidade e com o coração. Ela se sentia flutuar, sentiu sua alma conectada a música. A mágica da música. Amor foi o que ela sentiu.   
Jensen e Jared não viam mais nada. Só ouviam aquela música e se deixaram levar por ela. O sentimento dentro deles era tão forte, tão avassalador que eles não sentiam seus corpos. Não era algo ligado a matéria, era ao espirito. Os espíritos deles se conectaram pra sempre, novamente, naquele momento. Porque eles haviam sido separados, o destino havia falhado. Aquela era pra ser a vida que eles deveriam ter tido e foram privados em outra época. Aquele momento era pra acontecer, e mesmo com a falha do destino, o amor deles era tão forte que uma canção conectou 2 mundos de forma metafisica.   
Podemos dizer que eles alcançaram o nirvana. O show acabou, Billie saiu do palco muito cansada e com tonturas, e foi acudida por seu músicos. Era o calor, alguém disse. Mas ela sabia que não. E sentiu medo.   
Chris os observava de longe. Ele chorou neste final do show. Ele também sentiu que algo estava acontecendo e um mal pressentimento encheu seu peito de dor. De repente uma sensação de sobrevivência o fez olhar ao redor. Então ele viu Alec, olhando para Jared com fúria nos olhos. Dentes cerrados, com o punho fechado e em posição de ataque. Chris olhou para Jacob que estava no bar, e foi o suficiente para o outro correr em direção a ele. A expressão de pavor no rosto de Chris era óbvia.   
-O que foi irmão? – Jacob perguntou, preocupado.  
-Aquele homem...temos que tira-lo daqui. – Chris olhava na direção de Alec  
\- Por quê? O que ele fez?  
-Ele vai ferir Jared e Jensen!  
-O quê? Como assim?  
-Jacob, me ajude, por favor! Você confia em mim?  
-Vamos tirá-lo daqui. – Jacob não hesitou. Ele confiava no instinto de Chris.  
Chris se aproximou de Alec e sentiu medo. Ele nunca sentia medo de ninguém. Ele chegou a hesitar, mas a presença de Jacob o acalmava.   
-Escute amigo, acho que você já bebeu demais então... – Jacob pensou em alguma desculpa esfarrapada para colocar o outro pra fora.  
\- SAIA DE PERTO DE MIM, SEU NEGRO IMUNDO!   
Silêncio. Todos no bar olharam para Alec, surpresos com a audácia do outro.   
Jacob desferiu um soco bem no nariz de Alec, o quebrando. A confusão foi geral. Todos começaram a correr em direção a Alec, prontos para lincha-lo. Jensen estava paralisado, mas não mais que Jared, que sentiu uma forte dor no peito e na cabeça. A única coisa que fez Jensen sair de seu transe foi sentir que Jared estava passando mal. Ele o chacoalhou e olhou diretamente em seus olhos.   
\- JAY! OLHA PRA MIM! Vai ficar tudo bem! É só uma briga de bar. – Jensen colocou a mão no peito do outro, como daquela vez.   
Jared não conseguia ouvi-lo direito, mas o toque da mão de Jensen em seu coração fez a dor passar.   
Mrs. Margareth, que não estava no Bar apareceu do nada. Obviamente ele havia sentindo que algo estava errado e correu para o Bar, pedindo carona para um de seus vizinhos. E com apenas um grito de BASTA ela pôs fim ao linchamento. Todos a conheciam e respeitavam.  
\- Ninguém vai morrer neste bar. Portanto, deixem este miserável ir embora.   
Alec estava praticamente desmaiado. Muito ferido, mas vivo. Alguns rapazes, juntamente com Jacob, o levaram para longe dali. Chris tremia violentamente. Ele nunca havia se sentindo assim, tão vulnerável, tão apavorado. Mrs. Margareth o abraçou e o levou embora pra casa.   
Todos começaram a dispersar. Jensen e Jared ajudaram um dos garçons a fechar o bar. Um silêncio desconfortável se formou, todos estavam um pouco atônitos com o ocorrido.  
Ao chegar em casa, Jensen e Jared encontraram Jacob um tanto transtornado na sala. Ele não disse nada, mas Jared pôde jurar que viu o olhar acusatório com que o outro o olhava. Mas ele preferiu deixar como estava.   
Mama estava no quarto de Chris. Ele dormia na cama, encolhido como uma criança. Ela fazia carinhos na cabeça dele e cantava uma canção, bem baixinho, o acalmando. Ela sentiu o medo e a dor de seu filho. Ela sabia que Chris estava se conectando com sua vida passada. Todos eles estavam.  
Ao entrar no quarto que dividiam, Jensen e Jared se olharam nos olhos. Todas as emoções vividas àquela noite, com a música, com a briga, com a mão de Jensen no peito de Jared o livrando da dor, tudo isso estava preso naqueles olhares. O amor aflorou dentro deles. Era uma catarse.   
Eles se aproximaram um do outro, sem parar de se olhar. Ao chegar bem perto, fizeram o que seus corações mandavam. Ao mesmo tempo, aproximaram seus lábios e os tocando levemente. Estavam se reconhecendo. Se reencontrando. Fecharam os olhos. E deixaram suas bocas se encontrarem. Suas línguas dançavam em suas bocas. Os corpos estavam quentes. A alma, leve. Então ambos abriram os olhos.  
-Verdes... – Jared sussurrou. – seus olhos são verdes.


	7. Chapter 7

Após o beijo, um silêncio confortável se formou no quarto. Jared não chegou a enxergar tudo colorido, foi apenas por um instante, mas ele conseguiu ver o verde dos olhos de Jensen e estava hipnotizado pela beleza daqueles olhos. Ele estava se conectando cada vez mais com aquele mundo, estava ficando mais presente naquela realidade. Pela primeira vez Jared entendeu que aquilo não era um sonho. Ele jamais via cor em seus sonhos. Realmente estou aqui, de alguma forma mágica, estou mesmo aqui... Jared pensou.  
Jensen estava tão imerso nas sensações que acabara de sentir que não conseguia articular nenhum pensamento. Ele não pensava em nada, apenas sentia. O gosto da boca de Jared, a textura dos lábios dele, o coração que batia num ritmo diferente, era como se seu coração batesse ao ritmo de Summertime, do Charlie Parker.   
Jensen não disse nada, apenas se afastou de Jared e foi deitar-se em sua cama. Jared respeitava Jensen, sabia que qualquer movimento mais brusco poderia afasta-lo dele, então cada um foi em direção a sua própria cama, em silêncio. Eles se entendiam sem precisar usar palavras.   
Jensen deitou-se e sentiu frio. Sentiu falta do calor que emanava de Jared. Ele virou-se de costas para a cama onde Jared estava deitado, que ficava ao lado da sua. Fechou os olhos, mas não conseguia dormir. Frio. Ele começou a tremer de frio, mas não estava frio no quarto, estava até calor naquele dia. Mas o frio que ele sentia era da distância do corpo de Jared. Mesmo que fosse uma distância de 2 metros, parecia que eles estavam à milhas de distância, a uma vida de distância.   
Jared viu que Jensen tremia. Ele também sentiu um calafrio, mas era diferente do frio que Jensen sentia, porque ele estava ali apenas em espírito. Seu corpo não estava lá, não completamente, mas não era necessário que estivesse. A força que o ligava a Jensen estava fazendo ele se materializar naquele mundo. Por isso ele enxergou a cor dos olhos de Jensen. Quando eles se beijaram, Jared esteve completamente naquele mundo. De corpo e alma.   
Sem pensar duas vezes, Jared levantou-se de sua cama e foi em direção à cama de Jensen. Era uma cama de solteiro, mas grande. Ele deitou-se nela e abraçou Jensen, por trás, e ele imediatamente parou de tremer. Fecharam os olhos, e dormiram. 

2012

O Dr. Collins estava confuso. Jensen deveria ter tido alta pelo menos 2 dias após sua internação, mas não foi o que aconteceu. Já havia passado 1 semana e ele ainda estava lá, pois sua pressão estava alta.   
\- Pressão arterial 19/10   
Misha estava um pouco assustado. Jensen nunca havia tido problemas de pressão alta, apesar de todos seus problemas de saúde. Deve ser por conta do trauma que ele passou Misha pensou.  
Mrs. Alice dormiu no hospital durante os 2 primeiros dias em que Jensen esteve internado, apesar dos protestos dele. Ela era sua única família, desde a morte do pai dele, Alan Ackles, sobrinho neto de Jensen Ackles, a quem ele homenageou batizando o filho com o mesmo nome, em homenagem a sua mãe Mackenzie Ackles, que amava muito ao irmão mais velho.   
Alice sabia que os nomes iguais não eram coincidência, ela sabia que eles eram a mesma alma. Ele sentiu isso ao pega-lo no colo e olhar em seus olhos quando ele ainda era um bebê. Aqueles olhos verdes, cheios de ternura, pertenciam a apenas uma alma. Era Jensen que havia voltado. E ela o amava imensamente.   
Como ela já estava com mais de 70 anos, Misha insistiu para que Alice fosse pra casa, dormir numa cama mais confortável. Ele prometeu pra ela que dormiria com Jensen todas as noites, que não o deixaria sozinho. Ela aceitou, mas todos os dias pela manhã já estava no hospital, e só ia embora a tarde, protestando.   
Jensen estava mais magro e mais pálido. E calado. Ele mal respondia as perguntas que lhe eram feitas, e ficava metade do tempo mudo. Comia pouco, e quando comia era forçado e sob as ameaças de Alice e Misha.   
Mas naquele dia algo mudou no quadro de Jensen. E pra pior. Ele estava febril, 37º, com a pressão alta, e Misha estava preocupado. Era pra ele estar melhor, e agora estava com febre?   
-Ei amigo, como está se sentindo? Sua temperatura está subindo, mas não encontro nada, nenhuma infecção, nada que poderia estar causando este aumento de temperatura.  
\- Eu não sei...eu...estou me sentindo estranho. Tenho medo. – respondeu Jensen, quase que num sussurro.  
-Medo? Do que? – agora Misha estava apavorado.  
-Não sei... eu só sinto medo...- as lágrimas começaram a descer pelo rosto de Jensen.  
-Escute, Alec não vai te atacar novamente, eu prometo que não vou deixar, nem que eu tenha que ser seu segurança 24 horas por dia.  
-Não é dele que tenho medo... eu...  
-O que foi Jen?  
-Me deixe descansar, por favor. Estou cansando.  
Misha o deixou sozinho. Ele estava muito preocupado, Jensen estava distante, triste. E isso estava influenciando na saúde dele. Ele nunca o tinha visto tão pra baixo, tão deprimido. Jensen sempre fora deprimido, mas desta vez estava pior. E Misha também sentiu medo.

Zachary Levi ia todos os dias visitar Jared no hospital. Ele era um bom amigo. Sempre lia o jornal do dia para ele, ou contava alguma fofoca que acontecia na escola. Até a barba de Jared ele fazia. Ele se sentia como um irmão pra ele. Chad e Brian também iam, e até Genevieve apareceu para ver como estava seu ex-namorado.  
Zach não perdia as esperanças de que Jared iria melhorar. Mas ele não esperava ouvir as seguintes palavras do Dr. Collins aquela manhã:  
-Jared teve febre esta noite, e uma taquicardia também.  
-Sim...e isto significa o que? Ele está piorando? – Zach já começava a chorar.  
-Na verdade, não podemos dizer ao certo. A boa notícia é que a febre não foi causada por nenhuma infecção. E também já foi controlada. Outra coisa é o inchaço na cabeça dele, também diminuiu e ele já respira sozinho. Porém ele continua em coma, o que de certa forma é estranho.   
-Estranho como? – Zach estava tenso e confuso.  
-Estranho porque clinicamente ele está bem. Nenhuma infecção, nenhum inchaço na cabeça, os sinais vitais dele estão normais, logo, já era pra ele ter acordado. E de repente ele teve esta febre... – Misha estava tão confuso que havia deixado isto transparecer em seu rosto. Ele nunca deixava os familiares de seus pacientes notarem que ele estava confuso. Mas este caso, juntamente com o de Jensen era uma incógnita.   
-Mas ele vai acordar, né?  
Misha estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos que se assustou com a pergunta de Zach.  
-Estamos fazendo de tudo para ajuda-lo, mas acredito que agora só dependa dele. – Misha suspirou- vamos acompanhar a evolução do quadro e torcer para que ele não tenha mais febre.  
Misha saiu do quarto com um aperto no peito. Ele estava sensibilizado com o caso de Jared, e com pena de Zach. Ele já havia aprendido a controlar suas emoções, mas este caso estava mexendo muito com ele.   
Zach ficou no quarto, perdido, triste e agoniado. Olhou para Jared, que parecia dormir em paz na cama e disse:  
-Continue lutando, amigo. 

1945  
Jared foi o primeiro a acordar. Ele sorriu ao sentir a respiração calma e lenta de Jensen, que ainda dormia e estava agora virado de frente pra ele, com a cabeça em seu pescoço, lábios entreabertos e Jared podia jurar que ele estava sorrindo.   
Delicadamente, Jared se soltou dele e levantou-se. Ele teve a sensação de que Jensen não ficaria muito a vontade ao acordar e perceber que havia se virado na cama. Ele era muito reservado e tímido. Jared não queria apressar as coisas, não queria constranger o outro e tampouco queria estragar o que tinha sido uma noite mágica. Ele saiu do quarto e foi até o banheiro para fazer sua higiene pessoal.   
Jensen acordou e sentiu aquele frio novamente. Será que ele foi embora? Será que ele não gostou do beijo de ontem? O beijo de ontem. O que eu estava pensando? Meu Deus, foi tão bom, mas e agora? Ele é um homem, é pecado! O que as pessoas vão pensar? E meus pais? Se bem que meus pais mal falam comigo... mas e a Kenzie? Ela vai ficar decepcionada ao ter um irmão...como eu... mas, eu não posso deixa-lo ir, eu...eu... o amo!  
Jensen estava à beira de uma crise nervosa e seus pensamentos o estavam deixando confuso. Não era nada aceitável o relacionamento entre dois homens na década de 40. Na verdade, Jensen nem sabia se isso existia. Ele era muito ingênuo e fora criado por militares. Já se achava menos homem por não ter servido na guerra e agora isso? Mas em contrapartida, ele nunca havia se sentindo tão feliz, tão completo, como se sentiu ontem durante aquele beijo. Ele resolveu sair um pouco sozinho, pra espairecer, para ordenar suas ideias.  
Jared estava na cozinha tomando café. Hoje, pela primeira vez, ele acordou com fome. Ele comia todos os dias, mas não sentia fome. Por algum motivo, hoje ele acordou com bastante apetite.  
Enquanto tomava seu café, Jared pensava na noite de ontem. Pensava em como seu coração bateu de maneira diferente durante o beijo, pensava no gosto dos lábios de Jensen, pensava na cor dos olhos dele. Verdes, tão lindos, tão intensos. O que será que isso significa? Porque será que consegui ver a cor dos olhos dele? Jared estava tão imerso em seus pensamentos que não notou que Jensen estava na porta da cozinha, olhando para ele. Mrs. Margareth também estava na cozinha, e ela sabia que algo muito importante havia acontecido na noite passada, mas foi discreta e não perguntou nada.   
\- Eu vou dar uma volta... – Jensen disse, olhando diretamente para Jared.  
\- Ok... você está bem? – Jared estava tenso agora.  
-Sim, só preciso...só preciso andar um pouco. Já volto.  
Dizendo isto, Jensen saiu, sem saber ao certo para onde iria. 

 

Alec sentia o gosto de sangue na boca, sua cabeça e abdômen doíam. Ele acordou na beira da estrada, jogado em meio à vegetação. E mesmo zonzo o desejo de vingança ainda estava latente em sua mente. Vou me vingar daquela corja de negros imundos! Jensen vai me pagar por sua traição! A imagem de Jensen e Jared juntos e se olhando daquele jeito apaixonado não saia da mente de Alec. Ele levantou-se com dificuldade, e foi até sua casa, murmurando coisas sem sentido.   
Ódio era o único sentimento que Alec sentia. Aos trancos e barrancos ele havia conseguido chegar a sua casa e teve um ataque histérico. Começou a gritar, jurando que se vingaria principalmente daquele maldito que havia roubado Jensen dele. Ele iria dar um fim nele, ele sabia que aqueles olhares transpareciam mais do que amizade. E ele iria fazer isto acabar, porque Jensen era seu, apenas seu. 

Jensen andava pelas ruas, sem rumo, apenas deixando seu coração o guiar. Ele sorria ao lembrar-se do sorriso de Jared e das conversas que havia tido com o outro. Era tão fácil estar perto dele, ele era um homem maravilhoso, inteligente e doce. Mas era mais do que isso. Ele era especial, principalmente para Jensen. Mas apesar disso, Jensen estava com um pé atrás. Ele era muito inseguro, tinha medo do que as pessoas poderiam falar e até mesmo fazer com eles se descobrissem.   
Ele nem notou que estava perto da loja de Chris. Era domingo, então a loja estava fechada. Jensen estava tão distraído que não percebeu que estava sendo observado por um homem que só tinha ódio e um desejo doentio por ele. De repente ele foi surpreendido por um garoto que lhe entregou um bilhete e saiu correndo. Jensen então abriu o bilhete e começou a lê-lo:  
Vê-lo ontem na companhia de outro homem me chateou bastante. Peço que se afaste dele, pois não quero machucar ninguém, mas só eu posso te fazer feliz. Me dê uma chance e vou lhe provar que é a mim que você deve amar.  
Esses negros e esse cara com quem você esta andando, não irão me afastar de você Jensen. Mas se alguém se atrever a nos separar, não pensarei duas vezes em tirar do meu caminho.   
Com amor, A.  
Sentindo muita falta de ar, Jensen corria de volta pra casa, sentindo seu corpo doer e a cabeça girar. Ele estava ofegante, e fraco e quando já estava quase chegando, avistou Chris. Com seu último folego, gritou o nome do outro, antes de cair no chão, quase sem sentidos.  
Chris sentiu seu coração bater forte e não pensou duas vezes, correu na direção de Jensen que já estava praticamente sem sentidos. Chris o pegou nos braços e o levou em direção a casa. Mrs. Margareth sentiu um aperto no peito e abriu a porta no momento exato em que Chris entrou com Jensen nos braços. Jacob e Jared haviam ido até o mercado. Na verdade Jared esperava encontrar Jensen pelo caminho, e estava preocupado com o outro.   
\- Chris, coloque Jensen deitado na cama dele.   
Ao coloca-lo na cama, Chris se sentou de um lado e Mrs. Margareth do outro.   
-Vamos querido, se acalme, por favor. Feche os olhos e respire fundo. Está tudo bem, você está seguro aqui conosco.  
-J-Jar...Jared... – Jensen falava o nome do outro, ofegante.  
-Ele foi com Jacob até o mercado, daqui a pouco estará aqui. – Chris disse.  
Isto o deixou mais agitado. Um medo terrível de que algo ruim poderia acontecer a Jared e a Jacob invandiu o peito de Jensen, e ele começou a chorar. A única coisa que ele conseguiu fazer foi entregar o bilhete para Chris que o leu em voz alta.  
Um arrepio percorreu a espinha de Chris. Ele sabia que aquele cara queria o mal de Jensen e Jared, e ele sentia medo dele, mas não sabia bem o porquê. Ele estava aflito e entendia bem o desespero de Jensen.   
-Não...quero...que...que...ninguém se...machuque... Jay... – Jensen estava ofegante e muito nervoso.  
Mrs. Margareth lhe entregou sua bombinha de ar, para ajuda-lo a controlar a asma. Ele tremia muito, então Chris a segurou para ele, apesar de também estar tremendo. Mama Margareth estava desesperada e cada palavra daquela carta lhe causava arrepios. A visão que ela havia tido de Jensen estava próxima a acontecer. E como eles iriam impedir? Será que conseguiriam enganar o destino? Por que o fato de Jared estar aqui era um truque do destino, então talvez as coisas pudessem ser diferentes.   
-Queridos, vamos nos acalmar e tentar resolver isto da melhor forma possível, está bem? Tudo vai dar certo. – Ela estava mentindo, na verdade ela temia que tudo desse muito errado, mas tinha que acalma-los.   
Jensen estava respirando melhor, mas estava tenso. Como assim resolver as coisas? As vidas das pessoas que ele amava como se fossem sua família, a vida de Jared, corriam perigo. Ele jamais iria se acalmar.  
Mama o olhava como se pudesse ler seus pensamentos. Aproximou-se dele e o abraçou, dizendo em seu ouvido:  
\- Não se preocupe. Vamos tentar resolver isto. Viva seu amor ao máximo, aproveite cada segundo com ele. Aproveite esta segunda chance que a vida está lhe dando.  
Dizendo isto, ela levantou-se e saiu do quarto. Chris continuou ao lado de Jensen, quieto. Ele sabia que alguma coisa havia acontecido, ele sabia que Jensen e Jared se amavam e ele estava feliz por eles. Jensen era seu irmão de espirito, ele faria qualquer coisa para vê-lo feliz. E o protegeria de Alec, se fosse preciso. Ele iria superar seu próprio medo, que ele não sabia que vinha de outra vida, para defender Jensen e ajuda-lo a ficar com Jared.  
Lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de Jensen no momento em que Jared entrou correndo no quarto. Mrs. Margareth havia lhe dito que Jensen havia tido um ataque de asma. Jared correu em direção ao outro. Ele sabia que algo estava errado, ele estava sentindo, e por isso pediu para Jacob voltar pra casa o mais rápido possível. Ele entrou no quarto, sentou ao lado de Jensen, segurou sua mão e encostou sua testa na testa dele. Jensen fechou os olhos e se acalmou.  
-Sunshine.... – Jensen sussurrou.  
-Estou aqui, não vou te abandonar. – Jared respondeu.

2012  
Alec havia conseguido fugir do hospital após atacar Jensen. Ele estava nervoso e ansioso por notícias do outro. Ele o amava, não queria que ele sofresse. Escondeu-se em um galpão velho que ficava na parte periférica da cidade. Ele sempre ia lá, para vender drogas. Na verdade Alec era um traficante e explorador de menores. O emprego no hospital era fachada, e ao se ver perto de Jensen ele achou o esconderijo perfeito. Mas tinha dado tudo errado agora. Ele tinha perdido a chance de ficar perto de Jensen e mostrar pra ele que eles poderiam ser felizes juntos.   
Ele precisava de notícias, mas não poderia ir até o hospital, então teve uma ideia.   
-EI GAROTO! – ele gritou pra um dos meninos de rua que dormiam no galpão e que ele usava para repassar as drogas em troca de comida   
-Sim senhor... – o menino que tinha 6 anos, tremia, ele tinha muito medo de Alec.  
-Tenho um servicinho pra você. – Alec estava drogado, havia cheirado cocaína.  
-S-sim... – o menino o olhava receoso.  
-Sabe onde fica o Charity Hospital?   
-Sim senhor.  
-Então vá até lá e descubra o que aconteceu com o Dr. Jensen Ackles, mas escute aqui, seu piralho filho da mãe – Alec o pegou pelo colarinho e aproximou seu rosto do dele – não deixem saber que fui eu quem perguntou, ENTENDEU?  
-S-sim..sim senhor – O garoto tremia de medo, ele sabia muito bem como Alec ficava violento se fosse contrariado, ele mesmo já havia apanhando várias vezes.  
O menino correu até o hospital. Estava ofegante. Entrou no hospital e foi até a recepção. Estava cheio naquele dia, havia acontecido um acidente envolvendo um ônibus com mais de 20 feridos, então ninguém notou o garoto maltrapilho que entrou no hospital.   
Mrs. Alice estava chegando para ficar junto com Jensen, quando esbarrou no garotinho.  
-Oh, minha criança, me desculpe! – ela disse carinhosamente.  
-Tu-tudo bem... – ele respondeu timidamente  
-Você está perdido, meu anjo? – Alice sentiu ternura por aquele garotinho de olhos azuis e cabelos negros.  
\- N-não...eu só...só queria saber sobre um paciente – ele se sentiu seguro pra falar com ela.  
-E qual o nome dele? Eu posso perguntar na recepção.  
-Jen—Jensen alguma coisa – o menino ficou nervoso, havia esquecido o sobrenome do homem a quem ele deveria procurar.  
Alice sentiu um arrepio pelo corpo todo.   
-Meu anjo, qual seu nome?  
-Chris... meu nome é Chris.


	8. Chapter 8

-Chris...meu nome é Chris.  
Ao ouvir o garotinho dizer seu nome, Alice teve uma ligeira tontura e precisou ser amparada por uma enfermeira que estava próxima a cena. Ela sentiu uma imensa alegria e muita ternura por aquele garotinho. Mas não poderia ser leviana a ponto de achar que ele era seu irmão mais velho, que havia morrido há tantos anos, que estava de volta. Será? Oh meu Deus! Como eu queria que Mama estivesse aqui pra me ajudar!   
-Vou medir a pressão da Senhora. Acalma-se que vou ver se o Dr. Collins está ocupado e o trago aqui, está bem? – disse a enfermeira carinhosamente.  
-Oh, não...não precisa querida. Estou me sentindo melhor, foi apenas o cansaço...estou ficando velha – Alice disse isso e abriu um sorriso.  
-E você rapazinho, o que faz aqui? – A enfermeira notou Chris, que estava vestindo um conjunto de moletom bem sujo, tinha o rosto igualmente sujo, e carinha de assustado.  
-Ele está comigo. – Alice tratou de dizer- Já vou lhe ajudar com sua questão rapazinho. Não fuja de mim, está bem?   
Chris fez que sim com a cabeça e ficou ao lado de Alice, ele parecia estar assustado e ela não queria perde-lo de vista. Não agora. Talvez nunca mais.  
A enfermeira fez os exames de triagem em Alice e após atestar que estavam normais, pediu a ela que esperasse um pouco que o Dr. Collins já havia sido informado e estava a caminho. Apesar dos protestos de Alice, a enfermeira sabia que ela era a acompanhante do Dr. Ackles, e se ela não avisasse Misha do ocorrido, iria acabar sobrando pra ela.   
Alice aproveitou que ficaria mais tempo por lá e disse:  
-Então meu querido, você disse que precisa de notícias sobre um paciente chamado Jensen, certo?  
-S-sim... mas esqueci o resto do nome...- o menino estava apreensivo.  
-Por acaso seria Jensen Ackles?   
O garotinho arregalou os olhos e sorriu aliviado.  
-Sim! É este o homem que tenho que descobrir se está bem!   
-Bem, você está com sorte meu rapaz. Jensen é meu amigo, praticamente meu neto.  
O menino a olhava desconfiado. Parecia fácil demais. Apesar de ter apenas 6 anos, morar no rua havia tirado muito de sua inocência. Ele desconfiava de tudo e todos. E Alice pareceu perceber isto.  
-Se você quiser, podemos ir vê-lo e você poderá perguntar a ele como ele se sente. O que acha?   
O menino hesitava, mas sabia que não poderia decepcionar o Sr. Alec. Ele não queria apanhar novamente e tampouco ficar sem comida. Este era um dos castigos para quem era desobediente.  
-Bom...acho que....que tudo bem. – ele respondeu tão baixo que Alice teve que ser esforçar para ouvir.  
Misha chegou rapidamente e após atestar que Alice realmente estava bem olhou para o garoto e perguntou:  
-E você rapazinho, está perdido?  
-Na verdade ele está aqui para saber notícias do Jensen – respondeu Alice.  
-Notícias do Jensen? Pra informar a quem? – Misha perguntou mas no fundo já sabia a resposta, e isto o deixou agitado.  
-Pra...não...ninguém...eu... – Chris começou a tremer. Afinal não era pra ninguém saber que Alec o mandou até lá.  
\- Fique calmo meu anjo. Não precisa responder nada. Vamos fazer assim, você vem comigo, comemos um lanche e te deixo ver o Jensen. Prometo não fazer perguntas, combinado?  
-Combinado... – A menção do lanche fez Chris se animar. Ele estava faminto. E ele confiava naquela senhora, ela era tão doce e carinhosa.   
Misha olhou para Alice e entendeu o recado. De nada adiantaria pressionar a criança. Seria pior e eles perderiam sua melhor pista para encontrar Alec. Ele assentiu e deixou os dois irem até a cafeteria. Os seguiu de perto, mas de forma a não deixar o garotinho intimidado.   
Chris comeu todo seu lanche em silêncio e com sofreguidão. Ele estava faminto, sua última refeição havia sido a mais de 24 horas. Ele era pequenino, e magro, tinha os cabelos negros com uma franja que caia em seus olhos azuis. Alice sentiu um aperto no peito. Teve pena daquele garotinho, e sentiu ternura por ele. Como se ela já o conhecesse. Deve ser coisa da minha cabeça, ela pensou.   
Como prometido, Alice levou Chris até o quarto de Jensen. Ele estava sentando na cama, olhando para o nada, com expressão vazia e triste. Estava muito triste e angustiado, mas não sabia bem por que. Ao notar que Alice entrava no quarto com um garotinho, ele a olhou como que a interrogando.  
\- Jensen, meu amor, este é Chris. Ele veio lhe visitar. – Alice disse, calmamente.   
-Me visitar? Mas... – Jensen olhou para o garoto e teve a sensação de conhecê-lo de algum lugar.  
-Ele é meu amigo, o encontrei e ele estava procurando por você – Alice disse para Jensen, firmemente.  
Jensen logo imaginou que o garoto estava lá a mando de Alec, e um leve arrepio percorreu sua espinha. Mas ele não teve medo. De certa forma gostou daquele garotinho tão pequenino. E que pelas vestimentas era uma criança que morava na rua.  
-Bom, já que você veio me ver, deixe-me apresentar corretamente. Sou Jensen – pela primeira vez desde que estava internado, Jensen sorriu.  
-Eu...sou Chris. – O menino o olhou e também sorriu. Ele gostou dele.  
-Muito bem Chris. Seus pais que te mandaram me visitar? – Jensen disse com voz suave, tentando não pressionar muito o garotinho.  
-Eu...não tenho pais... – Chris respondeu, corando e com os olhos marejados.  
-Eu também não... os meus pais morreram...   
-Sério? Os meus...eu não conheço...eles não me quiseram... – Chris respondeu tristemente.   
Jensen estava penalizado pelo garoto, mas sentiu que estava ganhando a confiança dele. E isso lhe pareceu importante, não apenas pelo fato de querer descobrir onde Alec estava. Ele sentiu carinho pelo menino. Não soube dizer de onde vinha, mas teve vontade de ajuda-lo.  
\- Bom, então eles que saíram perdendo, certo? Porque você me parece um garoto esperto e inteligente. – Jensen novamente sorriu, naturalmente, sem precisar forçar.  
Chris estava encantado. Ele sempre sonhava que tinha um pai loiro. E que ele era muito carinhoso, brincava com ele, o levava pra escola, jogava beisebol, e lhe ensinava a tocar violão. Ele sempre quis aprender a tocar violão. Ele havia fugido do orfanato em que morava desde que nasceu e fora abandonado por sua mãe, que o rejeitou desde que seu marido morrera de overdose. A história se repetia.   
-Minha criança, você está bem? – Alice perguntou ao notar que o garotinho estava pálido.   
-Chris? – Jensen já estava levantando. Seu instinto de médico sabia que aquela criança estava prestes a desmaiar.   
E assim aconteceu. Chris desmaiou nos braços de Jensen. O lanche que ele comeu muito rápido, a adrenalina para encontrar Jensen, o medo de Alec, e o encontro espiritual que acabara de acontecer foi muito para o coraçãozinho dele.   
Enquanto isso, Jared que estava em outro andar, naquele mesmo hospital, lutava para ficar com seu amor em 1945. E não acordava, mesmo já estando em perfeito estado de saúde. Era o destino pregando mais uma de suas peças.

1945  
Jensen implorou para Mama e Chris não contarem sobre a carta para Jared. Ele não queria preocupa-lo mais. Mas Chris achou melhor contar para Jacob, que obviamente não gostou nem um pouco de saber que a história com aquele desgraçado que causara tanta confusão no Bali ainda não estava acabada. Apesar de todo o seu receio em relação à Jared, ele prometeu ajudar no que fosse preciso. Por Chris, Mama e Alice. Por Jensen. E por vingança. Ele odiava aquele branco que teve a audácia de xinga-lo em seu próprio bar.   
Alice parecia alheia a tudo, mas na verdade não estava. A garotinha sabia que estava acontecendo algo grave, e teve medo. Entrou correndo no quarto de Jensen e o abraçou. Jared que ainda estava lá, segurando a mão dele, os abraçou também. Ficaram os 3 assim, abraçados, até que Jensen percebeu que Alice chorava compulsivamente.  
-Meu amor, o que foi? Por que você está chorando? – disse Jensen, apreensivo.   
-E-est-tou com me-do – disse a menina entre os soluços.  
-Não precisa ter medo, meu amor, eu já estou melhor. – disse Jensen enquanto acariciava os cabelos da garotinha.  
-Não...não quero que você morra... – Alice disse, chorando ainda mais.  
-Oh! Não vou morrer. Já estou me sentindo melhor, e Sunshine está aqui cuidando de mim – Jensen disse isto e olhou carinhosamente para Jared.  
-Mas...e se...se ele tiver que ir embora? – Alice disse isso e olhou assustada para Jared, e depois para Jensen.   
Jensen sentiu medo. E se ele tiver que ir embora? Este pensamento o fazia sentir arrepios e dores no peito. Não. Jared não iria embora. Se ele fosse, Jensen iria com ele.   
-Eu não vou a lugar algum, princesa. – Jared disse isso, mas não sabia ao certo o que iria acontecer. Ele não queria mais ir embora. Ele não queria acordar, se é que estava dormindo. Ele queria ficar com Jensen.   
-Viu... Sunshine ficará aqui conosco. – Jensen disse isso e uma lágrima escorria por seu rosto. De certa forma ele tinha dúvidas sobre isso.   
-Mas...ele é... – Alice hesitou. Lembrou-se da ordem de Mama pra guardar segredo. Mas ela era uma criança, não iria conseguir, estava muito assustada.  
-Ele é o que, minha pequena? – Jensen estava curioso.   
-Ele é um anjo... – Alice disse baixinho- Mas não diga a Mama que contei...  
Jensen soltou uma gargalhada. Anjo? Definitivamente Jared era especial, mas nem tanto. Ele era humano. Jensen sentiu o gosto de seus lábios na noite passada. As crianças tem uma imaginação incrível... Ele pensou, mas ao ver a palidez e medo no rosto de Jared, ele parou de sorrir.   
-Jay? Tudo bem? – Jensen estava apreensivo.  
-Hã? Oh...sim...tudo... é... Alice querida, de onde você teve a ideia de que sou um anjo?   
-Eu vejo... –ela respondeu sem olhar pra ele, com a cabeça pressionada no peito de Jensen.  
-O que você vê? – Jared estava tenso. E Jensen confuso.  
-Eu vejo a sua luz... por isso você é o Sunshine. Você é o anjo do Jen...   
Nem Jensen, nem Jared encontraram palavras no momento. Ficaram os 3 em silêncio. Alice se acalmou e dormiu nos braços de Jensen. Chris entrou no quarto e achou a cena um tanto estranha, Jensen e Jared estavam estranhos, com cara de assustados, mas ele achou melhor não perguntar nada. Pegou Alice nos braços e a levou até o quarto que ela dividia com Mama.   
Jensen dormiu novamente naquela tarde. Jared ficou velando seu sono e pensando. Será? Eu, um anjo? Bom...não. Acho que um anjo não sentiria o que eu sinto por Jen...pelo menos não a atração física... Jared ficou com estes questionamentos durante o resto do dia. 

A semana correu normalmente, mas Jared teve a sensação de que os dias estavam mais corridos. O tempo parecia passar de um jeito diferente pra ele. E tinha aquela atmosfera cinza. Jared nem se incomodava mais por isso, mas às vezes parecia que ele conseguia ver um pouco de cor, principalmente quando estava com Jensen.   
Depois do dia do beijo, eles passaram a dormir juntos todas as noites, mas nunca falavam sobre o assunto. Era um acordo mutuo, eles não precisavam falar nada. Todas as noites Jensen se deitava primeiro e depois de alguns minutos Jared se juntava a ele. Simples e sem pressão, de forma a deixar Jensen mais confortável. Jared sabia que isto era um tabu para ele, afinal olha a época em que eles viviam. Será mesmo que Jared também vivia nesta época? Ou era tudo um sonho, uma ilusão?  
Sonho ou realidade, Jared estava amando cada segundo ao lado de Jensen. Ele sempre ficava perto do outro e sempre que podia o tocava. Jared gosta de contato físico, de abraçar as pessoas que ama, e Jensen parece completamente confortável com isso. No começo Jacob estranhou a naturalidade com que Jared sempre tocava Jensen e este, que sempre fora tão tímido, parecer tão confortável. Pra Jensen, sentir o calor do toque de Jared se tornou uma necessidade, um vício. Assim como ouvir a gargalhada do outro, e sentir o cheiro doce de sua pele, e ver o lindo sorriso que ilumina qualquer ambiente. Mas beijar foi só aquela vez. Tudo tinha seu tempo certo pra acontecer.  
Chris ainda estava preocupado com as ameaças da carta de Alec, mas fazia de tudo para não deixar isto transparecer. Jensen parecia finalmente feliz ao lado de Jared e Chris não queria estragar isso. Ele sentia que era certo os dois estarem juntos, como se finalmente as coisas estivessem certas. Ele não sabia por que, mas sentia uma forte ligação com aquela história. E ele tinha. Todos tinham.   
Sexta-feira à noite Jacob sugeriu que eles fizessem uma apresentação no Bali. Fazia tempo que Chris, Jacob e James um saxofonista amigo deles, não tocavam juntos.   
-Ótima ideia Jacob! Acho que precisamos mesmo cantar, relaxar um pouco depois de tudo o que aconteceu – disse Chris, sorrindo.  
-E eu quero ver vocês tocando! Ouvi dizer que Jacob toca piano divinamente e que Chris tem uma linda voz... – disse Jared, entusiasmado.  
-E quem disse isso? Quer dizer, eu realmente toco piano muito bem, mas Chris? É uma tristeza cantado! –brincou Jacob  
-Ei, olha como fala de mim Jacob! Quando eu canto, os anjos param para ouvir.  
\- Bom, foi Jen quem me disse isso, então eu acredito! – Jared disse isso e piscou para Jensen que ruborizou levemente.  
-Ah, então ele também terá que cantar amanhã! – disse Chris  
-Eu...não...melhor não... – Jensen ficou tenso  
-Cantar? Você canta Jen? – Jared estava curioso agora.  
-Não...só às vezes...mas eu não sou cantor, igual ao Chris  
-Ah, não seja modesto Jens! Você tem uma voz bonita! – disse Chris.  
-Tem mesmo, não sei por que fica tão tímido! Amanhã você cantará nem que seja uma música! – disse Jacob  
-Não...eu prefiro assistir vocês e...  
-Por favor, Jen! Cante uma música pra mim... – Jared disse, quase implorando.  
-Está bem... mas só uma música! – Jensen disse resignado. Ele não negaria nunca um pedido de Jared.

Finalmente chegou sábado à noite. O Bali não estava muito cheio, mas Jensen já estava arrependido de ter aceitado cantar. Ele sempre ficava com vergonha, mas hoje era pior. Jared estava lá, ansioso, com aquele olhar de criança que vai a primeira vez ao parque de diversões.   
Por volta das 22 horas o show da banda sem nome, porque a banda de Chris, Jacob, James e eventualmente Jensen, não tinha nome. Eles achavam que poderia ser um diferencial, não colocar nome na banda. Jared achou isto divertido.   
Jacob realmente era um exímio pianista. Ele tocou músicas de Charlie Parker, Joe King Oliver, Original Creole Jazz Band. Em um dado momento, ele parou com o jazz e tocou Prelude de Bach. Jared estava fascinado com tanto talento desperdiçado. Jacob deveria ser famoso, gravar um disco. Ele era um artista muito talentoso.  
James era um bom saxofonista, mas nada especial. E Chris tinha uma voz grossa, e muita presença de palco. Mas Jared estava mesmo ansioso para ouvir Jensen, que estava no palco, com cara de poucos amigos.   
-Bom, agora nós vamos ouvir nosso irmão J. Ackles cantar uma canção e...  
Jared bateu palmas. Apenas ele, o que deixou Jensen mais vermelho do que um pimentão. Jacob deu uma gargalhada e fez sinal para Chris parar de falar.   
Então Chris começou a tocar as primeiras notas de The very thought of you. Jensen havia dito que cantaria esta canção, o que fez Jacob arquear as sobrancelhas. Pra quem nem queria cantar, uma música de Billie Holiday era um bom desafio. Mas Jacob sabia que Jensen era capaz.   
The very thought of you  
Um simples pensamento sobre você  
And I forget to do  
E eu me esqueço de fazer  
Those little ordinary things  
Aquelas pequenas coisas  
That everyone ought to do.  
Que todo mundo deve fazer  
I’m living in a kind of daydream  
Eu estou vivendo um tipo de sonho acordado  
I’m happy as a King  
Eu estou feliz como um Rei  
And foolish though it may seem, to me that’s everything  
E por mais tolo que isto pareça, pra mim isto é tudo  
The mere idea of you  
A mera ideia de você  
The longing here for you  
A saudade aparece  
You never know how slow the moments go  
Você não sabe como o tempo passa devagar  
Till I’m near to you  
Até eu ficar perto de você  
I see you face in every flower  
Eu vejo o seu rosto em cada flor  
Your eyes in stars above  
Seus olhos nas estrelas  
It’s just the thought of you  
É só pensar em você  
The very thought of you, my love.   
Cada pensamento sobre você, meu amor. 

Jensen cantava com os olhos fechados e muita emoção. Por um instante ele se esqueceu de que cantava no Bali e que tinha outras pessoas lá além dele e Jared. Ele cantava para Jared, para o coração do outro. Jared só ouvia Jensen. Ele não conseguia ouvir mais nada a não ser a voz do outro o preenchendo, o tornando mais vivo. Ele sentia seu corpo formigar, sua pele queimar. Pela primeira vez desde que se encontrou nesta realidade ele realmente pôde ouvir com nitidez, ele não havia percebido que ouvia as coisas abafadas. A voz de Jensen cantando esta canção especialmente para ele o fez se conectar mais ainda com aquele mundo, com aquele tempo, com aquela alma.  
Assim que a música acabou, uma energia diferente tomou conta do Bali. Todos os presentes ficaram mudos por um tempo, olhando para Jensen que parecia em transe. Ele saiu do palco suando frio, pálido e tremendo muito. Demorou um instante para Chris e Jacob o ajudarem. Eles nunca tinham ouvido Jensen cantar daquela forma tão bela, parecia até que ele escondia seu talento. Voz suave e intensa. Todas as notas em harmonia perfeita. Sem contar na versão incrível de uma canção de Billie Holiday.   
Assim que Chris e Jacob saíram no palco a fim de ajudar Jensen, o publico presente também saiu de seu transe e aplaudiu a performance de Jensen. Todos estavam maravilhados e sorriam felizes com o que acabavam de presenciar.   
Jensen ainda tremia e estava pálido. Chris e Jacob tiveram que ampará-lo devido a tontura que sentiu e que o fez quase cair. Eles o colocaram sentado na mesma mesa em que Jared estava, e então a preocupação deles aumentou pois Jared ainda estava com os olhos fechados, vermelho, suando frio, e quando Chris colocou a mão na testa dele, ele estava muito quente.   
-Acho que ele está com febre... Jay? Você está se sentindo mal? – Chris disse preocupado.  
-O que está acontecendo aqui? – Jacob estava nervoso, ele nunca tinha visto ou sentindo uma energia tão forte quanto agora.  
-Eu não tenho certeza... Jensen? Você está me ouvindo? – Chris falou um pouco alto, despertando Jensen de seu transe.  
-O que? – Jensen respondeu baixo.  
-Você está bem?   
-Sim Chris...eu...sim, estou diferente...você ouviu? – Jensen ainda estava confuso com o que acontecia com ele e Jared.  
-Ouvi...todos ouvimos...foi mágico! Foi lindo Jen! Não sabia que você tinha tanto talento! – Chris respondeu com um sorriso  
-É...nem eu... – Jensen corou levemente  
-Uh... Jens...acho que Jared está com febre – Jacob disse, com certo receio.  
Foi então que Jensen realmente “acordou”. Ele olhou para Jared que continuava com os olhos fechados, suando e parecia prestes a desmaiar. Jensen correu até ele o tocou em sua testa. Quente. Muito quente.   
-Jay...fala comigo, o que você está sentindo? – Jensen estava apavorado.  
Jared não respondeu nada. Ele não conseguia articular nenhuma palavra. Apenas abriu os olhos e viu o verde dos olhos de Jensen o olhando com preocupação. Tudo em volta era preto e branco, menos os olhos de Jensen. E ele via que Chris e Jacob falavam algo, que as pessoas ao redor também falavam, mas ele só ouvia a voz suave de Jensen lhe perguntando se ele estava bem, o que ele estava sentindo e que eles estavam indo pra casa. Ele ouvia, mas não conseguia responder, o que estava deixando Jensen apavorado.  
Chris ajudou Jensen a levar Jared pra casa. Ele andou até o carro, mas parecia um robô sendo guiado até lá. Ele estava ausente, e com os olhos fixos nos olhos de Jensen, que se sentou com ele no banco de trás da caminhonete de Chris.   
Eles levaram menos de 20 minutos para chegar a casa, e antes mesmo de baterem Mama abriu a porta.  
-Jared está com febre... ele está catatônico...não sabemos o que aconteceu – Chris disse   
Mama Margareth colocou a mão na testa de Jared e sentiu uma forte energia, algo como uma onda elétrica. Ela soube que Jared estava se conectando mais com aquele mundo. Ela não sabe se sentiu medo ou alívio. Aquilo ia além de sua sabedoria.   
-Chris, pegue uma bacia com água fria e toalhas. Vou fazer um chá para ajudar a baixar a febre. Jensen leve Jared até o quarto de vocês.   
Mama não sabia se aquilo iria resolver algo, mas ela precisava tentar alguma coisa.   
Jensen levou Jared até o quarto que eles compartilhavam. Ele o acompanhou até a cama e o deitou. Jared ainda estava quente, mas seu rosto estava mais sereno. E então ele sorriu e disse:  
-Sua voz é incrível...   
O coração de Jensen disparou. Ele sentiu alívio mas ainda estava confuso.  
-Obrigado... você me assustou, parecia catatônico...o que você está sentindo?  
-Meu coração... – Jared sussurrou.  
-Seu coração está doendo? – Jensen disse, nervoso.  
-Não...eu estou sentindo meu coração...  
-E isso é bom, certo?  
-Sim... é bom.... – Jared sorriu.  
Chris e Mama entraram no quarto com toalhas e uma bacia com água. Eles logo notaram que Jared parecia melhor, e sentiram que estavam atrapalhando algo. Então entraram e saíram rapidamente.   
Jensen molhou a toalha e a colocou na testa de Jared, após lhe dar o chá, que ele não sabia do que era, para ele tomar. Jared parecia apreciar ser cuidado por Jensen.   
Eles não sabem quanto tempo se passou. Jensen sentou-se ao lado de Jared na cama e ficou olhando para ele, atentamente. Ele pensou que estava ficando doido, mas ele conseguia ouvir os batimentos do coração de Jared. E sentir o calor que emanava do outro. E a maneira como Jared o olhava, era hipnotizadora.  
Jared olhava admirado para aqueles olhos verdes. Lindos. Brilhantes. Intensos. E ele podia sentir o cheiro de Jensen, cítrico. E a pele macia de Jensen tocando sua testa, o toque leve de suas mãos passando por seu rosto. Jensen agora tocava o rosto de Jared, levemente. Ele estava de olhos fechados, e acariciava o rosto do outro, sentia o calor da pele dele. E então ele se aproximou do rosto do outro. Sentia o cheiro doce que emanava de Jared e tocou levemente os lábios dele. Eles sentiram o calor que emanava de seus corpos. Eles ouviam seus corações. Eles sentiam seus cheiros, cítrico e doce, eles viam seus olhos, verdes e cor-de-mel. Era uma sinestesia. Todos os sentidos aguçados, marcando aquele momento mágico.   
Jared intensificou o beijo e puxou Jensen para cima de si na cama. Este beijo era mais intenso, mais cheio de paixão, luxuria. Jared passava as mãos pelas costas de Jensen e Jensen puxava os cabelos de Jared. Seus corpos se moviam num ritmo acelerado, e suas ereções respondiam rapidamente a intensidade do momento.   
Eles pararam o beijo para poderem respirar. Jensen olhou para Jared e fez uma pergunta muda. Ele sabia que o que estava prestes a acontecer não teria mais volta. Ele estava prestes a se entregar para Jared de corpo e alma, e isso o assustava e ao mesmo tempo excitava. Jared entendeu e também sentia o mesmo, então delicadamente ele se sentou na cama, com Jensen em seu colo e tirou primeiro sua própria camisa, depois a de Jensen.   
Jared passou as mãos pelo peito de Jensen, acariciou os mamilos do outro e os beijou, causando arrepios e arrancando um gemido de Jensen. Ele passava as mãos pelas costas dele e Jensen movia os quadris roçando sua ereção na de Jared, que parou de beijar os mamilos dele traçando uma linha com sua língua até o pescoço do outro. Jared beijava e chupava o pescoço de Jensen, que não conseguiu evitar e gemeu alto desta vez, não se preocupando se alguém iria ouvir.   
Jensen puxava os cabelos de Jared com força. Eles estavam quentes, febris. E Jared abriu os olhos e enxergou a cor da pele de Jensen, rosada, e vermelha de paixão.   
Jared virou Jensen na cama e ficou em cima dele. Devagar, ele foi tirando suas calças, e as calças de Jensen também. Ele o olhou como que pedindo permissão, e Jensen balançou a cabeça concordando, então Jared tirou o resto de suas roupas e eles ficaram nus. Jared deitado sobre Jensen. Por alguns instantes, eles não fizeram nada. Apenas sentiram o calor de seus corpos, os cheiros que emanavam de suas peles, a maciez da pele do outro. Eles ficaram abraçados, sentindo suas ereções que pediam por atenção. Então Jared começou a beijar o rosto de Jensen, cada pedaço do rosto dele, os lábios, o pescoço e foi descendo pelo peito do outro e pela barriga. Jensen gemia, e sentia todo seu corpo se arrepiar com o toque dos lábios de Jared, que parecia experimentar cada centímetro do corpo do outro. Ele beijou as pernas de Jensen, a parte interna da coxa, e ele amava o gosto da pele do outro, a cor da pele do outro, o cheiro cítrico que todo o corpo dele tinha.   
Então, Jared encostou os lábios no membro de Jensen, que estava totalmente duro e pedindo por atenção, e passou os lábios por toda a ereção. Ele não teve um momento de hesitação. Ele sentiu como se soubesse o que estava fazendo, parecia que não era a primeira vez que ele fazia aquilo. Jensen gemia, e se contorcia de prazer. Então Jared abocanhou todo o membro de Jensen de uma vez, e Jensen gemeu alto.  
-Oh Jay....é tão bom...   
Jared chupava Jensen com paixão, e também gemia de prazer. Dar prazer para Jensen era tão prazeroso. E Jared o achava tão lindo, assim entregue a ele, gemendo seu nome, prestes a gozar. E foi o que aconteceu. Jensen não aguentou mais e gozou na boca de Jared dizendo seu nome.   
Jared sentiu tanto prazer que quase gozou também, mas ele se segurou, ele queria sentir mais de Jensen, se sentir dentro do outro. Ele beijou os lábios de Jensen, que pode sentir seu gosto na boca do outro. Era um beijo apaixonado, intenso, forte. Jared mordeu o lábio inferior de Jensen, arrancando sangue dele. Jensen apertava o corpo de Jared junto ao seu, sentindo seus corpos quentes roçarem um no outro.   
-Eu quero me sentir dentro de você – Jared disse baixinho no ouvido de Jensen  
-Eu também quero te sentir dentro de mim...eu preciso... – Jensen disse também baixo, quase num sussurro.  
Então Jared se ajoelhou na cama e abriu as pernas de Jensen. Umedeceu um de seus dedos e o passou levemente pela entrada do outro, lhe causando arrepios de prazer. Foi fazendo movimentos circulares e delicadamente introduziu um de seus dedos em Jensen, que segurou a respiração e arqueou as costas.  
-Está doendo? – Jared não queria machuca-lo  
-Não...é só...incomodo... – Jensen respondeu  
-Já vai ficar melhor, eu prometo, mas você precisa relaxar.   
Sentindo que Jensen estava mais relaxado, Jared introduziu outro dedo. E tocou a próstata de Jensen que gemeu alto de prazer e passou a se masturbar. Jared amou aquela visão, tanto que sabia que não aguentaria mais tempo. Então, devagar ele retirou seus dedos de da entrada de Jensen, que protestou, e o olhava com luxuria e paixão. Calmamente, Jared abriu mais as pernas de Jensen e lentamente o penetrou, respirando fundo.   
-Tão apertado Jen – Jared sussurrou.   
Ele não queria que Jensen sentisse muita dor, então após se introduzir totalmente no outro, não se mexeu, o deixando se acostumar com a sensação.  
-Não pare... – Jensen disse, respirando fundo. Ele sentia um misto de dor e prazer. Ter Jared dentro de si era mágico, era certo. Jensen já havia ficado com mulheres, mas aquela sim era sua primeira vez, era a primeira vez que ele realmente sentia prazer, se sentia fazendo amor.   
Jared se movia devagar, sentindo cada centímetro de Jensen, o vendo relaxar e se movimentar também. Os movimentos foram ficando mais rápidos, mas intensos. Jared acertou a próstata de Jensen, que gritou seu nome, gemendo, apertando as costas de Jared que agora estava deitado sobre seu peito. Seus corpos dançavam, sincronizados. Eles aumentaram mais a velocidade com que se moviam. Jared via Jensen, com todas as cores, todas as sardas do corpo do outro, lábios vermelhos, olhos agora verdes escuros de prazer, respiração ofegante, gemidos e então Jensen gozou novamente sujando seus corpos, sem Jared precisar toca-lo. Jensen apertou o membro de Jared dentro de si no momento em que gozou e Jared não aguentou e gozou também, gritando o nome do outro e se derramando dentro dele.   
Os dois ficaram alguns minutos abraçados, deixando suas respirações voltarem ao normal. Jared saiu de dentro de Jensen e deitou ao seu lado, o abraçando por trás e beijando seu ombro. Eles pensavam no que tinha acabado de acontecer. Em como tudo aquilo era incrível e mágico. Eles haviam feito amor. Não era só sexo, eram seus corpos e almas se conectando pra sempre. Jared agora enxergava tudo colorido. Agora ele estava lá, matéria e espirito, e faltava pouco para que ele ficasse totalmente lá com Jensen, se desvinculando de seu corpo em 2012. Mas será que isso seria possível? E quais seriam as consequências?  
-Sunshine... – Jensen sussurrou, fechou os olhos e dormiu, com Jared o abraçando.   
\- Estou aqui... – Jared disse, e também dormiu, abraçado a sua alma gêmea.

2012  
Misha Collins chegou ao seu plantão no hospital e o que ouviu o deixou confuso e assustado.   
-Dr. Collins, todos seus pacientes estão estáveis, exceto dois.   
-Sim, o que houve?  
-O Dr. Ackles está com muita febre, delirando. A temperatura dele no momento é de 41º. Estamos tentando baixar a febre, e ainda não encontramos a causa.   
Misha respirou fundo. Ele temia que um dos pacientes com estado crítico fosse Jensen. Mas ele teria que manter a calma e ser profissional.   
-Certo, já vou vê-lo. E o outro paciente, quem é?  
-É o rapaz em coma, Padalecki. Ele também está com febre, 42º e também não encontramos a causa.  
Misha estava mais do que confuso. Ele estava assustado. O que estava acontecendo com seus pacientes? Será que essas febres tinham ligação? Mas por que teriam?   
-Está bem, vamos até lá vê-los.


	9. Chapter 9

Após examinar Jensen e Jared, Dr. Collins estava mais do que perplexo. Os dois pacientes estavam com febres altíssimas, mas ele não descobria a causa. No caso de Jensen, ele suspeitava ser uma febre desencadeada por cunho emocional já que seu amigo havia passado por um grande trauma há poucos dias, e agora tinha também a chegada deste garotinho Chris, que estava igualmente internado com um quadro de desidratação e anemia.  
Mas o caso de Jared fugia a seus conhecimentos. Ele havia melhorado consideravelmente nos últimos dias. O inchaço causado pelo traumatismo craniano estava curado, os sinais vitais estavam normais, não havia nenhuma infecção e ainda assim ele não acordava e estava com esta febre alta.  
Misha não conseguia ver a relação entre os dois casos. Mal sabia ele que estava tudo conectado.  
1945  
Jared foi o 1º a acordar. Viu a luz do sol que iluminava o quarto de paredes brancas. O lençol azul que envolvia Jensen e ele na cama de madeira marrom escura. Agora tudo tinha cor, mas Jared teve a sensação de que precisava de óculos, ele via tudo, mas sua vista estava um pouco embaçada. A única coisa que ele via claramente era a pele branca de Jensen.  
Jensen dormia envolto nos braços de Jared e com os lábios entreabertos num leve sorriso. Jared olhava admirado todas as sardas do corpo do outro. Os cabelos loiros cortados com um corte militar. As maças do rosto rosadas e os lábios carnudos cor de cereja. Jared já achava Jensen lindo quando o enxergava em preto e branco, agora ele o achava perfeito.   
Jensen abriu os olhos devagar e corou ao ver Jared o olhando com ternura. Apesar de dormirem juntos nos últimos dias, era a primeira vez que acordavam juntos já que Jared sempre acordava e levantava antes de Jensen.  
-Bom dia Jen! – Jared disse e abriu um sorriso que acentuou suas covinhas.  
-Bom dia...Sunshine... – Jensen disse, tímido  
Jared adorou ver Jensen corando, todo tímido. Ele achou divertido e adorável.  
-Acho bom levantarmos, olhe o relógio, já passa das 10hs e...  
-O quê? – Jensen se assustou, ele nunca dormia até tão tarde.  
-Calma Jen, é domingo, ninguém vai se importar.  
-Mas eu nunca dormi até tão tarde!  
-Acho que todos vão entender Jen, afinal ontem tivemos uma noite especial – Jared disse sorrindo.  
-Sim tivemos.... mas ninguém sabe disso!  
\- Olha Jen, não posso afirmar que eles não sabem o que aconteceu ontem...  
-Como assim? – Jensen disse, confuso.  
-Nós não somos silenciosos...se é que você me entende. – Jared sorria divertido.  
-Oh meu Deus! – Jensen corou e colocou as mãos no rosto.  
Jared deu uma gargalhada e olhou profundamente nos olhos de Jensen. Tirou as mãos do outro de seu rosto e deu um peteleco no nariz de Jensen que sorriu. Então Jared lhe deu um beijo carinhoso e disse:  
-Jen, não se preocupe, tenho certeza de que ninguém falará nada.   
-Eu sei mas... e Chris e Jacob? O que eles vão pensar e...  
-Jen, eu entendo que isso seja um tabu pra você, pra todos, principalmente nos dias de hoje. Mas todos te adoram nesta casa, Chris é praticamente seu irmão. Tenho certeza que eles vão te apoiar.  
-É...eu sei mas...  
-Olha, vamos levantar e tomar café. Eu ficarei ao seu lado o tempo todo, sempre. Não precisa ter medo.   
-Está bem... – Jensen disse inseguro.  
Eles foram juntos até a cozinha para tomar o café da manhã. Chris, Jacob, Alice e Mrs. Margareth estavam lá, com cara de que também haviam acabado de acordar.  
-Bom dia Sunshine! Bom dia Jen! –disse Alice, alegremente.  
-Bom dia princesa! – respondeu Jared.  
-B-bom...d-dia – respondeu Jensen, totalmente sem graça.  
-Bom dia queridos! Acabamos de nos levantar também, sente-se para tomar café conosco. – disse Mrs. Margareth, carinhosamente.  
-Esta foi uma noite estranha... – disse Jacob  
Jensen começou a respirar com dificuldade.   
-Foi mesmo! Nunca dormi tanto e tão profundamente! – respondeu Chris.  
Jensen passou as mãos pelos cabelos e respirou fundo. Jared os olhava com curiosidade.  
-Talvez tenha sido aquele chá que Mama nos deu antes de dormir – respondeu Jacob  
-Meu chá não tem nada a ver com isso – disse Mrs. Margareth, sorrindo – acho que foram as emoções dos últimos dias que finalmente os afetou... eu e Alice também dormimos profundamente, mas meu chá não tinha nada de diferente dos que eu faço sempre.  
-É, deve ser o cansaço mesmo... – disse Chris, sem acreditar muito em suas palavras.  
-Jensen respirou aliviado e olhou para Jared que sorria olhando para Mrs. Margareth. Eles se sentaram à mesa para tomarem o desjejum. Quando ninguém prestava atenção, Jared olhou para Mrs. Margareth e moveu os lábios silenciosamente dizendo “Obrigado”. Ela lhe respondeu dando uma piscadela.

Após o café da manhã, Jensen e Jared saíram para dar uma volta pela cidade e acabaram indo até o Audubon Park. Jared sempre ficava entusiasmado em sair, ver as pessoas, as construções, ler os jornais, ouvir as conversas dos soldados que voltaram da 2ª Guerra e iam ao Bali ou a loja de Chris. Jensen achava diferente e até um pouco estranho este interesse todo de Jared. Talvez seja porque ele é professor, Jensen pensava.   
Mas aquela tarde era diferente. Tudo tinha cor para Jared. E a certeza de que ele e Jensen estavam apaixonados, fazia seu coração dar pulos de alegria e medo. Era um sonho encontrar alguém que fizesse seu coração bater tão forte, que fizesse com que sua existência tivesse sentindo, e ele tinha medo de que este sonho se tornasse um pesadelo se por acaso ele voltasse para sua vida em 2012. Ele sentia falta de Zach e de seus alunos, mas o pensamento de que Jensen talvez fosse só fruto de sua imaginação o fazia sentir uma dor imensa no corpo e na alma.  
-Um milhão por seus pensamentos... – disse Jensen, sorrindo.  
-Estava pensando no quanto estou feliz hoje... - respondeu Jared.  
-Eu também estou muito feliz... graças a você. – disse Jensen, tímido.  
Jared apenas o olhou profundamente nos olhos. Sorriu, e Jensen pôde sentir todo o carinho, a paixão e o amor de Jared através daquele sorriso. Ele se aproximou de Jensen e tocou os lábios do outro com as suas mãos. Jensen deu um passo pra trás e olhou para os lados, eles estavam em um parque cheio de pessoas e embora ninguém parecesse nota-los, Jensen não queria correr o risco de alguém se irritar com um gesto de carinho entre dois homens.   
-Jay...aqui não...  
-Desculpe! Eu entendo, é que eu não consigo ficar sem te tocar... queria poder andar com você de mãos dadas e te beijar bem aqui, embaixo desta arvore enquanto fazemos um piquenique ao som de Billie Holiday...   
-Uau! Você é tão romântico que parece uma garota! – Jensen brincou.  
-Ah Jen, qual é! – Jared ficou vermelho- eu vou te mostrar quem é a garota! – Ele deu um soco no braço de Jensen, de leve, e eles começaram a dar socos um no outro como duas crianças. As pessoas olhavam, mas achavam que eram apenas garotos sendo garotos, apesar de eles serem dois adultos. A única pessoa que parecia não gostar nada do que via era Alec que estava a aproximadamente 10 metros deles, escondido atrás de uma das árvores do parque. A cena o irritou tanto que ele se afastou indo em direção à casa de Mrs. Margareth.

Jacob resolveu dar um passeio com Alice, há tempos que ele não a levava para passear, e após ficar sabendo por Chris que ela se assustou com a crise de asma de Jensen, ele achou que seria bom para ela sair um pouco. Como eles não tinham pai, Jacob se sentia responsável por ela.   
Alice abriu um sorriso imenso quando seu irmão disse que eles iriam passear. Chris e Jacob eram os melhores irmãos do mundo.  
-Chris, você também vai? – perguntou a garotinha, esperançosa.  
-Não querida... eu tenho que ir até a loja ver se está tudo bem...na próxima juro que vou, está bem? – na verdade Chris não queria sair e deixar Mama sozinha, já que Alec tinha feito ameaças a eles.   
-Oh... tudo bem! Mas você promete mesmo?   
-Prometo! Você sabe que eu nunca minto. Prometo te levar aonde você quiser! – respondeu Chris, sorrindo.   
-Tudo bem então! – Alice deu um beijo no rosto de Chris e de sua mãe. E saiu de mãos dadas com Jacob, toda feliz.   
Chris ficou em casa, ele não iria à loja, era apenas uma desculpa para não entristecer Alice. Na verdade ele estava com uma sensação ruim e queria se certificar de que estava tudo bem com Jensen e Jared. Ele achou até que estava sendo paranoico, mas ele não via a hora deles voltarem do passeio que haviam dado e já estava arrependido de não ter ido junto, mas ao mesmo tempo ele não queria atrapalhar o que parecia ser um passeio romântico entre os dois. 

Jacob não viu que foi seguido de perto por um carro velho assim que saiu de casa na caminhonete de Chris. Tampouco notou que o sujeito que os seguia entrou no circo em que ele levou Alice.   
Eles estavam no circo a mais ou menos meia hora. Alice estava alegre comendo os doces que Jacob havia comprado pra ela. E esperava ansiosa pela entrada do palhaço e da bailarina malabarista. Jacob a olhava com ternura. Adorava ver sua irmãzinha feliz.   
Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Um coquetel molotov foi jogado dentro da arena e o fogo logo se alastrou. As pessoas começaram a correr desesperadas e Jacob pegou Alice nos braços e correu também. Quando já estava saindo da arena, ele sentiu a coronhada, caiu no chão, por cima de Alice que gritou. O homem o tirou de cima dela, e a levou.   
Mama Margareth deu um grito de agonia e furou o dedo com a agulha que usava para costurar o vestido de Alice. Chris subiu correndo até o quarto dela. Jensen e Jared estavam na porta de casa e entraram correndo para ver o que havia acontecido.


	10. Chapter 10

Alice estava assustada e chorava de medo daquele homem estranho que a havia tirado dos braços de seu irmão Jacob. Ao lembrar-se que ele havia perdido os sentidos, a garotinha chorou ainda mais e disse:  
-Senhor...eu... eu quero ir com meu irmão, ele está ferido e...  
-Cala a boca sua pirralha! Você vem comigo, e não vai abrir a boca a não ser que eu mande, entendeu? ENTENDEU?  
-S-sim...s-se-senhor... – respondeu Alice em meio a soluços.  
Sequestrar a garota não estava nos primeiros planos de Alec. Na verdade ele queria matar Jacob e a garota no incêndio ao circo, ou pelo menos machuca-los o suficiente para mostrar a Jensen que ele não estava brincando quando disse que iria tirar todos de seu caminho. Mas aquele maldito negro havia conseguido escapar da arena sem nenhum arranhão, e a garota também. O susto não adiantaria de nada, e Jensen nunca saberia que ele havia sido a causa de tudo aquilo. Então, assim que ele viu que tinha chance de pegar a garota não pensou duas vezes. O que ele não sabia era o que iria fazer com ela. 

Mrs. Margareth rezava, pedindo a todos os espíritos de seus ancestrais para que trouxessem seus filhos de volta. Ela tremia violentamente e chorava copiosamente. Jared segurava sua mão e rezava junto. Ele não sabia o que tinha acontecido, mas estava claro que era algo grave, Mama não sabia ao certo, só dizia que havia tido uma visão de alguém ferindo seus filhos. Alguém levara Alice, sua filha estava em perigo.   
Chris e Jensen saíram em disparada em direção ao Circo que Jacob havia dito que iria com Alice. Quando estavam chegando perto viram a fumaça e uma barreira havia sido feita para impedir a aproximação de carros que não fossem bombeiros ou ambulâncias. Chris desceu do carro correndo, coração batendo acelerado, um frio na barriga e lágrimas nos olhos. Não, não Deus, por favor, por favor, não. Ele murmurava, e Jensen corria junto com ele, tentando respirar de forma a não deixar sua asma atacar.   
Ao chegarem perto da entrada do circo, viram que o fogo não havia se dispersado tanto. E que haviam pessoas feridas levemente. Jensen ouviu de um policial que o incêndio havia sido criminoso, mas que felizmente não havia vítimas fatais. Ele respirou aliviado, mas sua calma passou no instante em que viu Chris correr em direção a uma das ambulâncias, ele foi atrás e logo viu Jacob deitado em uma das macas, confuso e nervoso. Muito nervoso.  
-Jake, sou eu, Chris! Calma irmão, estou aqui... respire...- Chris chegou perto de seu irmão e segurou uma de suas mãos.  
-A-Ali- Alice... – Jacob murmurou e desmaiou.  
Jensen sentiu um arrepio na espinha e tentou manter a calma. Não ia ser agora que ele iria começar a ter um ataque.   
-Este rapaz estava desacordado. Ao que parece levou uma forte pancada na cabeça e inalou um pouco de fumaça. –disse um dos bombeiros.  
-E a garotinha que estava com ele? – perguntou Chris, apreensivo.  
-Quando o encontramos, ele estava sozinho.  
Chris se desesperou. Saiu correndo gritando o nome de Alice. Jensen perguntou para qual hospital eles iriam levar Jacob, memorizou e disse que em breve eles iriam até o hospital para busca-lo. Seu peito doeu ao ver Jacob ir sozinho para o hospital, mas agora ele precisava encontrar Alice.   
Eles percorreram toda a região ao redor do circo e perguntaram para todas as pessoas se alguém havia visto a garotinha. Nada. Jensen disse que iria falar com os policiais, mas Chris não permitiu.  
-Melhor não Jens...vamos pra casa esperar...  
-Como assim vamos pra casa? Temos que falar com a policia Chris, Alice está perdida e...  
-Jens, acho que...acho que ela foi levada... – Chris disse isso com lágrimas nos olhos.   
-Levada? Levada por... – então Jensen se deu conta e uma forte dor se formou em seu peito.  
-Oh Chris! Não, não, não! É tudo minha culpa! Oh Deus! – Jensen começou a tremer e respirar com dificuldade.   
-Jens, por favor, me ajude aqui! Respire devagar...vamos pra casa, precisamos de alguém com Jacob no hospital e temos que ficar com Mama e esperar até...até ele fazer contato.   
Jensen assentiu e eles foram em direção à caminhonete de Chris. Um silêncio desconfortável se formou e eles voltaram pra casa. 

2012  
Alice rezava com os olhos fechados e segurando as mãos de Jensen. Já eram 7 da manhã e ele havia passado a noite toda com uma febre altíssima. Ela havia chegado a mais ou menos 1 hora, e desde então rezava sem parar.   
-N-não vá... não me deixe... – Jensen murmurava enquanto delirava de febre.   
-Sshh calma meu querido, tudo vai dar certo.   
-S-Sunshine... Sunshine... – Jensen dizia.  
Alice sentiu um aperto no peito e começou a chorar. Era a primeira vez que Jensen dizia o apelido de Jared, pelo menos nesta vida. Tirando quando ele era criança e ganhou um cachorrinho de presente de seus pais e colocou o nome de Sunshine. Alice sorriu com a lembrança.   
-Ele chamou por Sunshine a noite toda – disse Misha, ao entrar no quarto.   
-Eu imagino... ele está conectado com Sunshine...só não sei por que agora... – disse Alice, divagando.   
-Você a conhece? – perguntou Misha, curioso.  
\- A quem? – perguntou Alice, saindo de seus devaneios.  
\- A esta Sunshine. – disse Misha.  
-Sim, eu o conheço. Mas Jensen não se lembra dele... ele é mais como um sonho.   
-Ah...ele. Desculpe. Como assim ele não se lembra? Ele o chamou a noite toda...   
-Mistérios meu querido. Um dia tudo será explicado. - Alice respondeu, fechou os olhos, e voltou para suas orações.   
Misha saiu do quarto confuso, mas a deixou lá. Ele confiava muito na Nana de Jensen apesar dela sempre ser tão misteriosa. Ele foi em direção ao quarto de Jared, que ainda estava com febre e não tinha reação nenhuma. Diferente de Jensen, que delirava, Jared não emitia nenhum som, apenas dormia profundamente.   
Após fazer a ronda pelo quarto de Jared, Misha foi até a pediatria para ver como estava Chris, o garotinho que havia procurado por Jensen e acabara desmaiando. A Dr. Giselle Manns, uma bela negra por quem Misha tinha uma queda, era a pediatra responsável pelo caso de Chris.  
-Bom dia Dra. Manns, como anda nosso amiguinho? – disse Misha, sorrindo.  
-Bom dia Collins. Ele está bem, melhorou consideravelmente, mas ainda está desidratado e fraco. Ele acordou, mas não quis falar nada, parece assustado. – ela respondeu.  
-Sim...nós desconfiamos que ele andou sofrendo algum tipo de abuso...vocês já falaram com a assistente social?   
-Sim, ela veio aqui ontem. A polícia está tentando identifica-lo, mas não há nenhum registro de criança desaparecida com as características dele. Provavelmente é uma criança abandonada. –ela respondeu tristemente.   
\- Posso vê-lo? – perguntou Misha.  
-Sim claro, de repente ele fala alguma coisa pra você.  
Misha entrou no quarto e Chris o olhou assustado. Ele estava pálido e parecia tão indefeso e pequeno. Misha sentiu um aperto no peito.  
-Olá rapazinho, como vai? – Misha perguntou, com voz suave.   
Chris não respondeu.   
\- Gostaria de ser seu amigo...podemos ser amigos? – Misha insistiu.  
Nada. O garoto continuava o olhando assustado.   
-Você não precisa falar nada se não quiser. Mas precisamos saber algumas coisas para pode te ajuda-lo a voltar pra sua casa e...  
Chris arregalou os olhos e começou a chorar nervoso. Ele não queria voltar para casa, na verdade nem era uma casa, era apenas aquele galpão aonde Alec o explorava e o fazia sofrer.   
-Calma amigão! Respire devagar... você não quer voltar pra casa? – Misha perguntou.  
Chris fez que não com a cabeça.  
-Você tem pais?   
Novamente ele negou com a cabeça.   
-Mora na rua?   
-S-sim... – ele respondeu baixinho.   
-Tudo bem... prometo que você não vai voltar pra rua, ok? Vou conversar com alguns amigos e vamos encontrar um lugar seguro para você ficar e....  
-Jen-Jensen? – o garoto disse tão baixo que Misha teve que se esforçar pra ouvir.   
-Você quer saber como ele está pra informar a alguém, certo? –Misha perguntou da forma mais serena que conseguiu, para não assusta-lo.  
-Não...eu...eu quero ficar com ele...posso? – Chris respondeu esperançoso.   
-Oh! Eu...vamos esperar ele melhorar e conversamos com ele, está bem?   
Chris não disse mais nada. Giselle se aproximou dele e institivamente lhe deu um beijo na testa. O garoto sorriu com o gesto de carinho que ele nunca havia tido, fechou os olhos e dormiu.   
Misha olhou para Giselle e sorriu também. Aquele gesto fez o coração dele se encher de carinho por ela. Nascia assim uma paixão pra vida toda. 

1945  
Chris passou na casa de James, o saxofonista amigo dele e Jacob e após explicar o caso para ele, omitindo o fato de que Alice não estava só desaparecida e sim sequestrada, ele pediu para o outro cuidar de Jacob no hospital, enquanto ele iria para casa ver como estava Mama e sairia à procura da pequena. James prometeu que faria tudo, e que depois organizaria um mutirão para encontrar Alice. Chris pediu para ele manter segredo por enquanto, na verdade o fez jurar que o faria. E ele, mesmo relutante, concordou, não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas era leal e bom amigo.   
Ao chegarem em casa, Chris e Jensen encontraram Mrs. Margareth numa espécie de transe. Ela estava com os olhos fechados e murmurando palavras desconexas. Jared estava ao lado dela, de olhos fechados e rezando do jeito que sabia.   
-E então? O que houve? – Jared perguntou, ansioso.  
-Houve um atentado ao circo... Jacob estava lá, teve uma concussão e foi levado ao hospital e Alice...sumiu. – Jensen disse e suspirou fortemente.   
-S-su-miu? – Jared sussurrou.  
-Sim... – Chris suspirou- e não precisa falar baixo, Mama já sabe... e agora ela não pode nos ouvir, quando ela entra em transe assim com suas orações, demora horas para voltar...   
\- Tudo bem... mas e agora? Vocês chamaram a polícia? – Jared perguntou.   
-Não... e nem vamos chamar. A verdade é que já sabemos quem a pegou. Eu sei. Eu sinto. – disse Chris.   
-Como assim a pegou? Quem iria querer machuca-la? O que está acontecendo? Jen? – Jared estava assutado.   
-No dia em que minha asma atacou, eu recebi uma carta de um admirador secreto, sei lá, de um louco. Aparentemente ele está apaixonado por mim e quer se livrar de todos que ficarem no caminho e... é tudo minha culpa Jay! – Jensen começou a chorar.   
-Oh meu Deus! Por que vocês não me contaram?   
-Eu não queria te assustar...e...eu errei tanto! Era eu quem devia ter sumido, é a mim que ele quer, não a Alice. – Jensen estava inconsolável.  
-Jen...vem aqui... acalme-se. – Jared o abraçou e chorou também. – A culpa não é sua. Este bandido deve ser pego, nós vamos dar um jeito.  
-Que jeito? E se ele a machucar? E se ele...  
-Pare Jens! Chega! Não vai acontecer, entendeu? Nós vamos acha-la...eu acredito que em breve ele irá entrar em contato conosco. Ele só quer nos assustar. E pare de se lamentar. – disse Chris, irritado e saindo do quarto.   
Jared abraçou Jensen que teve uma crise de choro. Mrs. Margareth continuava alheia a tudo, perdida em suas orações. Jared só pensava que tudo aquilo era sua culpa. Não era normal ele estar ali, não era natural. E agora as consequências haviam começado. 

 

Alice chorava no quarto escuro em que havia sido presa por Alec. Ela rezava para que seus irmãos, ou Jared e Jensen ou Mama a viessem buscar logo. Sentiu muito medo, mas algo em seu coraçãozinho a acalmou e ela adormeceu.  
-Mama, estou perdida... você pede pro Chris vir me buscar?  
-Calma querida, Mama vai dizer a ele, está bem? Você sabe aonde está?  
-Eu...não sei...tem este homem mau e ele me mandou ficar calada...  
-Minha princesa, aqui estamos seguras... pode falar com a Mama!   
-Tem um lugar bem grande e sujo e na porta em a letra A igual do meu nome...e tem cheiro de rio...e estou ouvindo o barulho da água lá fora.   
-Mama te promete que vai mandar Chris te encontrar, ok?  
-Sim... e Mama, como está o Jacob? Ele estava desmaiado.  
-Ele vai ficar bem. Mama promete. Vai dar tudo certo. Não tenha medo, está bem?  
-Sim Mama. Não vou ter medo, vou esperar Chris chegar.   
Alice acordou e fez como sua mãe disse. Ficou calma porque agora ela sabia que Chris iria vir busca-la.  
Mama saiu de seu transe e disse para Jensen e Jared que também estavam no quarto:  
-Galpão perto do rio Mississipi.   
E entrou novamente em seu transe. Jensen correu em direção à sala em que Chris rezava e esperava.  
-Mama a encontrou. – Jensen disse.


	11. Je t'aime

Verse Je t’aime 

Paris, 1848

A França sofria uma grande crise econômica, nunca as colheitas haviam sido tão ruins, principalmente por conta da praga da batata o que afetava diretamente a fazenda dos Ackles, uma família da aristocracia inglesa que vivia em Paris há 3 décadas.   
A escravidão havia chegado ao fim, mas os negros daquela casa continuaram a morar e trabalhar na fazenda, apesar do pouco trabalho que tinham, devido a crise. Mas se fosse por vontade da duquesa Ackles, a negra que era a ama da casa já estaria bem longe, ou preferencialmente morta. O segredo que ela guardava era uma vergonha para todos da casa. Era uma das vergonhas que assolavam aquela família.   
Os Ackles tinham dois herdeiros, Christian e Jensen. O primeiro era forte, valente, orgulho de seu pai, mas sua mãe o odiava, porque a verdade era que ele era filho de seu marido com aquela escrava a quem ela odiava. Ele era o filho mais velho e preferido de Alan, e ela teve que engolir e assumi-lo como seu, já que ele nasceu branco. Ela o renegava, e mesmo em vidas após aquela ela continuou renegando.   
Jensen era tímido, de saúde frágil, gostava de música e artes. O que ia de encontro com o que seu pai queria pra ele. Ele desejava que Jensen fosse mais igual a Christian, que se interesse pelos negócios da família, que seguisse carreira militar, que se casasse com uma bela dama da sociedade francesa. Mas não. Jensen era completamente diferente de Christian, mas eles eram melhores amigos. O irmão mais velho sempre o defendia, sempre intercedia por ele, até fez aulas de piano junto com ele para que assim seu pai permitisse que ele o fizesse. Desde crianças eles eram confidentes, e juntamente com o filho da escrava (mãe de Christian) eles formavam uma espécie de clube secreto.   
Jensen estava com 18 anos e tinha dificuldades para aprender inglês. Sua mãe era francesa, mas o pai inglês e ele queria que o filho falasse sua língua com fluência, o que não acontecia. É porque ele é mais lento, menos inteligente que Christian, dizia seu pai, o que fazia com que Jensen corasse e chorasse a noite toda. Ele sofria de depressão, o que agravava sua frágil saúde, seus pulmões eram fracos.   
Seu pai contratou um professor de inglês para Jensen, já estava mais do que na hora dele falar a língua com fluência, já que pela situação financeira e esta queda nos negócios, provavelmente eles teriam que mudar-se para a Inglaterra. Isto enfureceu a mãe deles, que era francesa e não queria deixar sua terra natal. Mas a ideia de que seu marido não dormiria mais com aquela negra maldita que arruinara sua vida, aliviava um pouco o coração dela.   
Os Padalecki eram uma família rica da Polônia. Gerald conhecia Ackles por conta de um negócio que fecharam há anos atrás. Ele era bem quisto pelo exigente Alan, e a menção de que seu filho era professor e falava 4 línguas com fluência, dentre elas o inglês, fez com que Alan o contratasse imediatamente para dar aulas a sua ovelha negra, como ele se referia a Jensen.   
Ao descobrir que teria aulas particulares, Jensen ficou mais deprimido. Ele não conseguia aprender, ele não queria aprender nada, só queria morrer. Ao dizer isso para Christian, Jensen teve que jurar que não atentaria contra sua vida após uma crise nervosa de seu irmão. Mas o fato de não querer viver, de não ter alegria, de não ter perspectiva, faziam com que ele morresse um pouco a cada dia. E agora Christian estava fazendo a corte a uma bela dama, filha de um rico fazendeiro da redondeza, e estava na faculdade de direito. E ele? Mal conseguia sair de casa sem desmaiar, não estava na faculdade, e não sentia a menor atração por mulheres. Certa vez, seu pai levou ele e Christian para perder a virgindade com uma meretriz. Ele chorou o tempo todo e não fez nada. A mulher, com pena, disse a seu pai que ele era um ótimo amante. A verdade era que ele sentia atração por homens, e descobriu isso ao sonhar que beijava seu professor de piano. Como autopunição ele pediu para seu pai cancelar as aulas, o que ninguém entendeu, já que era claro que ele amava as aulas. E agora ele teria que conviver com um professor velho, chato e exigente que nada conseguiria com ele.   
No primeiro dia de aula, Jensen pensou e dizer que estava indisposto, mas achou melhor terminar logo com isso. Pra que ficar prolongando o sofrimento? Ao ouvir a criada chama-lo, ele levantou-se e foi até a sala e ao ver o professor sentiu uma forte tontura, falta de ar, e um misto de emoções em seu coração como ele nunca havia sentido antes. Desmaiou. Acordou com Christian o olhando com cara de assustado, sua mãe e a criada rezando, e o professor parado na porta do quarto tão ou mais assustado do que Christian. Jensen não ouvia nada, as pessoas falavam e ele não as ouvia, ele não as via. Ele só tinha olhos para aquele rosto, lindo, infantil, intenso, iluminado. Aquele rapaz alto, atlético e lindo... ele é lindo! Mon Dieu! Il est très beau!   
Obviamente Jensen não fez aula aquele dia, e após receber a visita de um médico que tranquilizou seus pais dizendo ser apenas uma queda de pressão provavelmente causada pelo calor, ele implorou a seu pai para pedir ao professor que não desistisse de lhe dar aulas. O pai de Jensen, apesar de acha-lo um fracassado, o amava e ver seu filho tão interessado em aprender inglês o fazia feliz.   
Jared estava ansioso. Não sabia bem porque, afinal Jensen não era seu único aluno, mas talvez por ser o mais velho de todos. Jared tinha 25 anos, e Jensen 18. Os outros alunos eram crianças de até 12 anos. Ele achou que seria um bom desafio. Mas quando ele olhou para o rosto pálido e cheio de sardas do outro, ele sentiu borboletas no estomago, algo que ele nunca havia sentindo antes. E paz, como se estivesse em casa.   
A primeira aula foi mais um monólogo de Jared, apenas ele falava, Jensen corava e abaixava a cabeça cada vez que ele pedia para ele repetir um verbo. No decorrer dos dias, Jensen foi se soltando, e quando Jared lhe ensinou o significado da palavra Sunshine, Jensen pela primeira vez em muito tempo sorriu. Era assim que Jared deveria se chamar, Sunshine, porque ele iluminava a vida de Jensen, ele lhe dava vida e vontade de fazer as coisas, de melhorar. Alan estava orgulhoso, Chris estava entusiasmado, mas a mãe deles estava desconfiada. Seu coração de mãe não errava, tinha algo de errado acontecendo ou prestes a acontecer.   
Quatro meses de aula se passaram, Jensen melhorou consideravelmente seu inglês, ele estava até menos pálido. E dava gargalhadas durante as aulas. Jared estava viciado nas aulas de Jensen, ele estava viciado em Jensen. Queria ficar o tempo todo perto do outro, conversando às vezes com palavras, às vezes sem. Os olhos verdes de Jensen, o sorriso tímido, a maneira como ele corava sempre que se sentia envergonhado com algum elogio que recebia, Jared queria protege-lo, de tudo e todos. Ele estava completamente apaixonado. Duas almas gêmeas se encontraram.  
O inevitável aconteceu um dia, durante uma aula. Jared não se segurou se aproximou de Jensen e o beijou. Não disse nada, chegou perto de Jensen, passou os dedos por seu rosto, por seus lábios, eles fecharam os olhos e se beijaram ferozmente. Juntaram seus corpos, se abraçando fortemente, como se estivessem com medo de que o outro fugisse, os lábios tocando febrilmente um no outro, as línguas dançando. Jensen apertava as costas de Jared que o puxava pelos cabelos. Jared empurrou Jensen na parede e o ergueu. Jensen abriu as pernas e as entrelaçou na cintura de Jared, roçando suas ereções. E assim, apenas com um beijo, ambos gozaram.   
Mas a mãe de Jensen abriu a porta e viu. Não gritou, não chorou, fechou a porta sem que eles vissem, e friamente tomou a decisão naquele momento. Seu único filho, seu verdadeiro filho, não iria ser a vergonha da família. Ela iria fazer aquilo acabar, e seria logo. Mandou o mensageiro até a casa do antigo capataz da família, Alec, a quem ela sabia que tinha uma queda por Jensen, o motivo dele ter sido mandando embora, apesar de ser um segredo entre ela, seu marido, e a ex-escrava mãe de Chris, era que alguns anos atrás ele havia sido flagrado se masturbando ao espiar Jensen tomando banho. Aquilo enfureceu Monsieur Ackles, que mais do que rapidamente o demitiu e ameaçou de morte. Ele seria a solução.   
Alec recebeu um recado para se encontrar com Madame Ackles perto do ria Senna. Ele estranhou, mas foi. Ao chegar lá, entrou na carruagem em que ela estava. Ouviu atentamente ao que ela disse. Jensen corre perigo. Este rapaz esta abusando dele. Mate-o. Ele faria de graça, mas recebeu uma boa quantia para executar o crime.   
Jensen, Christian e Jean irmão do segundo por parte de mãe, foram dar uma volta pela cidade. Christian sabia que Jensen gostava de Jared e resolveu convida-lo. Ele desconfiava que algo a mais acontecia entre eles, mas não se importava. Jensen estava feliz, isso era tudo o que importava.   
Eles andaram pela cidade, riam, falavam sobre vários assuntos, Jensen sorria e trocava olhares apaixonados com Jared. Alec que estava seguindo Jared desde que este saíra de casa, enfureceu-se ao ver a maneira única como Jensen olhava pro outro. E assim, tomado pelo ódio, ele se aproximou e gritou: IL EST MON! IL EST MON! (ele é meu) e puxou o gatilho. Foi muito rápido. Christian só teve tempo de tirar Jensen da linha de tiro. Jean não conseguiu salvar Jared. O tiro pegou no coração do outro. Certeiro. Uma confusão se fez, Jensen tremia violentamente e gritava por Jared. Se aproximou dele, o abraçou e ouviu suas últimas palavras: Je t’aime... mon amour...   
Jensen ficou doente, tão doente de saudade e tristeza por perder sua alma gêmea de forma tão trágica, que morreu 5 dias depois, após uma febre altíssima. Suas últimas palavras foram: Je t’aime, Sunshine...   
Fin


	12. Chapter 12

1945  
Chris, Jensen e Jared foram até o cais a beira do Mississipi, em direção ao galpão que tinha uma grande letra A pintada na entrada. Os marinheiros dos barcos Proud Mary, costumavam descansar nestes galpões quando voltavam de alguma viagem longa. Agora era a temporada das grandes viagens, então os galpões encontravam-se vazios. Já havia amanhecido, e a verdade era que eles não sabiam ao certo como agir. Jensen ainda achava que era melhor chamar a Polícia, Chris discordou, primeiro porque isso poderia assustar Alec, e segundo porque ele achava que a Polícia não iria se sacrificar tanto para ajudar a encontrar uma garota negra. Era triste, mas era verdade.   
Alec estava escrevendo o recado que mandaria algum garoto esfomeado entregar para Jensen, no qual ele dizia que se ele quisesse ver a garota novamente, ele deveria abandonar a todos e ficar com ele. A verdade era que Alec queria matar a todos, e ele estava arrependido de pegar a garota, que dormia profundamente e parecia estar sonhando.   
Então ele resolveu sair para fumar um cigarro e comprar algo para beber, ou melhor, mandar algum garoto destes que trabalhava pra ele, roubar alguma bebida. Uísque ou vodca. Então ele saiu, e foi então que teve uma surpresa ao dar de cara com Jensen, Jared e Chris. 

2012  
Jensen acordou agitado e chorando. Apesar de a febre ter passado, ele ainda estava febril. Alice estava ao seu lado, segurando sua mão e sorriu aliviada ao vê-lo acordado.  
-Meu querido, como você está se sentindo?   
-Nana...eu...quero ir embora. – respondeu Jensen, tristemente.  
-Mas você ainda não está bem, primeiro precisa melhorar desta febre e...  
-Mas eu quero ir embora! Ficar aqui só está me deixando mais deprimido...eu...estou com um pressentimento ruim...não quero mais ficar aqui...por favor, me ajude Nana...eu não quero ficar aqui! – Jensen implorou.  
-Mas meu bem, você precisa de cuidados médicos. – Alice disse, preocupada.   
-Nada que você não possa fazer por mim em casa... Nana, chame o Misha, por favor... – Jensen disse isso e fechou os olhos.   
Alice foi até o corredor e pediu para uma das enfermeiras chamar pelo Dr. Collins. Ela sabia que Jensen iria fazer de tudo para ter alta, ela conhecia aquele olhar. O que era estranho, era que ela ainda sentia uma presença no hospital. Talvez seja Chris, ela pensou.   
Misha chegou no quarto de Jensen e o que ouviu não o deixou nada feliz.   
-Misha, eu quero ir embora. Assino o que for preciso. Não vou ficar mais aqui, e se você não me ajudar, vou sair de qualquer jeito. – Jensen disse respirando com dificuldade.   
-De jeito nenhum! Você ainda está febril, sua pressão ainda está um pouco alta e pelo amor de Deus Jensen, você mal consegue respirar direito. Não vou dar alta. – Misha estava nervoso.   
\- Não estou pedindo sua permissão, estou afirmando que vou embora. EU TENHO QUE IR EMBORA! Não vou ficar mais aqui! Ficar aqui está me matando! E eu estou com esta sensação ruim! Aqui está cheio de fantasmas! – Jensen estava vermelho, chorando, e ofegante.  
-Fantasmas? Que fantasmas Jen? – agora Misha estava preocupado.   
-Meu amor, do que você está falando? – Alice estava igualmente assustada.   
-Eu...eu... eu os sinto... fantasmas... por favor Mish, S’il vous plaît...   
Misha respirou fundo. Ele sabia que quando Jensen ficava com medo, ele falava em francês. E ele pensou que talvez ir para cara o ajudasse. Era uma responsabilidade muito grande, mas ele não suportava ver Jensen sofrer assim, e era óbvio que o ambiente do hospital não estava ajudando em nada.   
-Ok... mas você vai ter que me prometer que fará tudo o que eu mandar, a começar por repouso absoluto. E deixará Nana cuidar de você, e todos os dias vou passar na sua casa pra ter examinar até você melhorar, e quando eu não for, mandarei alguém.   
-Merci... obrigado.... eu prometo! – Jensen estava claramente mais calmo agora.   
-E precisamos conversar sobre Chris.   
Jensen ficou tenso novamente.   
-O que aconteceu? Ele piorou?   
-Não...provavelmente terá alta amanhã e já será encaminhando para um lar provisório pelo serviço social, mas...  
-Mas o que? – disse Jensen, apreensivo.   
-Ele me pediu para ficar com você.   
-Oh! Mas... oh! – Jensen estava confuso.  
-Você acha que podemos fazer isso acontecer? – perguntou Alice sorrindo. Ela não estava nem um pouco surpresa.   
-Primeiro vou assinar a alta do Jen. Amanhã passo na casa de vocês e conversamos melhor sobre isso, está bem? – respondeu Misha.   
Jensen não disse nada, mas um pouco da tristeza que assolava seu coração sumiu. Aquele garotinho que mal o conhecia queria ficar com ele, morar com ele. E de certa forma, Jensen se sentia conectado a ele também. Talvez seja uma boa ideia, ele pensou.   
Em menos de meia hora Jensen estava no taxi com Nana Alice sentada ao seu lado lhe fazendo cafunés. E ao deixar o hospital, ele sentiu como se deixasse algo pra trás. Ou alguém. 

No quarto de Jared, a música The Man I love tocava. E Zach chorava ao lado da cama do amigo.   
Someday he’ll come along, The Man I love...

1945  
Alec voltou correndo para o galpão, com Chris, Jared e Jensen bem atrás dele. Ele conseguiu chegar até onde Alice estava dormindo profundamente e com um sorriso nos lábios. A única coisa que deu tempo dele fazer, uma vez dentro do galpão, foi pegar sua arma que estava em cima de uns caixotes que ele usava como cadeira.   
Ao entrarem no galpão, Chris, Jared e Jensen se depararam com Alec apontando a arma na direção de Alice que dormia tranquilamente num papelão no chão. Todos seguraram a respiração. Jared ficou tonto e tremia violentamente. Ele tinha pavor de armas. Jensen respirava devagar, tentando não deixar o ar escapar de seus pulmões, e Chris que tentava analisar atentamente a cena, foi o primeiro a falar.   
-Calma. Não queremos que ninguém se machuque, não trouxemos a Polícia. Só queremos pegar Alice de volta e deixaremos você ir embora, sem nenhuma acusação.   
-HAHAHAHA! Vocês realmente acham que eu me importo? Hein Jensen? Você tinha que se meter com essa gente? Com estes negros? Com este maldito garoto que apareceu do nada pra tirar você de mim? O QUE VOCÊ ME DIZ, HEIN JENSEN? – Alec estava fora de controle, o que preocupou a todos.   
-E-es-cute... é... se você me quer, tudo bem...eu...fi-co com vo-cê...mas solte Alice...e dei-xe to-dos irem... – Jensen respirava com dificuldade, e tentava parecer convincente. Ele falava sério.   
-Não Jen! – Jared não iria permitir que Jensen ficasse sozinho com aquele psicopata.   
-CALA A BOCA SEU MALDITO! Jensen disse que ficará comigo! – Alec balançava a braço com a arma na mão, e tinha um sorriso doentio.  
-Mas...solte Alice primeiro. Deixe Chris leva-la. E solte Jared também... senão... senão não fico com você. – Jensen disse firmemente.   
Jared estava tenso. Ele não iria a lugar nenhum sem Jensen. Chris não sabia o que fazer, estava assustado, e sabia que qualquer movimento brusco, colocaria tudo a perder. Alice continuava alheia a tudo. Sonhava que estava em casa com Mama, fazendo bolos. E Mama estava em casa, fazendo suas orações para os espíritos de seus ancestrais, ela estava em transe e conectada com Alice, mantendo-a dormindo. Ela sabia o que iria acontecer, e não queria que sua filha visse.   
Alec só conseguia pensar nas palavras de Jensen. Ele estava obcecado. Era uma obsessão que vinha de outra vida que ainda não estava resolvida. Ele não pensava direito, só sentia. Ódio. Ciúmes. Posse. Jensen seria seu de qualquer jeito.   
-Tudo bem. Pode pegar a garota e eu deixarei o desgraçado do seu amigo esquisito ir embora. Mas você fica. – disse Alec.   
-Jens... – Chris estava nervoso. Ele não queria que ninguém se machucasse. Mas ao mesmo tempo, ele sabia que esta era a melhor chance que eles tinham.   
-Chris, pegue Alice. Jay, saia com eles. – disse Jensen, sem olhar para eles.   
-Não...eu não vou te deixar! – respondeu Jared.   
-Você é surdo ou o que? Não está ouvindo? Jensen vai ficar comigo! Saia daqui agora seu maldito! – disse Alec, babando de raiva.   
-Anda logo Chris! E Jay, por favor, saia. Eu vou ficar bem.   
Chris se aproximou de Alice e cuidadosamente a pegou nos braços. Ele passou por Jensen e o encarou com lágrimas nos olhos. Olhou para Jared também, e saiu rapidamente. Ele sabia que Jared não iria sair dali. Chris saiu correndo do balcão, com Alice nos braços e foi em direção a seu carro.   
-Mas o que diabos você está esperando rapaz? SAÍA! AGORA! – Alec estava agitado, tomado por uma raiva imensa.  
\- Jay, saía daqui! Por favor! – Jensen chorava.  
-Eu não vou te deixar aqui sozinho com este louco! Não vou! – Jared tremia.   
Alec apontou a arma na direção de Jared, ele tremeu ao ver a arma apontada pra si. Seus ouvidos tamparam, sua respiração começou a falhar e ele começou a enxergar tudo embaçado. Fechou os olhos e ao abri-los tudo esta em preto e branco. Como no começo. Ele começou a suar frio. Jensen entrou na frente dele.   
-Escute, não o machuque. Se você o machucar, eu não vou ficar com você. Ele só está nervoso, já vai sair, eu prometo. – Jensen respirava com dificuldade e tremia violentamente.   
-Por que você o defende tanto? EU O ODEIO! Você o ama? AMA? – Alec estava enfurecido.   
Jensen não sabia como agir. Jared não se mexia e parecia não ouvi-lo. Ele estava ficando pálido e frio. Jensen sentiu uma onda de ar frio, e uma eletricidade no ar. Parecia que tudo estava acontecendo em câmera lenta.   
\- IL EST MON! IL EST MON! (ele é meu) – Alec começou a gritar e a dar tiros a esmo.   
Chris entrou correndo no galpão, e foi em direção a Jared e Jensen. Por um instante, Jared saiu de seu transe e empurrou Jensen no chão.   
-SUNSHINE!!!!! – Jensen gritou.   
O tiro no peito de Jared foi certeiro. Uma forte luz se formou dentro do galpão, e uma onda elétrica, de pura energia fez com que todos perdessem os sentidos. 

2012  
And so all else above, I’m dreaming of the man I love.  
Zach ouviu a última frase da canção The Man I love, que tocava em seu Ipod que estava na cama de Jared, quando algo inesperado aconteceu.   
-NÃO!!! NÃO NÃO NÃO!!! POR FAVOR! POR FAVOR!   
-Jay? – Zach estava chocado – SOCORRO! ALGUÉM! ELE ACORDOU!   
-NÃO O MACHUQUE! POR FAVOR, NÃO O MACHUQUE! – gritava Jared.   
Os enfermeiros entraram correndo no quarto. Um deles foi chamar o Dr. Collins.  
\- O paciente Padalecki acordou. E agitado. – disse o enfermeiro para Misha.   
Misha chegou no quarto e encontrou Jared tremendo violentamente e murmurando coisas sem sentido. Zach o estava abraçando e dizia:  
-Acalme-se Jay, foi só um pesadelo.   
E Jared respondeu:  
-Eu nem disse a ele que o amava.


	13. Chapter 13

Há coisas que a medicina não consegue explicar, e o paciente Jared Padalecki era a prova viva disso. Depois de 3 semanas em coma, uma semana de febre altíssima sem nenhuma infecção, e total falta de perspectiva de quando ele iria acordar, ele acordou, totalmente saudável fisicamente. Mas o Dr. Collins estava preocupado com o psicológico de seu paciente, que desde que acordou não emitiu uma só palavra, e só chorava sem parar.   
-Jared, você está sentindo alguma dor? – perguntou Misha  
Jared apenas negou com a cabeça.   
-Seus sinais vitais estão normais, mas já faz 24 horas que você acordou e estamos preocupados, pois você não falou nada até agora.  
-Não sinto dor física, se é isso que quer saber... – respondeu Jared, tão baixo que Misha teve que se esforçar para ouvir.  
Neste momento Zach entrou novamente no quarto. Ele estava triste e confuso, achava que quando Jared acordasse seria um momento de alegria, não de tristeza. Até agora eles não tinham conversado nada, e ver a tristeza no rosto de seu melhor amigo o deixava chateado.   
-Dr. posso conversar com Jay em particular? – perguntou Zach.  
-Sim, já fizemos todos os exames e provavelmente amanhã ele terá alta. – respondeu Misha e saiu do quarto.   
Um silêncio desconfortável se fez no quarto. Jared olhava para o nada e Zach respirava fundo e pensava em como iria começar aquela conversa.  
-Você está bravo comigo Jay? – perguntou Zach, com lágrimas nos olhos.  
-O que? Não Zach....não... – respondeu Jared olhando pela primeira vez para o amigo nos olhos. Ele notou que ele estava com olheiras e com os olhos vermelhos provavelmente de tanto chorar.  
-Tem certeza? Porque desde que você acordou não fala comigo, e... e parece que está chateado por ter acordado, então eu pensei que talvez o problema seja eu, porque eu estava aqui quando você acordou e de repente eu falei alguma coisa que te magoou e...  
-Zach! Oh meu Deus! Me desculpe! Eu sou um idiota... não estou bravo com você, prometo! É que... eu estou confuso... eu o perdi...   
-Perdeu quem? Qual a última coisa que você se lembra?   
Jared não sabia como responder àquela pergunta. Como ele iria dizer a Zach que a última coisa que se lembrava era de Jensen no chão, gritando, e da dor forte que sentiu no peito ao levar um tiro?   
-Eu...não sei... me conte o que aconteceu? – disse Jared, inseguro.   
-Você estava saindo da escola e foi atropelado. Ficou em coma por 3 semanas, teve febre, eu confesso que estava sem esperanças, então você acordou gritando daquele jeito, assustado... você estava sonhando?   
-Eu...não sei... sim...acho que.... não. – Jared começou a chorar.   
-Jay, você sabe que pode me dizer tudo, certo? Me diga, o que está acontecendo?   
-Não pode ter sido apenas um sonho Zach...foi tão real!   
Jared começou a chorar convulsivamente. Zach o abraçou e deixou que o amigo chorasse. Ele estava preocupado, e iria fazer o que fosse preciso para ver o amigo sorrir novamente. 

1945  
Jensen estava em seu quarto, deitado em sua cama e com febre alta. Dor era a única coisa que ele sentia, era uma dor física e também na alma. Será que Deus o estava castigando? Porque isso estava acontecendo com ele? Ele não merecia ser feliz? Jensen não ouvia ninguém, já fazia um dia desde que Jared sumira. Ao acordarem no galpão, Jensen e Chris se depararam com a Polícia e alguns paramédicos os atendendo. Alec fora levado preso em flagrante, já que arma estava em sua mão. Jensen e Chris foram levados ao hospital para serem examinados, pois ao que parece ficaram sem sentidos por muito tempo. Alice foi levada junto com eles. Mama, juntamente com alguns amigos, foi até o hospital pra vê-los. Ao perguntarem por Jared, a Polícia disse que não havia mais ninguém no galpão ao chegarem, mas foi encontrado sangue no chão, e uma bala, do mesmo calibre da arma de Alec.   
Nunca foi encontrado nenhum corpo. Do mesmo jeito surreal que Jared apareceu na vida deles, ele foi embora.   
Chris entrou no quarto de Jensen e sentou-se na beira da cama em que ele jazia. Mama já havia feito tudo o que sabia pra abaixar a febre, eles chamaram um médico, que não havia encontrado nenhuma infecção que pudesse estar causando a febre, mas mesmo assim receitou remédios para ele. Mas nada disso iria adiantar. A doença de Jensen estava na alma.   
-Ei Jens... eu falei com os policiais, e... e eles vão tentar descobrir mais coisas sobre o sumiço do Jared, provavelmente ele sumiu enquanto nós estamos desmaiados e...  
-Não Chris...ele me abandonou....ele não vai voltar...eu sei, eu sinto... – disse Jensen, tristemente.   
-Ele não te abandonou Jens... ele te ama! Ele deve estar perdido em algum lugar... – Chris respondeu, nervoso.  
-Eu vi Chris...ele levou um tiro! Ele se foi e não vai mais voltar... eu estou novamente sozinho....novamente vazio... sem meu Sunshine... – disse Jensen, fechando os olhos.  
-Jens... não fala assim – Chris estava chorando – eu...eu prometo pra você que vou trazer o Jared pra você de novo! Nem que isso seja a última coisa que eu faça!   
Jensen não respondeu nada. Manteve os olhos fechados e rezou para aquela dor acabar logo. Ele sentia, ele sabia, que sua alma gêmea não voltaria. Quando a vida começou a fazer sentindo, quando ele começou a se sentir vivo e completo novamente, o destino lhe tirou tudo.   
2012  
Jensen estava em sua casa esperando a visita de Misha, que não pôde ir no dia anterior, pois um paciente havia acordado do coma. Jensen estava ansioso, tenso e com medo. Um pouco por conta da história de Chris, ele estava com medo de não conseguir adotar o garoto. Nunca havia passado pela cabeça dele ter um filho, a verdade era que ele não tinha muita perspectiva de nada. A vida dele era sempre tão vazia, tão sem esperanças que ter alguém era algo que nunca havia passado por sua cabeça. E ele sabia que seria difícil adotar uma criança sendo solteiro, apesar de ele conhecer outros casos similares. Mas não era só isso. Tinha algo a mais acontecendo, mas ele não conseguia saber o que.   
Misha chegou à casa de Jensen juntamente com Sacha Collins, seu irmão advogado. Jensen ficou surpreso, mas grato, ele não tinha ideia do que teria que fazer, e um advogado ajudaria muito.   
-Olá Jen! Desculpe trazer Sacha sem avisar, mas é que foi uma loucura lá no hospital e me esqueci de te avisar. – disse Misha, sorrindo.  
-Sem problemas Mish... agradeço a sua preocupação e eficiência. – respondeu Jensen, também sorrindo.   
Sacha fez todas as perguntas de praxe para Jensen, que iam desde se ele tinha relacionamentos, até a renda e bens. Jensen se sentiu incomodado com tantos questionamentos, apesar de saber que isso era necessário. Ele não gostava de se expor, de ficar em evidência. Depois de todas as perguntas resolvidas, Sacha disse que entraria com o pedido de guarda provisória e ele estava confiante, pois tinha amigos trabalhando no serviço social, sem contar que garotos da idade de Chris dificilmente eram adotados, o que era uma vantagem neste caso. Jensen tinha um emprego fixo, referências, e dinheiro, tudo isso ajudaria a apressar o processo. A única parte que deixou Jensen tenso foi saber que ele faria uma avaliação psicológica para saber se estava apto para adotar uma criança, ele odiava terapeutas, mas sabia que era preciso e iria fazer de tudo para dar certo. Ele mal conhecia Chris, mas já sentia amor por ele. O destino os fez se encontrar novamente porque Chris tinha uma promessa a cumprir.   
Sacha foi embora, mas Misha ficou para conversar um pouco mais com seu amigo. Ele ainda estava preocupado, apesar de Jensen ter melhorado consideravelmente desde que saíra do hospital.   
-Ei Jen, como você está? De verdade.   
-Eu estou melhor... aquele aperto no meu peito passou...acho que eu só estava assustado com tudo o que aconteceu. – disse Jensen, dando um fraco sorriso.   
-Você sabe que pode conversar comigo sobre qualquer coisa, não é? Eu estou aqui para lhe ajudar no que for preciso.   
-Eu sei Mish... e obrigada por tudo. Me desculpe se te assustei, não foi minha intenção...  
-Qual é cara, pare de se desculpar! Tudo certo! Vamos mudar de assunto... você não vai acreditar, tinha este paciente em coma lá no hospital, jovem, atropelamento, e o cara acordou do nada.  
-Ouvi falar...quando liguei lá no hospital para saber sobre as férias que eles vão me dar, acho que na verdade eles estão com medo de serem processados devido o ataque que sofri... – Jensen sorriu- e bem, foi Julie quem me atendeu, ainda não entendi o que ela estava fazendo no escritório atendendo telefone, mas bem, ela me disse.   
Misha deu uma gargalhada, Julie era a enfermeira fofoqueira que tudo sabia e que dava em cima de todos os médicos do hospital.  
-Ela sabe de tudo mesmo... e me disse que até o paciente em coma tinha uma queda por você. – disse Misha rindo alto.   
Jensen corou, mas sorriu também. Misha tinha o dom de fazê-lo sorrir.   
\- Bem, falando nele, me conte mais, você me parece intrigado com o caso. – disse Jensen, tentando mudar de assunto.   
-Oh sim, foi um caso estranho, deixe-me lhe contar...   
Misha contou todo o caso para Jensen, usando todos os termos médicos que ambos conheciam. Jensen ouvia atentamente, curioso e fascinado. Ele já havia visto casos estranhos em sua carreira de médico, mas sempre acontecia algo que lhe surpreendia. Mas então Misha disse:  
-Realmente, o caso deste garoto, Jared Padalecki, nunca será esquecido por nós...   
Jensen sentiu o ar faltar em seus pulmões. Seu coração acelerou, sua visão ficou turva, e ele perdeu os sentidos.   
Alec havia tentando encontrar Chris no hospital, mas mudou de ideia ao ver a assistente social levando o garoto embora. Maldito garoto ele pensou. Ele não tinha pressa, uma hora ou outra Jensen seria seu, ele não iria desistir dele, mas iria traçar um plano mais eficaz desta vez.


	14. Chapter 14

Mackenzie Ackles estava grávida de seu namorado, um homem casado que havia lhe iludido com promessas de amor e, ao descobrir que ela estava grávida, lhe ameaçou de morte. Seu pai lhe deserdou e expulsou de casa, e ela estava apenas com 17 anos. Sua única saída era pedir ajuda a seu irmão mais velho, que morava em New Orleans. Apesar de não vê-lo há alguns anos, ela sabia que ele iria lhe ajudar, pois ele era bom e generoso. Ela sentia falta dele, o amava e tinha raiva de seu pai por ser tão exigente com ele. O que ela não esperava era encontrar Jensen daquele jeito.   
Ele estava muito magro, pálido, sem vida nos olhos. Fraco e respirando com dificuldade. Ele havia ficado internado no hospital, mas implorou para ser tratado em casa, o que os médicos achavam que poderia ajudar, já que ele estava sofrendo de depressão profunda. Já fazia duas semanas que Jared havia sumido, e Jensen estava se definhando com o tempo.   
A chegada de Mackenzie não ajudou muito na melhora de Jensen, apesar dele amar a irmã e dizer que faria de tudo para ajuda-la com o bebê que estava por vir. A verdade era que um pedaço da alma de Jensen havia morrido junto com Jared, a tristeza era muito grande, a dor era imensurável. Mama Margareth já havia feito tudo o que sabia, todas as orações, todos os rituais, mas a verdade era que ela sabia que não havia cura para Jensen. Ela sabia que o destino estava sendo cruel mais uma vez, e ela tinha esperanças de que as coisas fossem diferentes. A visão que ela tinha tido de Jensen, no dia em que se conheceram, havia acontecido. Ela havia visto Jared empurrando Jensen, ele caído no chão gritando, o som do tiro. E ela sabia também que duas almas gêmeas estavam sendo separadas. Não havia muito o que fazer, e isto a entristeceu, pois ela amava Jensen.   
Alice estava parada na porta do quarto, segurando o caderno que usava para estudar com Jared. Desde que ele sumiu, ela dormia segurando aquele caderno, e todos os dias entrava no quarto de Jensen e lhe beijava no rosto e se sentava a seu lado sem dizer nenhuma palavra.   
Chris estava muito abalado com tudo o que havia acontecido. Jacob se culpava o tempo todo, pois achava que a culpa era sua, já que havia perdido Alice no circo, então ele se juntou com Chris para tentar encontrar Jared. A falta de pistas e a certeza com que Jensen afirmava que Jared estava morto diminuíam as esperanças deles, e Jacob via que Chris estava a cada dia mais magro e mais triste. Ele não trabalhava mais, só saía todos os dias, obcecado em encontrar Jared, a loja só não estava abandonada porque Jacob estava cuidando dela.   
Chris sentia que Jensen era seu irmão, que ele deveria protegê-lo, e ele havia prometido que iria trazer Jared de volta. Ele não conseguia entrar no quarto de Jensen e vê-lo doente daquele jeito. Era injusto e muito triste ver seu melhor amigo, seu irmão naquela situação. Nem a chegada de Kenzie havia ajudado. A cada dia ficava mais claro que Jared de fato estava morto e Jensen ia ficando mais pálido, mais magro, mais triste. E Chris sentia como se já tivesse passado por aquilo, ele já havia sonhado com Jensen naquela situação, e nunca acabava bem.  
2012  
A voz de Misha chamando por seu nome, foi o que despertou Jensen de seu desmaio. Ele ficou com os olhos fechados, tentando afastar a forte dor de cabeça que sentia.   
-Jensen! Você está me ouvindo? – Misha disse, nervoso.   
-Sim...sim.. Mish...eu...estou acordado. – Jensen respondeu, ainda com os olhos fechados.  
-Vou chamar uma ambulância.  
-NÃO! – Jensen gritou abrindo os olhos rapidamente, mas logo os fechou, pois a dor em sua cabeça era muito forte.   
-Mas Jenny! Você desmaiou! Eu nunca deveria ter concordado com sua volta pra casa e...  
-Não Misha, por favor! Por favor! Eu não quero voltar para o hospital! – Jensen havia aberto os olhos, com dificuldade, mas precisava que Misha prestasse atenção nele.   
-Jenny, me escute, você está doente, teve um mal súbito, precisamos fazer exames para saber o que causou isto.   
-Eu fiquei tonto e senti uma forte dor, mas foi diferente...   
-Como assim diferente?   
\- Não foi uma dor apenas física... foi uma dor emocional...sei lá como explicar...  
-Jensen... como assim dor emocional? – Misha estava confuso e assustado.  
-É... senti algo como saudade, sabe? Aquela dor que sentimos quando temos saudades de alguém, mas foi bem forte! E nem sei por quê... – Jensen estava um pouco assustado.  
-Bem, nós estávamos falando sobre...  
-NÃO! Pare Misha! Eu não quero saber, eu...por favor, não me fale mais nada, eu não quero saber, eu nem lembro do que estávamos falando, mas não quero lembrar, não quero saber, eu... – Jensen começou a chorar.   
-Calma Jen, tudo bem, eu não falo... mas ainda acho que deveríamos ir até o hospital e...  
-Misha, se eu for internado novamente, não vou conseguir ficar com Chris...por favor, eu confio em você, me examine e medique e pronto... já estou me sentindo melhor, juro. E por favor, não conte nada pra Nana...não quero preocupa-la.  
Misha suspirou. Ele sempre acabava fazendo as vontades de Jensen, sentia a necessidade de ajuda-lo, de cuidar dele. Ele sabia que Jensen era carente e sempre estava triste. Parecia até que ele havia nascido triste.   
-Tudo bem Jenny... vou te examinar e medicar, e prometo não dizer nada pra Nana.  
-Obrigado! E não me chame de Jenny, você sabe que eu odeio. – Jensen disse sorrindo.   
1945  
In my solitude  
I’m afraid  
Dear Lord above  
Send back my love  
Jensen ouvia a música de Billie Holiday e não chorava mais. Suas lágrimas haviam secado. Ele não chorava, não sorria, não sentia dor, nada. Ele não sentia. Alice lhe deu um beijo na bochecha e sussurrou em seu ouvido “Eu te amo pra sempre” e saiu do quarto segurando o caderno com os últimos exercícios que Jared havia lhe passado e que ela não havia feito e nunca faria. Ele havia lhe ensinado a escrever Sunshine. A letra dele estava lá, a lápis, forte e bonita. E ela prometeu que só faria aquele exercício com ele a seu lado.   
Jacob entrou no quarto também e não conseguiu dizer nada, olhou para seu amigo, tão sem vida na cama, se sentiu culpado por tudo. A culpa iria o acompanhar até o fim de seus dias. Ele saiu dando lugar para Kenzie.   
Ela entrou com o médico, que examinou Jensen e apenas balançou a cabeça. Ela notou que ele ficou frustrado com a falta de diagnóstico e chorou ao ouvir dele: “A única coisa que posso fazer é deixa-lo confortável. A doença dele não é física, está fora de meus conhecimentos.”. Ele saiu do quarto e Kenzie sentou-se ao lado do irmão, segurou em sua mão e a beijou. Ouvia a música triste que tocava e acariciava o rosto do irmão. “Jen, por favor, não vá...não agora que voltamos a ser irmãos”. Ele nada respondeu, ela chorou mais e levantou a cabeça ao ver Chris na porta do quarto. Ele não entrou, não tinha coragem de ver o amigo naquela situação. “ELE NÃO VAI MORRER” ele gritou com Jacob e saiu correndo e chorando convulsivamente.   
Mama Margareth entrou no quarto. Sentou-se do outro lado da cama de Jensen. Ele olhou para ela, e ela leu tudo o que ele queria dizer apenas naquele olhar. “Eu sei, meu bem. O destino pregou mais esta peça, eu...sinto tanto.” As lágrimas desceram pelos olhos dele. E ele balbuciou: “Será que vou encontra-lo?” Mama respondeu: “Com toda certeza que vai”.   
Dear Lord above  
Send me back my love...  
Chris entrou correndo no quarto, segurou as mãos de Jensen, implorou para que ele lutasse, para que ele não se fosse. Jensen olhou para Chris, sorriu e disse: “Vou encontrar meu Sunshine”. Fechou os olhos devagar, ainda sorrindo. E assim, sua vida terminou. Sua vida morte foi como uma poesia triste, melancólica, morreu de amor. Foi uma Elegia.


	15. Chapter 15

Jared havia acordado há duas semanas, e após ter alta Zach se mudou para seu apartamento para não deixa-lo sozinho. Jared não protestou. A verdade era que ele não falava muito, o que preocupava muito Zach, já que uma das principais características de Jared era ser muito falante.   
-Jay, você vai me dizer o que está acontecendo com você? – perguntou Zach dando um suspiro.  
Jared não sabia ao certo se queria falar sobre o que havia acontecido, mas em contrapartida ele precisa desabafar senão iria enlouquecer.   
-Eu... você me promete que vai acreditar em mim? – Jared estava com os olhos marejados.   
-Você sabe que eu sempre acredito em você, mas se vai te fazer se sentir melhor, eu prometo.   
Jared respirou fundo e com os olhos fechados começou seu relato.  
-Durante todo este tempo em que estive em coma, eu vivi numa época diferente e encontrei alguém que me completou, minha outra metade...  
-Certo...você...você sonhou com esta garota?  
-Não é uma garota, é um garoto – Jared sorriu – o mais perfeito garoto de todos.   
Zachary arregalou os olhos e tossiu nervoso. Ele não era preconceituoso, mas não sabia que Jared era gay.   
-Te incomoda o fato de ser um garoto? – Jared perguntou.   
-Não, claro que não! Mas... não sou eu, né?   
Jared deu uma gargalhada, ele estava triste, mas Zach parecia tão ridiculamente assustado que soou engraçado.   
-Não Zach, você não faz meu tipo.   
-Ok... estou aliviado, confesso. Mas continuando, enquanto você estava em coma, se deu conta de que ama um cara. E quem é ele? Se quiser te ajudo a bolar um plano para fazer ele se apaixonar por você também, afinal até que você não é de se jogar fora e... Jay? O que foi?  
Lágrimas desceram pelos olhos de Jared neste momento. Como ele iria fazer para encontrar Jensen? E mesmo se tudo o que aconteceu tiver sido verdade, a esta altura do campeonato Jensen estará com mais de 90 anos. Se bem que Jared daria tudo pra ver novamente aqueles olhos verdes.   
-Jay? Eu disse algo errado?  
-Não Zach... bom... eu vou te contar tudo.   
E Jared contou. Zach estava fascinado com a riqueza de detalhes com que Jared descrevia o que só poderia ser um sonho, talvez efeito do coma. Mas ele ficou com pena do amigo, e finalmente entendeu toda a melancolia que o abatia. Então, ele pensou num modo de fazer com que Jared se convencesse de que tudo havia sido apenas um belo sonho com final shakespeariano.   
-Bom... eu confesso pra você que fica difícil de acreditar que isso não foi um sonho, mas eu te prometi, e eu te amo como um irmão, então tive uma ideia que talvez te ajude a superar tudo.   
-Que ideia? – Jared ficou curioso.   
-Vamos pesquisar! Você sabe que sou um nerd, você é historiador, e como você foi dispensado pela escola até o final do ano, terá tempo de sobrar para descobrir tudo sobre este tal de Jensen. Qual o sobrenome dele?   
Jared congelou. Ele não sabia, não se lembrava de ter ouvido o nome dele completo.   
-Eu...eu não sei... mas podemos procurar pelo Chris Kane, ele tinha a loja que se chamava Borboun Disc e tinha também o Bali Club que pertencia a Mama...   
-Então vamos começar por aí! Vou buscar meu computador e pesquisamos sobre eles, o que acha? – Zach queria que o amigo tirasse aquela história louca da cabeça e voltasse a viver como antes.   
-Sim... e Zach, obrigado por acreditar em mim. – disse Jared, dando um sorriso triste. 

1945  
A morte de Jensen foi um choque para toda a família de Mrs. Margareth, mas certamente Chris foi o que mais sentiu. Ele emagreceu consideravelmente nos últimos dias, estava muito pálido, não dormia direito e estava calado. Ele não conseguira evitar a morte de Jensen, ele não cumprira sua promessa de encontrar Jared e leva-lo de volta a Jensen e isso o estava enlouquecendo.   
Jacob não sabia o que fazer para animar o irmão, Mrs. Margareth sentiu uma enorme tristeza, pois sabia o que estava prestes a acontecer com seu filho querido, com o filho que Deus lhe devolveu nesta vida. Ela sabia que a ligação de Chris com a história de Jensen e Jared era forte demais, e que o efeito dominó causado pelo desaparecimento de Jared seria irreversível. Ela tentou o que pôde, rezou, leu as cartas, deu todo o amor que tinha dentro de si para seu filho, mas nada afastava a tristeza e a sensação de impotência que abateram o coração e a alma de Chris.   
Alice o observava e sentia que seu irmão estava a cada dia mais triste e distante. Quando Jensen morreu, ela chorou muito, mas Mama lhe disse que nossa vida acontece em uma estrada, às vezes longa, às vezes curta, e a morte é apenas o momento em que viramos em uma curva. Não vemos mais a pessoa, mas ela continua viva do outro lado do caminho, e um dia a encontramos novamente. Isso acalmou seu coração, mas ela não queria que Chris, seu irmão amado, vira-se na curva da vida. 

Jacob descobriu que Alec foi preso e teve um surto psicótico ao descobrir que Jensen havia morrido. Ninguém sabe ao certo quem lhe deu a notícia, mas Jacob desconfiava que fora um dos clientes de Chris que trabalhava na prisão e havia ficado chocado com a brutalidade do crime. Após a crise, ele atacou um dos detentos e acabou sendo esfaqueado e morto. Jacob se permitiu sorrir e se sentiu vingado, embora o fato não afastasse a dor que ele sentia ao ver seu irmão definhando tão rápido.   
Mama abrigou Kenzie em sua casa. Ela prometera a Jensen que cuidaria dela e de seu filho, que viria a se chamar Alan Ackles, filho de mãe solteira. Ele e Alice seriam grandes amigos, praticamente irmãos, e no futuro ela cuidaria do filho dele, que se chamaria Jensen, como seu tio avô. No fundo Mama sabia que a história de Alice e Jensen ainda não havia acabado.   
Chris não se conformava com a morte de Jensen, ele se sentia culpado, pois já havia sonhado com aquela cena, de Jensen morrendo, de Jared levando um tiro, e mesmo assim ele nada fez para impedir. Ele viu a morte sumir dos olhos de Jensen e aquilo o estava matando. Era injusto, ele estava com ódio do mundo, com ódio de Deus. Como ele deixara algo tão terrível acontecer com Jensen? E Jared? Eles eram apenas garotos. E ele se sentia um inútil por não conseguir cumprir sua promessa a Jensen. A tristeza o fez adoecer. Pneumonia. Mama sentiu que estava perdendo seu filho. Sentou-se ao seu lado na cama e disse “Você não tem culpa, meu amor. O destino falhou, e nada que você fizesse poderia impedir isso.” Chris a olhou fixamente, a febre alta e as dores no corpo o faziam suar e ter calafrios. Tudo o que sentia estava em seu olhar. Raiva. Medo. Dor. Saudade. “Eu nem cumpri com minha promessa de reuni-los novamente, e ele morreu achando que iria vê-lo novamente” Chris disse, num sussurro. Mama estava com lágrimas nos olhos e segurava a mão de seu filho. Ela teve a última visão dele, no futuro, em outra vida “Você vai cumprir, meu querido, você vai uni-los novamente”. Chris sorriu para sua mãe. Agora seu coração estava mais calmo, mais leve, ele sabia que ela não estava mentindo. Sorriu. Fechou os olhos e morreu. 

2012  
Jensen estava animado com a perspectiva de ficar com Chris. Ele sentia muita afeição pelo garoto, e agora o serviço social havia permitido que eles ficassem juntos por um período de experiência, para ver se a adoção seria aprovada. O mês de dezembro com o Natal chegando não poderia ser mais propício para Chris ter um lar de verdade.   
Nana preparou Jambalaya, ela havia aprendido com Mama, e imaginou que Chris fosse gostar. A verdade é que ela estava quase certa de que este era seu irmão, a alma dele, que estava de volta, assim com a de Jensen. Ela pensou em Jared, será que ele também voltaria de alguma forma?   
Chris chegou à casa de Jensen com a assistente social e uma mochila com algumas peças de roupas que haviam sido doadas pelo estado. Jensen iria providenciar roupas novas pra ele, poderia ser um bom inicio sair às compras, passear pela cidade. A verdade é que Jensen estava tão ou mais nervoso do que Chris.   
-Calma meu querido, tudo vai dar certo, você vai ver. – disse Alice, o acalmando.   
-Mas Nana, e se ele não gostar de mim? – respondeu Jensen, inseguro.   
-Ele já gosta de você, por isso o escolheu.   
-Mas e se eu decepcioná-lo? E se ele não gostar do quarto ou da casa? E se me achar chato? E se...  
-Jensen, pare. Ele vai te amar, na verdade ele já te ama. Não tenha medo, você merece isso, vocês merecem. Seja você mesmo e tudo dará certo. – Alice disse isso e lhe deu um beijo na testa.   
-Certo... eu... só estou nervoso. É um grande passo, um filho! Eu nunca imaginei que teria um filho. Mas agora não me imagino sem ser o pai de Chris. Me sinto conectado com este garotinho, sinto como se a vida estivesse me dando uma chance, estivesse me dizendo algo... sinto esperança quando me lembro do olhar dele...  
Alice estava emocionada. Não disse nada, apenas abraçou Jensen, que retribuiu. Neste momento a campainha tocou. Era Chris. A vida os estava unindo novamente e nada iria separa-los. 

Zach estava de boca aberta, e Jared apreensivo. Ele procurou na internet pelo Bali club e de fato encontrou algumas notícias sobre o lugar.   
-E então Zach? O que você encontrou? – Jared estava apreensivo.   
-Bom, tem um artigo aqui sobre um show no Bali... um show da... Billie Holiday, em Setembro de 1945.   
O coração de Jared parou. Ele sentiu arrepios pelo corpo. O show. Aquele que ele havia ido com Jensen, realmente era verdade, ele não estava sonhando. Ele despertou de sua letargia ao ouvir Zach chamar seu nome, na verdade ele estava gritando seu nome.   
-JARED! JAY? EI!  
-O que? Oh.. sim..eu.. Zach! Eu fui neste show! Eu fui! Deixei-me ver a notícia.   
Zachary estava confuso e assustado. Será? Será mesmo que seu amigo fez uma viagem no tempo enquanto estava em coma? Era muito surreal, mas as outras informações que Zach havia descoberto batiam exatamente com o que Jared havia lhe contado. Mas ele estava com medo de dizer tudo ao amigo, sabia que ele iria sofrer ao descobrir o que de fato havia acontecido com Chris... e com o tal de Jensen. A internet era uma excelente ferramenta de pesquisa, e com os nomes certos e a inteligência de Zach, foi fácil obter as respostas que seu amigo tanto queria.   
-Zach? Você está me ouvindo? Me passe o notebook para eu ver a notícia.   
“Billie Holiday fez uma apresentação memorável no Bali Club ontem à noite. Ela cantou vários sucessos, mas o ponto alto da noite foi sua interpretação de The Man I love, a capella que deixou o público em estado de graça. “  
Ler esta nota fez o coração de Jared acelerar. Ele se lembrou daquele momento lindo, único em que Billie cantara esta música especialmente para ele e Jensen. A música deles, que os unia, que representava o amor que eles sentiam, a conexão de suas almas. Jared sorria agora. Foi real. Seu coração estava mais calmo. Mas o olhar alarmado no rosto de Zach o despertou de seus devaneios e o assustou.   
-Zach, você descobriu mais coisas?  
-Sim...sim... eu...  
-O que? Você descobriu algo sobre Jensen? ou sobre os outros?  
-Jay...  
-Zachary, o que você descobriu?   
-Eles...eles morreram.   
O grito de agonia e dor que escapou da boca de Jared foi tão doloroso, que Zach sentiu como se a terra tivesse parado de girar.


	16. Chapter 16

O dia ensolarado e frio de dezembro só dá mais charme a este passeio no parque. O Natal está chegando e com o fim da Guerra as pessoas estam animadas para as festividades. As ruas enfeitadas, as crianças correndo pelo parque com seus pais. E ele está aqui, com seu sorriso tímido, olhos verdes e intensos, e bochechas rosadas devido ao vento frio. Vestido com um terno escuro de corte simples, mas elegante, um sobretudo e este chapéu que o deixa tão charmoso e discreto ao mesmo tempo.   
Eu estou tão feliz que sinto como se meu coração fosse sair pela boca. Vamos fazer nosso piquenique ao som de Billie Holiday aqui no parque. Mas ele me fez jurar que não vou tentar beijá-lo. Vai ser difícil, já que hoje seus lábios estão tão convidativos para um longo e apaixonado beijo. Eu o amo. Amo demais, que chega a doer. Não posso mais viver sem ele, sinto como se ele me completasse, me transbordasse. Ele preenche e acrescenta a minha alma de uma forma que fica impossível viver sem ele. Não sei como até hoje vive sem ele, a verdade é que eu não vivia, apenas sobrevivia para o momento em que finalmente iríamos nos encontrar. Ele se sentou, está me olhando com aquele olhar que é só meu, e com aquele sorriso que sei que pertence apenas a mim. Eu enxergo amor e carinho, fidelidade e cumplicidade. Paixão. Tudo misturado neste olhar verde que penetra minha alma, que me acalma, que me faz ter a certeza de estar em casa. Em algum lugar, bem longe, ouço a voz de Billie Holiday, mas não consigo distinguir qual é a música que toca. Jensen toca o meu braço, olha bem nos meus olhos e diz:  
-Não desista de mim. Procure que estou esperando por você.   
E quando eu estou prestes a lhe perguntar o que isso quer dizer, a música fica mais alto, tudo fica em preto e branco e consigo ouvir a música que está tocando:  
Stars shining bright above you  
Estrelas brilhando sobre você   
Night breezes seem to whisper I love you  
A brisa da noite parece sussurar eu te amo  
Birds singing in the sycamore tree  
Pássaros cantando na figueira  
Dream a little dream of me  
Sonhe um pouco comigo  
E então eu acordei. E me vi em meu quarto, em 2012, sozinho, e me lembrei de ter lido o obituário que saiu no New Orleans News: Morre, aos 30 anos, de insuficiência respiratória, Jensen Ackles. Ele trabalhava no Bourbon Disc e eventualmente cantava no Bali Club. Era solteiro e não tinha filhos.  
Esta notícia é de 27 de novembro de 1945. Havia outro de algumas semanas depois que indicava a morte de Chris, devido a uma pneumonia. Mas algo me diz que aquelas mortes estão ligadas a mim, a meu provável sumiço ou morte. Eu não sei direito o que havia acontecido. Mas o que importa agora? Jensen está morto. E agora eu tive este sonho, com ele dizendo pra eu não desistir dele. Tenho vontade de bater a cabeça na parede e ver se entro em coma novamente para me reencontrar com Jensen. E agora só quero dormir, e sonhar com meu amor. Então pego os remédios para insônia e tomo dois de uma só vez. Só pra dormir e vê-lo novamente. 

A algumas semanas, desde que saí do hospital tenho esta sensação de que preciso encontrar alguém. Sinto saudades mais não sei de quem. E a duas noites tenho sonhado com este cara que não consigo ver o rosto. Sei que ele tem um cheiro doce, e ouço a gargalhada dele. Ele sempre dá gargalhadas das coisas que eu digo, mas não me lembro o que eu digo. O som dele rindo alto, faz meu coração acelerar e se encher de carinho, paixão e... é estranho, mas eu diria que estou apaixonado por aquela gargalhada tão sincera e infantil. Não sei o nome dele, mas posso jurar que o amo. Todas as vezes em que estamos prestes a nos beijar e finalmente vou poder ver o rosto dele, algo interrompe. Chego a sentir o ar quente que escapa dos lábios dele, chegando perto dos meus, aquele cheiro bom e tão familiar da pele dele, e quando a imagem começa a ficar mais nítida, eu acordo. E hoje, foi uma música de Billie que me fez acordar, e ironicamente foi a Dream a little dream of me. A algum tempo que eu não ouço as músicas de Billie porque todas me fazem chorar e a saudade em meu peito aumentar. Só não sei o porquê. 

Ele vem chegando perto de mim, o homem mau. Ele me segura pelos cabelos e diz que vai levar meu papai embora. Eu ainda não disse isso pra ele, mas quero que Jensen seja meu papai, será que ele aceita? Mas Alec, o homem que sempre me bate, está nervoso demais e me segura pela camiseta. Estou com medo, quero gritar, mas ele não me solta. Eu fecho bem os olhos, e de repente sou grande e ele não está me segurando, ele está atirando no meu papai, mas ele erra e acerta este outro homem, que eu não consigo ver o rosto, mas eu gosto dele.   
-NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
Consegui gritar, acho que... que era só um sonho ruim. Sim, era só um sonho ruim, meu papai entrou correndo no quarto, e me abraçou e está dizendo que é só um pesadelo. Vou pedir pra dormir com ele está noite. 

Capítulo 16  
Jensen estava empolgado com a chegada do Natal pela primeira vez em anos. Na verdade pela primeira vez em sua vida, porque nem quando ele era criança as festas eram tão aguardadas por ele. Mas desta vez era diferente, este seria o primeiro Natal com Chris e ele esperava que fosse o primeiro de muitos.   
Segundo Sacha, o advogado e irmão de Misha, em breve os documentos da adoção sairiam. Ele era muito influente, e era raro alguém adotar uma criança de 6 anos.   
Hoje ele iria levar Chris para comprar uma árvore de Natal junto com Misha, já que ele não fazia ideia de onde ir. Ele olhou para o garoto que estava sentado no sofá assistindo a algum desenho na TV e calado. Chris estava sempre muito calado e tinha pesadelos todas as noites, e uma vez, durante estes pesadelos, ele chamou Jensen de papai, o que fez o coração se derreter de emoção. Mas ainda tinha uma barreira, medo talvez, e Chris o chamava apenas de Senhor Jensen.  
-Chris, vista seu casaco que Misha já está chegando, nós vamos passear hoje.  
-Sim senhor. – respondeu Chris, baixo e se levantando para pegar o casaco e vestir.   
Jensen sentiu seu coração apertar ao ver como o garoto, depois de quase um mês com ele, ainda agia de maneira mecânica. Ele não estava à vontade, ainda não se sentia em casa. Era como se ele estivesse no orfanato ainda. Jensen mal podia esperar pela confirmação da adoção para poder finalmente fazer de sua casa um lar para Chris, mas ele ainda sentia um pouco de medo de algo dar errado e o garoto sofrer ainda mais. Neste momento, Misha buzinou anunciando sua chegada.  
-Vamos lá Chris! Misha chegou. Nana, voltamos em algumas horas, está bem? – Jensen gritou.  
Nana Alice que estava fazendo suas orações matinais em seu quarto, não respondeu. Jensen sabia que ela o havia ouvido e segurando Chris pela mão, saiu de casa.   
A viagem até a fazenda que abastece a BL Christmas Trees uma das maiores distribuidoras de árvores de Natal dos EUA foi longa, mas Misha disse que pela proximidade da data, apenas na fazenda eles achariam alguma coisa que prestasse. Chris estava alheio a tudo, ele não estava entendendo direito onde eles estavam indo, mas vez ou outra sorria com alguma brincadeira feita por Misha.   
-Jen, estou saindo com a Giselle... – Misha disse sério.   
-Finalmente! Você sempre deu em cima dela, mas ela é uma mulher inteligente e nunca te deu bola... o que a fez cair de conceito? – Jensen disse sorrindo e piscando para Chris, que ouvia a tudo atentamente.   
\- Ah Jen, qual é! Agora finalmente ela está com um homem de verdade! E ela é tão linda, com aquela pele de ébano, aquele sorriso estonteante, e aquele olhar carinhoso com que ela olha para os pacientes, e...  
-Uau! Mish, você... está apaixonado! De verdade! – Jensen notou o brilho no olhar do amigo.   
-Completamente Jen...ela é linda e...  
-Eu gosto dela. – disse Chris, tão baixo que eles quase não ouviram.   
Jensen olhou para o garoto, que estava corando e com a cabeça baixa, sentado na cadeirinha que Misha comprou especialmente para leva-lo para passear. Ele estava tão envergonhado e nervoso por ter se metido na conversa dos adultos. Medo. Jensen via medo no olhar dele.   
-Isso porque você é um garoto inteligente e de bom gosto! Assim como eu! – respondeu Misha.   
-É claro que ele tem bom gosto, ele é meu filho! – disse Jensen, tão naturalmente, que nem percebeu o que havia dito.   
Chris levantou a cabeça e arregalou os olhos com a menção da palavra filho. Um lindo sorriso se formou em seus lábios, e ele pela primeira vez deu uma gargalhada, enquanto Jensen e Misha “discutiam” sobre quem tinha mais bom gosto entre os dois.   
O resto da viagem foi alegre e cheia de luz. 

Jared não estava nem um pouco entusiasmado com o Natal. Seus sonhos com Jensen estavam cada vez mais frequentes algumas vezes ele sonhava que estava em Paris falando francês. Mas geralmente era a paisagem de 1945 que ambientava os sonhos, que sempre terminavam com Jensen pedindo a ele que não desistisse, que ele o estava esperando.   
Zach estava muito preocupado, pois Jared estava mais magro e dormia demais. Era óbvio que ele estava entrando numa depressão profunda, e a chegada das festas de fim de ano, sobretudo do Natal poderiam piorar as coisas, já que Jay não tinha mais família e geralmente se sentia um pouco triste nesta época.   
-Jay, eu estava pensando, podíamos ir para Ventura este ano, para a casa dos meus pais, como fizemos há dois anos... foi divertido, lembra? Menos a parte da minha irmã dando em cima de você, o que quero esquecer pra sempre. O que você acha? Califórnia, novos ares, acho que pode ser bom... – Zach estava nervoso, ele sabia que deveria ter tato para falar com Jared.  
\- Realmente foi divertido...pode ser uma boa ideia Zach. – respondeu Jared sem muita convicção.   
-Mas se você preferir, nós ficamos por aqui, o Brian vai dar uma festa lá no apartamento dele, o Chad vai, e uma galera que estudou conosco na faculdade também. O que você preferir.   
Jared se sentiu o pior amigo do mundo. Zach estava fazendo tudo para anima-lo, estava disposto a deixar de passar o Natal com sua própria família, só para fazê-lo se sentir melhor, se sentir feliz. Mas a única pessoa com a qual Jared queria passar o Natal era Jensen. E isto o estava deixando cada vez mais deprimido. Mas ele não se sentia no direito de fazer Zach pagar por seu infortúnio.   
-Ah é verdade, o Chad me convidou para esta festa e eu fiquei de dar uma resposta a ele. Bom, acho que pode ser uma boa ideia eu ir nesta festa, e você pode ir pra casa de seus pais.   
-Não vou deixar você aqui sozinho, eu fico também!  
-Zach, eu sei o quanto você gosta de passar o Natal com sua família, visitar suas irmãs e seu sobrinho. Vá pra casa, eu vou à festa com o Chad.   
-Promete? – Zach tinha medo de Jared não ir à festa e passar o Natal sozinho, mas ele realmente estava com muita saudade de casa, do carinho de seus pais, do colo de sua mãe, que o consolou por telefone durante o coma de Jared.   
-Prometo! Sem contar que Chad anda com ciúmes de você. – disse Jared, abrindo um sorriso.   
-Isso é verdade, o idiota tem ciúmes, ele pensa que estou roubando você dele! – Zach deu uma gargalhada.   
Jared conversou, sorriu, fez piada, agendou o voo de Zach para a California, ligou para Chad, no viva voz para que Zach pudesse ouvir, confirmando presença na festa de Natal. Planejou tudo, até a desculpa que iria dar para não aparecer na festa. Este Natal ele iria passar com Jensen, nem que fosse sonhando.   
E como parte de seu plano, ele foi com Zach até o Lakeside Shopping Center para comprar presentes de Natal. 

Chris estava absolutamente fascinado com tantas árvores. Ele nunca havia estado em outro lugar a não ser o orfanato e as ruas de New Orleans, então tudo o fascinava, o verde, as pessoas, a grandeza de tudo. Jensen o segurava pela mão, e o olhava atentamente. Sorria pra ele. Ás vezes dava uma piscadela. Chris se sentia seguro e feliz como nunca em sua vida. E Misha o fazia rir, ele o achava divertido e animado. Sua vida não poderia ser melhor, ser mais feliz. Ou podia?   
-Qual destas três você prefere Chris? – perguntou Jensen, apontando três lindas árvores.  
Chris as olhou atentamente. Pra ele todas eram bonitas, mas tinha uma que era realmente grande. Então timidamente ele apontou para sua preferida.   
-Eu disse, o garoto tem bom gosto! – disse Misha sorrindo.  
-Então ficaremos com esta! – respondeu Jensen animado.   
Eles pagaram a árvore e a colocaram na caminhonete de Misha. No caminho de volta, Jensen pediu a ele que passasse no Lakeside shopping para comerem alguma coisa e comprarem os enfeites de Natal. 

Faltando uma semana para o Natal, o shopping obviamente estava abarrotado de gente. Pessoas desesperadas comprando os presentes de última hora, crianças sorrindo fascinadas com a decoração de Natal, mas nenhuma delas estava mais fascinada do que Chris. Ele olhava para tudo atentamente, tantas cores, luzes, tanta beleza. Era tudo novo, tudo visto de um ângulo diferente agora que ele não estava apenas espionando pelo lado de fora. Ele apertava a mão de Jensen e lágrimas percorreram sua face. Jensen o olhou, se ajoelhou a sua frente e disse:  
-Tudo bem Chris? Você está se sentindo mal? Já já vamos comer algo, está cansado? – Jensen estava nervoso.  
-Não...eu... eu estou feliz. – Chris o olhou profundamente, limpou as lágrimas de seu rosto e sorriu, aquele sorriso inocente das crianças.   
-Oh...então, vamos lá ver o Papai Noel? O que você acha?  
-Posso mesmo? – Chris ampliou seu sorriso. Ele ainda acreditava no Papai Noel, mesmo depois de Alec ter tido que ele não existia. Mas Chris não acreditou, porque Alec era um mentiroso.   
-É claro que pode! Vamos lá, enquanto o tio Misha compra algo para comermos.   
Neste momento Jensen sentiu uma sensação estranha. Um leve arrepio percorreu seu corpo, e ele teve a sensação de ouvir a voz de alguém. Não, não era a voz, era a gargalhada de alguém. Olhou ao redor, mas não viu nenhum conhecido.   
-Foi só impressão minha... - ele sussurrou.   
-O que? O Senhor falou comigo? – perguntou Chris.  
-Não... desculpe, não, vamos lá ver o Papai Noel. 

Jared e Zach estavam em uma loja comprando uma camiseta para dar de presente para Chad, e Zach havia escolhido uma horrorosa, mas tão feia, que fez Jared dar uma de suas gargalhadas. De certa forma aquele passeio realmente estava divertido. Mas Jay estava com uma sensação estranha. Ele sentia uma presença, ele sentiu o cheiro cítrico que permeava seus sonhos. O cheiro dele. Saiu da loja em disparada, olhou ao redor, mas não viu nada.   
-Estou ficando louco... – ele pensou.  
-O que?- perguntou Zach que veio correndo atrás dele.   
-Nada, tive a impressão de... nada. Acho melhor entrarmos na loja novamente, antes que nos prendam. – Jared sorriu novamente, e apontou para Zach que segurava a camiseta ainda com o dispositivo que fizera o alarme da loja apitar. 

Jensen ouviu o barulho do alarme da loja e olhou em direção. Só teve tempo de vislumbrar dois vultos entrando correndo na loja, um deles pertencia a algum cara muito alto, que usava uma touca e cachecol. Ele não pode ver o rosto e ainda assim teve a sensação de conhecer aquelas costas de algum lugar. Outra vez aquela sensação engraçada. Mas ele deixou passar, já que estava na vez de Chris se sentar no colo do Papai Noel e fazer seu pedido. O garoto suava e tremia.   
-Chris, o que foi amigão? Você tem medo de Papai Noel? Ele é bonzinho, é amigo.   
-Não tenho medo mas... e se ele não gostar de mim?   
O coração de Jensen se quebrou com o medo do garotinho.   
-Como ele não iria gostar de você? Você é esperto, educado, é só não puxar a barba dele, está bem? – Jensen sorriu e deu um peteleco no nariz de Chris, que sorriu de volta, soltou sua mão e foi em direção ao Papai Noel.   
-E então rapazinho, você foi um bom menino? Obediente? –perguntou o Papai Noel, com seu discurso de sempre.   
-Sim...acho que sim... – respondeu Chris, inseguro.   
-Pelo sorriso no rosto de seu pai, eu acredito que sim. – disse o Papai Noel, apontando para um sorridente Jensen.   
Chris sorriu, e se acalmou um pouco. Se o Papai Noel achava que Jensen era seu pai, talvez não fosse absurdo querer que isso se tornasse realidade.   
-E então me diga, o que você quer ganhar de presente?  
Chris demorou para responder. Teria que pedir com muito cuidado e clareza para que o Papai Noel entendesse direitinho, e atendesse seu pedido. Então ele sussurrou no ouvido do bom velhinho:  
-Quero que Jensen seja meu papai de verdade.   
O Papai Noel que estava esperando algo como um Playstation ou Ipad ou carro do Batman, ficou sem saber como agir. Olhou para Chris e depois para Jensen, que olhava o garoto com brilho no olhar.   
-Aquele é o Jensen? – ele perguntou para Chris, baixinho apenas para ele ouvir.  
-Sim – o garoto sussurrou em resposta.   
Algo no coração do homem lhe fez responder:  
-Acho que ele já é seu pai, mas posso tentar te dar isto no Natal.  
Chris respirou aliviado, beijou o homem no rosto e foi em direção a Jensen. O Papai Noel estava emocionado e sentiu um pouco de medo de não conseguir atender ao pedido do garoto. Mas a maneira como Jensen o olhava, a energia do lugar, o pedido tão inocente, puro e cheio de amor, o fez ter certeza de que tudo daria certo. 

Zach fez Jared dar uma volta sozinho pois ele iria comprar um presente para ele, mas era surpresa. Jay achou bom, ele de fato queria ficar um pouco sozinho, ver as pessoas, andar pelo shopping. E foi então que ele ouviu a música.   
I can’t remember  
Eu não consigo me lembrar de  
A worse December  
Um Dezembro pior  
Just watch those icicles form  
Olhe só para este gelo se formando  
Why do I care if icicles form  
Por que eu me importaria se o gelo se forma  
I’ve got my love to keep me warm  
Eu tenho meu amor para me manter aquecido  
Billie Holiday. Sempre ela, com suas canções que traduzem exatamente o que Jared sente. Só que ele não tem seu amor para lhe aquecer neste Dezembro frio. Mas seu coração se encheu de algo que ele descreve como esperança. Ele se sentiu conectado novamente com Jensen. Era um loucura, como ele poderia se sentir conectado com alguém que morreu a mais de 50 anos? Como ele poderia sentir seu coração bater acelerado apenas ao ouvir uma canção? Ele foi em direção à loja que vendia enfeites de Natal para ouvir a canção, e foi então que ele o viu. Lindo, sorrindo com enfeites de Natal nas mãos, cantarolando a canção, olhos brilhando num intenso verde. Ele estava lá. Seu amor. Sua outra metade. Seu coração bateu tão forte que parecia que iria sair pela boca, seus joelhos enfraqueceram, ele não ouviu mais nada, ele não viu mais nada. Mergulhou na escuridão que veio após desmaiar.


	17. Chapter 17

Chris estava feliz e empolgado com a compra dos enfeites de Natal. Ele havia escolhido a estrela que seria colocada no topo da árvore, e praticamente todos os enfeites coloridos que a decorariam. Estava feliz como nunca em sua vida e de repente ele os viu.   
Aquele homem alto que sempre aparecia em seus sonhos. Ele estava lá do lado de fora da loja, olhando para Jensen, e de repente ele caiu. Chris se assustou, mas nada comparado ao pavor que ele sentiu ao ver aquele homem que também estava do lado de fora observando Jensen atentamente. Apesar de estar disfarçado, usando um boné e um sobretudo, Chris reconheceu Alec.

Alec estava a alguns dias observando Jensen. O ódio que ele sentiu ao ver que o pirralho que ele mandou espionar no hospital, estava agora morando na casa de Jensen foi inexplicável. Ciúmes e rancor por aquele maldito moleque que havia se aproveitado para conseguir um lar, e o pior, o amor de Jensen. Ele iria pagar, porque Jensen era só seu e ninguém deveria compartilhar de seus sentimentos.  
Ele viu quando eles saíram da casa, os seguiu até a fazenda de árvores de Natal, os ficou vigiando de dentro do carro roubado que estava usando, os seguiu novamente até o shopping e agora que ele estava tão perto deles, algum imbecil resolveu desmaiar. Foi então que Alec resolveu se afastar, mas não antes de se deixar ver pelo garoto. Ele queria que Chris o visse e que soubesse que ele estava de olho.   
Jensen já estava indo em direção ao rapaz que havia desmaiado quando olhou para Chris. O garoto estava pálido e tremia violentamente, e foi então que Jensen notou que ele estava se urinando. Medo era visto no olhar do garotinho, que parecia prestes a perder os sentidos também.  
-Chirs, baby, o que aconteceu? – Jensen se abaixou perto dele e colocou a mão em seu rosto.   
Chris não conseguia falar, então expressou seu medo da única maneira que pôde. Começou a chorar, angustiado, lágrimas caindo por sua face, soluçando, tremendo.  
-Oh meu Deus, Chris! Fique calmo, estou aqui, nada de mal vai acontecer. – Jensen estava ficando nervoso também – vamos embora, está bem? Venha, eu te pego no colo.   
Chris o olhou ainda mais assustado e envergonhado, e não o deixou pega-lo no colo. Jensen não estava entendendo nada.   
-O que foi? Pode vir no meu colo, não tem problema.  
-Eu...eu...fiz...xixi... – Chris disse isso, tão baixo que Jensen teve que se esforçar para ouvir.   
-Não tem problema, estamos indo pra casa de qualquer forma. Venha filho, não precisa ter vergonha.   
Dizendo isto, Jensen pegou o garoto nos braços, Chris o abraçou tão forte, segurando em seu pescoço, quase o enforcando. Ele fechou os olhos e se deixou carregar por Jensen.   
Na porta estava uma confusão, Jensen viu que Misha estava cuidando do rapaz desmaiado, mas ele não viu o rosto dele. Ele apenas olhou para Misha, que veio em sua direção.  
-Chris se assustou, vou leva-lo embora. – disse Jensen, com o garoto em seus braços.  
-Vá na minha caminhote. Por acaso este rapaz já foi meu paciente, já chamei uma ambulância. Mais tarde passo na sua casa.   
Jensen saiu com Chris, e Misha voltou ao atendimento de Jared. 

Misha estava chegando à loja de enfeites no momento em que Jared desmaiava. Ao chegar perto e constatar que aquele era seu ex-paciente Jared Padalecki, Misha ficou tenso. O rapaz estava mais magro, pálido e bem, acabara de ter um desmaio. O amigo dele, Zach, veio correndo e tremia nervoso.   
-Já chamei uma ambulância. – disse Misha.  
-Obrigado... oh, Dr Collins, graças a Deus! – respondeu Zach nervoso.   
-Ele teve algum desmaio após sua alta? – perguntou Misha, enquanto fazia um rápido exame em Jared.   
-Não...ele está um pouco deprimido, não nunca reclama de dor, pelo menos não física, e não desmaia... mas dorme muito... eu achei que seria bom ele sair um pouco, talvez ver pessoas diferentes... eu...  
-Você não fez nada de errado, não se preocupe. Provavelmente ele acordará em bre...  
-Jen... Jen... – Jared sussurrou.   
-Jay, ei amigo! Que susto você me deu! – disse Zach, aliviado.   
-Olá Jared, como você está se sentindo? – perguntou Misha  
-Eu...eu...estou bem...eu o vi... Zach...eu o vi e minha cabeça... – Jared tentou levantar, mas sentiu uma leve tontura.   
-Acalme-se. Fique deitado que a ambulância já está chegando. – disse Misha.  
-Ambulância? Não...não precisa...eu estou bem, foi só uma tontura e...  
-Não foi só uma tontura Jay! Você perdeu os sentidos por alguns minutos, me deu um baita susto. Fique quietinho e deixe o Dr. Collins cuidar de você. – disse Zach.  
-Dr. Collins? O mesmo que me atendeu daquela vez? – perguntou Jared.  
-Sim, eu mesmo. A ambulância já chegou. Fique calmo, e Zach, converse com ele, não o deixe dormir novamente, ok?   
Eles foram para o hospital. Na ambulância Zach conversou com Jared, até lhe mostrou o presente que comprou para ele e que só pretendia entregar no Natal. Era um diário, para Jared escrever sobre sua vida. Zach estava com receio de Jared não gostar, de achar muito feminino, mas ele adorou. 

Ao chegar em casa, Jensen levou Chris para tomar um banho. O garoto ainda tremia e não dizia nada. Alice que estava com um pressentimento ruim, o ajudou a se vestir. Jensen explicou a ela o que havia acontecido, mas teve a sensação de que ela já sabia.   
Após trocar de roupa e colocar um pijama, mesmo sendo apenas 4 da tarde, Chris deitou-se para dormir. Alice chegou perto dele, e juntos eles fizeram uma oração, a do anjo da guarda. Ela lhe disse que sempre que ele sentisse medo, poderia fazer aquela oração. E antes de dormir ele sempre a fazia, lhe acalmava e ele se sentia protegido.   
Jensen pegou seu violão e começou a cantar uma canção de Billie, que ele sabia que Chris gostava. Ele adorava dormir ouvindo Jensen cantar.   
The very thought of you  
And I forget to do  
All those ordinary things  
That everyone ought to do  
I’m living in a kind of daydream  
I’m happy as a king…  
Jensen achava engraçado Chris, uma criança de apenas 6 anos, gostar de ouvi-lo cantar esta canção romântica de Billie. Uma vez ele ouviu Chris dizer para Nana que toda vez que ele ouvia Jensen cantando esta música, ele tinha a sensação de estar em casa, de se lembrar de algo bom, de um tempo bom. Jensen não entendeu, mas sentiu alegria em seu coração.   
Naquela noite, Chris teve mais um pesadelo, e acordou com a cama molhada, de suor e xixi. Sentiu vergonha por dar tanto trabalho a Jensen, mas se acalmou ao ouvi-lo dizer:  
-Eu não vou deixar ninguém te machucar. Prometo que vou protegê-lo contra todo o mal.   
-Eu...eu também prometo que vou te proteger... – respondeu Chris. 

Após os resultados dos exames feitos em Jared não constatarem nada além de uma leve anemia, ele teve alta, mas apenas após prometer a Misha que iria marcar uma consulta com ele para depois das festas, e também que iria tomar as vitaminas e se alimentar direito. E nada de remédios para dormir. Esta última promessa ele fez com os dedos cruzados.   
O caminho de volta pra casa foi feito em silêncio, e Zach não entendia o porquê do sorriso que Jared estampava em seu rosto.   
Ao chegarem em casa, Jared disse:  
-Podíamos jogar um pouco de videogame... estou enferrujado, preciso jogar mais Guittar Hero. E também poderíamos pedir uma pizza, estou faminto!  
\- Oh... claro que sim! Uau... você está diferente, está disposto... o que aconteceu, além de você desmaiar e ir para no hospital e quase me matar do coração? – disse Zach, um pouco sério demais.   
-Eu o vi. – respondeu Jared.  
-Viu quem?   
-Jensen...eu o vi, na loja de enfeites...  
-Jay...  
-Era ele, tenho certeza...ele estava mais forte e a pele dele menos pálida, mas era ele sim!   
-Mas Jay, como pode ser ele? Você me disse que ele viveu em 45, e nós vimos que de fato ele viveu nesta época, então...  
-Os olhos...   
-Hã? – Zach estava extremamente confuso.   
-Aqueles olhos verdes só pertencem a uma pessoa. Ele voltou pra mim. Tenho certeza! Por favor, Zach, eu não estava delirando! Era ele, meu Jensen, ele esta aqui, eu vi, era ele! – Jared estava ficando nervoso e um pouco histérico.   
-Ok...calma Jay! Se era mesmo ele, então vamos procura-lo. Melhor ainda, vamos encontra-lo.  
-Sério mesmo? Você me ajuda? Não acha que estou ficando louco?  
-Eu tenho certeza que você é louco. Mas olha só, eu também sou! – respondeu Zach sorrindo- mas antes de começar qualquer pesquisa, você vai me prometer que vai seguir todas as ordens médicas do Dr. Collins.   
-Eu prometo.   
Naquela noite, depois de comer uma pizza inteira sozinho, jogar videogame com Zach, tomar a vitaminas que lhe foram receitadas, Jared foi dormir, e nem precisou tomar os remédios já que estava exausto.   
Ele e Jensen estavam no Bali Club. Tudo estava em preto e branco, menos os olhos verdes de Jensen, lindos e intensos, parecendo duas esmeraldas. Ele sorria para Jared, aquele sorriso único e apaixonado.   
-Jay, você me ama?  
-Eu te amo tanto que dói... não sei viver sem você, não posso viver sem você!  
-Eu também te amo, mas você não pode desistir de mim, você promete?  
-Por que você está dizendo isto? Eu jamais irei desistir de você!   
-Você promete?   
-Eu prometo.  
Jensen se levantou e sentou no colo de Jared. Lhe deu um beijo ardente, faminto, possessivo. Jared o abraçou enquanto o beijava com sofreguidão. Seus corpos se moviam num ritmo quente, e quando eles pararam para respirar, Jensen sussurrou no ouvido de Jared: Je t’aime...   
Então Jared acordou e teve certeza de que seus sonhos eram lembranças e sinais. Ele iria atrás de sua alma gêmea. Ele iria encontra-lo, seu amor. Seu coração se encheu de esperanças


	18. It's Christmas in New Orleans

It’s Christmas in New Orleans 

Magnolia trees  
At night  
Sparkling bright  
Fields of cotton  
Look Wintery white  
When it's  
Christmas time  
In New Orleans  
A voz grave de Louis Armstrong ecoava pela sala através do LP que tocava na velha vitrola que antes pertencera a Jacob Evans e que ficara de herança para Alice. Jensen adorava ouvir os discos antigos que antes pertenceram a seu tio-avô e aos familiares de Alice. Mal sabia ele que a verdade era que as lembranças de sua vida passada estavam ficando cada vez mais fortes em seu coração.   
Desde que Chris havia se assustado no shopping há alguns dias, eles não tiveram tempo para decorar a árvore de Natal já que o garoto estava deprimido e envergonhando por ter pesadelos todos os dias e molhar a cama por conta disso. Alice e Jensen conversavam com ele, o levaram para passear, Jensen cantava músicas enquanto tocava seu violão, mas a quase uma semana Chris não falava. Nada, nenhuma palavra, apenas balançava a cabeça, comia pouco, olhava a TV, mas não a assistia. Isto estava matando Jensen, pois ele já havia feito progressos com o garoto, e agora ele estava tão deprimido, e justo na véspera de Natal.   
Foi então que ele decidiu que aquele seria um Natal inesquecível para Chris e para ele também. Como ele não havia tido tempo de pagar pelos enfeites de Natal naquele dia por conta da crise de Chris, ele voltou ao shopping dia 24 pela manhã e por sorte encontrou a loja aberta e enfeites iguais àqueles que ele e Chris haviam escolhido, os comprou e voltou rapidamente para casa. Sabia que Chris não acordaria cedo, pois esta havia sido mais uma noite difícil, recheada de pesadelos, choro e insônia.   
Ao chegar em casa, Jensen chamou Alice e juntos eles decoraram a árvore. Jensen não colocou a estrela no topo, esta parte ele deixou para Chris.   
-Ficou linda, Chris vai adorar! – disse Alice alegremente.  
-Você acha mesmo Nana? Eu quero tanto que ele se anime que seja uma criança feliz... não quero ter que leva-lo psicólogos, como eu tive que ir...   
-Tenho certeza de que isto irá passar e que você será um pai maravilhoso!  
-Obrigado Nana... mas... eu estou com medo de algo dar errado, estou ansioso com os papéis da adoção, e acho que Chris também está... a verdade é que tenho medo. Tudo sempre deu tão errado na minha vida, e eu amo demais este garoto, não quero que dê errado... – Jensen disse, com os olhos marejados.  
-Você acredita em Papai Noel? – perguntou Nana.  
-O que? – Jensen perguntou surpreso. – Nana, a verdade é que nunca acreditei nele, não acredito em ninguém, apenas em você e no Misha...   
-Pois você deveria acreditar nele. Ele pode lhe dar um grande presente neste Natal.   
-Como assim?  
-UAU! – exclamou Chris, que havia acabado de chegar à sala.  
O garoto usava um pijama azul e estava sonolento ainda, mas seus olhos brilhavam de excitação e alegria. Jensen sorriu feliz ao ver a felicidade estampada no rosto do garotinho.   
-Você gostou Chris? – perguntou Jensen.   
-Eu... sim... é muito bonita. – respondeu o menino, timidamente.   
\- Pois então você tem que colocar a estrela lá no topo – disse Nana Alice.   
-Eu? Posso mesmo Nana? Posso mesmo pap... Jensen?  
-Claro que pode, venha aqui que te ajudo. – respondeu Jensen, com um misto de alegria e tristeza ao notar que o garoto estava prestes a lhe chamar de pai.   
Jensen ajudou Chris a colocar a estrela na árvore, e assim que eles terminaram, Alice disse:  
-Você está bem feliz agora, não é meu bem? Gostou mesmo da árvore ou tem algo a mais?  
O menino hesitou, mas a vontade de compartilhar sua alegria era tanta que ele venceu a timidez e respondeu:  
-É que agora que temos uma árvore, Papai Noel vai me encontrar e talvez ele... consiga me dar meu presente...   
Jensen sentiu um nó na garganta e um pouco de medo. Ele havia comprado presentes para Chris, assim como Misha, Giselle, Alice e algumas pessoas do hospital. E se o que o menino mais queria não estivesse entre os presentes? E foi neste momento que a campainha tocou.   
-Quem será uma hora destas? – exclamou Jensen.   
-Deixe que eu abro,- disse Alice, indo em direção a porta.   
Minutos depois Misha adentrou a sala, cumprimentou Jensen, mexeu no cabelo de Chris e se sentou no sofá, silenciosamente. Ficou lá, calado, olhando para a árvore com um sorriso estranho nos lábios.   
-O que aconteceu Mish? Eu te esperava aqui apenas à noite para a ceia...- disse Jensen, curioso.  
-Bem, eu recebi uma visita hoje que me mandou vir até aqui trazer uma encomenda para Chris e você. – respondeu Misha.   
A menção de seu nome fez Chris olhar curiosamente para Misha.   
-A visita de quem? – perguntou Jensen.  
-Do Papai Noel. – respondeu Misha, calmamente.   
Chris arregalou os olhos e abriu um enorme sorriso. Chegou perto de Misha e lhe perguntou:  
-Tio Misha, o que ele lhe deu?   
-Isto. – ele entregou um envelope para Chris. O menino o entregou para Jensen, que rapidamente o abriu e começou a ler.   
Chris o observava ansioso, e ao notar que Jensen começava a chorar e sorrir ao mesmo tempo, ficou nervoso e mais ansioso ainda.   
-O que é? Por que você está chorando? – perguntou Chris, nervoso.  
Jensen se ajoelhou na frente do menino, lhe abraçou forte, deu um beijo em sua testa e disse sorrindo:  
-Aqui diz que agora eu sou oficialmente seu pai.   
Chris abriu o sorriso mais lindo e iluminado que New Orleans já presenciou. Alice pôde ver a luz irradiando dele, a ternura, o amor, o alívio. Ele começou a gargalhar, pular e gritou bem alto:  
-Obrigado Papai Noel!! Eu sabia que você era de verdade!!!  
E então Jensen o pegou nos braços e começou a virar e gritar “Obrigado Papai Noel” pela sala. Misha e Alice, emocionados, se juntaram a eles num abraço coletivo cheio de amor e felicidade.   
Naquela noite, quando Jensen foi checar a cama de Chris, notou que ele não estava nela. Sentiu medo, mas seu coração o fez correr até a sala e lá ele encontrou o garotinho dormindo ao pé da árvore, segurando alguns dos presentes novos que havia ganhado. Quando Jensen o pegou nos braços para leva-lo de volta pra cama, o menino abriu os olhos, e lhe disse:  
-Eu te amo, papai.  
-Eu também te amo, meu filho. 

Era noite de Natal e o New Orleans City Park estava iluminado e devidamente decorado para as festas de fim de ano. Estava frio, mas Jared caminhava alegre ao lado de seu amor, de seu Jensen, que usava um terno escuro, sobretudo, e chapéu, como mandava a época. Elegante, discreto, lindo.   
-Eu costumava adorar esta época do ano quando era criança. – disse Jared, quebrando o silêncio enquanto caminhavam.  
-Eu nunca gostei. Papai sempre nos fez rezar o tempo todo, nunca nos dava nada de presente e sempre aproveitava a data para jogar coisas na minha cara. E eu sempre acabava com um ataque de asma....-respondeu Jensen, tristemente.  
-Eu gostava quando era criança, acho que acreditei em Papai Noel até pouco tempo atrás...mas depois meus pais morreram e perdeu a graça... mas hoje estou feliz, estou aqui com você... – respondeu Jared.  
Jensen deu um sorriso mas não disse nada. Deu a mão para Jared e entrelaçou seus dedos. O moreno estranhou aquela atitude, mas adorou. Ele se sentia livre, se sentia em casa.   
-Jay, preciso te pedir uma coisa.   
-Qualquer coisa que quiser, pode pedir que farei. – Jared iria até a lua se Jensen pedisse.   
-Eu preciso que você não desista de mim.  
-Eu já disse que não vou desistir. Eu prometo, nunca vou te abandonar.   
-Eu acredito em você, mas pra isso você precisa me deixar ir, senão não vai me encontrar.   
-Como assim te deixar ir? Eu não quero te deixar....você...você está terminando comigo? – Jared estava nervoso agora.  
-Jay, você precisa voltar e me encontrar, mas tem que ser na época certa. Eu estou te esperando.   
-Não estou entendendo Jen, você está me assustando.  
Jensen soltou sua mão da de Jared e o encarou. Foi então que Jared notou que não havia cor naqueles olhos, que tudo estava em preto e branco. Sonho. É claro que era um sonho, ele estava novamente em 1945. Ele havia dito para Chad que iria viajar com Zach, mas na verdade ficou em casa sozinho na noite de Natal. Tomou dois comprimidos para dormir e estava num sono profundo. Estava em seu REM, sonhando com Jensen. Passando o Natal com ele.   
-Jay, eu estou esperando por você, mas não é aqui que você vai encontrar suas respostas. É lá fora.   
-Onde? – perguntou Jared, com os olhos marejados.  
-Na vida real. Eu sou real, eu existo, e voltei para você. Meu Sunshine!  
Jensen beijou intensamente os lábios de Jared. Foi tão forte que todo o corpo dele formigou. Eles fecharam os olhos e se deixaram dominar por aquela sensação de realidade e liberdade que o beijo trazia. Não era apenas a textura dos lábios macios um do outro que eles sentiam. Era um misto de emoções, os cheiros únicos que cada um possuía, o som das batidas de seus corações, o brilho que cada um enxergava no ser amado. Era sinestésico.   
Ao abrir os olhos, Jared se viu no New Orleans City Park, todo enfeitado e colorido e uma placa que convidava as pessoas para a grande festa de Natal que haveria por lá hoje. Ele se lembrou de que esteve perto do parque hoje e leu a programação para as comemorações. No Warehouse District está tendo uma festa com temática dos anos 40. “Party like 1945”. E agora ele estava preso naquele sonho que estava se tornando um pesadelo, porque Jensen não estava mais lá.  
Jared começou a andar pelo parque, seguindo seu coração e foi quando ele o avistou. Seu Jensen, vestido com um jaleco branco, sorrindo para ele, lindos olhos verdes, pele rosada, rosto cheio de charmosas sardas, lábios cor de cereja. Aquele sorriso que só pertencia a Jared, que ele só dava para Jared. Seu coração se encheu de esperanças e ele correu em direção à Jensen. Ao chegar perto dele, hesitou. Eles ficaram se olhando, se decorando, se reconhecendo. Como quando nós queremos muito uma coisa e quando estamos perto de conseguir, nos sentimos inseguros. Jared estava com medo de acordar. Ele não queria mais acordar.   
-Estou com medo de te tocar e você sumir novamente. – disse Jared.  
-Mundo real, lembra? É no mundo real que você tem que me encontrar.  
-Por que você está me dizendo isto? – perguntou Jared – eu estou aqui para ficar com você.   
-Mas eu estou te esperando lá fora. Meu Sunshine...  
Jared se aproximou dele e o beijou novamente, com um misto de intensidade e delicadeza. Era um daqueles beijos que começam suaves e vão se intensificando. Jensen segurava os cabelos de Jared, e este lhe tocava o rosto com uma das mãos. O parque iluminado naquela noite de Natal dava um toque mais romântico à cena. Apenas os dois estavam ali. Eles estavam ali?  
Jensen acordou sobressaltado. Nunca em sua vida ele havia tido um sonho tão louco como aquele. Começou a se concentrar para se lembrar: Após colocar Chris na cama, ele se deitou e sonhou que estava em 1945, mas não se lembra muito desta parte. De repente ele estava no New Orleans City Park, vestindo sua roupa de trabalho e tinha aquele rapaz que ele não conseguia ver o rosto direito, e eles se beijaram, e foi o melhor beijo que ele já deu em sua vida, mas ao abrir os olhos, ele conseguiu ver apenas os olhos cor de mel do outro. Intensos, infantis, sinceros.   
-Oh meu Deus, estou apaixonado por um cara que só existe nos meus sonhos... primeiro a gargalhada, agora os olhos... mas foi tão real... Sunshine... – Jensen sussurrou e pegou no sono novamente. 

Jared acordou confuso, mas esperançoso. Aquilo foi muito mais do que um sonho. Eles estavam lá, no parque, ele e Jensen. E ele lhe disse para procura-lo na vida real. Jared se levantou para tomar um copo de água e ao passar pela sala, notou um embrulho ao pé pequena árvore de Natal que Zach montou para eles. Chegou perto dele, e sorriu ao ler o bilhete que estava grudado no embrulho:  
Te conhecendo bem, sei que ficou em casa sozinho, e saiba que vou te dar uma surra por isto. Quer dizer, chamarei o Chad para lhe dar uma surra. De qualquer maneira, mesmo você não merecendo, te deixei dois presentes. Espero que goste.   
PS: Não tome comprimidos para dormir.  
PS2:Eu te amo, seu imbecil.   
Jared se sentou no sofá e abriu o embrulho. Além de muito jornal picado, ele encontrou dois envelopes. Abriu o primeiro, e viu que era um convite formal da escola em que ele trabalha para dar aulas para as crianças que entrarão no primeiro ano. Lá dizia que uma turma seria formada já na primeira quinzena de janeiro com alguns alunos que precisariam de reforço. Crianças de 6 anos. Jared sorriu, pois ele sempre quis dar aulas para crianças menores, e Zach sabia disso.   
Sorrindo ele abriu o segundo envelope, e seu coração quase saiu pela boca ao ler:   
Dr. Jensen Ackles, clínico geral do Charity Hospital, recebe prêmio por serviços prestados à comunidade.   
Era uma notícia de jornal de menos de 1 ano. O coração de Jared acelerou, uma emoção forte o envolveu e ele sentiu uma forte tontura, quase perdendo os sentidos. Respirou fundo, se lembrou de seu sonho. Jensen usando um jaleco branco. Jensen dizendo que ele o estava esperando, que ele havia voltado. Seu Jensen estava aqui, vivo tão perto dele. Alegria e medo eram sentimentos misturados no coração de Jared. Alegria por saber que Jensen estava aqui, que ele era real. E medo dele não gostar de Jared como em 45. Mas acima de tudo, esperança e paz eram as emoções mais fortes sentidas por Jared neste momento.   
Ele voltou a se deitar, com um sorriso que acentuava suas covinhas e uma leveza que acalmava seu coração. Sem remédios e sem sonhos. Ele se despediu de 1945 e estava disposto a viver o agora. Vai ver Papai Noel existe mesmo, ele pensou antes de adormecer.


	19. Chapter 19

Já era 02 de janeiro e Jared ainda não tivera coragem de ir até o Charity Hospital ver se o Dr. Jensen Ackles é o seu Jensen. Zach ficou na casa de seus pais para a virada do ano. Jared passou dormindo, mas não sonhou. Desde o Natal, ele não conseguia mais sonhar, e isto o estava deprimindo. As aulas voltariam na próxima semana e Jared estava ansioso para conhecer seus alunos, especialmente porque ele daria aulas para os do 1º ano. Hoje ele ficou sabendo que um desses alunos acabara de ser adotado e nunca antes estivera na escola, outro sofria bullying em sua última escola por ser filho de duas mães, um era cadeirante e outra filha de um presidiário. Seria interessante ver como as crianças iriam se relacionar, e todas estas peculiaridades só deixam Jared mais animado.   
-Não gostou do presente que te dei no Natal? – perguntou Zach, que havia chegado de viagem há alguns minutos.   
-Claro que gostei! Eu sempre quis dar aulas para as crianças do 1º ano, estou muito ansioso para o ínicio das aulas e...  
-Não é deste presente que eu estou falando. – respondeu Zach  
Jared corou e mexeu no cabelo. Sempre que ele ficava nervoso, mexia nos cabelos e dava uma risada que mais parecia um lamento.   
-Eu...eu adorei...  
-Mas...?   
-Acho que...estou com medo.   
-Oh...   
-É que... e se ele não gostar de mim? E se ele não for meu Jensen? Eu não sei se estou preparado para perdê-lo novamente... – respondeu Jared, com as mãos no rosto.   
-Se você quiser, eu posso checar pra você, vou até o hospital e pergunto por ele e...  
-Zach, eu agradeço, mas eu tenho que fazer isso. Eu tenho que vê-lo pra ter certeza de que é ele. Só eu posso fazer isto.  
-Então vamos lá, eu te levo. Anda, levante e vamos. – disse Zach já em pé e puxando Jared pelo braço.   
-Mas...  
-Mas nada Jay. Eu não aguento mais ver você deprimido, tomando remédios pra dormir, se anulando, se afastando de todos. Eu não aguento mais ver você sofrendo. Eu te amo, você é meu melhor amigo, meu irmão. E você tem que seguir em frente. Se o Dr. Ackles não for seu Jensen, você vai me prometer que voltará a viver, vai procurar ajuda profissional. Se for, você agarra o cara, dá um beijo cinematográfico e fica feliz com ele pra sempre. Mas você vai fazer algo agora.   
Jared não argumentou. Assentiu e levantou-se resignado. Zach estava certo, aquilo o estava matando. A dúvida era pior do que a verdade seja ela qual for. Eles foram até o Charity Hospital procurar pelo Dr. Ackles. 

Chris estava ansioso para ir à escola. Ele havia fugido do orfanato quando completou 5 anos, então não chegou a ir ao jardim de infância. Jensen havia lhe dito que hoje eles iriam às compras do material escolar, e às 6 horas da manhã, Chris já estava no quarto de Jensen, para acorda-lo.   
-Papai! Já é dia!   
-Hum... hum...sei... que bom.   
-Acorde! Vamos! Temos que comprar o material da escola!   
Jensen odiava acordar cedo, ainda mais quando não era preciso. Ele ainda teria mais um mês de férias, acordo que fez com o dono do hospital, que não fez caso para aceitar, já que um ataque sofrido por um médico em um hospital particular não poderia jamais virar notícia, tampouco um processo jurídico. Jensen não pensava em fazer nada, mas Misha o convenceu a deixar de ser tão certinho e aproveitar um pouco a vida. Agora ele tinha um filho para curtir e merecia mais um mês de férias.   
-Chris... que horas são?   
-É de dia! – respondeu o garoto, tirando o cobertor de Jensen.  
Jensen olhou o despertador na mesa de cabeceira ao lado de sua cama. Eram 6 horas da manhã. Ele quase soltou um palavrão, mas ao olhar o sorriso de alegria e o olhar de expectativa no rostinho de Chris, ele apenas sorriu e disse:  
-A loja ainda não abriu filho. Vai demorar um pouco.   
-Mas já é de dia, e as lojas abrem de dia... – Chris estava decepcionado.   
-Mas não tão cedo. O dono da loja tem que tomar banho, escovar os dentes, tomar café da manhã...   
-Oh... mas o que a gente vai fazer até abrir? Eu tomo banho rápido e você só toma café preto, será que dá tempo dele abrir?   
-Eu tenho uma ideia. Deite-se aqui comigo, durma mais um pouquinho. Quando você acordar, a loja já terá aberto.   
Chris parecia um pouco indeciso, mas se seu pai havia dito que a loja iria abrir logo, então ele acreditava. Deitou-se na cama com Jensen e logo pegou no sono. Jensen sorriu e agradeceu aos céus por ter um filho tão inocente e carinhoso. Mas também agradeceu por ter conseguido mais algumas horas de sono.   
Às 7hs da manhã, Jared e Zach já estavam na porta do hospital. Jared estava nervoso e suando, apesar do frio da manhã de inverno. Este hospital lhe trazia más lembranças, foi aqui que ele ficou internado, foi aqui que ele acordou e constatou que Jensen não estava mais em seu mundo. Ao chegaram à porta, Jared travou e mudou de ideia.   
-Zach, não vou mais entrar...eu... voltamos outro dia.  
-De jeito nenhum, você vai entrar agora. Anda, vamos lá. Já chegamos até aqui Jay. Eu ficarei do seu lado o tempo todo. Quer que eu segure sua mão? – perguntou Zach, sorrindo.  
-Ah vai se ferrar Zach! – respondeu Jared, também sorrindo – O que eu vou falar pra ele?   
-Na hora você saberá. Não faça planos, dê um passo de cada vez.   
-Ok... vamos lá.   
Eles entraram no hospital, que estava calmo e aparentemente vazio. Ao chegarem na recepção, Jared olhou para a recepcionista e sorriu, mas não disse nada. Ele não conseguia encontrar as palavras, estava nervoso demais. Então Zach tomou a frente, notando a tensão no rosto do amigo.   
-Bom dia querida. Eu e meu amigo gostaríamos de saber se o Dr. Ackles se encontra.   
A recepcionista os olhou cautelosamente. Ela sabia que Jensen havia sofrido um ataque de um admirador secreto. Todos sabiam, e foram orientados a chamar o Dr. Collins se alguém aparecesse perguntando pelo Dr. Ackles.   
-Bom, não tenho certeza se ele está. Um instante que vou verificar.   
Ela ligou no ramal da sala do Dr. Collins que estava de plantão naquele dia. Jared estava com um frio no estômago, suando e com uma leve tontura.  
-Você está se sentindo bem, Jay? – perguntou Zach preocupado com a palidez do amigo.   
-Sim...é... só uma tontura. Já vai passar.   
-Sente-se ali na sala de espera.   
-Não...eu prefiro ficar em pé.   
-Daqui alguns minutos vocês vão falar com o Doutor. – disse a recepcionista, sem dizer que na verdade era o Dr. Collins que viria vê-los.   
Jared sentiu seu estomago revirar ainda mais, náuseas, suor, coração batendo acelerado. Eu não posso desmaiar, não agora. Por favor Deus, eu não posso desmaiar. Jared fez disso um mantra.   
-Posso ajuda-los? – o Dr. Collins apareceu na recepção e sorriu ao ver que eram Zach e Jared.   
-Olá Dr.Collins, como vai? – disse Zach.   
Jared não disse nada. Estava alheio a tudo, nervoso demais para articular qualquer palavra.   
-Vou bem, e vocês rapazes? Padalecki, você está bem?   
-Oh...sim...sim...eu... é que...   
-Nós estamos procurando por uma pessoa. –respondeu Zach.   
-Esta pessoa é o Dr. Ackles? – disse Misha  
Jared ficou pálido e a tontura fez com que seu corpo perdesse o balanço. Zach e Misha rapidamente o acudiram, o segurando pelo braço e o colocando sentado em uma das cadeiras da recepção. Misha começou a examina-lo.   
-Jared, o que você está sentindo? Esta tomando os medicamentos que receitei?  
-Você conhece o Jensen? – perguntou Jared.   
Misha estava confuso. O que será que Jared, o paciente em coma queria com Jensen? Ele sabia que Jensen não tinha amigos a não ser ele e Nana. Ele nunca havia falado de Jared ou Zach, mas ainda assim, algo em seu coração o fazia confiar em Jared.  
-Sim... ele é meu amigo, mas não está aqui, está de férias.   
Um misto de alívio e tristeza foram sentidos por Jared. Ele tremia e fechou os olhos, deixando as lágrimas escorrerem. Zach sentou-se ao seu lado e Misha ficou sem saber como agir.   
-Você o conhece? – perguntou Misha.   
-Eu sonhei com ele... ele... não está aqui....ele...- Jared respondeu em meio aos soluços.   
Misha sentiu pena do rapaz, e ao mesmo tempo curiosidade. Como assim sonhou? Resolveu levar Jared e Zach até seu escritório.   
Uma vez no escritório de Misha e depois de tomar um copo com água, Jared se acalmou. Zach ficou o tempo todo ao seu lado, como um bom amigo, mas não disse nada para Misha, que estava esperando por uma boa resposta.   
-Quando... quando eu tive o acidente...eu...sonhei...quer dizer, eu não sonhei...eu...  
-Jay, respira e conta tudo. Você não tem nada a perder.   
-Zach, eu tenho tudo a perder.... mas vou contar tudo... mas por favor Doutor, me deixe contar tudo, ok?   
-Sou todo ouvidos. – disse Misha.   
Após ouvir toda a história de Jared, Misha ficou sem saber como agir. Alice, Jensen, Chris. Todos os nomes batiam. Aquilo não podia ser coincidência. Misha acreditava em outras vidas, e a lembrança das febres similares de Jensen e Jared no período em que estiveram internados, Jensen chamando por Sunshine a noite toda. Agora estava explicado.   
-Eu acredito em você. –disse Misha, olhando Jared nos olhos.   
-Obrigado. – respondeu Jared, chorando.   
Misha abriu sua gaveta e tirou uma foto sua com Jensen. Entregou para Jared.   
-É ele...os olhos... é ele mesmo Zach! Meu Jensen, eu...nós... nós o achamos Zach! – disse Jared emocionado ao ver a foto.   
-Você quer vê-lo? – perguntou Misha – posso tentar marcar um encontro...mas... bem... Jens é tímido e...  
-Não. Eu... eu preciso... ainda não. Não está na hora. – disse Jared.  
-Como não? Ah Jay, estamos tão perto! Como não está na hora? Você está esperando por ele a sua vida toda! Eu não entendo! – Zach estava nervoso e irritado.   
-Eu entendo. Quando você estiver pronto, me liga, está bem? – disse Misha, calmamente.   
Jared levantou-se, abriu um sorriso para Misha e deu um abraço no médico. Saiu sem falar nada, com os olhos brilhando de alegria e alívio. Não respondeu a nenhuma pergunta de Zach porque ele simplesmente não o estava ouvindo. Ele saiu na manhã fria de New Orleans e foi até o Park. Zach o acompanhou e em dado momento ficou quieto, apenas observando o amigo. Ao sentarem em um dos bancos da praça, um andarilho passou tocando violão e cantando:   
“He’ll take my hand and though it seems absurd, I Know we both won’t say a word.” (Ele vai segurar minha mão e embora pareça absurdo, eu sei que nós dois não diremos uma palavra).

Jensen acordou sorrindo. Teve mais um daqueles sonhos doidos com o rapaz “sem rosto” de gargalhada bonita. E ele estava gargalhando muito no sonho. Eles estavam no Park ouvindo um destes artistas de rua cantar uma das canções de Billie. The Man I love, pra ser mais específico. O garoto segurava em sua mão e gargalhava... Aquela gargalhada que fazia Jensen sentir borboletas no estomago. De repente Misha aparecia e lhe dizia algo que ele não se lembrava direito. Tinha a ver com destino, vidas passadas, mas ele não lembrava... Ele estava se sentindo bem. Feliz. Sonho bom...confuso, mas bom.   
-Pa..pai... já...abriu? – disse Chris, sonolento.   
-Hum? – Jensen estava absorto em seus pensamentos que nem se lembrava mais o porquê de Chris estar dormindo com ele.   
-O dono da loja...já tomou o café da manhã e banho?   
Jensen soltou uma gargalhada. O menino o olhou com uma carranca. Ele viu as horas, já passavam das 10hs.   
-Sim... vamos nos levantar, tomar um banho e café e então vamos comprar seu material, ok?  
Chris nem respondeu. Levantou correndo e foi até seu quarto, tirando a roupa pelo caminho para adiantar o processo do banho. Jensen sorriu animado e levantou de muito bom humor.   
Alice olhava feliz para seus garotos na cozinha. Jensen, com seu café preto, e panquecas que Chris o obrigara a comer.   
-Papai, só café é pouco! Tem que comer direito pra não ficar doente!   
O coração de Alice se enchia de alegria e orgulho ao constatar que Chris continuava com o mesmo espirito protetor. Sempre cuidando de Jensen.   
Eles foram até a papelaria. Jensen estava com a lista de material escolar, que consistia mais em folhas de sulfite, cadernos de desenho, lápis de cor, giz de cera. Ao entrarem na loja, Chris não conseguia conter sua excitação. Eram tantas opções, mas ele não queria abusar.   
Jensen entregou a lista para a simpática atendente que foi pegando tudo o que ela continha. Na hora da escolha das capas dos cadernos, Chris ficou dividido entre Batman e Homem de Ferro.   
-Qual você gosta mais? – perguntou a atendente.   
-Eu... não sei... papai, qual você pode comprar?  
-Como assim? – perguntou Jensen, confuso.  
-Qual não é muito caro? – disse o menino, inocentemente.   
O coração de Jensen parou. O menino estava tão acostumado a se policiar, que estava receoso em gastar muito. Nada típico de um garotinho de apenas 6 anos.   
-Eu posso comprar estes daqui, não são caros. Você tem que levar dois cadernos de desenho. Podemos levar um do Batman e outro do Homem de Ferro. O que acha?   
-Ah...então tudo bem! Eu gosto destes dois! São bonitos!   
E assim eles escolheram o estojo, a mochila do Capitão América, e os outros itens que estavam na lista. Chris nunca esteve tão feliz, tão satisfeito em toda a sua vida. Jensen lhe contou sobre seu primeiro dia de aula, tudo bem que ele omitiu o ataque de asma devido ao nervosismo, e preferiu dizer ao garoto que a escola é um lugar especial, onde fazemos amigos e aprendemos um mundo novo. Chris estava fascinado.   
Naquela noite, quando Jensen foi colocar Chris na cama, ele lhe pediu para dormir com seu material escolar. Jensen o viu pegar no sono, sorrindo e abraçado com sua mochila.


	20. Chapter 20

Jared não tocou mais no assunto “Jensen” com Zach, e seu amigo resolveu respeitar o tempo dele. Um misto de sentimentos enchiam o coração e a mente de Jared. E se ele não gostar de mim? E se não for ele, se for só um sonho? Medo era o maior sentimento dele neste momento. Ele tinha medo de perder Jensen novamente.   
-Não vou superar perde-lo novamente.... – disse Jared, pra si mesmo.   
Ultimamente ele falava muito sozinho. Zach disse que ele sempre fora estranho, mas agora o estava preocupando. Por conta disso, hoje era um dia muito esperado por ambos. O primeiro dia de aula, a volta de Jared ao trabalho, o que provavelmente o faria bem.   
Jared chegou na escola em que trabalhava, St. Jude, e se sentiu feliz como há tempos não se sentia. Paz e a sensação de estar em casa, de estar seguro. A diretora da escola, Samantha Ferris, lhe deu um abraço carinhoso e o beijou no rosto carinhosamente.  
-Querido, nunca mais nos assuste deste jeito, está me ouvindo? Precisamos de você aqui nesta escola!   
-Obrigada Sam! Desculpe pelo susto! E quero agradecer por me aceitar de volta...  
-Mas em nenhum momento você deixou de ser professor aqui Jay. Você é um dos meus melhores professores, as crianças te adoram. Aliás, Zach lhe entregou os desenhos que seus alunos fizeram?  
Os alunos de Jared, do ano passado, fizeram vários desenhos pra ele, desejando melhoras. Zach havia lhe mostrado quando ele estava deprimido, com o intuito de fazê-lo sorrir.   
-Recebi sim...adorei todos. Foi bom, me ajudou muito a... me ajudou na recuperação.   
-Ótimo ouvir isto. Bom, como você sabe, este ano temos alguns alunos peculiares na turma do primeiro ano. Todos têm 6 anos, exceto Lisa, que repetiu de ano e completará 7 anos este mês. Estou aqui com a lista de nomes, mas conheço seu ritual de não ler os nomes antes, de perguntar para as crianças. Ao final da aula, teremos uma reunião com os pais, para conhecê-los melhor, apresentar o projeto do ano, etc.   
Jared sorriu satisfeito. Ela adorava os primeiros dias de aula, o primeiro contato com as crianças, toda a novidade. Ele se dirigiu para a sala de aula, carregando seu violão, que sempre era usado para cantar uma música ou contar uma história. Depois da aula, Jared participaria da reunião de planejamento do ano com a diretora e outros professores. Ele havia recebido tudo por email, mas era o único que ainda não havia participado de nenhuma reunião, devido a seu estado de saúde. Algo a mais para agradecer Samantha e Zach, que estavam lhe dando o tempo necessário para se estruturar. 

Chris estava extremamente nervoso. Seu coração batia tão acelerado que mal cabia em seu corpinho. Ele estava ansioso para ir à escola, mas quando finalmente chegou o dia, ele sentiu medo. E se ele não gostasse da escola? E se o professor fosse chato? E se ele não fizesse amigos? Alice o observava tomar o café da manhã, tenso e quase não comendo nada. Jensen estava arrumando a mochila com o material escolar, certificando-se de que tudo estava lá, já que Chris ficava olhando admirado para tudo, tirando da mochila, dormindo com o estojo ou com os cadernos ou com tudo.   
-O que está te incomodando, meu bem? –perguntou Alice, carinhosamente.   
-Nana...eu... nada. – respondeu Chris, inseguro.   
-Não precisa ter medo da escola, tenho certeza de que você vai adorar tudo, fazer novos amigos... a escola é bem especial.   
-Eu sei, mas... e se eu não conseguir aprender? Não quero que papai fique triste por ter um filho burro...   
O coração de Alice se quebrou em mil pedaços. Ela se aproximou de Chris, sentou-se em uma das cadeiras e o colocou em seu colo.   
-Quando eu tinha mais ou menos a sua idade, eu não podia ir à escola.   
-Por que não?   
-Não era permitido, depois te explico melhor. Bom, meu sonho era ir à escola, aprender a escrever meu nome, a ler livros...  
-Eu também quero aprender a ler, pra escrever músicas bonitas!   
Alice sorriu. Chris e seu dom para música. Estava em sua alma.   
-Tenho certeza de que você vai aprender. Eu não pude ir à escola, mas tive professores que me ensinaram em casa. O primeiro deles era muito especial, e se chamava Jay.   
-Ele te ensinou igual se fosse na escola?   
-Sim... mas ele...bom, ele teve que ir embora, então eu passei a estudar com a Kenzie, a vovó do seu papai. Depois, quando estava mais velha, pude ir à escola e a faculdade também, onde me tornei historiadora. Me aposentei, mas continuo aprendendo, lendo. Não tenha medo, querido. Tenho certeza que você vai aprender tudo! E qualquer dúvida, você tem o papai e a Nana para te ajudar.   
Chris estava mais calmo agora, mais confiante. Abraçou Nana fortemente e ao ser chamado por Jensen, levantou-se de pronto e foi em direção à porta. 

A escola estava aquela confusão de primeiro dia. Crianças sorrindo, algumas se cumprimentando, outras chorando e dizendo que não queriam entrar. Chris apertava fortemente a mão de Jensen, enquanto ele o encaminhava até a sala de aula. Ao chegarem, o professor ainda não se encontrava, mas Jenny, uma garota que trabalhava na escola, os recebeu na porta da sala.   
-Bom dia rapazinho. Qual seu nome?   
Chris não respondeu. Escondeu-se atrás de Jensen, que se abaixou e o olhou nos olhos.   
-Está tudo bem filho. Pode confiar no papai. Tenho certeza de que você vai adorar a escola.   
-Você promete que vem me buscar quando der a hora de ir embora?   
-Eu prometo. Estarei te esperando na porta. – Jensen respondeu isso e deu um beijo na testa do garoto, que sorriu e respondeu para Jenny:  
-Christian Ackles. Mas meu apelido é Chirs.   
-Muito bem Chris, venha conhecer seus coleguinhas de classe.   
Jensen soltou a mão de Chris e só então respirou. Ele nem havia percebido que estava segurando o ar. A verdade era que ele estava tão ou mais nervoso do que Chirs.   
-Fique tranquilo, quando meu filho foi pra escola pela primeira vez, eu chorei a tarde toda. Depois melhora, acredite. – disse uma mulher que surgiu do nada.   
-É que ele passou por muitas coisas...e eu... eu... só estou sendo bobo, não é? – disse Jensen, num meio sorriso.   
-Não, você o ama, é natural sentir medo, mas acredite, eles são mais fortes do que nós.   
-É...com certeza.... Jensen Ackles, prazer em conhecê-la.  
-Sandy Carlson. O prazer foi todo meu.   
Após algumas palavras trocadas com Sandy, Jensen foi embora pra casa. Neste momento ele gostaria de ter que ir trabalhar. Ficar em casa o dia todo sem Chris, imaginando como ele se sairia em seu primeiro dia de aula, seria um martírio. 

Jared entrou na sala e silencio se fez. Ele rapidamente contou o número de alunos e sorriu ao ver que todos os 15 alunos estavam presentes. Olhares ansiosos, alguns assustados, mas todos cheios de expectativas.   
Eles estavam sentados em círculo, todos em cadeiras. Geralmente Jared colocava almofadas para que eles se sentassem no chão, mas como um dos alunos é cadeirante, ele achou melhor deixar todos sentadinhos em suas cadeiras. Jared sentou junto com eles, segurando seu violão, e ficou os observando. Uma garotinha ria com a mão na boca, uma fazia cara de que estava odiando estar ali, Jared logo imaginou que aquela seria a Lisa. Um dos garotinhos olhava para o chão, parecia estar nervoso... um estava comendo algo que Jared acredita ser o sanduíche que deveria ser o lanche do recreio. E então, o silêncio foi quebrado por um deles, como já estava previsto.  
-O senhor vai cantar alguma música? Ou só vai ficar calado? –perguntou Jack, o garotinho que tinha sofrido um acidente aos 3 anos que afetou sua medula, e por conta disso o impossibilitou de andar.   
Algumas crianças riram, outras pareceram assustadas com a coragem do garoto. Jared sorriu e começou a tocar o violão e cantar:  
“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are gray. You’ll never know dear, how much I love you, please don’t take my sunshine away. “  
Algumas crianças já conheciam a canção e acompanharam junto com Jared. Chris estava encantado. Um professor que sabe tocar violão e cantar. Ele ficou mais feliz ainda quando Jared disse que todos iriam aprender a letra, e como lição de casa teriam que canta-la junto de seus pais, mães, avós ou tios. Chris pensou que talvez seu pai soubesse tocar esta canção, e pensou alto:  
-Bem que você poderia ensinar meu papai a tocar esta mús... –Ao notar que todos o olhavam com olhar interrogativo, Chris corou e abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado.   
-Ei amigo, não precisa se envergonhar. Se por acaso seu papai não souber cantar esta canção, eu posso ensina-lo.   
Chris levantou a cabeça e deu um enorme sorriso. Ele já estava adorando seu professor. Jared sentiu um frio na barriga ao ver aqueles olhos azuis tão intensos. Ele sentiu como se os conhecesse. Balançou a cabeça e disse:  
-Vamos nos apresentar. Quero que todos me digam seus nomes. Não precisa ser completo, e pode ser um apelido, se preferirem. O meu nome é Jared. Mas todos me chamam de Jay. E vocês podem de chamar de professor Jay.   
O coraçãozinho de Chris deu um salto em seu peito. Jay, este era o mesmo nome do professor que Nana teve quando era criança. Agora Chris tinha a certeza de que iria adorar a escola. O garotinho estava tão animado que nem notou que era sua vez de dizer o nome, tampouco prestou atenção no de seus amigos.   
-Chris... meu nome é Chris.   
Jared sentiu um calafrio. Chris. Eram os mesmo olhos, intensos e azuis. Ele afastou qualquer pensamento sobre isso, já estava ficando neurótico e vendo coisas. Não. Ele não iria deixar isto atrapalhar seu trabalho. Voltou sua cabeça para a aula, e deu continuidade as atividades do dia.   
Chris não poderia estar mais feliz. Ele mal podia esperar para chegar em casa e contar tudo para seu pai. Na hora do recreio, ele foi brincar, e encontrou um dos garotos de sua classe sentado, sozinho e cabisbaixo e um dos balanços. Lembrou-se de que a escola é o lugar certo para fazer amigos, e pensou que talvez ele pudesse ser amigo deste menino. Tomou coragem e resolveu falar com ele.  
-Qual seu nome? – perguntou Chris.   
O menino parecia surpreso. Ele nunca tivera amigos antes.   
-Steve... Steve Carlson. E o seu?  
-O meu é Chris Ackles.   
-Por que você está falando comigo?   
-Por que a escola é lugar de fazer amigos, e eu pensei que talvez... talvez você poderia ser meu amigo...   
-Por quê? Nunca ninguém quis ser meu amigo antes.   
-Por que não?  
-Porque eu tenho duas mães....   
-Que legal!!!  
-Você...você acha mesmo?   
-Claro! Eu só tenho um papai... eu o amo muito, ele é muito legal. Suas mães são legais?   
E assim começou a amizade de Chris e Steve. Amizade esta que duraria a vida toda. 

Jensen chegou ansioso na escola. As crianças ficariam brincando no playground enquanto os pais conheceriam o professor delas. Quando Jensen chegou, a sala já estava cheia, e como a diretora queria estar presente em todas as reuniões, ficou decidido que os pais das 4 turmas do primeiro ano participariam juntas de uma pequena reunião com ela. Depois cada pai iria poder tirar mais dúvidas com o respectivo professor de seu filho.   
Tímido como sempre, Jensen aproveitou que a sala estava cheia e sentou-se no fundo. Agradeceu o fato de a porta ficar no fundo da sala. Acomodou-se e ficou atento a tudo que a diretora falava. Após 20 minutos de explicação, os professores das crianças começaram a entrar na sala. Jensen abaixou-se para pegar a caneta que havia caído, então não viu o momento exato que em que eles entraram. Enquanto eles andavam de costas, Jensen constatou que um deles era bem alto. O único homem entre os professores. Foi então que ele virou-se, com aquele sorriso lindo. Covinhas. Os olhos cor-de-mel, infantis, intensos, luminosos.   
Jensen ficou hipnotizado. Asma. Maldita asma que resolveu atacar.   
-Você está bem? – perguntou a senhora que estava sentada a seu lado.   
-Sim.... eu... só... – Jensen pegou o inalador que sempre carregava e fez uso dele. – eu... só preciso...vou sair... – levantou-se e saiu rapidamente da sala.   
Mas não tão rápido que Jared não pudesse vê-lo.


	21. Chapter 21

Respirar. Tudo o que eu preciso fazer agora é respirar. Devagar, com calma, trazendo o ar para meus pulmões. Às vezes me esqueço de como se respira, geralmente isto acontece quando algo me assusta ou emociona. Desde sempre eu não soube como respirar direito. Asma. Maldita asma sempre se fazendo presente quando tenho que ser forte. Inspira. Respira. Devagar. O ar está aqui, é só leva-lo até os pulmões. O inalador ajuda, mas depende mais de mim. Talvez hoje precise usar o nebulizador. Chris vai se assustar. Chris. Respira. Inspira. Devagar. Escola. Estou na escola. No banheiro. Feminino ou Masculino? Estou sentado no chão. O que está acontecendo? Meu celular. Está tocando. Misha. Inspira. Respira.   
-Mish... – Inalador   
-Jens? É a asma novamente? Fique calmo, respire devagar. –Misha só precisa ouvir a respiração fraca do amigo para saber do que se trata.   
-Escola... Chris...Banheiro – Inalador novamente, não está funcionando, não posso entrar em pânico.   
-Estou indo. – respondeu Misha  
O rosto dele. Eu o conheço... mas de onde? Ele é tão...ele é lindo, e o sorriso, e os olhos...o cara dos meus sonhos...literalmente. Mas estou com...medo? Inspira. Respira. Por que meu coração está batendo tão rápido? Asma. Não, não é a asma... é... emoção. Chris. Chris?   
-Papai? O que foi?   
Chris entrou no banheiro e deu de cara com Jensen sentado no chão, com a cabeça entre as pernas e o inalador nas mãos e respirando com dificuldade. Steve estava com ele. Os dois garotos se assustaram com a palidez de Jensen e os sons que ele emitia ao tentar levar o ar até seus pulmões.   
-Vou chamar minha mamãe. – disse Steve, saindo correndo.   
Chris se aproximou de Jensen, se ajoelhou em frente a seu pai e disse:  
-Papai, é a asma que você me falou?   
Jensen já havia contado a Chris que tinha asma, por isso que sempre andava com um inalador e tinha um nebulizador em casa. Ele não teve forças para responder, então apenas assentiu. Chris pegou uma das mãos de Jensen e a colocou sobre seu pequeno peito. Jensen o olhou interrogativo.   
-É só respirar igual a mim... olha, é fácil. – Chris respirava bem devagar, soprando o ar no rosto de Jensen.   
Foi como mágica. O ar estava voltando a seus pulmões. Chris o acalmava. Pareceu tão familiar aquilo. Chris o acalmando, o ajudando a respirar. Ele sentiu orgulho de seu filho e vergonha por ser tão fraco. Mas afastou seus pensamentos. Ele não iria decepcionar o garoto. Respirou devagar, “copiando” a respiração de Chris. Sandy Carlson entrou no banheiro, masculino, segurando a mão de seu filho e com cara de preocupada. Steve estava nervoso quando a encontrou e disse que o papai do Chris estava caído no chão, sem ar. Sim, Steve era melodramático. Ela sentiu um alívio quando viu que Jensen estava apenas sentado no chão, ele estava pálido e parecia respirar com certa dificuldade, mas era melhor do que a opção.   
-Asma... já... já estou...melhorando. –disse Jensen para a mulher que estava assustada com a situação.   
-Vou chamar alguém para ajuda-lo – respondeu Sandy.  
-Não... por favor... não... meu... médico...ele....  
-Jensen, você está tendo um ataque de asma, está respirando com dificuldade, deixe-me procurar alguma enfermeira. Os professores estão lá fora porque aconteceu uma....   
Jensen ficou pálido. Chamar algum professor? E se ele... e se ele vier? Não. Eu não quero vê-lo, eu...tenho...medo? Porquê? Do que? Foi então que Misha entrou no banheiro. Alívio. Jensen sentiu alívio ao ver seu amigo.   
-Você não se cansa de me assustar hein Jens.   
Sandy e Steve deram passagem para que Misha pudesse ajudar Jensen. Chris não se mexeu.   
-Já....já está...melhorando...  
-Claro que está. Você tem um excelente médico-assistente aqui, não é mesmo Chris?   
O garoto sorriu orgulhoso. Misha ajudou Jensen a se levantar e apenas uma troca de olhares entre eles foi o suficiente para Misha ler: Quero ir pra casa, por favor, nada de hospitais. Eles agradeceram Sandy, pegaram o número dela e prometeram ligar mais tarde para dar noticias. Ao saírem, Jensen olhou pra trás e viu aquele homem com rosto de menino, seus olhos se encontraram e Jensen sentiu seu coração acelerar e todo o seu corpo tremer. 

Jared sempre ficava um pouco nervoso em reuniões de pais, mas hoje estava pior, um pressentimento diferente. Respirou fundo, e foi em direção à sala de aula. Entrou, sentou-se e de repente ele o viu. Levantando a cabeça e o olhando apreensivo. Os olhos, os lábios, o rosto de traços perfeitos cheio de sardas. O momento em que seus olhos se encontraram foi tão intenso que Jared sentiu como se o tempo tivesse congelado.   
É ele. Meu Jensen, tão lindo. Meu coração está acelerado, minhas mãos estão suadas, estou ficando zonzo. Desmaio? Não, não vou desmaiar! Tenho que aprender a controlar minhas emoções. Ele está saindo. Aonde ele vai? Vou atrás. Anda Jared, levanta! Preciso me levantar, mas não consigo. Minhas pernas não me obedecem. Está quente aqui. Não consigo respirar direito. Tenho que ir atrás dele. Ele está aqui. Fazendo o que? Onde estou mesmo? Jensen. Meu Jensen. Eu... eu... pensa Jared! Anda logo. Jensen. Aqui. Tão lindo.... Jared... Jared... hã?  
-Jared querido, você está bem? –perguntou a diretora Samantha  
Jared estava tão preso em seus pensamentos que não percebeu que alguns minutos se passaram e a diretora estava dando voz aos professores para se apresentarem. Ele estava pálido e confuso.   
-Eu... desculpe...o calor...vou...beber uma água.  
-Você quer companhia? Está pálido... Está se sentindo mal?  
-Não... não. – Jared não queria companhia, queria ver Jensen- é só o calor, quer dizer, aqui está um pouco quente por conta do ar condicionado. Vou lá fora tomar um ar, tudo bem?   
-Sim querido, vá pra casa, está bem? Depois fazemos outra reunião com os pais.   
-Ok...obrigado Sam... – Jared saiu praticamente correndo da sala.   
Perdi tempo. Ele não está mais aqui. Pra onde será que ele foi? A porta do banheiro se abriu. Chris e Steve... o Dr. Collins? É ele mesmo? Por que ele... OH MEU DEUS! Jensen... Jen... é ele. Eu...vou falar com ele...eu preciso...eu...estou com medo? Deixa de ser bobo Jared. Ele olhou pra mim de novo.   
Aquele segundo momento em que seus olhares se encontraram foram de reconhecimento. Jared teve a certeza de que aquele era seu Jensen, seu amor. Mas teve medo. Ele pôde enxergar, mesmo que por um instante algo diferente naquele olhar. Jensen o olhava com ar acusatório? Medo talvez? Por quê? Jared o deixou ir. Ficou lá parado por mais alguns minutos e foi embora correndo. Precisava falar com Zach. Ele estava com medo também. 

Alice estava tomando seus remédios quando sentiu um arrepio e sua visão ficou turva. Por um momento ela achou que fosse um dos sintomas da doença, mas não. Era mais uma visão. Diferente de sua mãe, Alice tivera apenas 2 visões em toda sua vida. Uma foi de Jensen médico e a outra de uma garotinha negra. Mas agora...  
Um parque... Jared tentando chegar perto de Jensen mas... eles não estão juntos...uma nuvem negra atrapalha.   
-Nana! – O chamado de Chris desfez a visão.  
Alice tomou seus comprimidos, como sempre fazia todos os dias, escondida de Jensen, ela não queria que ele soubesse e tivesse mais esta preocupação, desceu até a sala, de onde vinha o chamado de Chris. Ao chegar lá, encontrou Jensen sentado no sofá, abatido, Chris o olhando atentamente e Misha em pé ao lado dos dois.   
-Chris, já estou bem... juro! Só preciso descansar um pouquinho.   
-Então eu vou descansar com vc papai! Posso tio Misha?   
-Claro que pode. Vai ser bom para o seu pai ter você cuidando dele. E você, Jens, já sabe.  
-Sim... eu sei. E...obrigado mais uma vez Misha.   
-O que aconteceu? – Alice perguntou, embora já tivesse uma ideia.   
-Nada de mais Nana... mais um de meus chiliques – respondeu Jensen, dando um sorriso sem graça e se levantando, indo em direção ao quarto.   
-Alice, como você está? Está tomando todos os medicamentos? Alguma tontura ou mal estar? – perguntou Misha, aproveitando que ficaram apenas os dois sozinhos.   
-Estou bem querido, tomo todos os remédios e não tive mais nenhum sintoma.   
-Você sabe que mais cedo ou mais tarde terá que contar ao Jens.   
-Sim eu sei, mas tudo tem sua hora certa. Não se preocupe, não vou esconder dele por muito tempo, mas ele tem outras coisas com as quais se preocupar.   
-Falando nisso, eu gostaria de lhe contar sobre um rapaz que veio procurar Jensen outro dia no hospital.   
O coração de Alice acelerou. Será que era quem ela pensava? E então Misha começou com seu relato. Contou tudo, desde o Coma de Jared até a visita deste no hospital a poucos dias. Ao terminar o relato, Alice estava com lágrimas nos olhos. Ela sempre soube que a história de Jensen e Jared era mágica. E ele estava de volta. O anjo de Jensen. Sunshine. Alice confirmou toda a história para Misha, que ficou fascinado.   
-Agora é só deixar eles se encontrarem. – disse Alice  
-Você acha que vai demorar? Sei lá, eu queria ajudar de alguma forma...  
-Vai ser mais cedo do que esperamos. – disse Alice.

Enquanto isso no quarto de Jensen, Chris arrumava os travesseiros na cama em que seu pai estava deitado. Jensen o observava e todo aquele carinho enchia seu coração de paz e felicidade. Por instantes ele até se esquecia daquele medo e emoção que havia sentido antes ao ver aquele rapaz na escola.  
-Está bom assim papai?   
-Está ótimo filho, obrigado. Vou me deitar um pouquinho, fique aqui comigo e conte como foi na escola hoje.   
Chris abriu um sorriso. Ele não via a hora de contar tudo para Jensen.   
-Fiz um amigo, o nome dele é Steve e ele tem duas mamães!   
-Hum... que legal!   
-Você viu ele lá no banheiro! E uma das mamães dele...  
-Oh sim... eu a conheci, ela é muito legal.   
-Sim... ele também... ele pode vir aqui em casa qualquer dia?   
-Claro que pode, é só pedirmos para a mãe dele.  
-Legal! Bom, mas o melhor de tudo foi que meu professor é muito legal!   
-É mesmo?  
-Sim! Ele é o melhor! Ele sabe tocar violão e cantar...ele ensinou uma música bem bonita, eu vou te ensinar e você aprende a tocar no violão?   
-Sim claro... hum... professor? Como ele é? – o coração de Jensen acelerou.   
-Sim! Ele é tão legal papai! E é bemmmmmmm alto...e quando ele ri, aparece um buraquinho no bochecha dele...você tem que ver! Ele pediu pra gente cantar a música com nossos pais, é assim oh: “you are my sunshine, my only sunshine...”  
Jensen parou de ouvir na parte do buraquinho na bochecha.   
Covinhas...sunshine... o que está acontecendo? De onde eu conheço aquele homem com rosto de menino, com o qual tenho sonhado? E porque ao mesmo tempo em que tenho vontade de encontra-lo, tenho medo? Medo do que?   
-Você conhece a música papai?   
-hum...oh sim, conheço sim. Depois eu toco no violão e cantamos juntos, ok?   
Amanhã irei até a escola novamente. Desta vez estarei preparado e nada me impedirá de conversar, ou pelo menos de chegar perto do...  
-Qual o nome do seu professor Chris?  
-Jay! É professor Jay papai! E ele...  
Jay... eu o conheço...tenho certeza! Mas de onde? Jay...   
Enquanto Chris falava sem parar sobre seu primeiro dia de aula, Jensen só conseguia pensar que no dia seguinte ele iria até a escola em busca de respostas. 

Jared estava agitado e depois de 20 minutos falando coisas desconexas, finalmente se acalmou, respirou fundo e conseguiu explicar para Zach o que havia acontecido na escola mais cedo.   
-E então nossos olhos se cruzaram...era ele Zach! Tenho certeza!  
-Certo, e o que você pretende fazer agora?   
-Eu não sei...eu...preciso saber mais coisas! O que ele estava fazendo lá escola?   
-Se ele estava na reunião de pais, obviamente tem um filho que estuda lá, certo? Então pegue as listas dos alunos do primeiro ano, veja quem tem o sobrenome Ackles e pronto.   
-Eu acho que já sei de quem ele é pai...eu...eu o vi com um de meus alunos...o Chris...  
-Então pronto...espera aí... Chris? Não era este o nome do...  
-Sim... este mesmo! E Zach, posso jurar que ele tem os mesmos olhos azuis intensos do Chris que eu conheci... o que está acontecendo Zach?   
-Eu não sei ao certo Jay... mas uma coisa é certa, você precisa aprender a controlar suas emoções e ir atrás deste cara, mesmo se ele for casado ou divorciado, sei lá, já que ele tem um filho...  
-Não...ele é solteiro. Eu sei porque Chris foi adotado a pouco tempo por um cara solteiro...eu só não sabia o sobrenome porque nunca vejo a lista antes... eu deveria ter visto... mas também não acho que adiantaria de alguma coisa...  
-Então amanhã você vai atrás deste cara. E está decidido.   
Jared não disse nada. Zach estava certo, estava mais do que na hora dele se reencontrar com Jensen. 

A noite passou devagar, parecia até que o tempo estava brincando com eles. Nenhum dos dois conseguiu dormir, ansiosos com o que viria a acontecer no dia seguinte.   
Jensen só tomou um café preto. Alice o beijou na testa, carinhosamente e sussurrou em seu ouvido “Vai ficar tudo bem”. Chris o olhava interrogativo e no caminho pra escola, já dentro do carro, e então disse:  
-Papai, eu acho que você e o Professor Jay vão ser amigos...  
-Sério?...por...porque?   
-Não sei...vocês...parece certo que vocês sejam amigos...e eu... eu amo vocês dois...  
Jensen apenas sorriu e de repente acelerou mais com o carro para chegar logo à escola. 

Jared já estava na escola, esperando seus alunos no pátio. De repente seu coração bateu mais forte. E uma sensação de calor aqueceu seu corpo. Ele está aqui...eu sinto... e ele foi seguindo seu coração. Não via nada, não ouvia nada, apenas sentia. Jensen. Seu Jensen estava aqui, ele tinha certeza. Eu já estava correndo, sem nem perceber.  
Jensen se despediu de Chris e ficou do lado de fora da escola. Seu coração acelerado, vista turva. O cheiro doce... o cheiro que ele sempre sentia em seus sonhos com aquele garoto. Ele estava perto, ele sabia. Ele sentia. Atravessou a rua e parou na porta da escola. Todos os alunos já haviam entrado, a porta estava fechando. Quando ele chegou na porta, alguém impediu a inspetora de fecha-la. Medo. Muito medo misturado com muita vontade de chegar perto.   
-Oi – disse Jared  
-Oi – respondeu Jensen.


	22. Chapter 22

Oi... tanta coisa pra falar, e eu falo Oi. E agora? O que eu falo? Pensa Jared, antes que ele vá embora!   
-Hum... é... eu sou o professor do Chris.   
Responde Jensen! Não fique mudo, com cara de idiota. Acho que perdi a habilidade de falar. E este sorriso?   
-Eu... eu sou o pai dele. – Nossa! Se ele disse que é o professor dele, é óbvio que sabe que eu sou o pai...ai meu Deus!   
-Eu sei... hã... você gostaria de falar sobre ele...tomar um café... – Tomar café? Jared, pelo amor de Deus!  
-Sim...pode ser... – Estamos marcando um encontro? Oh meu Deus!   
-Então amanhã às 19hs...no... Café du Monde...   
-Ok.   
Jenny, a garota que trabalha na escola, chamou Jared, pois as crianças estavam ansiosas esperando por ele no pátio. Todas as turmas já estavam na sala de aula, menos a de Jared. Ele se despediu de Jensen apenas com um sorriso e fechou a porta.   
Consegui...eu...eu consegui! Jared estava radiante. Ele estaria novamente junto de Jensen. Com um sorriso covinhas, Jared se dirigiu à sala de aula. 

Do outro lado da rua, dentro de uma caminhonete com vidro fumê, alguém os observava.  
Eu não acredito que aquele maldito pirralho foi adotado por Jensen... mas talvez eu possa usar isto a meu favor... e quem era aquele rapaz conversando com meu Jensen na porta da escola? Não gostei do jeito com que ele olhava para Jensen, como se... como se eles fossem mais do que amigos. Isso não vai acontecer, eu não vou permitir.   
Alec continuava com sua obsessão por Jensen e o estava seguindo há alguns dias. Ele estava pronto para colocar seu plano de ficar com Jensen em ação. 

 

-Eu marquei um encontro com ele...quer dizer, ele marcou um encontro comigo. UM ENCONTRO! – Jensen estava à beira de um ataque de nervos, falando com Misha pelo telefone.   
-Ok... em primeiro lugar, bom dia. E em segundo, encontro com quem?   
-Com o... meu Deus nem perguntei o nome dele! Eu nem disse o meu nome! Jay... mas Jay deve ser apelido, não é?   
-Você marcou um encontro com o Jared? – perguntou Misha, confuso.   
-Jared... Jay...é, deve ser Jared...ei, como você sabe?   
-Eu o vi na escola e... lembra do meu paciente em coma? Então, é ele...  
-O QUÊ? Como assim, porque você não me contou? Mas que coincidência!   
-Eu não contei porque você não quis, lembra? E...Jens, você acredita em destino?  
-Não.   
-Uau...ok... e em almas gêmeas?  
-Misha, do que você está falando?   
-Nada... esquece. Escuta, você vai ao encontro?   
-Eu... seria falta de educação não ir... e... nós vamos falar sobre o Chris.   
-Sei...   
-Mish, você não está me ajudando em nada.   
-O que você quer que eu faça?   
-Me ajude! Sei lá, diga que eu estou ficando louco, que eu não deveria ser tão impulsivo, que ele é professor do meu filho! Eu não vou!  
-Não seria educado.   
-Você acha? Mas...com que roupa eu vou?  
-ahahahahahahahahhaha  
-Misha, seu idiota.   
Jensen desligou o telefone extremamente irritado. Misha estava rindo dele. E ele estava parecendo uma adolescente indo ao primeiro encontro. Estranho como aquilo parecia um primeiro encontro. O telefone tocou.   
-O que você quer?   
-Use algo casual, um jeans, e uma camisa escura. Você fica bem com aquela camisa preta que a Nana lhe deu no seu último aniversário. Realça a cor dos seus lindos olhos verdes, Jenny.   
-Ah Misha! Vá se foder!   
Jensen desligou novamente na cara de Misha, e ao chegar em casa, separou a camisa preta que Nana lhe deu de presente. 

O dia correu maravilhosamente bem para Jared. As crianças eram maravilhosas, o dia estava lindo e ele iria se encontrar com Jensen.   
-Professor, porque o senhor está com esta cara? – perguntou Steve, que foi rapidamente censurado por Chris.   
-Hum... que cara? – perguntou Jared, confuso.   
-Cara de bobo...   
Jared deu uma gargalhada. Todas as crianças o olharam com olhar interrogativo.   
-Eu estou feliz...estou...apaixonado...  
Risadinhas e burburinhos foram ouvidos pela sala. Jared ficou vermelho, sorriu e pediu para os alunos fazerem um desenho livre. Enquanto as crianças trabalhavam em seus desenhos, Jared imaginava como seria seu encontro com Jensen no dia seguinte. Eu deveria ter marcado pra hoje... mas ficaria muito em cima da hora...ou não... preciso contar para o Zach...  
Chris foi o primeiro a levantar e entregar seu desenho. Jared ficou fascinado com o que viu. Era um desenho de um homem alto, com muito cabelo e...algo no rosto...covinhas? E de outro mais baixo e de cabelo amarelo e rosto cheio de sardas laranjas. Os dois estavam num lugar cheio de árvores. O coração de Jared disparou. Era ele e Jensen!   
-Chris... muito bonito seu desenho.  
-O senhor gostou mesmo?   
-Eu adorei! Este é o seu pai?   
-Sim... e este e você! Acho que vocês vão ser grandes amigos!  
-É mesmo? Por quê?   
-Não sei... porque sim! Porque tem que ser... eu ficaria feliz se vocês fossem amigos...  
O sinal tocou e interrompeu a conversa. Jared soube naquele momento que aquela criança era Chris, seu amigo e de Jensen. Ele estava novamente aqui. Ele também havia voltado. Jared estava assustado. Ele precisava falar com alguém que o ajudasse a encontrar as respostas as suas dúvidas. 

Após buscar Chris na escola e ver Jared apenas de longe, Jensen sentiu um aperto em seu coração. Um sentimento de perda, medo de... de perder Jared? Mas ele nem o tinha, como o perderia? Chris notou que o pai estava pensativo e foi ao encontro de Alice.  
-Nana, o papai está com aquela cara de triste....eu não gosto de vê-lo assim...  
-Não se preocupe meu bem, eu vou falar com ele, está bem?   
-Acho que ele precisa de um amigo... o tio Misha é muito legal, mas ele trabalha muito...ele poderia ser amigo do professor Jay, eu quero que eles sejam amigos.   
-Tenho certeza de que eles serão. – disse Alice, dando um sorriso.   
-Eu também tenho... – respondeu Chris, sorrindo também e voltando sua atenção para o desenho que passava na TV.  
Alice foi até a cozinha, onde Jensen se encontrava.   
-Meu bem, está tudo bem? – perguntou ela.   
-Sim...sim Nana... tudo bem –respondeu Jensen, dando um meio sorriso.   
-Chris está preocupado com você.  
-Por quê?  
-Ele disse que você está com um olhar triste e que precisa de um amigo... eu concordo com ele.   
-Nana...eu só... sabe aquela sensação de que... de que algo muito bom vai acontecer mas você vai sofrer?   
-Se algo bom vai acontecer, porque você iria sofrer?   
-Exato. Eu não sei...hoje eu... eu conheci uma pessoa e... eu não sei.   
-Jensen não tenha medo e não deixe sua insegurança te privar de viver. Eu tenho certeza de que você saberá tomar a melhor decisão sempre. Se permita ser feliz, se permita....  
-Nana? O que foi, está se sentindo mal?   
Alice teve uma leve tontura e perdeu um pouco do equilíbrio. Jensen a amparou e a sentou na cadeira. Rapidamente começou a examina-la, mesmo a contragosto dela.   
-Não é nada...deve ser....o calor...  
-Não está calor aqui Nana. Há alguns dias que reparei que você perdeu peso.   
-Jen...  
-Nana, mesmo com tudo o que têm acontecido comigo, eu ainda sou um médico e sei que você anda tomando medicamentos escondido de mim. Eu te respeito, você é minha mãe do coração, e eu tenho certeza de que o Misha sabe de algo pela maneira com que ele te olha. Sei que você não quer me preocupar, mas não adianta, já estou preocupado. O que está acontecendo?   
Alice respirou fundo. Ela não queria contar a Jensen o estágio em que sua doença estava, mas sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde ele descobriria. Mas ela tinha uma missão nesta vida com Jensen e Jared e estava tão perto de cumpri-la.  
-Não é nada demais querido, e você está certo, Misha é meu médico e me medicou. Estou tomando todos os remédios para controlar a...diabetes.   
-Diabetes? Desde quando você tem diabetes Nana?  
-Faz pouco tempo que descobri. Não é nada grave, querido. E não mude de assunto, nós estávamos falando de você.   
-Mas...  
-Não tem mais nem menos.   
-Certo. Eu vou ver o Chris...  
Jensen saiu da cozinha e Alice sabia que ele não havia engolido aquela história de diabetes. Ela também sabia que o medo de Jensen vinha de outra vida. Tudo estava acontecendo conforme Mama havia lhe dito que aconteceria, só que desta vez as coisas tinham que ser diferentes, pelo bem de todos.

Jared estava olhando para um ponto fixo na parede. A verdade era que apenas seu corpo estava ali, na sala de seu apartamento junto com Zachary que o olhava e pela terceira vez o chamava.  
-Jay? Jared?  
-Hum... oi Zach, nem vi quando você chegou...- respondeu Jared, dando um sorriso.   
-Onde você estava?  
-Hã? Como assim?  
-Estou aqui a um bom tempo e você estava com a cabeça no mundo da lua...   
-Oh... eu vou sair com o Jensen amanhã.   
-O quê? Como assim?!?!   
-Eu o chamei para tomar um café e ele disse que sim...   
\- Jared! Isto é ótimo!   
-Não é ótimo Zach, isso é estupendo! E eu... é o Jensen... Zach...como eu...o que eu...  
-Jay, olha pra mim. O primeiro passo já foi dado, agora é só você ser você mesmo. Haja naturalmente e vá com calma, o cara não sabe de sua viagem doida no tempo e tudo mais.  
-Eu sei... mas e se ele... e se ele não gostar de mim?  
-Por que ele não gostaria? Você é um cara incrível e nem é assim tão feio.   
-Zach, estou falando sério...  
-Eu também estou! Jay, você é a melhor pessoa que eu conheço, não tem como este cara não gostar de você.  
-Tomara Zach...porque...porque se ele não gostar...eu...eu não vou aguentar.

Sábado a noite, a temperatura em New Orleans não estava tão baixa, apesar de ser inverno. O céu estava parcialmente nublado encobrindo as estrelas, mas a noite ainda estava agradável. Casais andavam pelas ruas, de mãos dadas. Risos e vozes eram ouvidos nos bares e cafés. Música.   
I've got a date with a dream  
Eu tive um encontro com um sonho  
A dream divine  
Um sonho divino  
I've got a date with a dream  
Eu tive um encontro com um sonho   
Who may be mine  
Que talvez seja meu  
I've got to hurry and dress  
Eu me apressei e me vesti  
To meet him at seven  
Pra me encontrar com ele às sete  
When any old corner becomes a corner  
Quando qualquer velha esquina se tornar uma esquina  
Of heaven, blue heaven  
De céu, céu azul  
I'm gonna dance with a dream  
Eu vou dançar com um sonho  
We'll dance on air  
Nós iremos dançar no ar  
I'm gonna speak to a dream  
Eu vou falar com um sonho  
And tell him I care  
E dizer a ele que me importo  
And when the evening is over  
E quando a noite acabar  
I'll kiss him goodnight and then  
Eu irei beijá-lo e dar boa noite e então  
I'll have a date with a dream  
Eu terei um encontro com um sonho  
And meet him all over again  
E o encontrarei novamente  
Jensen ouvia a música de Billie Holiday que tocava aquela noite no Café du Monde. Ele havia chegado cedo, na verdade muito cedo, não queria perder a hora. O ar condicionado dava ao local uma sensação aconchegante. Jensen usava um casaco, que havia tirado já que estava quente. A camisa preta realçava sua pele clara e suas sardas. Ele se sentou em uma das mesas, um pouco afastado da porta e só então se deu conta de que não havia combinado um lugar específico com Jared. E se ele não me achar? Pior, e se ele não vier?  
-Ele chegou... eu... eu posso sentir...   
Jared chegou e sorriu ao ouvir a música de Billie tocando. Só ela poderia expressar o que ele estava sentindo naquele momento. Sim, seria um encontro com um sonho, o mais lindo de todos os sonhos. Ao entrar no Café, Jared sentiu seu coração bater mais forte e foi seguindo em direção pra ele onde apontava.  
-Jensen já chegou...eu...posso sentir...  
E então seus olhos se cruzaram. Ambos sorriram e Jared se aproximou da mesa escolhida por Jensen.   
-Oi – disse Jared  
-Oi- respondeu Jensen.  
Alguns segundos, ou minutos se passaram e eles ficaram apenas se olhando, se decorando.   
Meu Deus como ele está lindo! Ele entrou e parece que o lugar todo se iluminou! Alto, forte e com este sorriso lindo! Estes olhos intensos, esta camisa xadrez azul realçou a cor dos olhos cor de mel esverdeados e...  
-Posso me sentar? – perguntou Jared, timidamente.   
-Oh, claro que sim, que falta de educação a minha, sente-se, por favor. – respondeu Jensen, corando.  
-Não precisa corar...   
-Não estou corando, é só o calor que está aqui dentro por conta do ar condicionado... – respondeu Jensen, corando ainda mais.   
-Bom, nem me apresentei direito aquele dia lá na escola... meu nome é Jared Padalecki e sou o professor do Chris...  
-E o meu é Jensen Ackles, sou o pai dele.  
-Ele é um excelente garoto, muito inteligente e carinhoso...  
-Sim, ele é mesmo...  
Ambos ficaram em silencio. Vieram pra conversar sobre Chris, mas a verdade era que não tinham muito o que falar sobre o garoto.   
-Ele fez um desenho muito interessante hoje... – disse Jared.  
-É mesmo? Sobre o que?  
-Desenhou nós dois...  
-Oh! Ele...ele quer que sejamos amigos... – disse Jensen.   
-Eu também quero... se você permitir...  
Jensen começou a tossir e ficou vermelho como um pimentão.   
-S-sim...claro...claro...vamos pedir algo pra beber...   
-Tudo bem...  
Eles fizeram seus pedidos, mas a verdade era que Jensen não estava com fome. Mal tocou nos brownies que pediu e apenas bebeu seu cappuccino. Já Jared, mesmo nervoso, sempre tinha fome e comeu não apenas seus brownies, cuppcakes e bebeu seu cappuccino, como comeu também os de Jensen.   
-Eu...eu fiquei sabendo que você teve um acidente...e...esteve em coma...  
-Sim...foi... foi uma experiência interessante...  
-É mesmo? Por quê?   
-Porque ficar em coma me fez encontrar algo incrível...   
-O quê? – agora Jensen estava realmente curioso.  
-A mim mesmo...   
Jensen sorriu. Ele estava encantado, e mesmo quando eles estavam em silêncio, muitas coisas estavam sendo ditas. E ele sentiu seu coração se encher de carinho e... e amor.   
I’ve got a date with a dream  
A dream divine  
I’ve got a date with a dream  
Who may be mine  
-Eu adoro as canções da Billie…a voz dela é tão...  
-Mágica? – respondeu Jared.  
-Sim...mágica...parece que ela fala comigo...  
-Com certeza ela fala...   
-Gostaria de ter podido vê-la pessoalmente...   
-Você iria amar, é algo lindo e mágico...   
-E como você pode saber?   
-Eu sonhei... e foi mágico... – respondeu Jared, sorrindo covinhas...  
-Buraquinhos na bochecha... – disse Jensen, e ao notar o que disse, corou novamente.   
-O quê?  
-Chris disse que você tinha buraquinhos na bochecha quando sorria...  
Jared deu uma gargalhada, daquelas em que ele joga a cabeça pra trás e ri com o corpo todo. Jensen sentiu borboletas no estômago.   
-Ele desenhou você cheio de pontinhos laranja no rosto...   
-Ah, as sardas...odeio...   
-Eu adoro...quer dizer, eu acho...bonitas..  
Jensen pegou seu café, o terceiro que ele pedia aquela noite e tomou, abaixando a cabeça pra tentar disfarçar como havia ficado envergonhado.   
-Jen...eu... me desculpe, posso chama-lo de Jen?  
-Sim...pode, claro que sim... Professor Jay...  
-Só Jay está bom...  
-Certo, Jay.   
-Eu...eu gostei que você veio, quer dizer...obrigado.   
-Obrigado por me convidar.   
Jared estava com a mão no antebraço de Jensen. Ele tinha que toca-lo, que sentir que ele realmente estava ali, com ele. Jensen não o impediu, ele se sentia confortável com Jared, o que era estranho, pois ele sempre presava por seu espaço pessoal. Jensen também tocou o braço de Jared, e em dado momento Jared tocava o rosto de Jensen, passava a mão em seu rosto, tocando o nariz do outro, os lábios... Jensen também tocou o rosto de Jared, que sorriu e Jensen pode sentir as covinhas.   
Eles ficaram assim, apenas sentindo um ao outro por muito tempo. Não perceberam o tempo passando. Até que Jensen saiu de seu transe e olhou ao redor, notando que o local estava quase vazio.   
-Acho que... que devemos ir...já está tarde. –disse Jensen.  
-Sim...eu... eu te acompanho até sua casa.   
–Não precisa, eu vim de carro.   
-Oh...eu...vim caminhando... é que moro aqui perto e...  
-Eu te levo então.   
Jared pensou em dizer que não precisava, mas ele queria ficar mais tempo ao lado de Jensen, então aceitou de pronto.   
Jared morava a apenas 5 quarteirões do Café du Monde. Ele entrou no carro de Jensen e eles fizeram todo o trajeto calados, apenas o som da música que tocava no rádio quebrava o silêncio. Ao chegar na porta do apartamento de Jared, ambos se olharam.   
-Pronto...está entregue, Jay.   
-Sim...obrigado, Jen.   
Someday he'll come along  
The man I love  
And he'll be big and strong  
The man I love  
And when he comes my way  
I'll do my best to make him stay  
He'll look at me and smile  
I'll understand  
Then in a little while  
He'll take my hand  
And though it seems absurd  
I know we both won't say a word  
A voz de Billie Holiday ecoava no carro. Um sorriso se fez nos lábios de Jensen, que fechou os olhos. Jared se aproximou dele e delicadamente tocou os lábios do outro com os seus.   
Foi um beijo rápido e intenso. Apenas os lábios se tocaram, mas as almas se encontraram. Almas gêmeas cheias de amor e paixão.   
Jared se afastou e Jensen abriu os olhos que brilhavam num verde intenso. Jared abriu a porta do carro e antes de sair, disse num sorriso:  
-Boa noite, Jen.  
E Jensen, como que hipnotizado respondeu:  
-Boa noite, Sunshine.


	23. Chapter 23

Be sure it's true when you say  
"I love you"  
It's a sin to tell a lie  
Millions of hearts have been broken  
Just because these words were spoken  
I love you  
Yes I do  
I love you  
If you break my heart I'll die  
So be sure that it's true when you say  
"I love you"  
It'a sin to tell a lie  
A voz de Billie Holiday ecoava pelo quarto de Jensen. Já fazia alguns dias que ele e Jared tiveram aquele encontro peculiar e desde então Jensen estava com medo. Ele não quis contar pra ninguém sobre o encontro, o que deixou Misha extremamente chateado e muito curioso. Alice também tentou falar com ele, mas nada conseguiu. Sempre que Jensen se lembrava do encontro com Jared, seu coração se enchia de sentimentos confusos, ele sentia carinho e paixão, mas também tinha muito medo.   
-Medo do que, meu querido? – perguntou Alice.  
-Eu não sei...eu...você sabe que eu não confio nas pessoas...eu...elas vão sempre embora. Não quero me envolver e me decepcionar.   
-Mas você não pode deixar um medo de algo que você não conhece te privar de viver algo maravilhoso.   
-Eu sei Nana... mas... eu não consigo evitar este sentimento de perda, de medo, de.. sei lá! Desde criança, eu nunca quis me envolver com ninguém. E não sei, o Jared...ele... eu nunca senti nada assim antes! E.. eu tenho medo.   
-Eu entendo, acredite. Mas eu também sei que você merece ser feliz. O amor é um sentimento tão lindo, e tenho certeza que se você se permitir, vai ser muito feliz!   
-Não sei...  
-Ele ligou hoje novamente. Porque você não liga pra ele, marca um novo encontro?   
-Nana...  
-Algo aqui em casa. Eu realmente gostaria de revê... de conhece-lo.   
-Mas e Chris? Eu não quero trazer ninguém aqui em casa e iludi-lo...  
-Chris adora o Jay.  
-Mais um motivo para eu não o convidar para vir aqui. Está decidido Nana. Não vou convidar o Jay para vir aqui e pronto. Não quero me envolver com ele.   
Chris chegou exatamente nesta hora e ouviu Jensen dizer que não convidaria Jared para ir até a casa deles. Seu coraçãozinho se encheu de tristeza. Ele gostava tanto de Jared e havia dito para Chris que gostaria que Jared fosse seu papai também, se Steve podia ter duas mães, porque ele não poderia ter dois pais? Mas agora as esperanças dele estavam destruídas. Jensen não queria convidar Jared para ir a sua casa. Chris não conseguiria uni-los. Com este pensamento, o garoto correu para seu quarto, deitou-se em sua cama e chorou até dormir.   
O que Chris não ouviu foi o final da conversa entre Jensen e Alice.  
-Acredito que você já está envolvido com ele...  
-Nana...  
-Jensen, eu entendo que você não queira traze-lo aqui em casa por enquanto, mas, por favor, não se afaste dele antes de tentar.   
-Ok...eu...ok.   
Jared estava deprimido pois Jensen não atendia a suas ligações e ele não quis mandar nenhum recado através de Chris, não achava certo usar o garoto como ponte, apesar de ter passado por sua cabeça. Zach havia lhe dito que talvez ele devesse ir até a casa de Jensen, fazer uma abordagem mais enfática, mas Jared sabe que este Jensen é o mesmo que ele conheceu em sua viagem mágica e sendo assim, ele sabe que pressiona-lo não vai ajudar em nada. Resolveu dar um tempo, mais alguns dias, mas ele não iria desistir de Jensen, não agora que finalmente eles se encontraram.   
Mas algo o estava preocupando. Já fazia três dias que Chris não ia à escola. Será que ele estava doente? Será que Jensen o havia tirado da escola? Steve estava cabisbaixo, provavelmente sentindo saudades de seu amigo inseparável.   
-Steve, o que aconteceu? Por que você está tão tristonho?  
-É que o Chris não veio de novo hoje... mamãe ligou na casa dele ontem, ele está doente...  
-Oh! Tenho certeza de que logo logo ele vai sarar e voltará para a escola.   
-É... mamãe também acha... mas não gosto quando ele não vem, fico sem ter com quem brincar...   
-Tenho certeza de que você vai conseguir brincar com as outras crianças hoje.  
Steve não respondeu nada, apenas abaixou a cabeça. Jared organizou uma brincadeira em que todas as crianças interagiram. Steve ficou menos triste já que ao final do dia ele havia feito mais amigos. Mais tarde, Jared recebeu a noticia de que Chris estava em casa, doente e não viria à escola naquela semana. Seu coração se encheu de preocupação e quando ele estava prestes a ligar novamente para Jensen e ver se conseguia falar com ele, seu telefone tocou.  
-A-alô?  
-Jen...Jensen.   
-Sim...sou eu. Desculpe ligar mas...  
-Você não tem que se desculpar...eu...fico feliz que ligou. Como está Chris?   
-Eu...eu preciso...preciso que você venha aqui...o Chris...ele...não está nada bem...ele quer vê-lo...por...favor...eu...- Jensen gaguejava e chorava ao telefone.   
-Estou indo. – Jared desligou o telefone e saiu praticamente correndo atrás de um taxi.   
Ao chegar a casa de Jensen, que ele sabia o endereço, pois havia visto nas informações que foram fornecidas por Jensen à escola, Jared sentiu uma sensação de familiaridade. A casa era parecida com a casa de Mama, mudava apenas a cor. E o cheiro também, tinha aquele cheiro gostoso que ele não conseguia identificar. Lar. Aconchego. Amor.   
Ele tocou a campainha e Alice apareceu. Ela o olhou e ambos ficaram se comtemplando por um tempo. Ele entrou sem dizer nada, mas havia algo de familiar naquela senhora. Os olhos. Eram os mesmos olhos da...  
-Olá Sunshine... fico feliz em finalmente poder revê-lo. – disse Alice, sorrindo e com os olhos marejados.   
-Oh meu Deus! Alice, é você mesmo? Eu... meu Deus!   
Jared a abraçou e não pode conter as lágrimas que caiam de seus olhos. Era Alice, a garotinha a quem ele amou tanto e não teve a chance de ver crescer. Ela estava ali, ela era a prova viva de que tudo o que ele viveu era verdade, de que ele não era louco.   
-Alice, como tudo isso é possível?   
-Suponho que eu nunca saberei lhe responder isso, meu querido. Mas tudo é verdade, tudo aconteceu, e estamos aqui novamente.   
-Mas...eu preciso entender Alice! E Jen? E Chris? São eles, não é? Mas...eles morreram...  
-Sim..mas voltaram. Querido, num outro dia eu prometo lhe contar tudo o que sei, mas hoje Chris precisa de você.   
-Oh, sim sim, claro! Eu vou até o quarto dele. Onde...não precisa dizer, eu acho, Jensen está lá, eu...eu sinto.   
E seguindo seu coração, Jared subiu as escadas e foi em direção ao quarto de Chris.   
O garotinho estava com uma febre alta e havia sido diagnosticado com pneumonia. Jensen tinha pavor de hospitais, e como ele e Misha eram médicos e tinham recursos, o garoto estava sendo tratado em casa. Giselle estava cuidando do caso, e mesmo com todo o tratamento, a febre de Chris não baixava e nos momentos em que mostrava estar consciente, ele delirava chamando por Jensen, Nana e Jared.   
-Papai...papai...por favor...não...brigue...  
-shhh... papai está aqui. Eu não vou brigar com você filho...  
-Professor... Jay...eu...quero...chama ele papai....   
-Ele já deve estar chegando...mas você tem que melhorar...  
Jensen estava sentado na cama segurando a mão de seu filho que tremia e suava por conta da febre. Ele não sabia mais o que fazer e não entendia de onde vinha aquela febre e tristeza do filho. Então que Jared entrou no quarto e se sentou do outro lado da cama, segurando a outra mão de Chris.   
-Ei amigão, estou aqui.  
-Professor Jay! Você...você veio... – Chris respondeu baixinho e uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto.  
-Claro que vim! Estava com saudades de você... eu e seu colegas estamos com saudades.   
-Eu...eu também...mas...estou triste.  
-Triste, por quê?  
-Porque...eu...eu não consegui...  
-Não conseguiu o que? – Jensen e Jared perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.   
-Não consegui fazer vocês serem amigos...eu...eu queria que você e papai fossem amigos...  
Jensen ficou pálido e sem palavras. Jared o olhou e viu confusão no olhar de seu amado.   
-Mas nós somos amigos, certo Jensen?   
-Oh...sim, claro que sim! Filho, porque você acha que nós não somos amigos?  
-Você vai brigar comigo...  
-Prometo que não vou brigar...pode falar. – Jensen respondeu de forma carinhosa.  
-Eu...eu ouvi você dizer que...que não ia deixar o professor Jay vir aqui...  
Jensen corou e desviou o olhar de Jared. Agora estava tudo explicado, Chris havia ouvido parte da conversa de Jensen com Nana. Jared não respondeu nada, mas sentiu seu coração parar por alguns instantes.   
-Eu disse isso, mas você não ouviu tudo. Eu também disse que iria tentar ser amigo dele antes de trazê-lo aqui em casa.   
-Sério? – Jared e Chris falaram ao mesmo tempo.   
-Sério. Mas você tem que me prometer que vai melhorar logo, está bem?  
-Isso mesmo Chris, você precisa melhorar, tem muitas coisas que ainda preciso te ensinar lá na escola.   
Chris apenas sorriu e após alguns segundos adormeceu. Jensen notou que ele estava mais corado e com a respiração mais controlada. Chris era parecido com Jensen neste ponto, quando algo o afligia ele ficava doente.   
Jared ficou cantando baixinho para Chris, até notar que de fato o garoto estava dormindo. O beijou na testa e se levantou. Ficou parado no meio do quarto sem saber como agir. Jensen também se levantou e se aproximou de Jared.   
-Me abraça. – disse Jensen, baixinho.   
E sem responder, Jared o abraçou. Eles fecharam os olhos e não viram que Chris havia aberto os seus por um breve momento e os havia visto abraçados. Ele sorriu e sentiu que sua missão estava cumprida. Eles estavam juntos novamente.


	24. Chapter 24

Chris estava se recuperando rapidamente o que deixou a todos felizes. Misha e Giselle não conseguiam explicar como o diagnóstico havia mudado de um dia para o outro, o que era uma pneumonia se transformou em uma gripe leve. A verdade era que a doença de Chris era espiritual, quando ele imaginou que não conseguiria juntar Jensen e Jared seu corpo transformou em doença sua dor. Mas agora tudo estava bem, eles estavam juntos novamente.   
-Papai, quero voltar para a escola... – disse Chris, que ainda repousava em sua cama.   
-Eu sei filho, mas você ainda precisa se recuperar totalmente!   
-Mas papai eu já me sarei totalmente!   
Jensen sorriu. Como ele amava aquele garotinho, ele tinha a sensação de que não era ele quem cuidava de Chris e sim o contrário.   
-Eu sei que você já “se sarou” totalmente, mas mesmo assim, você ouviu a Dr. Giselle e o tio Misha, precisa ficar em casa mais alguns dias para não ficar doente novamente.   
-Tá bom mas... faz dois dias que o Professor Jay não vem aqui...você convidou ele né? Vocês são amigos, certo?   
-Sim Chris, nós somos amigos, eu prometo. O Jay não veio aqui porque ele tinha algumas coisas para resolver na casa dele, na escola, mas hoje ele ligou e disse que vai vir te visitar, está bem?  
-Eba!! Papai, eu queria te perguntar uma coisa...  
-Sim, pode perguntar.   
-Existem crianças como dois papais? Porque se o Steve tem duas mamães, então dá pra ter dois papais, não é?  
Jensen sentiu arrepio, alegria, medo, orgulho, mais medo e um pouco de falta de ar.  
-S-sim...sim...claro, pode-se ter dois pais, ou duas mães, ou um pai e uma mãe... ou um outro parente que seja pai ou mãe...  
-hum... que bom então.   
-Por quê? – Jensen não tinha certeza se queria ouvir a resposta de Chris.   
-Porque sim ué! Papai, canta uma música pra mim?   
Jensen pegou o violão de bom grado. Ele estava ficando nervoso com aquela conversa. De onde Chris tirou a ideia de ter dois pais? Era exatamente disso que Jensen tinha medo, do menino se apegar demais a Jared e nada dar certo. Na verdade ele tinha medo de se apegar demais a Jared e não dar certo. 

Jared não conseguia parar de pensar no abraço que havia dado em Jensen. Ele pôde sentir as batidas do coração do outro, sentir seu cheiro, sua respiração quente. Ele pôde protegê-lo e isso não saía de sua cabeça, o fato de que Jensen precisava de sua proteção.   
-Jay, está tudo bem? – perguntou Zach, após observar Jared por um longo tempo.   
-Sim...sim, está tudo bem, mas... sabe a sensação de que algo maravilhoso está pra acontecer mas...não sei, parece bom demais pra ser verdade...   
-Jay, eu entendo que você esteja assustado. A verdade é que toda esta história realmente é assustadora mesmo, mas também é muito bonita e mágica! Cara, você reencontrou sua alma gêmea! Você deve ter uns poderes mágicos ou sei lá o que, porque entrou em coma e viajou no tempo! E voltou, e achou o cara! Isso é muito importante, cara! Se vocês se reencontraram e continuam se amando, porque pelo que você me contou, este cara também te ama, então vocês tem mais é que ficar juntos! É o destino acontecendo!   
-Eu sei! Mas... você viu como acabou da última vez...   
-Da última vez você estava no lugar certo na hora errada! Imagina se você ficava lá pra sempre? E este Jensen que vive aqui, como ele ficaria? E o Chris?   
-Você tem razão...eu... não tinha pensando nisso! O que teria acontecido com eles?   
-Eles seriam menos felizes, com certeza!  
-Zach, às vezes você me assusta com as coisas que diz!  
-Jay, quando é que você vai aprender que eu sou um sábio!   
-Não exagera!   
-Oh, para com isso, e se arruma logo pra ir visitar o Jensen!  
-Eu vou visitar o Chris...  
-Sei...sei... anda logo, Sunshine!   
Jared sorriu, levantou-se e deu um abraço em seu amigo. Zach estava certo, o destino estava dando mais uma chance para ele e Jensen, e ele não iria desperdiça-la. 

Alice abriu a porta para Jared, que havia chegado segurando uma cesta que ele havia comprado no Café du Monde. O coração dela bateu acelerado novamente, lá estava Sunshine.   
-Olá Alice!   
-Olá Sunshine! Por favor, entre.   
Jared entrou e acompanhou Alice até a sala. Ambos se sentaram e ficaram um tempo se comtemplando, até que Jared notou o caderno que estava sobre a mesa.   
-Este é...?  
-Sim, este é meu primeiro caderno que meu irmão Jacob comprou para que eu o usasse nas aulas com meu lindo professor Jay.  
Jared não conseguiu segurar a emoção, seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas, seu coração se encheu de ternura e tristeza.   
-Alice...o que...o que aconteceu depois que eu...que eu fui embora?   
-Jay...  
-Por favor, eu preciso saber! Eu preciso entender!   
-Depois que aquele homem louco atirou em você, todos perderam os sentidos, isto foi o que Jacob contou para mim, anos depois, e você desapareceu. Jen tinha certeza de que você estava morto, ele...ele havia visto você levar o tiro e também ele sentia...  
-Oh meu Deus! Jensen...ele...ele sofreu demais! Ele não merecia isso Alice, eu havia prometido a ele que não o abandonaria!  
-Você não teve culpa, querido. Você não tinha como saber o que aconteceria.   
-Mas eu deveria ter imaginado! Não era natural a maneira como eu cheguei...e... e Jensen sofreu por minha culpa!  
-Jared, me escute, nada disso foi culpa sua. Mama me explicou que o destino havia falhado com vocês. Que provavelmente você havia voltado para sua alma gêmea porque um não pode passar pela vida sem o outro. Algo deve ter acontecido que lhe impediu de viver com Jensen naquela vida, mas agora tudo está certo. Vocês dois estão aqui, estão juntos novamente.   
-Eu sei, mas... Alice, como Jensen morreu?   
-Ele ficou doente, ele sempre teve saúde frágil... mas ele foi em paz, ele sabia que iria te encontrar novamente.   
-Alice...eu... oh meu Deus! – Jared começou a chorar compulsivamente.   
Alice sentou-se a seu lado no sofá e o abraçou. Eles ficaram assim, abraçados por um tempo, até que Jensen apareceu na sala e com um olhar interrogativo, interrompeu a cena.   
-Jay... o que...o que foi?   
-Jared estava me contado sobre seu acidente e se emocionou.   
-Oh...   
-Venha até aqui ficar com ele, vou levar esta linda cesta até a cozinha e preparar algo para vocês comerem.   
Alice saiu da sala e Jensen sentou-se em seu lugar, perto de Jared que estava com a cabeça baixa e com o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas.   
-Me abraça. – disse Jared.   
E Jensen o fez. Abraçou Jared e o consolou. A atmosfera da casa ficou mais leve, eles emanavam carinho, amor e paixão.  
Após alguns minutos, Jared se acalmou e Chris apareceu correndo na sala.   
-O que foi professor Jay? O senhor está triste?   
-Não...não...só estou emocionado. E você, como está?  
-Já sarei, mas vou ficar uns dias sem ir pra escola, por causa da neumoia...   
-Pneumonia, filho. – disse Jensen, sorrindo.   
-Sim, por causa da neumoia. Escute papai, por que você não canta uma música para alegrar o professor Jay?   
-Eu...  
-Vou lá pegar o violão!  
-Chris!   
-Jen, canta... por favor? – os olhos de cachorrinho que caiu da mudança eram infalíveis.   
Chris chegou com o violão e Jensen cantou a música de Billie Holiday, The very thought of you. Tudo estava acontecendo da maneira certa. 

Uma semana se passou, Jared ligava todos os dias na casa de Jensen e sentia que aos poucos este se abria mais, ficava mais seguro. Depois da conversa com Alice, Jared passou a entender o porquê de Jensen ser tão inseguro, tão triste. Ele morreu de forma muito trágica e sua alma ainda sofria por isso. Jared achou melhor não contar nada para Jensen porque ele acredita que isso só trará mais sofrimento e confusão para o outro. Viver esta vida, o agora era a meta de Jared, e ele iria fazer de tudo para que Jensen não sofresse mais.   
Jensen resolveu voltar ao trabalho. Ele precisava voltar a viver sua vida e sua profissão era algo que ele amava. Ajudar as pessoas a saírem de seu sofrimento, este havia sido o motivo que impulsionou Jensen a exercer a medicina. Ele não queria que as pessoas sofressem igual a ele. Mas agora ele estava esperançoso, ele estava feliz, apesar de ainda sentir medo.   
-Pensando na vida, Ackles?  
-Olá Pellegrino, como vai?   
-Estou bem, e vejo que você também, já que voltou depois de tirar férias fora de época.  
-Sim...é que eu... eu estive doente e...  
-Sim, me lembro, certo dia entrei no seu quarto com meus alunos e não pude continuar porque...  
-Por que você não tinha autorização– disse Misha, visivelmente irritado.  
-Pois é, me esqueci que alguns pacientes são mais especiais do que outros.   
-Pellegrino...  
-O quê? Por acaso eu estou mentindo?   
-Escuta aqui, por que você não pega esta sua inveja e enfia no...  
-Mish, calma, deixa. Pellegrino, com licença, vamos nos retirar pois tenho alguns pacientes novos. Foi bom vê-lo novamente.   
Jensen puxou Misha pelo braço e eles saíram de perto do Dr. Pellegrino.   
-Eu detesto este idiota invejoso! Quer saber? Acho que ele gosta de você.  
-O quê? Eu acho que ele não gosta de mim!  
-Eu acho que é amor reprimido...   
-Mish...  
-É sério! Só pode ser isso!   
-Você é doido!  
-Isto é elementar, meu caro. Mas falando em loucura, como anda nosso amigo Jay?   
-Por que falando em loucura você lembra do Jay? Ele não é louco ele é...  
-Ele é...?  
-Ah Misha, como você é idiota!  
-Você está apaixonado! Jenny, isto é lindo, é perfeito! Finalmente!  
-Eu não estou...apai...apaixonado...eu só...eu ...  
-Jenny, você está gaguejando, e quando isto acontece, significa que você foi pego. E quer saber? Eu aprovo!  
-Você aprova?  
-Sim, eu gosto deste garoto, o Padalecki, ele é sincero e inteligente, um pouco doidinho, mas vocês dois juntos me agrada, portanto, pode ficar com ele, eu aprovo.   
-E desde quando eu preciso da sua aprovação pra ficar com quem quer que seja?   
-Desde sempre, oras! E por favor, me diga que vocês já se beijaram.   
-Sim...quer dizer... sim.  
-E mais do que isso, me diga que você não afastou o cara da sua vida por conta da sua insegurança.   
-Não...quer dizer...sim e não mais.   
-Ótimo! Jenny, eu fico feliz. Não deixe os seus medos atrapalharem o destino.   
-Destino? Misha, eu não acredito em destino.   
-Não precisa acreditar, querido. Só deixe ele seguir seu curso e não perca o bonitão com cara de criança.   
-Eu não sei se devo te agradecer ou te xingar.   
-Então não faça nada. Anda, vamos trabalhar, o dever nos chama, Jenny.   
-Quando você vai aprender que eu odeio que me chamem assim? 

Chris estava de volta à escola e não poderia estar mais feliz. Ele amava a escola, Nana estava certa, a escola é um lugar muito especial. E tinha o professor Jay, que ele torcia para um dia se tornar seu segundo papai.   
O dia correu normalmente, Jared estava alegre e as crianças sentiam a vibração, ficando igualmente alegres. A hora de ir embora estava chegando, e Chris estava empolgado pois pela primeira vez ele iria embora de perua escolar juntamente com seus amiguinhos. Mas antes de sair ele resolveu conversar com seu professor.   
-Professor Jay, posso fazer uma pergunta?  
-Claro Chris, o que quer saber?   
-Um menino pode ter dois pais?   
-O quê?  
-Ter dois pais, meu pai disse que sim, que eu posso ter dois pais...  
-Oh...sim, claro que sim! Algumas crianças tem dois pais, ou duas mães como o Steve. – O coração de Jared batia acelerado.   
-Ah... que bom então!  
-Por quê?   
-Porque sim...eu...ficaria feliz em ter dois pais.  
-Hum...   
-Mas só se fosse você...o outro papai...  
Jared ficou sem palavras e seu coração bateu mais forte ainda. A aprovação de Chris era muito importante, era o que faria Jensen se sentir mais seguro e tranquilo para tentar ficar com ele.   
-Ih, tenho que ir senão o ônibus vai embora!  
-Hã?  
-Meu ônibus! Ele vai embora!  
Chris saiu correndo, sem dar tempo de Jared responder. Ao chegar na saída, o ônibus já havia ido embora. O menino ficou sem reação. Jenny, a garota que vistoriava a saída das crianças estava prestando atenção nas crianças do 4º ano e não viu Chris sair sozinho atrás do ônibus. O segurança da escola estava distraído paquerando uma mãe solteira e também não prestou atenção. Mas Alec, que estava do outro lado da rua, viu claramente quando o menino saiu correndo sozinho atrás do ônibus.   
Jared teve um pressentimento ruim, e após sair de seu torpor, foi até a porta da escola.   
-Jenny, você viu se o Chris, meu aluno, entrou no ônibus?  
-Ele não entrou, o ônibus saiu e eu fui levar as crianças do 4º ano...como ele veio com o pai eu pensei que ele viesse busca-lo...  
-John, você viu o Chris, meu aluno?   
-Não...eu...não o vi.   
O coração de Jared disparou e ele saiu correndo. Jenny e John ficaram igualmente nervosos e entraram na escola para ver se Chris ainda estava lá.   
Alec abordou Chris à dois quarteirões da escola. O segurou pelo braço e disse:  
-Seu pirralho maldito, finalmente te peguei!   
Chris começou a tremer violentamente. Ele tinha pavor de Alec, e não teve voz para gritar.   
-Se você abrir a boca eu juro que te encho de porrada. Venha comigo e...  
-CHRIS! Ei, Chris!! – Jared gritou ao ver Chris perto daquele homem desconhecido.   
Alec olhou para trás e viu Jared vir correndo em direção a eles. Aquele maldito rapaz com quem Jensen havia conversado na porta da escola. Ódio. Alec tinha ódio dele.   
-Eu vou voltar pra te pegar, se você abrir a boca eu juro que mato ele. Ouviu? – Alec sussurrou no ouvido de Chris o soltou e saiu correndo. O menino ficou parado, estático, tremendo e molhado, novamente ele havia urinado nas roupas.   
Jared correu e chegou perto de Chris que chorava copiosamente.   
-Ei amigão, está tudo bem, estou aqui. Calma, está tudo bem.   
Jensen, que estava no hospital, sentiu um aperto no peito e teve um pressentimento horrível.   
-Chris... – ele sussurrou, e sentou-se para não cair, por conta da tontura que sentiu.


	25. Chapter 25

Jensen sentiu um aperto no peito e um medo repentino. Chris. Ele só conseguia pensar em seu filho, um mau pressentimento fez com que de repente ficasse difícil respirar.   
-Jensen, o paciente com apendici.... Jen? O que foi? – perguntou Misha, nervoso.  
-Eu não sei...eu...de repente tive uma sensação ruim...como um pressentimento.  
-Não há de ser nada, é que hoje foi seu primeiro dia de volta ao trabalho.  
-Não...eu.. vou ligar pra Nana pra saber se Chris já chegou.   
-Ligue, assim você se acalma.   
Mas a verdade é que a ligação só deixou Jensen ainda mais nervoso. Chris ainda não havia chegado, e Nana estava igualmente nervosa, já havia passado mais de 30 minutos do horário em que ele deveria ter chegado.   
-Ele não chegou Misha! Meu filho...ele deveria ter chegado a mais de meia hora!!  
-Jensen, acalme-se. De repente o motorista deixou outras crianças antes, ou o horário da saída atrasou, ou...  
-Ou aconteceu um acidente! Ou alguém pegou meu filho!! Oh meu Deus! Alguém pegou meu filho!!  
-Calma Jens, ninguém pegou seu filho! Vamos ligar na esco...  
O telefone celular de Jensen tocou. Misha e ele se entreolharam e Jensen pegou o telefone e demorou alguns segundos, que pareceram horas, para ter coragem de atender ao telefone. Aqueles segundos em que o medo é maior do que a ansiedade.   
-A-alô. – Jensen respirou fundo.   
-Jen...é o Jared.  
Oh meu Deus! Jared me ligando, e a voz dele não está boa, alguém pegou meu filho.  
-Jared, o que aconteceu? – Jensen teve medo de perguntar.  
-Chris perdeu o ônibus da escola e ele está aqui comigo, está tudo bem.   
Jensen soltou o ar que ele nem sabia que estava segurando.   
-Eu vou busca-lo agora!  
-Não, fique tranquilo, eu o levo para a sua casa...se você não se incomodar.  
-Por favor Jay, faça isso. E estou indo pra casa agora também. Está tudo bem mesmo? Você não está escondendo nada de mim, não é?   
-Está tudo bem, eu prometo.  
-Não gosto de promessas Jared. Elas geralmente vêm acompanhadas de uma mentira.   
Jared ficou mudo. De fato não estava tudo bem, Chris estava assustado, ele estava assustado. Aquele homem que saiu correndo era muito suspeito e Chris não havia falado nenhuma palavra até agora, o que era estranho.   
-Eu vou esperar você chegar em casa e conversamos. – Jared respirou fundo, ele não queria mentir para Jensen.   
-Estou saindo daqui agora.   
Faltava pouco tempo para Jensen sair do hospital já que ele não estava de plantão, então Misha se ofereceu para cuidar dos últimos pacientes dele.   
O caminho até em casa foi longo. Ele queria ver Chris, se certificar de que seu filho estava realmente bem. E como assim perdeu o ônibus? Que espécie de incompetentes permitiam que uma criança de 6 anos perdesse o ônibus? E se alguém sequestrasse o menino? E se ele resolvesse ir embora sozinho e se perdesse? Alguém vai pagar caro por esta falha.   
Jared e Chris chegaram na casa de Jensen primeiro, e foram recebidos por uma Alice extremamente nervosa que abraçou Chris fortemente, com medo dele sumir de repente. Jared tentou acalma-la, e eles foram sentar na cozinha. Chris ainda não havia falado nada, estava com medo de contar algo e Alec cumprir sua promessa de machucar Jared ou Jensen.   
O barulho da porta sendo aberta e dos passos de Jensen correndo até a cozinha deixou a todos tensos. Chris, que ainda estava molhado por conta do xixi que fez nas roupas, afundou o rosto, envergonhado, no peito de Alice.   
-Chris, filho, você está bem? O que foi? Deixa o papai te pegar no colo.  
Chris não se mexeu, ele estava com muita vergonha e com medo de falar o que não deveria. Ele tinha muito medo de Alec, já o havia visto nervoso e irritado, e violento, muito violento. Chris ainda tinha cicatrizes das surras que havia levado.   
-Jen, ele está cansado, acho que seria uma boa ideia se Alice o levasse para tomar um banho, enquanto nós preparamos algo para ele comer.  
-Boa ideia Jay. Venha querido, a Nana vai te ajudar no banho, e depois nós comeremos um lanche bem gostoso. –disse Alice carinhosamente. Chris se levantou, de cabeça baixa, segurou na mão de Alice e foi com ela em direção ao banheiro.   
-Jared, o que diabos aconteceu? Por que meu filho não quer se aproximar de mim? – Jensen estava com lágrimas nos olhos.   
-Jen... ele... ele perdeu o ônibus e saiu correndo atrás...  
-Como assim saiu correndo atrás? E aqueles incompetentes que ficam olhando a saída das crianças?   
-Eu sei, eu concordo com você, vou fazer uma reclamação amanhã com a Sam... e eu te prometo que isso não vai mais acontecer, porque eu mesmo vou supervisionar a saída das crianças.   
-Aquele idiota que dirige o ônibus foi embora sem meu filho! O imbecil vai ouvir poucas e boas, ah se vai!   
-Você está certo Jen...mas não fique muito bravo...  
-Como eu não vou ficar bravo? Meu filho saí correndo atrás do ônibus... e... o que aconteceu, ele voltou pra escola?  
-Eu tive um pressentimento e fui atrás dele.  
-Você teve um pressentimento? Eu...eu também tive...  
-Sim...e... eu fui atrás dele...  
-O que você não está me dizendo Jay?  
-Jen...  
-JARED, FALA DE UMA VEZ!!  
-Quando eu fui atrás do Chris...tinha este cara que...que parecia que estava falando algo pra ele... eu me aproximei e ele correu...e o Chris estava com as calças molhadas de xixi e até agora ele não me disse nada.  
Jensen ficou pálido. Sentou numa cadeira para não cair no chão já que suas pernas começaram a tremer violentamente.   
-Alguém...alguém tentou...tentou levar meu filhinho?   
A respiração de Jensen começou a falhar. O medo era um dos gatilhos para os ataques de asma. Jared se aproximou dele, o abraçou e começou a traçar círculos nas costas dele.   
-Calma Jen...respira devagar... fique calmo... está tudo bem...fique calmo.   
-Alguém ia levar meu filho... o que eu fiz Jared? Porque sempre acontecem coisas ruins comigo? – agora Jensen estava chorando copiosamente.   
-Jen... não aconteceu nada sério, eu não vou deixar nada acontecer com Chris e nem com você, eu prome...  
-Não prometa, por favor, não prometa, não gosto de promessas, elas nunca se cumprem...por favor, não prometa.   
-Não vou prometer... olha pra mim Jen...  
Jensen levantou a cabeça, limpou as lágrimas de seu rosto e olhou diretamente nos olhos de Jared. Ele sentiu paz, confiança e ternura. Seu coração se acalmou.   
-Chris precisa de você agora...acho que ele está com medo de ser punido por ter perdido o ônibus...  
-Mas eu NUNCA iria puni-lo!  
-Eu sei disso Jen, mas Chris passou por muitas coisas, ele sempre foi punido de forma severa.   
-Você tem razão...eu vou conversar com ele...   
-Eu vou esperar aqui.  
-Venha...ele vai gostar de ter você por perto...ele disse pra mim que te ama.   
-Oh... eu também...o amo...  
Jensen deu um sorriso tímido e ambos subiram até o quarto de Chris, que já havia tomado banho e estava na cama, abraçado ao urso de pelúcia que havia ganhando de Misha no Natal. Ao ver Jared e Jensen entrarem no quarto, o garotinho puxou a coberta e cobriu seu rosto.   
-Ih Jay, acho que o Chris não está aqui, você consegue vê-lo?   
-Não o estou vendo não, Jen...onde será que ele foi?   
-Não sei, vou me sentar aqui na cama, em cima destes “travesseiros” e esperar ele chegar para podermos jogar vídeo game.  
Jensen sentou em cima de Chris, que começou a rir, ainda que timidamente.   
-Nossa Jen, acho que seus travesseiros estão vivos!  
-Acho que ele gostam de cócegas...vamos testar?  
Jensen e Jared começaram a fazer cócegas em Chris, que começou a gargalhar. O clima ficou mais leve, e Alice que estava no quarto, ficou observando a tudo. Agora sim, as coisas estão finalmente funcionando. O destino tem que se fazer valer desta vez, eles merecem a felicidade plena depois de vidas sofrendo... Pensava Alice, enquanto os meninos riam felizes.   
-Não papai, sou eu!! Sou eu que estou aqui embaixo!! – disse Chris, em meio às gargalhadas.  
-Olha só Jared, quem está aqui!   
-Estou vendo! E aí amigão, vamos jogar um pouco de vídeo game?  
-Ben 10?  
-Ben 10, claro.   
Jensen pegou o vídeo game e colocou o jogo do Ben 10 que Chris tanto gostava. Ficou observando enquanto Jared perdia seguidamente no jogo, e Chris sorria satisfeito e ensinava a Jared a maneira certa de ganhar. O coração de Jensen se encheu de amor e ele se deu conta de que não conseguiria mais ficar longe de Jared.   
-Chris, o papai precisa conversar com você.  
-O senhor está bravo?  
Chris estava sentando no chão, em seu tapete do Batman, entre Jensen e Jared, o controle que estava em sua mão caiu devido ao tremor de suas mãos.   
-Não filho, o papai não está bravo, não precisa ficar com medo, combinado?  
-Combinado.   
Jared observava enquanto eles conversavam, Jensen era um excelente pai, carinhoso, divertido. Junto de Chris, ele ficava mais leve, mais feliz.   
-Eu não estou bravo por você ter perdido o ônibus... quando eu tinha sua idade sempre perdia o meu ônibus.  
-Sério?   
-Sim, e tenho certeza que o Jay também perdia o dele, certo Jay?  
-Eu perco o ônibus até hoje!   
Chris sorriu, estava mais aliviado.   
-Só que se por acaso você perder o ônibus, não pode sair correndo atrás, tem que voltar pra escola e esperar que o papai vá te buscar, ok?  
-Ok...me desculpe...eu não queria que você ficasse bravo, por isso fui atrás do ônibus.  
-Eu sei, não tem problema, foi a primeira vez que aconteceu e você ficou nervoso, é natural, mas de agora em diante, se perder o ônibus volte pra escola e procure pelo Jay ou pela garota que fica olhando a porta ou pelo segurança, que aliás foram uns irresponsáveis.   
-Por favor papai, não brigue com eles! Foi minha culpa, eu que saí sem pedir...não quero que eles fiquem sem trabalho...  
-Eles não vão ficar sem trabalho, fique tranquilo. – Jensen não iria deixar passar pelo menos uma advertência.   
-O papai tem outra coisa pra falar, na verdade é uma pergunta.   
-O que?   
-O homem que estava perto de você...  
Chris ficou pálido. O coraçãozinho dele acelerou. Ele não queria falar sobre Alec. Ele escondeu o rosto no braço de Jared e começou a tremer.   
-Hei Chris, não precisa ter medo. Eu e seu pai estamos aqui, nós vamos te proteger, nada de mal vai acontecer.   
-Filho, aquele homem...era o... era o Alec?  
O coração de Jared disparou e agora foi ele quem perdeu a cor. Alec, como assim? De novo não! Não era possível que este maldito estava de volta a vida deles!   
Chris não respondeu. Ele tinha medo, não queria que Jensen fosse atrás de Alec porque ele poderia se ferir.   
-Não precisa ter medo, ele não vai fazer mal nenhum pra você, o papai não vai deixar...  
Chris não disse nada. Jensen se sentiu impotente, mas entendeu o receio do menino. Ele sentiu ódio de Alec, não apenas medo. Se ele fizesse algum mal a seu filho, Jensen não sabe do que seria capaz.   
-Tudo bem filho, o papai não vai forçar você a dizer nada. Mas se você quiser conversar comigo, ou com o Jay ou com a Nana, saiba que estaremos sempre aqui para ouvi-lo, está bem?  
Chris apenas assentiu. Jared pediu para ele o ensinar a jogar o jogo do Homem Aranha. Alice chamou Jensen para conversar, e disse a ele que tivesse calma com o garoto, que ele provavelmente estava com medo de Alec fazer algum mal para Jensen. Mas Jensen não iria permitir que nada atrapalhasse a felicidade dele. 

 

The Mardi Gras memories  
Of creol tunes that fill the air  
I dream of oleanders in June  
And soon I'm wishing that I was there  
O som da música “Do you know what it means to miss New Orleans” ecoava no quarto de Jared. Já havia passado alguns dias desde o incidente com Chris, e tudo tinha voltado ao normal, John, Jenny e o motorista do ônibus haviam visto um Jensen extremamente bravo e haviam tomado advertências. Jared colocava Chris no ônibus todos os dias. Mas o relacionamento dele com Jensen não havia evoluído pra nada, ele sentia como se Jensen tivesse se afastado mais, se fechado, e era como voltar à estaca zero.   
-Por que você não o convida pra sair?  
-Estava pensando nisso, mas queria fazer algo diferente, sei lá, algo divertido. Acho que ele precisa se divertir, e eu também.  
-Por que você não o leva até a Borboun Street com a French Quarter para os desfiles do Mardi Gras?   
-Será que Jensen aceitaria?   
-Você só vai saber se perguntar, toma o telefone, liga pra ele!   
Jared estava um pouco indeciso, mas resolveu ligar. O máximo que iria acontecer seria Jensen negar.   
-Alô, Jen, sou eu...tudo bem?  
-Tudo bem Jay... acabei de chegar do hospital, tive plantão a noite passada... Chris está bem, ele não gosta muito dos domingos, porque não tem aula.  
-Ele é bem dedicado aos estudos, inteligente. Outro dia ele estava escrevendo uma música, disse que vai aprender a tocar violão e que será músico.   
-Ele realmente gosta de música, se ele quiser ser músico, eu apoio. Apoiarei tudo o que ele quiser ser.  
-Tenho certeza que ele será um grande músico... falando nisso...ah...amanhã você vai fazer alguma coisa?   
-Na verdade não, amanhã é minha folga, já que dobrei de ontem pra hoje lá no hospital...porque?  
-É que...tem estas festividades...e...eu pensei... se talvez você não quisesse ir comigo dar uma volta pela cidade...  
-Hum... olha Jay, eu te confesso que nunca fui a nenhuma comemoração de Mardi Gras...  
-Eu fui algumas vezes na época da faculdade, é divertido, tem as fantasias e...sei lá, achei que talvez você fosse gostar, porque não está tão frio e...  
-Sim  
-hã?  
-Sim...eu vou com você...  
-Ok.  
-Ok.   
-Amanhã eu passo na sua casa, vamos a pé porque não tem lugar pra estacionar.   
-Tudo bem, sem problemas.   
-Até amanhã então.  
-Até amanhã, Jay.   
Eles desligaram sem nem mesmo marcar um horário. As conversas ainda tinham um ar de insegurança de ambas às partes, mas só o fato de Jensen ter aceitado sair com Jared para uma festa de rua, era um grande avanço. A verdade era que para Jensen, era impossível negar qualquer coisa à Jared. 

As ruas estavam cheias de pessoas animadas, fantasiadas, bebendo e dançando. Jared levou duas máscaras que Zach lhe emprestou e Jensen gostou porque era uma forma de ficar incógnito.   
A verdade era que Jensen estava maravilhado com o que via, todas as cores, as fantasias divertidas, o carros alegóricos, mas o melhor de tudo era Jared. O sorriso covinhas de Jared, as gargalhadas dele, os olhos de gato que lhe olhavam com ternura através da máscara. Era tão certo estar com ele, era tão bom, mas Jensen ainda sentia medo de se envolver totalmente, de dar se coração para Jared. Mas a verdade era que seu coração já era dele.   
-Jen, podemos beber alguma coisa, uma cerveja, o que acha?  
-Claro...pode ser sim...faz tempo que não bebo uma cerveja.   
Eles foram em direção ao quiosque que vendia bebidas e algumas garotas se aproximaram deles. Uma delas parou em frente à Jared e levantou a blusa, deixando os seios à mostra. Jensen ficou vermelho, se aproximou mais de Jared e disse:  
-O que é isso, garota? O que você está pensando mostrando os seios desse jeito?   
-Calma Jen, é uma tradição, elas mostram o seio pra ganhar aquelas miçangas, que são como tesouros e...  
-Na verdade eu queria ganhar mais uma bebida, ou quem sabe algo mais de você, bonitão! – disse a garota, extremamente bêbada e com os seios de fora.   
-Ah...é que...bom, eu vou pagar uma cerve...  
-Você vai o quê? – perguntou Jensen, extremamente irritado.   
-Eu ia pagar uma cerveja pra moça...  
-Então você gostou do que viu? É isso?   
-Não é isso...é que...é carnaval e eu...sei lá...  
-Escuta aqui, minha querida, pode abaixar a blusa que aqui ninguém está interessado em ver seus seios.   
-Nossa...tá estressadinho só porque eu gostei mais dele do que de você, loirinho? Se você quiser, eu falo com uma das minhas amigas e elas podem ficar com você também.  
-Lindinha, deixa eu te explicar uma coisa: Eu não preciso de nenhuma acompanhante, já estou muito bem acompanhado.   
-Ah...oh...entendi...vocês...ok...desculpe então.  
-Que bom que você entendeu, agora nos dê licença que vamos embora.   
Jensen saiu irritado puxando um Jared, completamente confuso, pelo braço. Eles foram andando assim, com Jensen na frente puxando Jared até uma rua menos cheia. Foi então que Jared parou e perguntou para Jensen:  
-Jen...por que você ficou tão bravo? A garota só estava curtindo a festa, é uma tradição, é normal algumas delas mostrarem os seios.   
-E você adorou, não é?   
-O quê?  
-Você adorou ver os seios dela. Eu vi a sua cara Jared, não sou idiota! E ainda por cima, ela ficou dando e cima de você.  
-Jen...eu não gost... espera aí, você está com ciúmes?  
-O quê? Você está louco Jared? Eu, com ciúmes? Imagina!   
-Então porque você está tão bravo?  
-Não...es-estou...bravo...só...não...gostei...dela...  
-Você está gaguejando! Eu não sabia que você era ciumento!   
-Eu não sou...ciumento...eu só... ei, você está desviando o assunto.   
-Como assim, desviando?   
-Você não admite que estava gostando de ver a garota dando em cima de você, e principalmente de olhar para os seios dela.  
-Jen...eu nem reparei nos seios dela, e nem vi se ela era bonita ou não.   
-Ah tá bom, agora você quer que eu acredite que você não estava olhando pra ela.   
-Não Jen, eu não estava, sabe por quê?  
-Não, Jared, eu não sei.   
-Porque quando você está comigo, é como se não existisse mais ninguém no mundo. Enquanto aquela garota me olhava, eu só conseguia olhar pra maneira como você mexe seu maxilar e como seu rosto fica vermelho e como sua voz fica extremamente grossa e sexy quando você fica bravo. E em como você fica mais estrábico e seus olhos ficam num verde brilhante e suas pupilas dilatam, enquanto você pensa numa resposta pra dar. E em como seu nariz mexe e suas sardas ficam mais lindas quando você cora. E fica um pouco difícil de respirar, porque você consegue o milagre de ficar mais lindo.   
Jensen sentiu seu coração acelerar. Nunca ninguém tinha reparado nele desta forma, e ele nunca havia sentindo tanto ciúmes de alguém antes. Então ele fez a única coisa que se podia fazer naquela situação. Ele agarrou Jared e lhe deu um beijo ardente. A máscara de um roçando no nariz do outro, as mãos de Jensen puxando os cabelos de Jared e as dele segurando Jensen pela nuca. As línguas dançando em suas bocas, num ritmo perfeito. Foi um beijo cheio de paixão, de desejo. Depois de alguns minutos assim, se beijando, se sentindo, se conectando, eles pararam para respirar.   
-Uau...eu...uau... – disse Jared.   
-Vamos pra casa, antes que outra louca apareça e tire toda a roupa.   
Jared deu um sorriso e não disse nada, mas ele ficou imaginando o que Jensen não faria se alguma garota ficasse nua na frente dele.   
-Eu iria coloca-la em seu devido lugar.   
-O quê?  
-Eu sei o que você estava pensando, e a resposta é essa.   
Jared deu uma gargalhada, Jensen corou e também sorriu. Eles foram embora, cada um pra sua casa, passando primeiro pela de Jensen, que deu um leve selinho em Jared e entrou em casa sem falar nada. Mas Jared entendeu. Agora ele estava completo. Sua outra metade finalmente estava com ele.


	26. Chapter 26

My funny Valentine, sweet comic Valentine,   
You make me smile with my heart.  
Your looks are laughable, unphotographable.  
Yet, you're my fav'rite work of art.  
Is your figure less than Greek?  
Is your mouth a little weak?  
When you open it to speak, are you smart?  
But don't change on hair for me, not if you care for me.  
Stay little Valentine, sty! Each day is Valentine's day.  
Is your figure less than Greek? Is your mouth a little wek?  
When you open it to speak, are you smart?  
But please, don't change on hair for me, not if you care for me.  
Stay little Valentine, stay! Each day is Valentine's day.

Jared ouvia à canção na voz de Billie e um sorriso se formava em seus lábios. Ele só conseguia pensar em Jensen e no encontro que eles tiveram há alguns dias. E amanhã seria dia dos namorados e ele gostaria de fazer algo diferente com Jensen, mas o quê?  
\- Você está parecendo a Sarah, no ano 2000.   
-O quê?  
-Você parece minha irmã Sarah, quando tinha 12 anos e teve seu primeiro encontro. Depois ficou assim, ouvindo músicas românticas e com cara de tonta... igualzinho a você!!  
-Zachary, vai se ferrar, vai!   
-Ah, você está apaixonado!  
-Sim... e...queria sua ajuda.  
-Ah, lá vem! O que foi agora?   
-Eu estou pensando em convidar o Jen para fazer algo na quinta-feira, pra comemorar o dia dos namorados, e pensei se você poderia me emprestar aquele chalé do seu pai que fica na saída da cidade...  
-Claro que posso emprestar, meu pai praticamente já me deu aquele chalé, pra eu alugar, já que morar lá eu não vou. As chaves são suas.  
-Obrigado... agora tem outro problema.   
-Qual?  
-Convencer o Jen a ir... mesmo que seja apenas por um dia, ainda assim é uma quinta-feira, ele trabalha na sexta no hospital, eu acho, e acho que ele não vai aceitar...  
-Jared, primeiro pergunte pra ele, depois você sofre.  
-Mas e se ele for trabalhar?  
-Você vai em outro dia.   
-Mas não será mais dia dos namorados...  
-Ah meu Deus, você realmente se parece com a Sarah!   
-Zach...  
-Escute, por que você não pede ajuda para o Dr. Collins? Ele pode dar um jeito de Jensen não trabalhar na quinta, sei lá, trocar o horário dele.   
-E Chris? Ele não vai querer deixar o Chris sozinho em casa com a Nana...não depois do que aconteceu.  
-Eu posso ficar com eles.  
-Mas você mal os conhece!  
-Ele tem vídeo game, não tem? Então todos os problemas estão resolvidos.   
-Mas...  
-Jared, por favor, pegue o telefone e ligue para o Dr. Collins, lembra que ele te deu o telefone dele? Então, ligue que tenho certeza que ele vai te ajudar.   
Jared pegou seu celular e discou o número de Misha. Seu coração batia acelerado e ele estava com um grande fio na barriga e ansioso com o que Misha iria lhe dizer. 

Jensen acabara de atender um paciente com suspeita de tuberculose. A cada dia que passava ele tinha mais vontade de abrir sua própria clinica, pois trabalhar em pronto socorro, principalmente por conta dos horários, estava a cada dia menos dentro da realidade que Jensen queria pra si. Ele foi até a sala de Misha, que era o diretor geral do hospital e encontrou o amigo pensativo.   
-Mish...tudo bem?  
-Sim...mas estou com um problema.  
-O quê?  
-Estava pensando em levar a Giselle pra viajar de sábado para domingo, mas é meu plantão...   
-Se você quiser, eu posso trocar com você...  
-Sério mesmo Jens? Ah obrigado então.   
-Imagina, não tem problema nenhum... meu plantão seria agora, de quinta pra sexta.  
-Ah, ok então. Então na quinta você pode sair mais cedo e na sexta você folga pra fazer o plantão de sábado pra domingo.  
-Certo, combinado então.  
Jensen saiu da sala de Misha e este sorriu satisfeito. Pegou seu telefone e ligou pra Jared.  
-Primeira parte do plano, executada com sucesso. Agora é a vez de Nana, Zach e Chris fazerem sua parte. 

A parte de Alice, Zach e Chris seria um pouco mais difícil. Convencer Jensen a aceitar ir para um chalé e deixar os dois em casa com Zach, Brian e Chad, que aceitaram de prontidão ajudar à Jared.   
Ao chegar em casa, Jensen se deparou com Jared, Chris e este outro rapaz que ele não conhecia jogando vídeo game e dando muitas gargalhadas. Ele sentiu borboletas no estômago ao ouvir o som da gargalhada de Jared.   
-Olá...  
-Oi papai!!! – Chris levantou-se e veio correndo em direção a Jensen com os braços abertos. Recebeu um abraço e um beijo carinhoso.   
-Oi Jen... – disse Jared.   
-Oi Jay...   
-Papai, você TEM que conhecer o amigo do professor Jay! O nome dele é Zach, ele é muiiiiiiiiiiiiiiito legal! Ele sabe jogar todos os jogos de vídeo game! E conhece todos os super heróis, eles são amigos dele!   
-É mesmo? – Jensen sorriu com a inocência de seu filho.   
-Sim... mas não dá pra eles virem aqui em casa, porque tem que manter segredo... mas quem sabe um dia o homem de ferro não vem aqui?   
-Quem sabe, não é mesmo? – Jensen já se imaginou comprando uma fantasia de homem de ferro, só pra realizar o sonho do filho.   
Zach levantou-se e foi em direção a Jensen.   
-Fico feliz em finalmente conhece-lo, apesar de que tenho a sensação de que já te conheço.   
-É mesmo? Por quê?  
-Porque o Jared não para de falar de você nem por um minuto!   
Jensen e Jared coraram.   
-Zach, por favor, cala a boca. – disse Jared.  
-Mas é verdade!!  
Alice apareceu na sala sorrindo e disse:  
-Jen, eu fiz uns cookies, você poderia ir até a cozinha com o Jared buscar? Tem chocolate quente também. Eu ia servir na sala de jantar, mas Chris está tão feliz aqui na sala, então é melhor servir aqui mesmo.   
-Sim... claro Nana...   
Jared foi com ele até a cozinha em silêncio. Ele suava frio e mexia sem parar em seu cabelo. Começou a estralar os dedos.   
-Jay, está tudo bem? Você está estranho...  
-Hã? Ah, está tudo bem sim... e você, como vai?  
-Estou bem, tudo normal... – Jensen o olhava desconfiado.   
-Jen... você vai fazer algo na quinta a noite?   
-Não que eu me lembre...porque?   
-Eu...estava pensando... se talvez... você não queria ir comigo num lugar.  
-Que lugar?   
-Num...chalé...na saída da cidade.   
-Num chalé na saída da cidade?  
-Sim...eu... pensei que podíamos ir e...não sei, fazer algo diferente.  
-Por que você quer ir num chalé justamente num dia de semana? – Jensen não lembrava que era dia dos namorados, ele nunca havia comemorado a data.   
-Porque é... um dia especial...e...eu queria passar com você. – Jared fez seu olhar de cachorro abandonado, o qual era infalível com Jensen.   
-Mas e o Chris e a Nana? Eu não quero deixa-los sozinhos...   
-Eles podem ficar com Zach...eu sei que você mal o conhece, mas ele é meu melhor amigo e eu confio nele totalmente e tem o Chad e o Brian também, que são como meus irmãos e eles falaram que também podem vir e...  
-Jay, respira. Eu... seria... legal... mas...  
-Eu sei...você... eu entendo se você não aceitar...  
O olhar de desapontamento de Jared fazia o coração de Jensen apertar. Ele não conseguia negar nada pro outro.   
-Eu...eu aceito, mas só se Nana e Chris não se oporem.   
Jared deu um sorriso de felicidade, que entrou para a lista dos sorrisos mais lindos já dados por um ser humano. Ele se aproximou de Jensen e lhe deu um forte abraço, eles olharam fundo nos olhos um do outro e aproximaram seus lábios. Quando já estavam prestes a se beijar, Chris entrou correndo na cozinha.   
-E então, ele aceitou? – disse o menino, excitado.   
-Sim, ele aceitou! – respondeu Jared, sorrindo.  
-Ah...então era um complô!! – Jensen olhou para ambos, fingindo estar bravo. –Agora eu vou ser obrigado a encher o senhor Christian e o senhor Jared de cócegas.  
-Não papai!!! Eu não fiz complô! Eu nem sei o que é isso! – Chris começou a se esconder atrás de Jared, que sorria de orelha a orelha.  
Jensen começou a fazer cócegas em Jared, que gargalhava e corria pela cozinha, depois ele pegou Chris e encheu o menino de cócegas também. Alice observava a tudo da porta da cozinha, e uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto. A cena era tão linda que merecia ser eternizada em um quadro. 

Após uma viagem rápida, Jensen e Jared chegaram ao lindo chalé da família de Zach. Jensen estava maravilhado com o que via, ele de fato não esperava encontrar um lugar tão lindo. O chalé era grande e rústico, e ao redor tinha um lindo jardim que mesmo a noite era lindo. Ao entrarem, Jared foi até a cozinha e levou algumas coisas que ele havia comprado.   
-Você fez compras? Eu lhe disse que se precisasse de algo eu trazia... – disse Jensen.   
-É que eu...queria fazer uma surpresa...eu, vou cozinhar para nós.  
-Você sabe cozinhar? – perguntou Jensen, sorrindo.  
-Um pouco...e...bem, eu trouxe a receita.   
-Hum...e vai cozinhar o quê?  
-É surpresa... – disse Jared, sorrindo e corando.   
Enquanto Jared cozinhava, Jensen foi até a sala do chalé, que tinha uma chaminé e um sofá aconchegante e um tapete que deveria ser caro, já que parecia mais confortável do que muitas camas por aí. O que mais chamou a atenção de Jensen foi a vitrola antiga que enfeitava o lugar.   
-Eu trouxe um disco para ouvirmos. – disse Jared, que apareceu na sala de repente.  
E então ele colocou na vitrola o disco de Billie Holiday e a canção Lover Man começou a tocar. Ele e Jensen trocaram olhares e sorrisos e Jared voltou para a cozinha.   
Mais de uma hora depois Jared chamou Jensen para jantar. Havia uma pequena sala de jantar com móveis antigos que davam um certo charme e romantismo a cena. Jensen sentou de frente para um Jared extremamente ansioso.   
-E então chef, o que temos para o jantar?   
-Bom...primeiro temos este vinho tinto pra acompanhar o prato.   
-Hum... adoro vinho! Há tempos que não bebo. – Jensen não se permitia desfrutar de pequenos prazeres como beber uma taça de vinho.   
-Bom... eu fiz este prato que espero que goste, é francês, eu adoro a comida francesa.   
-J’adore!   
-Parlez-vous Français?  
-Oui!   
-Eu também! Sempre gostei da cultura francesa!   
-Bom, e então, qual o prato que você preparou?  
-Coq au vin. É um frango e tem vários temperos que eu espero não ter exagerado...   
-Só se experimentarmos pra saber!! Vamos, estou morrendo de fome!   
Jared serviu o prato e sorriu satisfeito ao ver o olhar de contentamento que Jensen fez. E também ficou excitado ao ver a maneira como ele gemia ao comer a comida. Sexy, extremamente sexy.   
-Isto está delicioso! Você vai cozinhar todas às vezes!  
-Todas às vezes?   
-Sim...quer dizer... todas às vezes...  
Eles beberam toda a garrafa de vinho e comeram toda a comida. Jensen dava gargalhadas com as histórias que Jared contava, das vezes em que Zach o colocava em confusão, ou histórias das aulas com as crianças. Jensen ouvia a tudo fascinado, a vida dele era tão vazia, tão triste e agora ele estava feliz, finalmente feliz. De repente Jared parou de falar e encarou Jensen fixamente.   
-O que foi? – perguntou Jensen.   
-Estou contando. – respondeu Jared, sério.   
-Contando o quê?  
-Suas sardas... mas é impossível, tem muitas!   
-Ah Jay, como você é cretino! Parece a Sally.   
-Quem é Sally?   
-Minha colega de classe do 6º ano que ficava contando minhas sardas...eu odiava quando ela fazia isso!   
-É a segunda vez em que sou comparado a uma garota de 12 anos!   
-Vai ver é porque você age como uma garota.  
-Ah é? Espera aí que vou te mostrar quem é a garota!  
Jared levantou rapidamente e começou a dar socos, leves, em Jensen, que correspondeu. O efeito do álcool, o clima da casa e a comida exótica contribuíram para a cena que se seguiu. Jensen e Jared começaram a lutar. No começo eram socos leves, de repente um estava por cima do outro como dois lutadores de Muay Thai.   
A proximidade dos corpos fazia com que eles reagissem. Os corações batiam acelerados, as respirações estavam erráticas. Jared estava por cima de Jensen e de repente este fez um movimento mudando as posições. O beijo foi ardente, cheio de paixão e desejo. Jared abriu as pernas e Jensen se ajeitou em cima dele, e como numa dança começou a mover seu corpo. Um gemido de prazer escapou dos lábios de Jared.   
-Eu quero sentir você...eu preciso sentir você... – disse Jensen, olhando Jared fixamente.   
A resposta de Jared foi começar a tirar sua camiseta. Jensen ficou fascinado e excitado com os músculos do tórax de Jared, a pele morena e suada. O cheiro doce. Ele não resistiu e beijou cada pedaço do peito de Jared, e chupou os mamilos dele, arrancando um gemido alto do outro. Jared estava extasiado, ele não conseguia dizer nada coerente, era uma sensação inebriante e muito forte. Jensen também tirou sua camisa e esfregou seu peito ao de Jared, beijando seu pescoço, mordendo, marcando a pele do outro.   
-Jen...  
Jensen voltou a beijar o tórax de Jared e foi traçando beijos por todo ele, até que chegou perto do sexo do outro. Jared que estava com os olhos fechados, prendeu a respiração e seu coração acelerou ao notar o que Jensen estava prestes a fazer.   
-Eu quero sentir seu gosto...com minha boca. – disse Jensen abrindo o zíper da calça de Jared e rapidamente tirando a calça e a cueca do outro.   
-Jen...por favor...   
Jensen passou a língua pelo membro duro de Jared e de uma só vez o colocou todo na boca. Ele chupou o outro com vontade e gemia enquanto fazia. Era maravilhoso, era seu. Jared era seu e de mais ninguém. Foi tão forte a sensação que Jared não durou muito tempo e gozou com força na boca de Jensen.   
Eles se olharam por um tempo. Parecia que o mundo havia parado, eles não ouviam nada além de suas respirações, de seus corações acelerados. Extasiante. Eles sentiam o cheiro da pele um do outro, que parecia mais forte por conta do suor, do gozo. Jensen ainda não havia gozado e ele queria sentir Jared, queria estar dentro do outro.   
-Jay...eu preciso...eu quero me sentir dentro de você.   
-Jen...eu nunca...quer dizer...eu...  
-Você é virgem? – Jensen estava surpreso. Ele não era virgem, havia tido experiências com mulheres e com um homem. Péssimas, por sinal.   
-Sim...não...mais ou menos.   
-Como assim?  
-Eu nunca... eu...  
-Você nunca transou com um homem?  
-Não nesta vida... quer dizer... sim, mas foi diferente... mas...  
-Mas... – Jensen estava com tanto tesão que nem se deu conta do “Não nesta vida.”   
-Eu quero... eu quero sentir você dentro de mim...   
Era tudo o que Jensen precisava ouvir. Ele abriu as pernas de Jared, que estava deitado de barriga pra cima, com Jensen de joelhos entre suas pernas. Jensen se abaixou e com as mãos abriu o outro e passou a língua pela entrada dele, que deu um gemido baixo. Ele nunca havia sentindo algo tão prazeroso. Com um dedo, Jensen o abriu, devagar. Jared sentiu dor e prendeu a respiração.   
-Relaxa... – disse Jensen  
Jared apenas assentiu e então Jensen introduziu outro dedo, devagar. Conforme Jared ia ficando mais relaxado, Jensen mexia mais os dedos dentro dele, até que ele tocou a próstata do outro.   
-Jen...oh caralho! Por favor, mais!  
Jensen riu e continuou a manipular a próstata do outro. Ele merecia um premio por ser tão forte e ainda não ter gozado. Sentindo que seu tempo estava terminando, ele tirou os dedos de dentro de Jared e devagar começou a entrar dentro dele. Os dois prenderam a respiração e por alguns instantes Jared enxergou tudo em preto e branco, como naquele tempo mágico de 1945. Os corpos deles dançavam, mexiam num ritmo rápido e quente. Eles não respiravam, eles só sentiam. Era muito forte, era uma conexão de almas.   
-Oh, mon amour! J’ te aime! Mon amour! – Jensen gemia e sussurava no ouvido de Jared, que não conseguia dizer nada.   
Ambos gozaram. Forte, intenso, gostoso. Jensen deitou-se em cima de Jared e ambos tremiam fortemente. O ar estava denso e cheirava a desejo, a amor reprimido, a paixão. Jensen saiu de dentro de Jared e continuou deitado sobre ele.   
-Feliz dia dos namorados Jen...   
-Dias dos namorados... nem me lembrava... feliz dia dos namorados, meu Sunshine.   
E depois disso, eles dormiram ali mesmo no chão da sala do chalé. Amantes. Namorados. Almas gêmeas. Eles haviam ganhando o melhor presente neste dia dos namorados: o coração um do outro.


	27. Chapter 27

O dia estava ensolarado em Paris e Jared estava tão lindo, parecia uma criança grande. Sorria e corria as margens do rio Sena e brincava com um cachorro. Vez ou outra acenava para Jensen que o olhava apaixonadamente. O coração de Jensen batia forte e intensamente, ele amava tanto à Jared que doía.   
-Meu Sunshine...mon amour!   
-Jen? Jensen?  
Jensen dormia e sorria com o lindo sonho que estava tendo com Jared. A verdade era que ele estava vivendo em sonho o que não pode viver em sua outra vida.   
-Ei Jensen, seu dorminhoco, acorde! Já passa das 10 da manhã...  
-O quê? Dez da manhã? – Jensen deu um pulo e por levantar rápido demais, sentiu uma leve tontura.   
-Ei, calma Jen, não levante tão rápido.  
-Mas Jared já passa das 10 e Chris vai pra escola hoje, e desde ontem que estamos longe e você também tem que trabalhar!  
-Jen, eu não tenho aulas pra dar. Hoje as crianças têm aulas de músicas e depois de educação física , lembra? É sexta-feira. E eu já liguei na sua casa, Chris já foi pra escola, Zach o colocou no ônibus e me garantiu que vai coloca-lo de volta na hora de ir embora. Eu falei com Nana e Chris, eles mandaram um beijo e pediram para você tirar o dia de folga. Bom, Chris disse para eu levar você para passear.  
-Jared, você realmente planejou tudo isso, não é? – Jensen disse sorrindo.   
-Sim... eu queria que fosse especial...   
-E foi...   
-E então, com o que você estava sonhando? Estava murmurando algo e sorrindo.   
-Com Paris...  
-Oh...eu nunca estivesse em Paris, sempre quis ir...  
-Você estava lá...com um cachorro, ou cachorra, sei lá...  
-Eu adoro cães...gostaria de ter um, mas morando em apartamento fica impossível, queria muito adotar um...  
-Quem sabe um dia, não é mesmo?  
-É...quem sabe?  
-E então, você vai me levar pra passear aonde?  
Jared foi pego de surpresa. Jensen era sempre tão introspectivo, tão reservado, mas hoje ele estava diferente.   
-Jay? Um milhão por seus pensamentos.   
Jared sorriu. Algumas coisas nunca mudam, era como viver um dejavu só que melhorado.   
-Podemos começar pela Vila aqui perto. É muito bonita, as construções são antigas vai parecer que estamos de volta aos anos 40... – o coração de Jared acelerou com este pensamento.   
-Hum... parece interessante. Mas antes, café da manhã! Estou morrendo de fome.   
Jensen sorriu ao ver que Jared havia comprado duas cestas de café da manhã do Café du monde, local do primeiro encontro deles.   
A vila que ficava perto do local do chalé era realmente linda. Vintage. As construções antigas haviam sido restauradas e podia-se ouvir música em todo o canto.  
-Sabe quando você tem a sensação de que já esteve num lugar, mas você nunca esteve?   
-S-sei...  
-Então, eu posso jurar que já vim aqui... estas construções...acho que já sonhei com elas...engraçado, não é mesmo?  
-Sim...sim... engraçado... – o coração de Jared acelerou mais. Será que Jensen iria se lembrar do que eles viveram em 1945?  
-Jared? Ei, você está aéreo hoje... algum problema?  
-Não...é que...estou...feliz de estar com você...  
-Oh... eu também estou! Obrigado por isso. – respondeu Jensen, sorrindo.   
Jensen estava realmente feliz, sorrindo, animado. Ele nunca havia passeado, se divertido. Nana sempre tentava leva-lo para sair, mas desde que seus pais haviam morrido Jensen não queria sair de casa. Na época da faculdade, ele apenas estudava. Namoros sempre foram superficiais. Então tudo era novo para ele. Jared realmente era como um raio de sol que iluminava sua vida.   
-Olha Jay, um teleférico! Vamos? Vai ser legal ver a cidade do alto.   
-Claro, vamos sim.   
Jared estava tão fascinado e feliz em ver a alegria de Jensen, que esqueceu completamente de seu medo de altura. Uma vez no teleférico, ele fechou os olhos e segurou forte na mão de Jensen.   
-Jay, você deveria ter me dito que tinha medo de altura!  
-Mas você queria vir...e... não resisti a seu sorriso!  
-Realmente, meu sorriso é irresistível!   
-Ah Jen, seu cretino! Eu aqui morrendo de medo e você se gabando!  
-Mas foi você mesmo quem disse que não resiste a meu sorriso!   
-Tá...tá...escute...este caminho...não vai acabar nunca?   
Jared suava frio e apertava mais forte ainda a mão de Jensen. De repente o coração dele se acalmou ao ouvir a doce canção de Billie Holiday...mas era Jensen quem estava cantando.   
Sometimes I`m happy  
Às vezes eu estou feliz  
Sometimes I`m blue  
Às vezes eu estou triste  
My disposition  
Minha disposição   
depends on you  
depende de você  
I never mind the rain from the skies  
Eu não me importo se chove  
If I can find the sun in your eyes  
Se eu puder enxergar o sol nos seus olhos  
Sometimes I love  
Às vezes eu amo  
Sometimes I hate you  
Às vezes eu odeio você  
But When I hate  
Mas quando eu odeio  
It`s cause I love you  
É por que eu amo você  
That`s how I am  
Eu sou assim  
So, What can I do?  
Então, o que eu posso fazer?  
I`m happy when I`m with you  
Eu sou feliz quando estou com você 

 

Quando a canção terminou, Jared abriu os olhos e eles já haviam chegado ao fim do trajeto do teleférico. Jensen o olhava expectante. Jared estava bem mais calmo, mas ainda suava frio.   
-O-Obrigado... Jen...eu...adorei!  
-Que bom! E da próxima vez que você tiver medo de algo, me avise, seu desmiolado! – Jensen respondeu sorrindo e puxando Jared pelo braço.   
Eles almoçaram num pequeno restaurante muito charmoso que tocava jazz o tempo todo. Jensen estava lindo, seus olhos brilhavam de alegria e ele sorria o tempo todo. Isso fazia Jared tão feliz, a alegria de Jensen era a alegria dele.   
-Agora que já almoçamos podíamos ir até aquele lugar que fica perto do teleférico que aluga bicicletas! Há anos que não ando de bicicleta... vou comprar uma nova pra mim e para o Chris... Jay? O que foi?  
Jared estava vermelho e havia abaixado à cabeça. Ele estava envergonhado.   
-É que... bem...   
-O que foi?  
-Eu...eu não sei...andar direito...de bicicleta...  
-Oh...bem...nunca é tarde para aprender a andar... se você quiser, é claro.   
-Não é que eu não sabia...só não sei direito! É que faz muito tempo que não ando...  
-Jay, a gente nunca esquece como se anda de bicicleta!   
-Esquece sim! Eu esqueci...   
A verdade era que Jared não sabia andar mesmo, e isso ficou provado após a queda que ele teve ao tentar provar para Jensen que ele sabia andar um pouco. Jensen o alertou de que ou você sabe ou não, mas Jared não queria decepcionar Jensen mais uma vez.   
-Jay...machucou? deixa eu ver! – Jensen segurou o braço de Jared que estava começando a inchar.   
-Não..só está doendo um pouquinho...não é nada...  
-Pode ter havido uma luxação...deixe-me ver.   
Jensen examinou o braço de Jared, que resmungava parecendo uma criança.   
-Não acho que quebrou nenhum osso... no máximo uma luxação... vamos até o hospital e fazer um raio X...   
-Jen... mas e nosso passeio?   
-Terminará no hospital... – Jensen sorriu – não se preocupe, este foi o melhor passeio que já tive na vida! De verdade Jay...obrigado.   
-Desculpe...eu... sou um idiota...- Jared disse envergonhado.   
Jensen o calou com um beijo. Terno, doce, intenso. Depois ele passou a mão pelo rosto de Jared que estava com os olhos fechados.   
-Você não é idiota Jay! Você é incrível! Planejou este passeio maravilhoso e ontem eu tive a melhor noite da minha vida. Você andou de teleférico e bicicleta só para me alegrar. Você iluminou meu dia, Sunshine. Então, não venha me dizer que você é um idiota, nunca pense isto! Eu adorei tudo! E agora vamos para o hospital ver este braço.  
Ao chegarem ao Charity Hospital, que estava relativamente calmo, a garota da recepção olhou de soslaio para Julie, a enfermeira fofoqueira que abriu um sorriso ao ver Jensen entrar puxando um rapaz muito bonito pelo braço.   
-Bom dia garotas... ele precisa de atendimento... o Dr. Collins está ocupado?  
-Não...ele está lá em cima, na sala dele. Hoje está tudo calmo por aqui.  
-Obrigado...venha Jay.   
Eles foram até a sala de Misha e o encontraram aos beijos com Giselle. Sorriram com a cena e Jensen bateu forte na porta.   
-Muito bonito hein Dr. Collins!– disse Jensen, fingindo estar bravo.   
-Oh... Jensen! mas o que você está fazendo aqui?   
Giselle escondeu o rosto, envergonhada, e tentou se recompor. Cumprimentou Jensen e Jared e saiu rapidamente da sala.   
-Eu vim trazer o Jared, ele se machucou caindo de bicicleta.   
-Jen...não era pra contar que eu caí da bicicleta!   
-Ops...desculpe...   
-Então o dia dos namorados foi bom hein! – disse Misha, sarcástico.   
-Você também fazia parte do complô, seu safado! – disse Jensen.   
-Mas é claro! E olha, Jared é inteligente e pediu ajuda para um gênio, no caso, eu. Só poderia ter dado certo.   
-Vocês dois vão me pagar!   
-Tá...mas antes vamos ver o que aconteceu com o garotão aí.   
Jared teve que colocar uma meia tala no braço, pois sofreu uma leve luxação. Julie, a enfermeira que adora um fuxico, fez questão de ajudar no atendimento. E foi após uma pergunta dela que Jared se sentiu a pessoa mais feliz do mundo.   
-Dr. Ackles, qual o nome do seu...hã...amigo?  
-Namorado. O nome do meu namorado é Jared Padalecki. 

Alec observou quando Jensen e Jared entraram e saíram do hospital. Seu coração se encheu de ódio. Ele não iria esperar mais, iria colocar seu plano em ação. Ninguém iria ficar em seu caminho, Jensen seria seu, apenas seu. Ele iria se fazer valer de alguns de seus clientes viciados em drogas que lhe deviam muito dinheiro. A forma de pagamento seria a ajuda na execução do plano, que começaria o mais rápido possível. 

Após um fim de semana tentando aprender a andar de bicicleta com Jensen e Chris, Jared chegou em seu apartamento com um sorriso no rosto. Zach havia saído com uma garota que ele havia conhecido numa festa e o apartamento estava vazio. Tinha um envelope preto no chão e Jared o pegou. “Aos cuidados do Sr. Padalecki” estava escrito no envelope. De repente Jared começou a tremer. Medo. Ele sentiu muito medo e ansiedade.   
Afaste-se dele antes que seja tarde demais.   
A.H  
-Não!! Por favor, não! Este maldito novamente? Será? Será possível que seja ele? Por que não? Se Jensen, Chris, Alice e até mesmo eu estamos de volta, porque ele não estaria? O que eu faço? Eu não vou me afastar do Jensen! Não agora! Nem nunca mais!   
Jared estava com raiva, muito mais do que com medo. Agora que ele tinha finalmente conseguido ficar com Jensen, agora que eles estavam completos, não era justo abrir mão de tudo por conta de um lunático. Jared resolveu que não iria dizer nada para Jensen, mas precisava de ajuda. Talvez Zach e Misha soubessem como agir.

 

Jensen não tirava o sorriso do rosto, mas Alice estava com uma sensação ruim, como se algo fosse acontecer. Ela pensou em Mama...como queria que ela estivesse aqui. Há muito tempo que não sonhava com ela...  
-Nana, você está pálida... está tomando seus remédios? –perguntou Jensen.  
-Sim...eu tomei sim...só estou um pouco cansada.   
-Nana, você quer que eu faça um suquinho? –perguntou Chris.   
-Oh, eu vou adorar se você fizer!   
-Então eu vou fazer, de laranja com cenoura!   
Chris saiu correndo para a cozinha e Jensen sabia que em breve seria chamado para ajuda-lo.   
-Nana...eu marquei uma consulta para sua com o Misha pra semana que vem.  
-Jens...  
-Não tem Jens, Nana. Eu sei que você está muito doente e está tentando me poupar. Por favor, me deixe cuidar de você. Eu te amo, você é minha mãe querida, e está doente. Você sempre cuidou tão bem de mim, por favor, me deixe ajuda-la. Eu prometo pra você que estou no melhor momento da minha vida. Encontrei meu Sunshine, estou feliz, e esta felicidade só vai ser completa se você me deixar te ajudar.   
-Jensen...meu querido...eu...nem sei o que falar. – Alice estava com lágrimas nos olhos.   
-Então não diga nada, só me deixe cuidar de você, está bem?   
-Sim... sim, nós vamos ao hospital para conversar com o Misha e ele te colocará a par de tudo...   
-Papai!!!   
Jensen sorriu, levantou-se e beijou a testa de Alice. Foi em direção à cozinha, ver o que Chris estava fazendo.   
-Papai, eu me lembrei que não posso mexer nas facas, então ainda não comecei!  
-Tudo bem, me passe as laranjas que eu corto...e as cenouras estão na geladeira...  
Chris pegou as laranjas e a cenoura.   
-Papai... Nana está doente, não está?  
Jensen não esperava que Chris tivesse notado, mas o garoto era mais observador do que ele imaginava.   
-Sim... ela está, mas eu vou leva-la até o hospital para Misha a examinar.   
-Será que ela vai morar com o anjo?  
-Que anjo? – o coração de Jensen acelerou.   
-Com Jacob, o anjo que é meu amigo! Ele disse que uma pessoa que eu amo muito vai embora com ele...será que é a Nana? Eu disse pra ele que não quero que ninguém vá embora, mas ele só sorriu e não disse mais nada...eu gosto dele, mas não quero que Nana vá embora...eu a amo tanto... – Chris estava apreensivo, mas não mais do que Jensen.   
-Eu... bem...não...eu...   
-Tudo bem papai, não precisa ter medo. – Chris se aproximou de Jensen e o abraçou.   
-Papai... tenho outra pergunta...   
Jensen mal tinha se recuperado do anjo Jacob, aliás, ele conhecia um Jacob...ou não?   
-S-sim...sim...filho...qual?  
-Você e o professor Jay são namorados?   
Jensen até engasgou com o ar. Começou a tossir sem parar. Ele ainda estava se preparando psicologicamente para dar esta noticia para Chris. Não que ele tivesse dúvidas em relação à Jared, mas não deixava de ser um assunto delicado.   
-Hã?  
-É que eu... eu ia falar tchau pra ele ontem e... e vi vocês se beijando na boca! – Chris deu uma gargalhada.   
-Oh meu Deus!   
-Ele é seu namorado?   
-Sim... ele...sim Chris, ele é meu namorado, eu... gosto muito dele.   
-Ufa...que bom! Eu também gosto muito dele, e vocês tem que ficar juntos, é tão legal e tão...verdade.   
-Tão verdade? – Jensen sorriu.   
-É... papai, você vai demorar muito pra descascar as laranjas?   
Jensen deu uma gargalhada e começou a descascar as laranjas e a cenoura. Anjo. Namorados. Era muita informação para digerir. 

Àquela tarde Chris olhou Jared e deu um sorriso de satisfação. Ele contou para Steve que achava que iria ter dois pais, assim ele não seria o único a ter um par de pais “iguais”. Chris teria dois papais e Steve duas mamães, quando um precisasse de uma mãe ou pai poderia emprestar para o outro. 

Enquanto o ônibus que levava as crianças embora as esperava na porta, um rapaz passou correndo e estourou dois pneus dele. O motorista ficou sem ação e o segurança da escola chegou a correr atrás do garoto, mas voltou já que estava na hora das crianças saírem. Os outros ônibus foram embora levando algumas das crianças, outras os pais foram buscar após receberem o telefonema do motorista do ônibus. Jared perguntou à Jensen se poderia levar Chris, e este aceitou de pronto. Era mais um motivo para Jensen ver Jared.   
Chris estava satisfeito por Jared o levar para casa. Ele sorria o caminho todo. No caminho, uma cachorra de rua, grande, começou a segui-los.   
-O cachorrinho está seguindo a gente!! –disse Chris.   
-Acho que é uma cachorra! Ela parece perdida.   
Jared se aproximou da cachorra que se afastou um pouco, assustada.   
-Ei garota, está tudo bem! Pode vir... – Jared fez carinho na cachorra, que se aproximou timidamente.   
-Acho que ela gosta de você! Ela é tão bonita! Será que posso levar ela pra casa? Acho que ela não tem família... – disse Chris, animando-se com a ideia.   
-Bom...você teria que falar com seu pai e...  
Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Os homens apareceram e apontaram as armas. Jared protegeu Chris com o corpo, mas seu pavor de armas foi maior e ele começou a hiperventilar.  
-Ei garoto, vá pra casa e entregue este bilhete para seu pai maricas.  
Chris ficou estático. Ele não sabia o que fazer, ele estava com muito medo, não queria deixar Jay sozinho.   
-Chris...v-vai...tu-do..bem..vai...   
Chris o olhou, olhos marejados e saiu correndo até sua casa. A cachorra saiu correndo junto com ele. Os homens apontaram a arma para a cabeça de Jared e ele perdeu os sentidos. Neste momento Jensen, que estava no hospital, caiu no chão após sentir uma forte dor no peito.


	28. Chapter 28

Chris já estava andando há algumas horas. O medo fez com que ele se perdesse. Começou a escurecer e encontrar o caminho de casa se tornou muito mais difícil. A cachorra continuava o seguindo. Ele entrou em uma rua escura e se escondeu atrás de um latão de lixo. Sentou no chão e começou a tremer de medo e chorar.   
-Eles levaram o professor Jay...eles vão machucar ele...tadinho...ele não fez nada...eu...eu não sei voltar pra casa... o papai... – Chris falava com a cachorra e chorava copiosamente.   
Estava frio aquela noite e além de tremer de medo, Chris estava tremendo de frio. Ele vestia roupas de inverno mas não eram suficientes para ficar na rua. Tirou a mochila das costas e quando ia deitar-se no chão e fazê-la de travesseiro a cachorra se aproximou dele e deitou-se a seu lado. Ele encostou-se a ela, fechou os olhos e dormiu de tanto chorar. 

Jensen nunca havia sentindo uma dor tão forte, mas não era apenas uma dor física, era como se sua alma estivesse sendo ferida. Seu coração bateu acelerado, o ar ficou rarefeito, a visão ficou turva e as pernas enfraqueceram fazendo com que ele perdesse o equilíbrio. Ele não se lembra de como havia vindo parar na cama do hospital, com Misha e mais outras pessoas o olhando com olhares assustados.   
-Jen... Jensen? Graças a Deus você acordou! O que aconteceu? – perguntou Misha, extremamente confuso.   
-Eu... eu não sei...não me lembro...senti esta dor forte e... – Jensen empalideceu.   
-E...?   
-Jared!!! Oh meu Deus! Jared...Jared... Chris!! Meu filho! Não, não, não!! Por favor!!! – Jensen estava gritando e se debatendo na cama.   
-Jen! JENSEN!!! Olha pra mim! – Misha o segurava pelos braços.   
-Mish... eles... meu coração... – Jensen colocou as mãos no peito e quase arrancou a camiseta.   
\- Se acalme! Fala pra mim o que aconteceu com eles? Você recebeu alguma ligação?   
-Não...mas...eu sei...eu sinto! Aconteceu alguma coisa grave com eles! Com meu filho... com meu Sunshine...eu...eu...não consigo...respirar... – Jensen começou a ter um ataque de asma.   
-Vou te medicar, fique calmo e respi...  
-NÃO! Eu... eu...vou...me acalmar...nada...de remédios...eu tenho que...ficar...acordado...para... ajuda-los...  
-Tudo bem, mas você precisa respirar. – Misha sentou-se com ele na cama do hospital e Jensen foi tomando controle de suas emoções.

Alice estava em um campo florido e muito bonito. O sol brilhava imponente no céu. Ela tinha novamente 5 anos de idade e brincava com uma borboleta azul que voava em volta dela. Jacob a olhava com um sorriso nos lábios.   
-Jacob! Estou com tantas saudades de você!!   
-E eu de você, irmãzinha!   
-Por que estou aqui? Por que você me trouxe aqui? Cadê a Mama?  
-Mama tem uma nova missão nesta vida...uma linda missão! Mas a sua ainda não acabou!   
-Mas o Jens e o Sunshine já estão juntos novamente! E Chris está de volta! Ele está feliz, agora ele terá dois papais, não é lindo?   
-É maravilhoso...mas ele está em perigo! Você precisa ajuda-lo!   
-Mas como?  
-Como mamãe te ajudou daquela vez, no galpão...lembra?

Jared acordou com uma forte dor de cabeça. Ele estava confuso, estava escuro e o lugar fedia. O que aconteceu mesmo? Por que eu estou aqui? Jared fez um grande esforço para se lembrar do que tinha acontecido e conforme as imagens foram aparecendo em sua mente, ele foi ficando mais nervoso. Chris. Bandidos. Arma.   
-Oh meu Deus... Chris... e...  
-Espero que aquele pirralho tenha levado meu recado direito desta vez. – Alec apareceu no quartinho em que Jared estava de refém.   
-Você... é você... de novo... – Jared reconheceu a mesma ira nos olhos. Ele estava diferente, mas ainda mantinha o mesmo ódio no olhar, a mesma inveja.   
-Sim, estou novamente tentando mostrar para o Dr. Ackles com quem ele deve ficar! Aquele dia no estacionamento eu não queria machuca-lo...eu nunca o machucaria..eu o amo e ele será meu!   
Jared se assustou mais ainda. A obsessão de Alec com Jensen era a mesma da outra vez. De repente Alec sacou o revolver e apontou a arma na direção de Jared, que estremeceu.   
-Eu não sei o que ele viu em você, sinceramente... mas algo me diz que assim que ele ler o que escrevi naquela carta, ele virá aqui. Então eu poderei me livrar de você e ficar com ele para sempre.   
Jared não conseguia responder. Armas. Ele tinha pavor delas, seu peito doía como se estivesse pegando fogo. Ele sentia dor como se tivesse levado um tiro. Não tinha nada que o apavorava mais do que armas a não ser o pensamento de que este homem asqueroso poderia colocar as mãos em Jensen.   
-Ele... ele não vai vir aqui. – disse Jared, com os olhos fechados.   
Alec deu uma gargalhada sinistra.   
-Mas é claro que ele virá! Eu vi bem como ele olha pra você e tenha a certeza de que assim que eu abrir os olhos dele nunca mais ele vai te olhar daquela maneira. Até porque eu vou colocar uma bala no seu coração, seu maldito!   
Alec saiu do quarto deixando Jared com os olhos fechados e tremendo violentamente.  
-Não, não, não, por favor, Jen, não venha. 

Ao chegarem à casa de Jensen, Misha e ele ficaram apavorados ao ver Alice deitada numa cama dormindo profundamente. Ela tinha um semblante calmo, parecia estar sonhando.   
-Nana... acorde... Nana...aonde está o Chris? – Jensen começou a tremer e a chacoalha-la.   
Misha se aproximou da cama dela e a examinou. A pressão arterial estava normal, os batimentos cardíacos e respiração também.   
-Jen...ela só está dormindo... profundamente. Eu... não entendo, acho melhor a levarmos para um hospital.   
-Não será necessário, não é a primeira vez que isso acontece. Ela está rezando... ela também sabe que algo está errado. – Jensen beijou uma das mãos de Alice e deu um sorriso triste. – Nana, me ajude a trazê-los de volta...por favor...   
Misha telefonou para a escola e para a casa de Jared. Zach estava igualmente assustado, Jared nunca ficava sem dar noticias ou atender ao celular então ele, Chad e Brian resolveram ir atrás dele, andar pelos arredores da cidade. Misha ligou para a polícia. 

Chris viu quando a garotinha se aproximou dele. Eles estavam num lugar bonito, florido. A cachorra também estava lá.   
-Oi Chris! Sou eu, a Alice!   
-Nana!!! Você também é criança igual a mim! Que legal!   
-Sim! Mas nós estamos aqui porque você precisa voltar pra casa.  
-Eu sei... mas eu não me lembro do caminho...e... estou com medo de ir...  
-Por que você está com medo?  
-Porque eu não consegui ajudar o Jay... eu queria proteger ele, mas os homens o pegaram...papai vai ficar triste.   
-Chris, não foi culpa sua, não tinha nada que você pudesse fazer. Volte para casa, seu pai não vai ficar bravo com você, e ele vai ficar triste se você demorar mais tempo para voltar.   
-Mas eu não sei ir... como eu faço?  
-Deixe que ela te leva, não é mesmo Sadie? – Alice fez carinho na cachorra, que começou a latir bem alto.   
A cachorra latia e Chris acordou, estava garoando. Ao despertar a cachorra pegou a mochila dele com a boca e começou a andar. Chris a seguiu, confuso e sonolento. Ele estava com febre e tremia violentamente.  
Jensen se sentiu um inútil por não poder fazer mais do que esperar por notícias. Ele queria sair na rua atrás de Chris e Jared, mas Misha o convenceu de que era melhor esperar em casa. Zach e os outros já estavam fazendo isso por conta própria, além da polícia. Após Jensen responder uma infinidade de perguntas que ele considerava inúteis, o Policial prometeu entrar em contato caso eles descobrissem algo.   
-Eles foram sequestrados e nós temos que ficar aqui sem fazer nada?  
-Senhor, não há nenhuma evidência de sequestro, portanto temos que esperar. O que podemos fazer, e já estamos fazendo é procurar por alguma ocorrência. Ainda não faz nem 24 horas que eles sumiram e 95% das vezes eles voltam antes, com uma desculpa...  
-ESCUTE AQUI SEU CRETINO! JAY NUNCA IRIA SUMIR DESSE JEITO, MUITO MENOS ESTANDO COM NOSSO FILHO!   
Neste momento Chris apareceu na porta. 

Jared estava pensando no que Alec havia dito e sentiu medo ao pensar na possibilidade de Jensen ir até lá. E se acontecesse tudo novamente? E pior ainda, e se desta vez fosse Jensen quem levasse o tiro? Ele não aguentaria perder Jensen novamente. Não era justo, eles eram boas pessoas, eles se amavam, não queriam nada de mais a não ser viver junto seu amor. O peito dele doía... Jen está sofrendo...ele está chorando.  
-Escute aqui, seu escroto. Ainda não sei por que Jensen ainda não apareceu. Você vai ficar aqui, sem água e sem comida e agradeça por eu não ter mandando ninguém te dar uma surra, que é o que você merece por ousar chegar perto do Jen.   
-Ele não virá! –disse Jared, nervoso.  
-Se ele não aparecer em até 2 dias, considere-se um homem morto. 

Jensen abraçava Chris sem parar, beijava o rosto e não ouvia mais nada. Seu filho estava em casa, são e salvo.   
-Jens... me deixe examina-lo. – disse Misha, tocando o ombro do amigo.   
-Hã..sim..sim! filho, está tudo bem, você está em casa.   
Chris não respondia a nada. Misha começou a examina-lo e trocou um olhar preocupado com Jensen, que também havia notado a palidez do garoto. Enquanto eles o examinavam, Alice apareceu na sala.   
-Você conseguiu, meu amor! – disse Alice, chegando perto dele.   
-Ele está com uma febre alta, vamos tirar estas roupas úmidas, dar um banho nele e medica-lo. Ele precisa descansar. –disse Misha.  
-Jens...me desculpe...eu não consegui salva-lo...me desculpe Jens... – disse Chris em meio ao delírio da febre.   
-Filho, o que você está falando? Por que está me chamando de Jens?   
Chris colocou a mão no bolso de seu casaco e entregou o envelope para Jensen. Ao abrir e ler o conteúdo ele prendeu a respiração e perdeu a cor.   
-Jen, o que foi?  
-Jared...ele pegou o Jared. 

Jared abriu os olhos e enxergou tudo em preto e branco. Por um instante ele pensou que estava novamente em 1945, mas a imagem de Alec na porta, parado e segurando uma arma o fez voltar à realidade. Os ouvidos dele pareciam estar tampados, a visão, além de estar em preto e branco estava embaçada. Sua cabeça doía fortemente e ele estava enjoado por conta do cheiro ruim do lugar.   
-Você está me ouvindo, seu cretino? – Alec pisou no braço machucado de Jared, que deu um grito de dor.   
-S-sim... – respondeu Jared, em meio às lágrimas.   
-Se ele não aparecer você será um homem morto. Então comece a rezar.   
Jared iria rezar sim, mas era para Jensen não vir, ele não queria que o outro corresse perigo, que se ferisse. Se o preço a se pagar para ter Jensen seguro era a sua própria vida, Jared estava disposto a dá-la.   
Alec saiu do quarto, trancou a porta e quebrou a lâmpada, para impedir que Jared tivesse alguma luz no quarto, o que de certa forma era reconfortante porque a dor de cabeça que Jared estava sentindo era muito forte e a claridade só iria atrapalhar. Depois de um longo tempo chorando e tremendo de medo e de frio, Jared adormeceu. 

Seu amigo está comigo e como prova da minha boa vontade, eu o libertarei assim que você, e apenas você, vier até mim. Se por acaso a policia ou qualquer outra pessoa aparecer por aqui com você, considere seu amigo morto.   
Não fique bravo comigo, mas como você não consegue entender que nós dois fomos feitos para ficarmos juntos, eu tive que tomar esta medida drástica. Eu o amo mais que tudo, e você é meu, somente meu!   
Venha até nós, antes que a luz do sol se apague.   
Com amor,   
A.H.  
A policia analisava o conteúdo da carta e após tentarem, sem sucesso, interrogar a Chris eles perguntarem para Jensen se ele tinha alguma pista de onde Alec estava.   
-Não...eu...eu não entendi... este cara é louco! – respondeu Jensen.   
Misha ficou conversando com os policias, e entrou em contato com Zach para coloca-lo a par de tudo, dizendo que era melhor ele ficar no apartamento deles para o caso de Jared dar noticias. A policia grampeou o telefone de Jensen, dois investigadores ficaram na casa para o caso de Alec entrar em contato e outros saíram em busca de mais informações. Alice deu banho em Chris e o colocou na cama para dormir, Misha o medicou e mesmo assim ele ainda delirava em seu sono no momento em que Jensen entrou no quarto dele.   
-Me deixem ficar um pouco sozinho com ele, por favor.   
-Claro Jens... nós estaremos lá em baixo, certo Nana? –disse Misha.   
-Sim...sim, estaremos.- Alice olhou intensamente nos olhos de Jensen. Ela já sabia o que ele iria fazer.   
Assim que eles saíram do quarto, Jensen se aproximou da cama de Chris. Sentou ao lado dele na cama e o beijou na testa.   
-Jens... me perdoe...eu...eu prometi trazer...trazer ele pra você... -Chris delirava e se conectava com sua outra vida.   
-Sshhh...calma filho...está tudo bem. O papai vai sair um pouco, e eu...eu quero que você saiba que eu te amo e sempre vou te amar. Se algo der errado, me prometa que vai obedecer a Nana e ao tio Misha. Você foi o melhor presente que a vida me deu, mas eu não posso deixar o Jay nas mãos daquele doente...eu não conseguiria viver com isso, ele é minha outra metade. Eu te amo filho.   
-Pa-pa-pai....eu...também...te...amo. – Chris disse isso e fechou os olhos.   
Jensen deixou um recado na mesa de cabeceira que fica ao lado da cama de Chris, deu mais um beijo em seu filho e saiu pela janela do quarto dele, que tinha uma árvore em frente. Jensen costumava fugir subindo na árvore e pulando, quando estava muito deprimido para conversar. Ele havia entendido o recado de Alec e sabia onde ele estava.   
-Estou indo, Sunshine.


	29. Chapter 29

Jensen pegou um taxi e foi até o outro lado da cidade a caminho do prédio do antigo orfanato Luz do Sol que havia sido desativado por falta de recursos financeiros. Jensen fazia parte de um grupo de pessoas que ajudavam a instituição e no dia em que as crianças foram removidas do prédio agora abandonado, Jensen deu uma entrevista para o jornal local.   
“Espero que as autoridades tomem uma providência para que estas crianças não fiquem abandonadas. Não podemos ser negligentes com nossas crianças, temos que cuidar delas, e eu convoco a todos os empresários da cidade para que não permitam que estas crianças sejam abandonadas a própria sorte. E antes que a luz do sol se apague, antes que uma grande injustiça e maldade sejam feitas, precisamos tomar uma providência.”  
Depois de ler sua entrevista Jensen até que tinha gostado de sua coragem em dizer algo, em tentar ajudar, mas o orfanato não foi reaberto e agora não passava de um prédio abandonado em uma rua pouco movimentada. Ao ler o recado de Alec, Jensen teve a certeza de que ele estava lá com Jared.   
Já passava da meia noite e a rua estava escura. Jensen sentiu um aperto no peito, a respiração ficou errática, e todo o corpo dele ficou formigando. Jared está aqui, eu o sinto. 

Jared corria na Champs Elysee. O coração dele batia forte e era a única parte de seu corpo que ele de fato sentia. Tudo estava em preto e branco e ele não ouvia nada. Jensen estava parado, com os braços abertos o esperando chegar, mas ele só corria e nunca chegava até ele.   
-Jen... Jensen... – Jared sussurrava.  
Alec o observava. Ele havia mandando todos os capangas embora, não queria que ninguém atrapalhasse o momento em que Jensen finalmente seria seu. Sentou-se numa cadeira no quarto abandonado e iluminado por apenas algumas velas que ele havia trazido consigo. Ele gostava do fogo, lhe dava uma sensação de poder ficar observando as chamas queimando. De repente ele foi tirado de seu torpor ao ouvir o barulho da porta sendo aberta e a imagem de Jensen aparecer iluminada pela luz da vela.   
-Estou aqui. 

Zach não aguentava mais esperar por noticias de Jared em seu apartamento, então resolveu ir até a casa de Jensen. Ao chegar lá ele encontrou todos apreensivos. Os Policias irritados com a atitude totalmente irresponsável e inconsequente de Jensen, Misha atordoado segurando o bilhete de Jensen que dizia: “Cuide do Chris para mim. Eu fui buscar meu Sunshine.” E ao subir no quarto de Chris, o encontrou dormindo abraçado a um urso de pelúcia com uma Alice que parecia catatônica sentada em uma cadeira olhando pela janela. Talvez vir até a casa de Jensen não havia sido a melhor ideia de Zach.   
-Eu deveria ter desconfiado que Jens fosse tentar fazer algo estúpido. – disse Misha que apareceu na porta do quarto de Chris e ficou parado ao lado de Zach.   
-Eles se amam muito... eu tenho certeza de que o Jared faria a mesma coisa. – respondeu Zach.  
-Sim...com certeza que sim... hum, ele o chama de Sunshine e... Oh MEU DEUS!  
-O que foi? Está se sentindo mal?   
-Eu sei onde eles estão! Antes que a luz do sol se apague...como eu não me lembrei antes? – disse Misha, correndo até a cozinha para informar à polícia. 

Jensen ficou parado na porta por alguns segundos sem saber como agir. Ele queria correr em direção à Jared que tremia deitado no chão e parecia estar delirando. Alec o observava com um olhar maníaco e por incrível que pareça, Jensen não sentiu medo dele.   
-E então, estou aqui. Agora liberta o Jay.   
-Não. Eu não vou solta-lo para depois ele vir atrás de nós.   
-Se você não solta-lo, não terá a mim. Só fico com você se você não o machucar mais. Esta é a minha condição. Libere-o e eu faço o que você quiser. – Jensen falava com firmeza.   
-Jen...não...por...favor... – Jared estava consciente agora, mas tudo estava confuso em sua cabeça. A dor ainda era forte e novamente tudo estava em preto e branco, menos Jensen.   
-Cale a boca, seu maldito! Ele está falando comigo! – Alec estava agitado – Jensen, você quer algo coisa? Está cansado? Eu tenho agua e comida aqui, você quer? Sente-se, você está abatido...a asma atacou novamente?   
Jensen arregalou os olhos. A situação era pior do que ele imaginava. Alec não era apenas um homem mau, ele era louco. Doente. E Jared não parecia estar bem. Jensen teria que pensar na melhor maneira de agir.   
-Eu vou examinar o Jared...porque você... não prepara algo para eu comer?   
-Sim...claro...meu Jensen...só meu e de mais ninguém! – Alec saiu em disparada do quarto e foi em direção à antiga cozinha do orfanato.   
Jensen correu em direção à Jared que estava deitado no chão, tremendo e com a meia tala que protegia seu braço, torta. Ele suava muito e ao tocar sua testa, Jensen notou que ele estava com febre.   
-Ei Jay, está tudo bem...eu estou aqui.   
-Jen...por que...você não deveria vir...  
-Jay, me escuta. Eu jamais iria te deixar sozinho com este maníaco. Eu não vou o deixar tirar você de mim, você entendeu?   
-Mas Jen...ele tem armas... eu... tenho medo de armas, elas podem te machucar... elas já me machuraram... – Jared tremia mais, e lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos.   
-Como assim já te machucaram? Você já foi baleado?   
-Jen... por favor, vá embora, aproveita que ele saiu e...   
-Eu não vou te deixar aqui Jared. E isto é definitivo. Estou cansado de viver na sombra, com medo de viver, com medo de perder coisas que eu nem tive a chance de ter. Quando eu te conheci, você me completou, melhor ainda, você me transbordou. Todas as emoções boas que eu nem pensava em sentir, paixão, carinho, amor. Puro e verdadeiro. Eu não vou te perder, de jeito de nenhum, você está me ouvindo?   
-E ciúmes...você também sente ciúmes... – Jared sorriu, e fechou os olhos.   
-Jay? Jared? Ei, abra os olhos pra mim, vamos. – Jensen não queria que Jared perdesse a consciência agora.  
Ao abrir os olhos, devagar, Jared voltou a enxergar normalmente. Viu o verde intenso dos olhos de Jensen o olharem com carinho e preocupação.   
-Estou aqui...não vou te abandonar. – disse Jared   
-Eu sei que não. – respondeu Jensen, se esquecendo por um minuto de onde estava e encostando seus lábios nos de Jared, levemente.   
Foi então que Alec resolveu aparecer novamente no quarto e ao ver a cena, derrubou uma bandeja com pães, suco, leite e biscoitos. 

Zach convenceu Misha de que ele é quem iria com a Polícia até o orfanato abandonado.   
-Eu prometo pra você que dou notícias o tempo todo. –disse Zach  
-Eu vou querer um sms por minuto. Por favor, Zach...é o Jensen que está lá... ele é meu melhor amigo...e tem o Chris também.  
-Eu sei bem o que você está sentindo Misha... Jared também é meu melhor amigo. Eu prometo que vou te deixar informado.   
Neste momento a Dra. Giselle chegou na casa. Misha se sentiu aliviado por ter alguém com ele. Zach e os policias saíram e ao passar pela porta de entrada, Zach viu uma cachorra parada do lado de fora, montando guarda. 

O mundo pareceu parar por alguns instantes. Jensen prendeu a respiração, Jared sentiu um calafrio que fez todo seu corpo estremecer e Alec ficou cego de ódio. A cena aconteceu em câmera lenta. Jensen se levantou. Jared também. Alec tinha os olhos vermelhos e babava de ódio. Sacou a arma e neste momento um filme se passou na cabeça dos três.   
ele se aproximou e gritou: IL EST MON! IL EST MON! (ele é meu) e puxou o gatilho. Foi muito rápido. Christian só teve tempo de tirar Jensen da linha de tiro. Jean não conseguiu salvar Jared. O tiro pegou no coração do outro. Certeiro. Uma confusão se fez, Jensen tremia violentamente e gritava por Jared. Se aproximou dele, o abraçou e ouviu suas últimas palavras: Je t'aime... mon amour...  
Jensen sentia que seu espírito saía de seu corpo. Jared colocou a mão no peito, ele também estava vendo aquela cena, também estava sentindo aquela dor. Alec não teve reação, seu ódio era o mesmo de sempre e a verdade é que no fundo ele nunca havia se esquecido totalmente. Ele sempre tinha pesadelos com este dia.   
Jensen deu um passo para o lado e se colocou à frente de Jared.   
-Não...não não! – disse Jensen.  
-Sim...ele não vai me atrapalhar! Eu nunca consigo ficar com você! Você é meu! Só meu! Por que você nunca fica comigo? Você TEM que ficar COMIGO JENSEN! – respondeu Alec, tremendo.   
-Alec...por favor, solte esta arma, nós podemos conversar e...  
-Não!! Você estava beijando a ele! É sempre ele que aparece pra me atrapalhar! Eu não vou permitir! Eu não admito perder você pra ele!   
-PERDER O QUE ALEC? VOCÊ NUNCA ME TEVE! – Jensen perdeu o controle de suas emoções.   
-Exatamente! Eu nunca tive você por causa dele! Deste maldito que sempre aparece pra me atrapalhar! – Alec estava transtornado.   
Jared observava a tudo calado. A dor em seu peito e em sua cabeça era muito forte. Ele estava sentindo toda a dor física dos tiros que Alec havia lhe dado e cenas destes tiros, inclusive daquele ainda no ventre de sua mãe, rodeavam sua cabeça como num filme. Ele estava perdendo o equilíbrio, os joelhos estavam fracos, os ouvidos doíam, mas Jensen estava lá e podia se machucar e este pensamento o mantinha em pé.   
-Alec, escute, deixe o Jared ir... eu fico aqui com você, mas você tem que deixa-lo ir. Não pode machuca-lo!   
-Enquanto ele viver, você nunca será meu Jensen! – Alec apontou a arma na direção de Jared.   
De novo o mundo parece que parou. Por um instante todos fecharam os olhos. Aqueles instantes de tudo ou nada em que sua vida passa por seus olhos. E desta vez, outra cena se fez na mente de cada um dos três presentes.   
Jensen não sabia como agir. Jared não se mexia e parecia não ouvi-lo. Ele estava ficando pálido e frio. Jensen sentiu uma onda de ar frio, e uma eletricidade no ar. Parecia que tudo estava acontecendo em câmera lenta.  
\- IL EST MON! IL EST MON! (ele é meu) – Alec começou a gritar e a dar tiros a esmo.  
Chris entrou correndo no galpão, e foi em direção a Jared e Jensen. Por um instante, Jared saiu de seu transe e empurrou Jensen no chão.  
-SUNSHINE! – Jensen gritou.  
O tiro no peito de Jared foi certeiro. Uma forte luz se formou dentro do galpão, e uma onda elétrica, de pura energia fez com que todos perdessem os sentidos.

-NÃO!!! NÃO NÃO NÃO!!! – Chris gritava e se debatia em sua cama. Misha e Giselle tentavam acalma-lo, mas não conseguiam. O garotinho tinha o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas e estava vermelho. Ele gritava sem parar e se debatia na cama.   
-Meu Deus, o que está acontecendo? – disse Misha, assustado.   
-O destino... está se cumprindo... o destino... o destino... – sussurrou Alice.   
-Oh meu Deus! Jensen! Oh Deus, por favor...por favor! – disse Misha tremendo. Giselle não sabia se acalmava Chris, Misha, Alice ou a si mesma. 

Dois tiros foram disparados. Foi tudo muito rápido para os olhos humanos, mas para as almas ali presentes pareceu uma eternidade. Jensen viu trechos de suas vidas se passando em sua mente. Ele tendo aulas de piano com Jared. Ele beijando Jared. Jared morrendo. Ele e Jared num show de Billie Holiday. Ele e Jared fazendo amor. Jared morrendo. Ele e Jared comemorando o dia dos namorados. Ele e Jared no teleférico. Alec atirando em Jared. Ele entrando na frente e levando um tiro. E enquanto ele caía no chão, outro tiro era disparado. Jared levando um tiro. Alec gritando. Tudo em alguns segundos. A vida toda. Gritos. Mas quem estava gritando?   
-NÃO NÃO NÃO! PORQUE VOCÊ ENTROU NA FRENTE! – Alec gritava e tremia violentamente. Ele havia ferido Jensen, seu amor, sua obsessão. Não era pra ser assim.   
-Jen...Jen...ele...você está ferido...você... – Jared estava ferido também, um dos tiros havia pegado em seu ombro esquerdo. A bala havia atravessado, mas não era a dor física que machucava Jared. Não era nem a dor de ter levado um tiro, e sim a de ver Jensen ferido. Todo aquele sangue.   
-Jay...eu...ele ia te machucar...eu...não podia deixar... ele... – Jensen estava começando a ter dificuldades para respirar. O tiro havia pegado na altura das costelas de Jensen, também do lado esquerdo, um pouco abaixo do coração.   
-Jensen...meu Jensen...eu...eu o matei? Não, não pode ser... meu Jensen...Jensen...Jensen... – Alec estava catatônico e começou a murmurar sem parar, como num mantra. O corpo dele tremia fortemente, e os olhos pareciam que iriam sair das órbitas. Ele suava muito. Sentou-se no chão e agarrou os joelhos. A arma caiu de suas mãos.   
Jared sentia apenas dor e medo. E se Jensen morresse? Ele não iria conseguir sobreviver. Ele estava tão transtornado que não notou que seu ferimento era tão ou mais grave que o de seu amor. Ele sentiu ódio de Alec. Ódio do destino, da vida, de Deus. Por quê? O que eles haviam feito de tão ruim para merecerem tanto sofrimento? Tanta dor?   
-Jay... ei... fala comigo... Jared? – Jensen se aproximou de Jared e tocou o rosto dele, devagar. Jared parecia ausente, envolvido em um torpor que o desconectava do mundo. Ele estava em estado de choque.   
-Porque você fez isso Alec? Porque você vem fazendo isso há tanto tempo? Você diz que ama o Jensen, mas a verdade é que você não sabe amar, nunca soube... você machucou ele, está feliz? HEIN SEU MALDITO? VOCÊ ESTÁ FELIZ? ME RESPONDE SEU DESGRAÇADO! VOCÊ ESTÁ FELIZ? VOCÊ MACHUCOU ELE! VOCÊ USOU UMA ARMA E...VOCÊ...MACHUCOU...ELE...você...você...Jensen... Jen.... meu Jen...   
Alec ouvia a tudo e balançava a cabeça, negando. Tampava os ouvidos para não escutar os gritos acusatórios de Jared. Ele era um espírito doente, maldoso e invejoso. Precisaria de muita ajuda para aprender que seu amor por Jensen não era carnal e que ele confundia tudo, pois sempre deixava os piores sentimentos o dominarem. Ele nunca conseguia se aproximar de Jensen como deveria ser, como um grande amigo, porque ele era invejoso e arrogante demais para dividir. Então ele tirava Jared de seu caminho porque ele não admitia perder. Só que desta vez ele não conseguiu fazer o que queria e só a ideia de ter ferido Jensen o enlouquecia.   
-JARED! JAY! Olha pra mim! Ei, olha pra mim Jared! – Jensen começou a chacoalhar Jared, numa tentativa de fazê-lo acordar, sair daquele transe.   
-...machucou ele... meu Jen... sangue...arma...o barulho da arma... – Jared balbuciava estas palavras, ainda em estado de choque.   
Jensen fez a única coisa que seu coração mandou. Se aproximou mais de Jared, ambos sentados no chão. Jensen o envolveu em seus braços, mesmo Jared estando com o corpo rígido. Jensen aproximou seus lábios do ouvido de Jared e começou a cantar, bem baixinho, apenas para ele ouvir:   
Someday he'll come along  
The man I love  
And he'll be big and strong  
The man I love  
And when he comes my way  
I'll do my best to make him stay  
He'll look at me and smile  
I'll understand  
Then in a little while  
He'll take my hand  
And though it seems absurd  
I know we both won't say a word

Após alguns minutos, várias policias invadiram o local. Alec foi com eles sem protestar. Zach quase caiu no chão ao ver que Jensen e Jared estavam feridos. Eles chamaram uma ambulância. Ninguém conseguiu separa-los. Jensen continuava abraçado a Jared que embora não dissesse uma palavra estava bem mais calmo. A música funcionou. Ela era mágica. Ao ouvi-la, Jared sabia que o homem a quem ele amava estava ali, junto dele, vivo. Seu amor. Sua alma gêmea.   
Os paramédicos chegaram e de repente Jensen “acordou” e se soltou de Jared, que o segurou pela camiseta, não querendo se soltar dele, com medo de perdê-lo.   
-Jay, você...precisa deixar...as pessoas...te... ajudarem... – a asma de Jensen começou a atacar, agora que toda a adrenalina havia baixado.   
Jared apenas apontou para o ferimento de Jensen.   
-Não...se...preocupe...não pegou...nenhum...órgão vital...  
Os paramédicos começaram a agir e separaram os dois. Jared estava relutante, nervoso, agitado. Não queria ficar longe de Jensen. Zach tentou acalma-lo, mas sem sucesso.   
-Eles podem ir na mesma ambulância? Pelo menos assim eles ficam mais calmos... por favor, ele já sofreu demais. – pediu Zach para um dos paramédicos.   
O pedido dele foi atendido. Eles foram levados juntos na mesma ambulância. Jared olhava o tempo todo para Jensen, mas não conseguia dizer nada. Jensen estava com um respirador em seu rosto, para ajuda-lo com a asma. Ao notar que Jared ainda estava muito agitado, Jensen virou para ele, tirou o respirador do rosto e disse:  
-Não...se preocupe Sunshine... eu não vou a lugar nenhum. Não há você sem mim e eu não existo sem você.


	30. Chapter 30

Ask the sky above  
And ask the earth below  
Why I’m so in love  
And why I love you so  
Couldn't tell you though I tried do  
Just why I'm yours

A canção “I’m yours” de Billie Holiday embalava o sono de Jared que estava de observação no hospital. O ferimento dele não havia sido grave já que não atingira nenhum órgão vital. O problema era a ferida emocional, isso sim havia os pegado em cheio, principalmente a Jared.   
Alguns dias haviam se passado e Jensen já havia tido alta. Ele sabia que Jared e Chris precisavam dele, então não se permitiu ter uma crise nervosa. Era a hora de ele ser forte, de cuidar de quem ele amava. Chris estava bem, a febre dele terminou como num passe de mágica, o problema era Jared.   
No fatídico dia do sequestro ao chegarem ao hospital e saírem da ambulância, Jared teve uma crise nervosa. Ele sentiu muito medo de ficar longe de Jensen. A imagem de Alec atirando neles, de Jensen ferido e de suas vidas passadas, estava o torturando e causando uma grande dor em seu peito. Ele não queria ficar longe de Jensen. E se ele morresse? E se ele fosse embora? Uma crise nervosa se iniciou e os médicos só conseguiram fazê-lo parar de gritar quando o anestesiaram para prepara-lo para a cirurgia simples a qual ele foi submetido devido seu ferimento no ombro.   
Mas nem o sono profundo tirou Jared de sua agonia. Os pesadelos o atormentaram e provavelmente o fato de estar em um sono induzido os fazia mais confusos e angustiantes.   
A Borboun Street estava fria e uma chuva torrencial caía. Estava escuro e não havia ninguém na rua, mas mesmo assim Jared tinha a sensação de estar sendo observado. Ele estava molhado, não carregava nenhum guarda-chuva e o medo o fez começar a correr, mas a rua nunca tinha fim. De repente ele avistou Jensen no fim da rua. Seu coração se encheu de ternura e uma paz invadiu seu peito. Jensen sorria e o estava esperando de braços abertos. Jared corria mais rápido, mas nunca chegava até ele. De repente ouviu o tiro. Aquele barulho que fazia seu corpo tremer e seu peito doer. Ficou difícil respirar, mas ele continuou correndo. Seu peito doía intensamente. Mas Jensen ainda o estava esperando. Ele correu, e correu e correu. Mas não alcançou Jensen e notou que este estava com uma enorme mancha de sangue na barriga. Jared gritou. O ar parou de preencher seus pulmões. Seu coração parou.   
-Ele está tendo uma parada cardíaca. – disse o Dr. Pellegrino.   
Jared continuava em seu pesadelo. De repente Jensen começou a correr em sua direção e o alcançou. Ele não tinha mais a mancha de sangue em sua roupa. Aproximou-se de Jared e tocou em seu coração. Jared sentiu como se estivesse levando um choque.   
-Iniciar RPC... afastem-se... 200...   
Jared sentiu mais dois daqueles choques e voltou a sentir seu coração bater. Rápido, forte, sem dor. Jensen olhou pra ele e sorriu. Aproximou seus lábios e lhe deu um beijo suave. Passou suas mãos pelo rosto do outro carinhosamente. E então Jared saiu de seu pesadelo. Era como se ele tivesse acordado de seu pesadelo e encontrado paz para finalmente descansar. 

Ao saber que Jared havia tido uma parada cardíaca Jensen sentiu as pernas bambearem e teve que se amparado por Misha. O Dr. Pellegrino não entendia como um caso aparentemente sem riscos havia quase terminado com o óbito do paciente.   
-É que ele passou por muitas coisas, entrou em choque e isso causou a parada cardíaca. – disse Misha.   
Jensen só conseguia pensar no sonho que havia tido durante sua própria cirurgia. Ele correndo em direção a Jared e colocando a mão em seu peito. Havia sido tão real. Ele ainda sentia o calor que emanava do peito do outro, como se estivesse pegando fogo.   
Jared abriu os olhos devagar. Ele estava cansado de ficar no hospital, já fazia alguns dias que estava lá e embora Jensen ficasse praticamente o tempo todo a seu lado, ele estava farto daquele lugar. E justo hoje, no dia de sua alta, Jensen não apareceu. Ele se sentia egoísta, sabia que Jensen estava cuidando de Chris, mas mesmo assim, doía saber que ele não estaria aqui na hora em que ele fosse finalmente embora.   
-Jay, eu sei que você preferia o Jensen, mas eu até que não sou tão ruim... até trouxe o seu novo Ipod, o qual eu comprei e coloquei todas as músicas que consegui baixar da Billie Holiday e nem um “obrigado Zach, você é um amigo sensacional” eu ganhei de volta.   
-Zach...me desculpe... é que...poxa vida, porque ele não veio? Ele veio todos os dias desde que teve a alta e justo hoje ele não veio...  
-Jared, ele provavelmente teve que resolver alguma coisa do trabalho, já que volta a trabalhar em alguns dias...e ele também tem um filho, lembra? Chris? O garotinho que diz que você tem buraquinhos na bochecha e acha que eu sou amigo do Homem de ferro?   
-Eu sei... Chris... eu amo aquele garoto! Como se fosse meu próprio filho... estou sendo egoísta, eu sei, mas mesmo assim...  
-Eu te entendo cara. Mas ao invés de ficar choramingando, vamos embora de uma vez. Sua alta já foi assinada, você já se livrou daquela roupa que deixa seu traseiro de fora e que me rendeu fotos ótimas suas tiradas com meu celular e que serão jogadas na internet se você não parar de agir feito uma garota!  
-Zach, realmente, você é um amigo sensacional. –disse Jared levantando-se e sorrindo.   
-Finalmente você disse algo que faz sentido hoje. –respondeu Zach, também sorrindo. 

Jared não conseguia parar de pensar em Jensen. Ele estava com muitas saudades dele, apesar de tê-lo visto na noite anterior antes de dormir. Desde o acontecido Jared não conseguia dormir enquanto Jensen não aparecesse e lhe desse boa noite. Ele precisava sentir que Jensen estava lá, vivo e junto dele antes de pegar no sono. E Jensen sempre estava lá, com a mão em seu peito.   
Jared estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que demorou a notar que Zach estava fazendo um caminho diferente.   
-Zach, onde você está indo? Eu quero ir direto pra casa, não estou com humor pra ir a outro lugar.   
-Nós estamos indo pra casa. –respondeu Zach, sem olhar para Jared.   
-Não estamos não... este caminho é o contrário de nosso apartamento.   
-Estou te levando pra casa Jared, pare de discutir.   
-Não estou discutindo Zachary, mas é óbvio que você está fazendo o caminho errado. Desaprendeu a andar na cidade? – Jared estava irritado. Ele só queria ir pra casa, deitar em sua cama e descansar.   
-Hoje realmente você está de TPM. Se você prestasse mais atenção iria ter percebido tudo.   
Jared estava vermelho de raiva. Ele detestava quando Zach dizia que ele estava de TPM. A irritação não o deixou notar que eles já haviam chegado a seu destino.   
-Pronto, seu chorão, já chegamos! –disse Zach, dando um largo sorriso.   
Jared olhou ao redor e piscou várias vezes. Eles estavam na porta da casa de Jensen.   
-Mas...Zach...é a casa do Jen...  
-Você me pediu pra te levar pra casa, então foi o que eu fiz. Precisa de ajuda pra sair do carro?   
-Mas Zachary, é a casa do Jensen!  
-Eu espero que seja, senão ele vai me dar uma surra! Anda logo Jared, eu tenho o que fazer ainda hoje! Preciso zerar o GTA.   
Zach saiu do carro e deixou um Jared extremamente confuso lá dentro. De repente a porta da casa de Jensen se abriu e Chris veio correndo de lá, sorridente. Jensen veio logo atrás, com um sorriso luminoso e Alice apareceu também, ao lado dele.   
-Oi professor Jay! Que bom que você saiu do hospital e finalmente veio pra casa! –disse Chris, abrindo a porta do carro e dando um abraço caloroso em Jared.  
-Eu...não...sim... – respondeu Jared confuso.   
-Por que você está com esta cara de bobo? – disse Chris.   
-Christian, não fale assim. – disse Jensen que os observava com um sorriso no rosto.  
-Desculpe... mas que ele está com uma cara engraçada, ele está.   
-É verdade. Ei Jay, por que esta cara de bobo? – disse Jensen dando uma gargalhada.   
-É que...eu pedi para o Zach me levar pra casa e...ele me trouxe aqui...  
-Porque aqui é a sua casa Jay.   
-Mas... como assim?  
-Você realmente achou que depois de tudo o que aconteceu eu iria deixar você ficar longe de mim? E como é que vou fazer pra ir pra sua casa dormir com você todos os dias e depois voltar pra minha? Sem contar que tem aquele seu amigo Chad que não sai de lá e... bem... Sunshine mexa este traseiro e saia logo deste carro que estou morrendo de fome e Nana fez Jambalaya de almoço e segundo ela este é seu prato preferido.   
-Jen...eu não sei nem o que dizer... – Jared estava com os olhos marejados.   
Jensen se aproximou dele e o beijou carinhosamente nos lábios, depois na testa.   
-Diga apenas que sim.   
-Sim... claro que sim! E... ciúmes de Chad, hum?  
-Não é ciúmes...é...bem...é ciúmes sim, e daí? –Jensen respondeu sorrindo e beijando Jared novamente.  
E assim começou a vida deles. Daquele momento em diante nada mais iria separa-los. Finalmente eles iriam viver seu amor, dividir suas vidas, juntar suas almas. Chris deu um grande sorriso e bateu palmas, sendo acompanhando por Alice e Zach. 

Algumas semanas haviam se passado e Jared sentia como se nunca houvesse existido um tempo em que ele e Jensen estiveram separados. Eles prometeram não tocar no assunto Alec nunca mais, mas Misha informou a Jensen que ele estava preso numa clinica psiquiátrica e havia desenvolvido um problema cardíaco e desde aquele dia não disse uma só palavra. Jensen ainda sentia muita raiva dele, mas havia sido orientado por Nana a rezar pela alma do outro. Ela havia lhe dito que quanto menos ódio, melhor. Eles precisavam se livrar de verdade daquele carma. Jensen rezava por ele, no começo muito a contragosto já que Jared nunca mais havia conseguido dormir sozinho e quando Jensen tinha plantões, Jared não dormia indo muitas vezes dar aula sem ter dormido. Não era fácil curar as feridas, mas eles estavam se saindo bem.   
Chris começou a chamar Jared de Papa Jay. O coração de Jensen se encheu de ternura e amor e certo dia ele chegou em casa mais cedo e se deparou com Jared e Chris deitados no sofá com uma cachorra a seus pés.   
-Mas...de quem é este cachorro? –perguntou Jensen, assustando aos dois.   
-Jen...não fica bravo...ela...estava lá fora e....bem... por favor? – Jared fez os olhos de filhotinho de labrador abandonado.   
-Mas Jay...bem...e se ela for de alguém?   
-Papai, foi ela quem me trouxe pra casa aquele dia... ela é minha amiga.   
Jensen e Jared o olharam espantados. Chris nunca havia falado sobre aquele dia.   
-Além do mais, o papa Jay gosta muito dela...acho que ela é dele...por favor papai, deixa ele ficar?!   
-Bem... se ela é sua amiga e te ajudou naquele dia, então ela é minha amiga também! –disse Jensen se aproximando da cachorra e lhe fazendo um afago.   
-Eba! Viu Sadie, eu te disse que o papai iria deixar você ficar!   
-Sadie?   
-Sim... eu olhei pra ela e me veio este nome na cabeça...acho que ela gostou. – disse Jared.   
-Muito bem, Sadie, bem vinda à família. 

Them that's got shall have  
Them that's not shall lose  
So the Bible said and it still is news  
Mama may have, Papa may have  
But God bless the child that's got his own  
That's got his own  
Yes, the strong gets more  
While the weak ones fade  
Empty pockets don't ever make the grade  
Mama may have, Papa may have  
But God bless the child that's got his own  
That's got his own

Na noite escura e fria de New Orleans, em algum bar, a voz de Billie ecoa com a canção God Bless the child. E ao mesmo tempo uma mulher branca e cheia de raiva em seu peito carrega um bebê recém-nascido nos braços. Uma menina. Mulata. Sua filha a qual ela renega a qualquer custo. Já havia dado o menino que ela renegou ainda na barriga. Ele não era dela, ela não o queria. Ela queria ter um filho loiro e de olhos verdes, como ela sempre sonhou que teria, desde menina. Mas a vida havia lhe dado um moreno de olhos azuis a quem ela odiou ainda no ventre, e agora, depois de um descuido ao ter transado com um homem negro enquanto estava drogada, veio esta menina. Negra. Ela que sempre detestou os negros, havia dado a luz a uma menina negra. Ela tinha este sonho recorrente em que morava em Paris, que tinha este filho lindo, loiro, branco, de olhos verdes, mas ele era sempre triste e no fim de seu pesadelo ele morria por sua culpa. Ela era atormentada por este fantasma desde muito nova. Seus pais haviam tentando de tudo, psicólogos, psiquiatras e até igreja. Mas ela odiava a tudo. Era muito orgulhosa para aceitar ajuda, então preferia usar drogas e álcool que sempre a ajudavam a esquecer de tudo e principalmente, a não sonhar.   
Hoje ela iria deixar a menina no mesmo orfanato em que deixou o menino. A sorte da garotinha estava lançada. Ela deixou um papel com a data de nascimento da garota grudada na roupinha que havia ganhado do hospital em que dera a luz. Largou a menina na porta, enrolada em um lençol e apertou a campainha. Ao notar que alguém se aproximava, saiu correndo. A freira que cuidava das crianças pegou a garotinha no colo e entrou com ela. A mulher morreu horas depois, jogada na sarjeta em algum beco da cidade. Seu remorso ainda a acompanharia por mais algumas vidas. 

Alice sentiu uma forte tontura e caiu na cozinha enquanto preparava um lanche para seus garotos. Jensen e Jared vieram correndo para socorrê-la. Chris ficou olhando da porta da cozinha acompanhado de Sadie. Jensen examinou Alice e pediu para Jared chamar uma ambulância. Quando Jared começou a discar os números, Alice recobrou a consciência.   
-Não...não precisa... Jen... chame apenas o Misha...e... me ajude a me deitar em minha cama, sim?  
-Mas Nana tenho que leva-la ao hospital e...  
-Filho...não tem mais nada a ser feito... chame o Misha, ele sabe...por favor...eu quero ficar aqui, não em uma cama de hospital...por favor Jens...  
-Jared, me ajude a levar Nana até o quarto...ei Chris, porque você não vai até a sala escolher um filme bem bonito para a gente assistir lá no quarto da Nana?  
-S-Sim...sim papai...eu vou...   
-Obrigada...   
Jensen e Jared levaram Alice até seu quarto enquanto Chris pensava num desenho bonito para ajudar Nana a melhorar. Jensen ligou para Misha que disse que já estava indo. Um nó se formou em sua garganta ao ver que Chris olhava para a instante com os olhos marejados.   
-Filho...venha aqui... – Jensen se aproximou dele e o pegou nos braços.   
-O anjo Jacob...eu o vi hoje papai.   
Jensen apenas abraçou seu filho e segurou suas lágrimas enquanto as da criança caiam intensamente.


	31. Chapter 31

Death is no dream  
A morte não é um sonho  
For in death I’m caressin’ you  
Pois na morte eu estou acariciando você  
With the last breath of my soul  
Com o ultimo suspiro da minha alma  
I’ll be blessin’ you  
Eu estarei abençoando você  
Jensen ouvia a canção de Billie “Gloomy Sunday” e pensava em como as canções da cantora pareciam a trilha sonora de sua vida. Ele acabara de conversar com Misha que já havia chegado e medicado Nana, que estava no quarto com Chris. Misha deu o diagnóstico de Alice para Jensen e Jared.   
-Esteatose Hepática – disse Misha.  
-Oh meu Deus! Em que estágio?  
-Já evoluiu para câncer do fígado, e descobrimos no último estágio.   
-Mas como assim? – perguntou Jared, confuso.   
-Esta é uma doença silenciosa Jay. O paciente não sente absolutamente nada... – respondeu Misha.   
-Mas como a pessoa fica sabendo?   
-Geralmente é por acaso. A esteatose é conhecida como gordura no fígado. Se não for tratada a tempo, evolui para cirrose hepática ou câncer do fígado. O único tratamento é a mudança na dieta, não existem remédios. Nana foi fazer um exame de rotina e descobrimos. Infelizmente não havia mais nada a ser feito, a doença já havia evoluído e a idade também é um agravante. –respondeu Misha  
-Eu deveria ter notado! Eu sou um médico! Nana nunca gostou de hospitais, sempre tive que brigar com ela para ir fazer exames, deveria ter insistido mais... ela sempre cuidou tão bem de mim e eu...  
-Não fale Jen – Jared havia se aproximado de Jensen e colocado a mão em sua boca impedindo-o de falar. – Você sempre fez o melhor por ela. Você é o filho que ela não teve e ela te ama muito. Não é sua culpa, por favor, não coloque este fardo em suas costas.   
-Jens, Nana é adulta e eu sempre vi a maneira como você cuida dela. Esta doença é silenciosa, você nunca notaria, nem ela notou. Nós íamos lhe contar, mas tudo aconteceu ao mesmo tempo, o incidente com aquele cara maluco e tudo o que aquilo desencadeou.  
-Eu sei Mish, mas mesmo assim, dói a sensação de ser um médico que não consegue salvar nem aquela a quem ele considera mãe... – Jensen estava com os olhos marejados.   
-Jen, você é médico, mas não faz milagres. Por favor, me prometa que não vai se martirizar mais, por favor, Jen. – Jared segurou o rosto de Jensen com as mãos e o olhou intensamente.   
-Eu não gosto de promessas Jay... mas vou tentar... Me abraça?  
Jared o abraçou fortemente e Jensen se sentiu seguro e forte para enfrentar o que a vida lhe reservava. 

Alice olhou para Chris que a olhava atentamente. Ele estava sentado na beira da cama e Sadie estava ao seu lado, montando guarda.   
-Meu bem, venha aqui pra perto da Nana.   
Chris deitou-se na cama ao lado de Alice e apoiou sua cabeça no peito dela, na altura do coração. Ela acariciou seus cabelos e começou a cantarolar uma canção de ninar antiga, que Mama Margareth costumava cantar pra ela.   
All night, all day, angels watchin' over me my Lord,  
Todas as noites, todos os dias, anjos olham por mim, meu Deus,  
All night, all day, angels watchin' over me  
Todas as noites, todos os dias, anjos olham por mim  
When at night I go to sleep, angels watchin' over me my Lord  
Quando anoitece e eu vou dormir, anjos olham por mim, meu Deus  
Praise the Lord my soul to keep, angels watchin' over me  
Rezo para Deus guardar a minha alma, anjos olham por mim  
All night, all day, angels watchin' over me my Lord,  
Todas as noites, todos os dias, anjos olham por mim, meu Deus,  
All night, all day, angels watchin' over me  
Todas as noites, todos os dias, anjos olham por mim

-Nana... você vai pro céu junto com o anjo Jacob?   
-Sim meu bem.  
-Eu gosto dele, mas não queria que você morresse... Nana, porque as pessoas morrem?   
-Uma vez minha Mama me explicou o que é a morte. A vida é uma estrada por onde a gente anda...  
-Igual a Borboun Street?   
-Sim... igual a Borboun Street. Imagine que a morte é apenas o momento em que saímos desta estrada e viramos numa curva, pra um lugar diferente. Não aparecemos mais, mas estamos lá.   
-É como se você não morresse...apenas vai mudar de caminho?  
-Exatamente. E sempre que você sentir saudades de mim lembre-se que estou no seu coração e na sua memória. Cante uma canção bonita que eu ouvirei.   
-Olha quem está aqui! É o anjo Jacob !  
Jacob apareceu e sorriu para ambos. Era a primeira vez que Alice o via sem ser em sonho. Eles não disseram nada, apenas sorriram uns pros outros. Chris adormeceu na cama, junto de Alice, enquanto ela cantarolava novamente a antiga canção de ninar. 

Jensen, Jared e Misha entraram no quarto e encontraram Chris dormindo na cama de Alice e esta acariciando seus cabelos.   
-Jen, querido, você pode levar o Chris para o quarto dele? Eu gostaria de conversar um pouquinho com nosso Sunshine.   
-Sim, claro que sim Nana. – Jensen pegou Chris nos braços e o levou até seu quarto. Misha o seguiu.   
-Venha até aqui Sunshine, sente-se aqui junto de mim.   
Jared sentou na cama. Sadie continuava montando guarda no quarto.   
-Você poderia abrir a primeira gaveta da escrivaninha, por favor?   
-Sim, claro. – Jared o fez e seu coração se encheu de ternura ao avistar o caderno que Alice usava quando criança.   
-Pegou-o, por favor. E também ao lápis que está em cima dele.   
Jared assim o fez e o entregou a Alice. Ela abriu o caderno e começou a copiar a palavra que se repetia 3 vezes na primeira linha de uma das folhas.   
-Você não terminou... – disse Jared, emocionado.  
-Eu queria terminar com você... meu primeiro professor, o anjo do Jens, o Sunshine.   
-Sunshine... você havia me pedido para lhe ensinar a escrever Sunshine... mas não deu tempo, não é?   
-Tempo... o que é o tempo afinal? Você está aqui agora...eu posso terminar minha tarefa em paz.   
Jared entendeu o recado e sorriu. Observou enquanto Alice preenchia as linhas da folha copiando a palavra Sunshine. Assim que ela terminou, ele beijou-lhe a testa e disse:  
-Parabéns, você terminou sua tarefa e tirou nota 10.   
-Obrigada Sunshine. Obrigada por trazer luz as nossas vidas desde sempre.   
E então Jensen entrou no quarto. Jared levantou-se em silêncio, deu um beijo leve no rosto do outro e saiu do quarto. Jensen demorou alguns minutos para se mexer, ele não queria se despedir, mas de alguma forma sabia que aquele era o momento.   
-Não tenha medo querido, sente-se aqui comigo, quero lhe contar uma história.   
-Igual quando eu era criança?  
-Sim... venha até aqui e deite-se na cama com sua Nana.   
Jensen deitou-se exatamente como Chris, com a cabeça na altura do coração de Alice.  
-Era uma vez uma garotinha que tinha uma família incrível composta por uma mãe sensacional, forte, espiritualizada, amorosa e justa, um irmão forte e corajoso, outro protetor e marrento e outro irmão, que na verdade não era seu irmão de verdade, mas ela o amava muito. Ela o admirava por ser um homem sensível e gentil. Ela sabia que ele era muito forte, embora parecesse frágil devido a problemas de saúde. Ela o viu feliz como nunca quando encontrou sua alma gêmea. Ele começou a cantar com o coração e garotinha achava que a voz dele era tão doce e bonita que fazia o sol brilhar, as flores nascerem e as crianças sorrirem. Mas um dia tiraram seu amor e ele se foi, num dia triste e frio. A garotinha ficou muito triste e todas as noites antes de dormir ela fechava bem os olhos e se lembrava do rosto de seu amigo e irmão.   
Os anos se passaram, a garotinha cresceu e a vida lhe deu a grande honra de se reencontrar com aquela alma. Os mesmos olhos brilhantes e intensos. O mesmo coração grande e amoroso. O mesmo sorriso gentil. A mesma voz doce. Ele estava de volta à vida dela e agora ela poderia cuidar dele. A vida dela não estava mais vazia, ele estava lá para preenchê-la com seu amor e dedicação. Com sua ternura e carinho. Com respeito. Amor puro e altruísta. E ela é tão grata a Deus pela vida dele. Por ter tido a honra de viver com ele, de ser sua amiga, sua mãe, sua confidente, sua Nana. A história dela foi tão mágica, de uma maneira única e ela foi feliz demais no começo, no meio e no final de sua história, que acaba bonita e triste como um poema de Elegia.   
-Obrigado por me contar esta história... eu te amo Nana...sempre vou te amar.  
-Eu também te amo meu querido.   
Jensen começou a cantar a canção Gloomy Sunday enquanto Nana lhe acariciava os cabelos. Ambos adormeceram assim que a canção terminou. 

Jensen foi acordado por Jared e verificou que Nana ainda respirava calmamente. Já havia amanhecido e Misha estava no quarto também, ele queria examinar Alice.   
-Vá tomar um café Jens... – disse Misha.  
-Sim... eu vou... ei, a Sadie ficou parada ali montado guarda a noite toda? – perguntou Jensen.  
-Acho que sim... eu vim aqui durante a noite algumas vezes e ela estava lá, não quis deixar o quarto, nem saiu do lugar. – disse Jared.   
-Hum...que estranho, não é? –disse Jensen.  
-Ela só quer ficar com a Alice, ela entende que há algo acontecendo. – disse Jared, ajudando Jensen a levantar-se.  
Ambos saíram do quarto e assim que Misha aproximou-se da cama de Alice, Sadie saiu do lugar e andou em direção a cama. Misha começou a examinar Alice e não encontrou nenhum sinal vital. Sem pulsação, sem batimentos, sem vida.   
Alice pegou na mão de Jacob e ambos sumiram do quarto. Foi então que Sadie deu um uivo alto.   
As cinzas de Alice foram jogadas no jardim. Junto de suas flores a quem ela tanto amava. O dia estava ensolarado e quente. Chris, Jensen e Jared cantaram a antiga canção de ninar que Mama costumava cantar para ela.   
All night, all day, angels watchin' over me my Lord,  
Todas as noites, todos os dias, anjos olham por mim, meu Deus,  
All night, all day, angels watchin' over me  
Todas as noites, todos os dias, anjos olham por mim  
When at night I go to sleep, angels watchin' over me my Lord  
Quando anoitece e eu vou dormir, anjos olham por mim, meu Deus  
Praise the Lord my soul to keep, angels watchin' over me  
Rezo para Deus guardar a minha alma, anjos olham por mim  
All night, all day, angels watchin' over me my Lord,  
Todas as noites, todos os dias, anjos olham por mim, meu Deus,  
All night, all day, angels watchin' over me  
Todas as noites, todos os dias, anjos olham por mim

 

Alguns meses se passaram e Jensen aprendeu que ele cura tudo. A dor da perda de Nana estava acabando e agora só sobrava a saudade. Cada vez que Jared preparava um prato que Nana costumava fazer, cada vez que Chris cantava a canção de ninar para fazer Jensen dormir, porque ele dizia que seu papai precisava descansar e ele iria cuidar dele, cantar pra ele dormir, ajudar Papa Jay a preparar o jantar.   
Enquanto ele colocava Chris para dormir e se arrumava para ir para mais um plantão no hospital, Jared o observava com olhar apaixonado.   
-Ei Sunshine, você está me espionando? – disse Jensen fingindo estar bravo.   
-Não resisti... hoje você está especialmente atraente...  
-Só hoje?   
-Não...pra mim a cada dia você está melhor. Hoje, mais atraente do que ontem e amanhã mais do que hoje. E assim será pra sempre....  
Jensen empurrou Jared para fora do quarto, fechou a porta e encostou-o a parede. Deu-lhe um beijo ardente e apaixonado, daqueles de tirar o folego.   
-Jen...fica...   
-Você sabe que eu não posso... hoje é meu plantão Jay...por favor, não faz isso...   
-Me desculpe...é que... eu não gosto de dormir longe de você...  
-Mas você nunca dorme realmente, não é?   
-Bem...eu...eu trabalho...  
-Jay, você precisa dormir a noite, tem que estar concentrado para dar as aulas.   
-Eu sei...mas...eu não consigo...eu...  
-O quê?  
-Eu sinto medo...  
-Do que?  
-Não sei...acho que...sinto medo de dormir e você não estar aqui quando eu acordar...quando você está comigo, sinto seu cheiro e...  
-Meu cheiro?   
-Sim.... é que... Jen? O que foi?  
Jensen saiu em disparada em direção a seu quarto e de Jared. Este foi atrás dele e viu Jensen pegando um de seus pijamas no armário.   
-Jen, o que você está fazendo?   
-Já são quase 22hs, venha se deitar.   
-Mas Jen, você não tem que ir trabalhar?   
-Eu vou trabalhar e você vai dormir.   
-Mas...  
-Venha se deitar Jared, você já está de pijama, deite-se aqui.   
Jared deitou-se na cama confuso e feliz ao mesmo tempo, pois Jensen o estava colocando para dormir da mesma forma que fazia com Chris. Ele o cobriu com o cobertor, ajeitou seu travesseiro e lhe deu um beijo suave nos lábios. Desligou a luz e deixou o abajur ligado, já que desde o sequestro, Jared não conseguia dormir no escuro.   
-Feche os olhos – disse Jensen.   
Jared obedeceu. E de repente sentiu o tecido de algodão, macio e com o melhor cheiro do mundo, tocar seu rosto. Ele o cheiro do Jensen. Era o pijama do outro.   
-Jen...  
-Este é meu pijama a muito tempo, com certeza tem meu cheiro. Eu estou no seu coração Jay, na sua alma, ligado a você. Não precisa ter medo. Se você precisa sentir meu cheiro, aqui está. O resto está em seu coração. Jared adormeceu como num passe de mágica, com a camisa do pijama de Jensen perto de seu rosto e os lábios entreabertos num sorriso.   
-Boa noite, meu Sunshine.   
Jensen saiu do quarto e foi trabalhar. Jared dormiu a noite toda e a partir deste dia, sempre que Jensen tinha plantão e não dormia em casa, ele pegava uma camiseta de seu amor e adormia agarrado a ela. 

O hospital estava cheio. Um acidente grave havia acontecido e muitos feridos chegaram para ser atendidos. Por volta das 3 horas da manhã, uma freira entrou no hospital segurando um bebê que chorava. A pediatria estava lotada e todos os pediatras estavam atendendo, então Jensen que havia acabado de atender um dos acidentados, pegou o caso.   
-Houve um vazamento de gás no orfanato... as crianças foram transferidas para outros orfanatos, mas esta aqui está muito doente, com febre alta e ela não para de chorar a horas.  
-Deixe-me vê-la. – Jensen pegou a garotinha no colo e imediatamente ela parou de chorar.   
-Nossa...ela...ela parou como por milagre! – disse a freira.   
-Ei... qual o nome dela?  
-Ela ainda não tem um nome, nós a chamamos de Baby. Estamos no processo de ajeitar a documentação e como ela é órfão está um pouco demorado.   
-Ei Baby, qual o problema, querida? – Jensen olhou a criança nos olhos e seu coração se encheu de ternura ao vê-la abrir um grande sorriso.


	32. Chapter 32

I want a little girl to love a lot  
Eu quero uma garotinha para amar muito  
I'd give her everything that I've got  
Eu darei à ela tudo o que eu tenho

 

Jared dormia tranquilamente agarrado a camiseta de Jensen e ouvindo ao disco de Billie Holiday que ele havia colocado quando se levantou durante a noite para ver se estava tudo bem com Chris. Ele sempre se levantava, raramente dormia a noite toda. Ele amava esta versão de Billie para a canção I want a little girl, de Nat King Cole. Com esta canção tocando, ele deitou-se novamente e imediatamente caiu num sono profundo, cheio de sonhos lindos com Jensen. Sempre Jensen, lindo, sorrindo e cantando pra ele, dizendo o quanto o amava. Às vezes os sonhos se passavam na França, outras na New Orleans de 1945 e algumas raras vezes se passavam nos dias atuais, como agora. Os sonhos sempre eram em preto e branco e Jared nunca sabia ao certo o que era sonho e o que era realidade. 

O sonho desta noite tinha como cenário uma linda noite estrelada e quente. A voz de Billie cantando I want a little girl ecoava pelo parque no qual ele e Jensen estavam sentados em um dos bancos. 

-Estou tão feliz hoje! Finalmente ela apareceu!

-Quem? 

-Ela é tão linda, e tem um sorriso lindo também...

-Jen, de quem você está falando? 

-Estou completamente apaixonado por ela! 

E então Jared acordou ligeiramente irritado. Que sonho mais idiota. Sonhar que Jensen estava apaixonado por uma garota! Impossível...certo? Jared não conseguiu mais dormir o resto da noite pensando o que aquilo significava. Provavelmente ele teve este sonho por conta da música que ouvia, porque não era possível que Jensen estivesse apaixonado por alguém que não fosse ele. Ou era? 

 

-Estou completamente apaixonado por ela. – disse Jensen para Giselle que agora estava responsável pelo caso de Baby.   
-Eu sei...ela é muito linda mesmo! Olhe para estes olhos tão intensos e expressivos, mesmo ela estando tão doente e...

-É muito grave? Qual o diagnóstico final? Ela vai ficar bem, não vai? 

Giselle estranhou e até se preocupou com a imparcialidade de Jensen com o caso. Parecia até que a criança era filha dele. 

-Ela tem pneumonia e por conta de seu histórico com bronquite temos que ser cuidadosos. Já aplicamos os antibióticos para baixar a febre e ela está no respirador pra respirar melhor. 

-Eu sei bem o que ela está passando...tão pequenina e já sofrendo tanto... – Jensen tinha tristeza no olhar. 

-Ela é forte, tenho certeza de que ficará bem. – disse Giselle, carinhosamente. 

-Sim...com certeza que sim. 

 

Jared acordou Chris e o arrumou para ir à escola. Ele nunca tinha muito trabalho porque Chris era sempre obediente e se arrumava rapidamente. Tomava seu banho sem reclamar, tomava o café da manhã sem se sujar. Jared pensava que ele e Jensen tinham muita sorte. 

-Papa...você não dormiu direito esta noite? 

-Sim...eu dormi mas acordei cedo...por quê?

-Você está com aquela cara de cansado...papai vai ficar bravo, ele disse que você tinha que dormir direito. 

-Mas eu dormi...só...tive um sonho e acordei cedo, só isso. 

-Um sonho ruim? 

-Não sei bem... não.... não se preocupe filho, estou bem. 

Chris o olhou desconfiado. Ele tinha um instinto protetor com seus pais. Jared não estava com cara de quem estava bem. 

-Você tem certeza? Se você quiser eu ligo pro papai e ele vem ver se você não está doente....

-Não precisa, prometo que não estou doente! Só acordei cedo...você sabe como é, quando a gente acorda muito cedo fica com cara de cansado. Não precisa ligar para o Jensen, ele vai ficar preocupado e não queremos isso, certo?

-Certo... tudo bem então. – Chris respondeu, mas ainda não estava convencido. Ele sabia que tinha algo errado e como não queria que seu papa ficasse doente, iria dar um jeito de ajudar. 

 

O quadro de Baby piorou durante a manhã e Jensen estava apreensivo. Não conseguia se concentrar em seu trabalho e tirou um tempo para descansar. De repente respirar começou a ficar difícil e ele pegou seu inalador e fez uso dele. E exatamente neste momento Misha entrou no quarto onde os médicos costumavam descansar. 

-Jens...qual o problema? 

-Nada...é... só... a asma... 

-Mas assim do nada? Sua asma sempre dá sinais de vida quando você fica estressado. Ou quando fica no vento frio, ou quando toma chuva. Bom, eu sei que vento ou chuva não foram o caso, então o que está te estressando? 

-Nada...

-Não fale enquanto usa o inalador Jens...você parece criança! Ou melhor, você parece um adulto bobo, porque o Chris, que é uma criança tem mais responsabilidade do que você! 

-Mas...

-Jensen, o que eu falei? Cala a boca e use direito este inalador. 

Jensen revirou os olhos. Ele detestava e amava aquele jeito protetor de Misha. Tudo bem que ele era um pouco estranho, mas Jensen agradecia por tê-lo como amigo. Misha apenas se sentou em silêncio ao lado de Jensen na cama e esperou até que a respiração do outro voltasse ao normal. 

-Tive que...parar um pouco... me desculpe. – disse Jensen

-Não tem nada que se desculpar Jens. Hoje eu estou responsável aqui no hospital, e se você não está se sentindo bem, vá pra casa descansar. Todos os pacientes do acidente já foram atendidos, agora o movimento fica mais calmo. 

-Não eu... eu quero ficar aqui...

-Jens, você está claramente cansado e sua asma atacou, não tem necessidade nenhuma de você se cansar. Vá pra casa descansar nos braços de seu Sunshine. 

-Mas...é que... eu não quero deixa-la sozinha... 

-Deixar a quem sozinha?   
-Baby. 

-Quem é Baby? 

Neste momento Giselle entrou no quarto. Ela tinha algo no olhar que assustou a Jensen de imediato. 

-O que foi? – perguntou Jensen. 

-Baby... ela está pior. 

-Pior...como? – Jensen voltou a respirar com dificuldade. 

-Jens...acalme-se. Giselle, quem é Baby? 

-É uma bebê de 6 meses órfã que deu entrada ontem. Ela está com uma pneumonia causada por bactéria a qual estamos tratando com antibiótico desde ontem, mas a febre dela aumentou do nada e ela teve uma convulsão. 

-Oh Deus.... – Jensen puxou o ar de seus pulmões, mas ele não veio. 

-Jensen! Ei...calma! Vamos lá, devagar, respira. Jensen? Ei, olha pra mim! 

Jensen não conseguia respirar e sua visão ficou turva. Em sua cabeça a única coisa que se passava era a imagem daquela garotinha linda sofrendo. 

-Chame o Jared! – disse Misha para Giselle. 

 

Jared estava na escola preparando material para a próxima semana. Hoje era sexta- feira e seus alunos tinham aula de música e artes com outro professor, mas isto não significava que ele não tinha trabalho. Sem contar que desde o incidente com Chris e Alec, ele se sentia mais seguro estando na escola na hora de ir embora. 

De repente ficou difícil de respirar. Era como se ele tivesse algo na garganta lhe prendendo o ar. Jensen. Algo estava errado com Jensen, ele sentia. Seu coração começou a bater acelerado e ele começou a tremer violentamente. Zach entrou na sala dele e se assustou ao notar a palidez do amigo. 

-O que aconteceu Jay? 

-Jensen... ele... eu preciso... 

Jared levantou-se rápido demais e sentiu-se zonzo. Zach o amparou e o ajudou a sentar-se novamente. 

-O que aconteceu com ele? 

-Eu não sei... mas...eu sinto Zach! Tem alguma coisa errada...eu preciso ligar para o hospital agora! Agora Zach! 

Foi então que o telefone celular de Jared tocou. Ao ver o número do hospital seu coração acelerou. Ao ouvir a voz suave de Giselle lhe dizendo que Jensen havia tido um ataque de asma, mas estava bem, ele derrubou o telefone de tanto que tremia. Se ele estava bem, porque ela estava lhe ligando pedindo para ele ir até o hospital? 

Zach se comprometeu a leva-lo até o hospital. Foi ele também quem ligou para a mãe de Steve e perguntou se ela poderia ficar com Chris após a aula terminar. Jared não dizia nada. Ele não conseguia. Queria apenas chegar logo ao hospital e ver seu Jensen. 

 

Jensen não se lembra de como as coisas sucederam nos minutos que se passaram. De repente ele estava na cama, com o respirador no rosto. Quanto tempo havia passado? Ele havia perdido os sentidos? E Baby, como ela estava? E Jared, onde ele estava? 

-Ei Jensen, você está melhor? Consegue falar? 

-Mish...o que...o que aconteceu? 

-Você, como é de costume, me deu um baita susto parando de respirar e desmaiando. Porque você não disse que estava passando tão mal? 

-Eu não estava...eu... Baby! – Jensen arregalou os olhos e colocou as mãos no peito. 

-Jens...acalme-se, está bem? A garotinha já está melhor, ela teve uma convulsão devido à febre alta, mas já estabilizamos. 

-Ah...ainda bem! Que susto a Giselle me deu! Isto lá é jeito de dar notícias! 

-Mas como ela deveria dar a notícia Jens? Você é médico, foi o primeiro a atender a garotinha. Eu perdi alguma coisa neste meio tempo? 

-Eu...Mish...quando eu olhei pra ela meu coração acelerou e eu senti algo muito forte quando ela sorriu pra mim. Eu não consigo explicar! É como se... como se eu a conhecesse sabe? Eu estou completamente apaixonado por ela! 

E neste momento Jensen olhou para Jared que estava parado na porta do quarto. 

 

Chris estava desconfiado do por que ele iria para a casa de Steve ao invés de ir pra casa com seu Papa Jared. Não que ele não gostasse de ir à casa de Steve, mas havia algo de errado. Será que seu Papa Jared estava realmente doente como ele suspeitara de manhã? 

Steve o observava enquanto os dois comiam um lanche e assistiam a um desenho na TV. Chris não havia tocado em nada e mexia nos cabelos nervosamente. 

-Chris, o que foi? 

-Estou apreensivo... 

-O que é apreensivo? 

-Acho que é preocupado...papai sempre diz que fica apreensivo quando algo dá errado com um paciente no hospital. 

-Ah... então por que você está apreensivo? 

-Estou achando estranho... não vi o Papa Jay na hora da saída...ele sempre está lá na hora da saída, mesmo quando eu venho aqui pra sua casa. E hoje de manhã ele estava estranho. E já faz um tempão que estamos aqui e o Papai Jen ainda não ligou pra saber se estou me comportando. 

-Vai ver é porque tem muitos pacientes pra ele hoje.   
-Pode ser... mas ele sempre liga... e eu estou preocupado. 

-Apreensivo. – corrigiu Steve. 

-Sim...tanto faz Steve! 

-Por que não liga você pra ele pra saber? 

-Boa ideia! 

Steve pegou o telefone sem fio que ficava na sala e o entregou a Chris, que sabia de cor os números dos celulares de seus pais. Eles o haviam ensinado para o caso dele precisar ligar em alguma emergência. Chris ligou e não obteve resposta de nenhum dos números o que o deixou ainda mais apreensivo. 

-Eles não atendem Steve... e agora? – Chris estava com lágrimas nos olhos. 

-Calma amigo! Eu tenho um plano para descobrirmos o que aconteceu! 

-Qual? 

-Porque você não liga no hospital e finge que é um adulto e pergunta se um homem muito alto chamado professor Jay está internado com febre? 

-Por que com febre? Você acha que meu Papa está com febre? 

-Vai saber? Ele tinha cara de febre hoje. 

Steve estava deixando Chris mais nervoso. 

-Mas eu não sei fazer voz de adulto.... – respondeu Chris.   
-Mas eu sei! Sou o detetive Steve! Você também sabe o número do hospital, não sabe? 

-Sei só o número da sala do Tio Misha. Peraí que vou ligar! 

Chris discou os números da sala de Misha e após vários toques, uma voz feminina atendeu. 

-Charity Hospital. 

-Ih, atenderam! – disse Steve e limpando a garganta ele continuou – Por favor, gostaria de falar com o Dr. Jensen Ackles. 

-Quem gostaria? 

-É da escola do filho dele, Christian Ackles. 

Chris observava Steve e ele tinha que admitir que seu amigo fazia uma ótima voz de adulto. Só que a mulher que atendeu ao telefone achava que era a voz de uma mulher. 

-A Senhora pode ligar mais tarde? No momento o Dr. Ackles não pode atender. 

-Oh sim, claro...ele está atendendo o professor...digo, o marido dele, certo? 

-Na verdade não. O Sr. Padalecki não recebeu o recado? 

-Qual recado? 

-O Dr. Ackles teve uma crise asmática e precisou ser atendido as pressas. 

Neste momento Steve e Chris que ouviam junto à ligação arregalaram os olhos. Steve deu um grito e desligou o telefone. Chris começou a chorar compulsivamente e sentou no chão com as mãos nos ouvidos. Sandy Carlson e Debbie Parker, sua companheira, entraram correndo na sala para ver o que estava acontecendo. 

-Oh não! Meu papai! Primeiro meu papa e agora meu papai! Os dois estão doentes! Eu vou ficar sozinho de novo! Os dois estão doentes! 

 

O coração de Jensen se encheu de amor ao ver Jared parado na porta do quarto. De repente ficou mais fácil respirar novamente. Tudo o que ele precisava era de seu Sunshine perto dele. Mas havia algo na expressão do outro que o deixou tenso. 

-Jay...que bom...que você está aqui... 

-Quem é ela? – disse Jared com incerteza na voz. 

-Ela quem? 

-Eu ouvi tudo Jensen! E eu também sonhei hoje de manhã! 

-Ok...você sonhou... com o que? 

-Com você, claro! E você me dizia que estava apaixonado por ela! Quem é ela, Jensen? 

Misha soltou uma gargalhada tão alta que assustou aos dois. Jared ficou vermelho de raiva e Jensen sem saber o que falar. Ele ainda estava processando o fato de que Jared havia sonhado com ele dizendo estar apaixonado por uma garota.   
-Qual é a graça Misha? – perguntou Jared, nervoso. 

-Vocês dois são o casal mais incrível que eu conheço! É sério, esta história de vocês daria um ótimo livro. 

-Nem...pense..nisso – disse Jensen. 

-Pare de falar Jensen, pelo amor de Deus! E Jared, não se preocupe. A garota por quem Jens está apaixonado tem apenas 6 meses de vida! 

-Oh! – exclamou Jared. 

-Exatamente! Oh! Ahahahahahahahahahaahaha 

Jensen olhou Misha com cara de poucos amigos. Misha lhe mostrou a língua e ainda rindo saiu do quarto. 

-Me desculpe Jen...é que...fiquei com ciúmes. Depois do sonho que tive esta noite de repente eu chego aqui e você está dizendo que está apaixonado por ela! Eu... oh que vergonha! – Jared havia ruborizado. 

Jensen lhe estendeu a mão e Jared se aproximou mais dele e se sentou com ele na cama. Encostou sua testa na do outro e respirou fundo ao sentir a mão de Jensen em seu peito na altura do coração. Tudo estava certo novamente. Eles estavam em casa. 

Não notaram o tempo passando. Eles nunca notavam quando estavam juntos. Era como se o tempo fosse imortal, imóvel. Jensen já respirava melhor e apenas olhava para Jared como que decorando o rosto do outro. Jared sentia seu cheiro cítrico e sorria vez ou outra para seu amado. Tudo em um silêncio confortável. Até que Misha entrou na sala e disse:

-Chris está aqui.


	33. Chapter 33

Eles vão embora e nunca mais vão voltar. Nunca mais. E eu vou ficar sozinho de novo. Eles estão doentes e vão embora igual à Nana. E eu vou ficar sozinho. Sozinho de novo. Por que eles sempre têm que ir embora? 

Estes pensamentos martelavam na cabeça do pequeno Chris como se fossem um mantra. O medo de perder seus pais o fez entrar em estado de choque, ele começou a tremer e suar frio, a respiração ficou errática e ele tampou os ouvidos com as mãos e fechou os olhos fortemente. Ele não queria ouvir nada, e nem ver. Tinha medo de ouvir uma das mães de Steve lhe dizer que seus papais haviam ido embora para o céu. Este medo o acompanhava desde suas outras vidas. Seu espírito já havia visto a morte de Jensen e Jared de formas trágicas e apesar dele não se lembrar disso, ainda sentia. 

Após vários minutos tentando acalmar Chris, Sandy Carlson resolveu leva-lo até o hospital. Ela não tinha certeza se era uma boa ideia já que desconhecia a gravidade do caso de Jensen, mas o garotinho a estava deixando preocupada. Ele estava sentando no chão, com as mãos nos ouvidos e olhos fechados, rosto vermelho e banhando em lágrimas e ao toca-lo ela notou que sua temperatura também estava alta. Steve também estava nervoso ao ver o amigo naquela situação e começou a chorar e implorar para ir junto com ele ao hospital. No final das contas, Chris, Steve, Sandy e Debbie foram até o hospital. 

Ao chegar ao Charity Hospital com Chris nos braços, Sandy entrou correndo e logo foi atendida por Giselle que reconheceu Chris de longe. 

-Querido, é a Tia Giselle... abra os olhinhos para eu vê-lo melhor...

Chris estava agora deitado na cama e sendo examinado. Ele ainda mantinha os olhos fechados e as mãos nos ouvidos. 

-Ele está com febre, 38º - disse à enfermeira que fez a triagem do garoto.

-Avise ao Misha e peça para ele avisar Jensen e Jared. – disse Giselle. 

 

Ao ver a expressão de Misha ao dizer que Chris estava lá, Jensen imediatamente levantou-se da cama. Ele conhecia o amigo de longa data e sabia que algo estava errado. Só que ele se esqueceu de que estava recebendo soro por um de seus braços e quase se machucou com a agulha. 

-Jens, cuidado! – disse Misha

-Nem começa...Misha... meu filho... – disse Jensen, ofegante. 

-Jen, se acalme! E Misha, o que aconteceu? Ele está ferido? O que ele faz aqui? – Jared pedia calma à Jensen mais estava igualmente nervoso. 

-Acalmem-se vocês dois, por favor! Chris não está ferido, apenas assustado. Eu vou leva-los até o quarto em que ele está, mas antes preciso que vocês se acalmem. Jensen sente-se na cama que vou tirar a agulha de seu braço, já que o soro já terminou. – disse Misha, calmamente.

Jensen sentou-se na cama um pouco contrariado, mas ele sabia que Misha estava certo. Assustado? Por que Chris estava assustado? 

Assim que Misha terminou de tirar a agulha do braço de Jensen, os três saíram do quarto para ir até a ala pediátrica. Jared suava frio e tremia de medo. Medo de Misha estar mentindo e algo mais grave ter acontecido com Chris. Jensen compartilhava deste mesmo medo, mas nada disse. Eles fizeram o caminho todo que pareceu extremamente longo, em silêncio e Jared segurava na mão de Jensen e a apertava firmemente. 

Ao chegarem ao quarto em que Chris estava, Jensen e Jared praticamente correram até a cama dele. Chris parecia tão indefeso e assustado. 

-Ele está com febre, 38º. A respiração dele está um pouco errática e os batimentos cardíacos acelerados. Não consegui fazer um exame mais detalhado e nem aplicar os remédios necessários porque ele não tira as mãos dos ouvidos. Achei melhor vocês virem, não quero assusta-lo mais. – disse Giselle. 

Jensen apenas assentiu. Jared ainda não conseguia dizer nada, seu coração batia acelerado e seu peito doía ao ver o filho assim tão indefeso. Ambos sentaram-se na cama, cada um de um lado e Jensen passou as mãos no rosto de Chris, lhe fazendo um carinho. Jared lhe fez um afago nos cabelos, devagar. Jensen colocou uma de suas mãos sobre uma das mãozinhas de Chris. Devagar o menino foi sentindo a presença dos pais e começou a sair daquele torpor. Primeiro ele tirou as mãos dos ouvidos. 

-Ei filhinho, o papai está aqui... – disse Jensen, suavemente. 

-Papa Jay também está aqui... abra os olhos para nós. – disse Jared, baixinho.   
Chris abriu os olhos devagar e ao notar que de fato seus pais estavam lá, uma lágrima caiu de um de seus olhos e um sorriso fraco se fez em seus lábios. Jensen se aproximou dele, o puxou na cama e o abraçou fortemente. Jared abraçou aos dois, e eles ficaram assim até a respiração e os batimentos cardíacos de Chris voltarem ao normal e ele, vencido pelo cansaço, cair no sono.

Giselle fez todos os exames em Chris e eles nada constataram. A febre havia baixado mais ele ainda estava febril. Jensen e Jared foram até a sala de espera agradecer as mães de Steve por terem cuidado de Chris. 

-Obrigado por trazê-lo... e desculpe pelo incomodo. – disse Jensen. 

-De maneira nenhuma, não foi incomodo nenhum! Como ele está? Steve está aflito. – disse Sandy Carlson. 

-Ele está bem melhor, está descansando agora. Ainda não sabemos o que causou a febre. 

Steve, que estava com sua mãe Debbie em outra sala, apareceu correndo na sala de espera. 

-Oh meu Deus! Vocês não morreram! Ainda bem! 

-Como assim, morreram? – disse Jared. 

Steve hesitou. Poderia dizer algo e trair ao amigo. Sandy notou a expressão de preocupação do filho, e disse:

-Filho, pode falar, nós não vamos brigar com você, e nem Chris ficará chateado.

-Chris me disse que estava apreensivo. 

-Apreensivo? – disse Jensen, arqueando as sobrancelhas. 

-Sim... ele me disse que o Sr. fala isso quando está preocupado. 

-Oh...certo. Mas com o que ele estava apreensivo? –perguntou Jensen. 

-Ele ficou assim porque você ainda não tinha ligado e o professor Jay não estava lá na hora da saída. E nós achamos que o professor Jay estava com febre e internado no hospital, daí... – Steve colocou as mãos na boca. 

-Steve... continue filho, a mamãe não vai brigar. – disse Sandy. 

-Daí eu falei pra ele ligar pra vocês, mas ninguém atendeu... então a gente ligou no hospital e eu... bem... eu fingi que era um adulto e perguntei pelo Dr. Ackles e a mulher disse que ele estava internado... e o Chris pensou que os dois tinham morrido e abandonado ele de novo... acho que ele ficou com medo de ter que voltar para o orfanato, tadinho... – Steve começou a chorar. 

Jensen e Jared estavam atônitos. A mãe de Steve o abraçou e lhe disse que tudo ficaria bem, que Chris estava bem agora. Eles se despediram e Jared prometeu informa-las assim que Chris tivesse alta. Eles voltaram para o quarto de Chris e se sentaram cada um de um lado da cama em que ele dormia tranquilamente. 

-A culpa é minha... –disse Jared, quebrando o silêncio. 

-Jay... a culpa não é sua! Eu vou descobrir quem foi a irresponsável que saiu por ai dando informações sobre minha saúde para 2 crianças! 

-Jen, você ouviu, os garotos a enganaram... e isso não tira o fato da culpa ser na verdade minha. Eu surtei Jen! Não consegui nem falar com a mãe do Steve e o Zach que teve que fazer isto, e me trazer aqui... O Zach! Me esqueci completamente dele! Está vendo? A culpa é toda minha, eu sou um fraco que não controla as emoções! 

-Jared, olha pra mim. Você não tem culpa de nada! Você apenas se assustou, é natural. O que nós temos, esta conexão, esta força que nos une, é muito forte. Eu pude sentir toda a sua angustia mesmo você estando longe de mim. E sei que você também sentiu isto. Não se culpe, por favor. – Jensen segurou as mãos de Jared e sorriu ao ver que o outro havia entendido exatamente o que ele disse. 

-Papai...? – Chris havia acordado e parecia confuso ao olhar para seus pais.

-Ei garotão! O papai está aqui...estamos aqui com você. – disse Jensen. 

-Eu...eu pensei que... que vocês tinham...tinham ido morar com a Nana e o anjo... 

Os corações de Jared e Jensen se quebraram em mil pedaços ao verem a expressão triste e assustada de Chris. 

-Nós não vamos a lugar algum filho. O papai passou mal por causa da asma, mas já estou melhor. Lembra que você me ensinou a respirar direitinho aquele dia? 

-Sim...eu me lembro... 

-Então, eu aprendi e agora já estou melhor. 

-Mas e você papai Jay? Está doente? Você estava estranho de manhã... 

Jensen olhou para Jared com olhar interrogativo. 

-Eu estou bem Chris, não estou doente, eu prometo. E você está certo, eu estava estranho de manhã, mas era porque não havia dormido direito e tinha tido um sonho...diferente. Me desculpe por não ter te avisado que eu viria ao hospital e que você iria ficar na casa do Steve. Eu deveria estar lá na hora da saída, como sempre estou, mas é que fiquei preocupado com o Jen...e...me desculpe por tê-lo assustado. 

-Tudo bem papai...você só estava com medo, não é? 

-Sim... acho que todos nós ficamos com medo hoje, não é? E eu gostei de você me chamar de papai também. Gosto dos dois jeitos, papai ou papa. – disse Jared, sorrindo. 

-Que bom que você gosta dos dois, assim não fico apreensivo. 

Jensen e Jared caíram na gargalhada. Tudo esta bem novamente.

 

Assim que a febre de Chris baixou e Giselle chegou à conclusão de que ela havia sido uma febre emocional, Chris teve alta. Antes de ir embora, Jensen foi até a UTI neonatal onde se encontrava Baby, que nas últimas horas havia tido uma grande melhora. A freira do orfanato disse que parecia um milagre a melhora da criança. 

-Sim...é um verdadeiro milagre. –disse Jensen olhando para a garotinha. 

Ele foi para casa com Jared e Chris e Giselle prometeu deixa-lo a par do quadro de Baby. Chris pediu para dormir com eles aquela noite e eles consentiram afinal o garotinho merecia depois do susto que havia tomado. Jensen revirou os olhos e Jared sorriu com todas as covinhas assim que Sadie entrou no quarto e deitou-se no pé da cama. Chris deu um sorriso tão lindo e alegre que Jensen não teve coragem de expulsar a cachorra da cama. Com Chris deitado entre eles, Jensen e Jared viraram de frente um para o outro, deram as mãos e adormeceram. 

Em algum momento da noite Jared despertou. Faltava algo na cama, ou melhor, faltava alguém. Chris dormia com um sorriso suave nos lábios, como quando as crianças têm sonhos divertidos e cheios de ternura. Sadie dormia ao pé da cama e parecia bem tranquila também. Jensen não estava lá havia saído há poucos minutos, mas Jared sentia falta de sua presença, de seu cheiro. Levantou-se e foi verificar onde o outro estava. 

Jensen estava sentado em uma cadeira na cozinha com o pensamento em Baby. Seu peito doía ao imaginar que ela estaria sozinha agora, na UTI do hospital. Apesar da freira, Mary Louise lhe assegurar que ficaria a noite toda no hospital rezando ao lado da garotinha e Giselle dizer que teria plantão aquela noite, Jensen não conseguia tirar de seu peito a sensação de que deveria estar lá, junto dela, cuidando. 

-Jen? O que foi? 

-Sunshine...

-O que foi? Por que você está chorando?

Jared se aproximou de Jensen e o abraçou. Eles ficaram alguns minutos assim e depois que Jensen se acalmou, ele disse:

-Ontem chegou uma garotinha no hospital, ela tem seis meses e é órfã. No orfanato a chamam de Baby. 

-Ela é a garota por quem você está apaixonado. – disse Jared, sorrindo. 

-Sim...eu estou apaixonado por ela, mas... Jay, estou sentindo a mesma coisa que senti quando eu vi o Chris pela primeira vez. Quando eu olhei para os olhos dela e ela deu aquele sorriso desdentado, meu coração se encheu de ternura e carinho. E agora ela está lá sozinha...eu... eu não quero que ela fique mais sozinha Jay...os olhinhos dela...é como se...como se eu a conhecesse... 

Jared sentiu seu coração acelerar e um arrepio percorreu sua espinha. Ele ainda não havia visto Baby, mas ao ouvir Jensen falar, seu coração se encheu de carinho e amor. De uma forma extremamente estranha, ele também se sentiu conectado a ela. 

-Então nós não vamos deixa-la sozinha. – disse Jared.


	34. Chapter 34

O processo de adoção foi demorado. Cinco meses para eles conseguirem a guarda da criança. Angústia, medo, choro, troca de carinhos e palavras encorajadoras dos amigos. A freira do orfanato foi crucial ao dizer que o Dr. Ackles passou um bom tempo na UTI enquanto Baby estava internada. Sasha Collins deu provas de que Jensen era capacitado para criar outra criança, visto que Chris era saudável e feliz. A juíza não se opôs ao saber que Jensen tinha um relacionamento estável com outro homem, mas a menina levaria apenas o nome de um deles. E seria o de Jensen que já tinha um filho, era mais velho e tinha mais condições financeiras. Mas o fato dele ter Jared em sua vida foi crucial. Em todos os sentidos. Sasha disse que a juíza levou em consideração o fato de eles terem um relacionamento saudável e feliz. Jared estava sempre ao lado de Jensen nos momentos em que ele chorava de frustação e ansiedade. Mas tudo deu certo e agora Baby iria ficar com eles. Finalmente havia chegado o dia de ela vir pra casa de seus pais. Foi apenas após a confirmação de que eles poderiam adotar a garotinha que eles resolveram contar tudo para Chris. 

-Filho, você gostaria de ter uma irmãzinha? – perguntou Jensen, ansioso. 

-Vocês estão falando da neném que estão tentando adotar? – respondeu Chris calmamente. 

Jensen e Jared trocaram olhares. Chris era mais esperto do que eles imaginavam. 

-Sim... nós estamos no processo de adoção e... e nós conseguimos. – disse Jensen.

-E qual é o nome dela? 

Esta era outra questão ainda não resolvida e Jensen e Jared precisavam resolvê-la rapidamente, pois a menina precisava ser registrada. 

-Nós ainda não escolhemos... você poderia nos ajudar, o que acha? – respondeu Jared. 

Os olhos azuis de Chris brilharam. Ele se sentiu importante e fazendo parte do processo. 

-Papa Jay, você se lembra de que estava nos ensinando a escrever lá na escola e você ensinou uma palavra nova bonita?   
-Hum... me lembro que vimos algumas palavras, de qual delas você está falando? 

-Hope... eu gosto desta palavra...esperança... acho que seria um nome muito bonito, vocês não acham? 

Os corações de Jensen e Jared se inundaram de amor e carinho. Hope. Este nome era perfeito, o significado dele era perfeito para a história deles com aquela garotinha. E com a história de Chris também. 

-Hope...é perfeito filho! É lindo! Não é mesmo Jen? – disse Jared com lágrimas nos olhos. 

-Sim... é...é... perfeito! Filho...é perfeito, meu filho! – Jensen abraçou Chris fortemente e não conteve a emoção. 

-Mas papai, se você gostou, por que está chorando? 

-Por que estou feliz! E às vezes a gente chora quando está feliz. Obrigado filho! O nome é lindo! 

Jensen, Jared e Chris saíram para ir buscar Hope. A criança que viria para trazer mais esperança e amor para o lar deles. 

 

Hope era calma. Sorria muito e chorava muito pouco para um bebê de apenas 11 meses. Jensen dizia que às vezes tinha a sensação de que ela lia seus pensamentos, pois ela o olhava profundamente nos olhos. Eles não sabiam que aquela garotinha, aquela alma estava novamente em suas vidas para desta vez ser cuidada por eles, para receber todo o amor que eles iriam lhe dar. Era a vez de eles cuidarem daquele espírito, de serem os pais e o irmão mais velho protetor. De lhe ensinar novamente como viver neste mundo, de retribuir toda a gratidão que sentiram por ela em outra vida. 

Chris se animou ao saber que o aniversário dela estava tão próximo. 

-Podemos convidar o Steve? E a mamãe dele? Pode ser do Batman a festa? 

-Chris, sua festa foi do Batman, acho que a Hope iria preferir uma festa das princesas. –disse Jensen

Hope sorriu e fez aqueles barulhinhos que os bebês fazem. 

-Viu, ela vai querer uma festa das princesas. – disse Jared. 

-É verdade... olha a carinha dela, que bonitinha né papai! Ela é pretinha, tão pequeninha e gordinha! Eu vou tomar conta dela agora. – disse Chris, apertando as bochechas de sua irmãzinha. 

O coração de Jensen parecia que iria explodir dentro do peito. Isto era tudo o que ele queria. Era tudo o que ele precisava. Sua vida era perfeita com seus filhos e seu Sunshine. 

Chris se aproximou de Jared e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

-Papai, acho que ela soltou pum...mas não fala alto pra ela não ficar com vergonha. A Sadie também percebeu, olha a cara dela! 

Jared deu uma gargalhada e Hope também gargalhou. Jensen mesmo sem saber o motivo, também sorriu. Ele amava a gargalhada de Jared, seu coração batia forte e ele sentia borboletas no estômago. 

-Acho que alguém precisa trocar a fralda. – disse Jared. 

-Posso ajudar papai? Por favor? 

-Claro que pode, vamos lá. – disse Jared ainda sorrindo. 

Os quatro foram até o quarto de Hope, seguidos de Sadie que balançava o rabo alegremente. O quarto ainda não estava devidamente decorado, já que eles queriam esperar a confirmação da adoção. Chris estava expectante, seria a primeira vez que ele iria de fato ajudar a cuidar da irmãzinha. Assim que Jared a deitou no trocador e tirou a fralda dela, Chris arregalou os olhos e exclamou:

-Papai, cadê o pipi dela? 

Jensen e Jared riram sem parar durante um bom tempo. Aquele era um lar feliz. Aquelas almas estavam juntas novamente e nada as iria separar. O destino estava seguindo seu curso. A vida ainda lhes reservava muitas surpresas, entre elas o reencontro com outra alma que precisava muito da ajuda, amor, compreensão de perdão deles. Outro filho que precisaria aprender com todos eles o que é o amor. Eles sempre poderiam contar com a amizade e apoio de Misha e Giselle que agora moravam juntos e de Zach que era um irmão de Jared que o destino havia reunido novamente. Chris e Steve seriam amigos para sempre e formariam aquela banda. Outras pessoas entrariam nesta história, cada uma com um papel a desempenhar. Nem sempre será fácil, mas nada os irá separar, eles são a mesma alma dividida em dois corpos. Almas gêmeas que sempre estarão juntas, que sempre se reencontrarão. 

 

Oh, my man, I love him so  
Oh, meu homem, E o amo muito  
He'll never know  
Ele nunca saberá  
All my life is just a spare  
Toda a minha vida é só desespero  
But I don't care  
Mas eu não me importo  
When he takes me in his arms  
Quando ele me toma em seus braços  
The world is bright  
O mundo se ilumina  
All right  
Está tudo bem

Jared ouvia a música de Billie Holiday “My man” e só pensava em quanto amava Jensen. Era tão forte que chegava a doer um pouco, lhe tirava o ar e todos os pensamentos. Ele dormia pensando em Jensen, ele acordava pensando nele também. Ele via algo na rua e se lembrava dele. Ele fechava os olhos e sonhava com o outro, e ele nem precisava estar dormindo. Ele sentia o cheiro do outro a todo o momento. Tudo o que ele fazia era pensando nele, se ele iria aprovar, se ele iria gostar. Ele amava as sardas dele, os olhos, os lábios, o peito, os pés, as mãos, o pin...

-Ei Jay, está sonhando acordado novamente? 

-Jen, as crianças já estão dormindo?

-Sim... Chris me fez contar umas 20 histórias, como sempre, mas dormiu e Hope dormiu rapidamente como sempre... Jay, por que você está me olhando deste jeito?

-Eu quero você. Eu preciso de você, e preciso AGORA!

Jared se aproximou de Jensen e o empurrou no sofá lhe dando um beijo ardente. Rasgou a camiseta do outro e começou a beijar-lhe o peito. “Tão lindo! Meu homem! Meu Jensen...” mordeu-lhe os mamilos o que arrancou um gemido abafado de Jensen que lhe puxava os cabelos. “Jay...nós...estamos...na....sala...” Jared não ouvia nada, ele só sentia. Desejo. Tesão. Paixão. Ele precisava de Jensen naquele momento, ele precisava se sentir dentro dele. Arrancou-lhe as calças e cueca de uma vez. Beijou-lhe os pés, chupou-lhe os dedos. Jensen gemia baixo e olhava para Jared enquanto este tirava sua camisa. Jensen amava o corpo de Jared, firme, bronzeado, atlético. Seu homem, seu Jared que se levantou e tirou suas calças enquanto o olhava com desejo. Os membros de ambos pulsando com o prazer. Rijos, viris. Jared abaixou-se novamente no sofá e beijou-lhe as pernas arqueadas. Jared amava as pernas de Jensen, os pelos loiros. A coxa grossa que ele adorava chupar. “Ah Jay...Jay...” Jensen adorava e gemia de prazer. Ambos prenderam a respiração. Jensen sabia qual seria o próximo passo e seu membro cresceu mais em expectativa. Respiração errática, coração acelerado, olhos escuros de prazer. Jared assoprou devagar toda a extensão do membro de Jensen, depois deu leves beijos nele. Sem aviso, de uma só vez o colocou todo na boca arrancando um gemido alto de Jensen. “Jay! Oh por favor! Jay, que gostoso!” Jared chupava o outro e gemia enquanto o fazia. Ela amava aquela sensação de dar prazer a seu homem. Enquanto ele o chupava, o preparava. Introduziu um dedo na entrada do outro, depois dois, depois três. Jensen lhe puxava os cabelos e gemia, e mordia os lábios para não gritar. Não aguentou. Gozou forte na boca do outro. 

Jared introduziu seu membro dentro de Jensen de uma só vez, fazendo com que o outro arqueasse as costas. Num ritmo forte e rápido ele se mexia dentro dele, estocava sua próstata. Ambos gemiam, e rebolavam no mesmo ritmo. “Jen...tão lindo...meu homem...” “Jay...eu...vou...gozar...de novo...” Ambos gozaram novamente, juntos. Jensen nem foi tocado. Jared gozou tão forte que perdeu os sentidos. 

Alguns minutos depois, Jared acordou e estava deitado no sofá, vestido com suas calças e coberto com uma manta. Jensen estava sentado no chão, rosto perto do de Jared e o observando com doçura no olhar. Ambos sorriram um para o outro. 

-Sunshine...meu Sunshine... 

-Meu homem...meu amor...minha alma gêmea!

-Jay, eu amei, mas a gente tem que tomar cuidado! Estamos na sala, às crianças elas... Chris poderia ter acordado e vindo até aqui...

-Eu sei... mas é que eu não pude evitar...com tanta coisa acontecendo, não temos tanto tempo pra nós dois. Não estou reclamando, eu juro, mas...eu te desejo tanto! 

-Eu entendo...e...tive uma ideia! 

-Que ideia? 

-Surpresa... agora será minha vez de surpreender o meu homem!


	35. The Man I love

O coração dele batia tão forte e tão intensamente toda vez que ele era tocado por seu amor. Ele o tocava sem tocar, apenas o fato de estar perto dele fazia seu corpo tremer. Ele fechou os olhos e ao abri-los estava tudo em preto e branco, parecia um sonho. Era um sonho, tudo era um sonho. A vida dele era um sonho, Jensen também. 

-Um sonho... 

Jensen passava as pontas dos dedos sobre a pele de Jared. O rosto, o peito, as pernas, o sexo. Jared sentia seu corpo flutuar, sua alma se deslocando de seu corpo. Era tão mágico, tão metafisico. Jensen começou a beija-lo. Primeiro todo o rosto, mas não os lábios. Depois o pescoço, o peito, as pernas. A parte interna da coxa. Gemidos dos dois lados. Depois ele voltou para o rosto. Beijou-lhe a testa, o nariz, as bochechas. E tocou levemente seus lábios. Foi um beijo doce e suave no começo, só os lábios se tocando. Depois foi ficando mais intenso. Forte. Possessivo. As línguas dançavam dentro das bocas. Um gemia dentro da boca do outro. Jensen sobre o corpo de Jared esfregava-se, devagar, numa cadência que deixava o outro querendo mais. Jared gozou, só com o beijo, que não era apenas um beijo, era uma conexão. 

-Oh mon amour...

Jared sentiu todo seu corpo estremecer e não era por conta de seu orgasmo. Ao abrir os olhos, ele enxergou tudo em preto e branco e Jensen tinha uma áurea, uma luz. Eles estavam em Paris. Não, eles estavam em Orleans em 1945. E também estavam no presente, em 2013 e em algum lugar do futuro. As almas deles estavam em todos os tempos, lugares e espaços. Eles eram imortais, almas que se completavam. 

-Vous êtes si tre beau! Mon homme…

Jared não conseguia falar. Ouvir Jensen dizer que ele era lindo, que ele era seu homem. Sentir-se em outra época, em outra dimensão. Ele havia acabado de gozar e já estava ficando excitado novamente. Só de ouvir Jensen. Só de sentir seu cheiro. Só de sentir o calor do corpo do outro, que parecia em êxtase. Ele estava tão imerso nas sensações que nem notou que Jensen preparava seu corpo. Jensen queria se sentir dentro de Jared. Não importava quem conduzia o sexo. Não havia regras. Eles faziam o que seus corpos e almas pediam no momento. E sempre era perfeito, sempre era mágico, sempre era especial. Desde o primeiro beijo, na França do século XIX. Desde a primeira vez em que transaram em 1945. Desde a primeira vez em que se tocaram em 2012.   
Eles se moviam no mesmo ritmo, forte, intenso. Gemiam alto, ao alcançar o orgasmo, gritaram um o nome do outro. Foi tão forte que Jared apagou por alguns minutos. Ele sempre perdia os sentidos após um orgasmo forte, como o de agora. Jensen ficava com falta de ar, mas não igual aquela da asma. Era uma mistura de falta de ar, com batimentos acelerados. Era como se toda a paixão fosse exteriorizada. Ele se acalmava sempre primeiro que Jared. Ele não tinha preocupações com os desmaios pós-orgasmos de Jared porque ele sempre sentia o que o outro sentia. E agora ele sentia paz. 

Someday he'll come along, The man I love  
And he'll be big and strong, The man I love  
And when he comes my way  
I'll do my best to make him stay

 

Jensen observava enquanto Jared dormia. Tão alto e forte. Jensen faria tudo por ele, e sempre o manteria a seu lado. 

He'll look at me and smile, I'll understand  
Then in a little while, He'll take my hand  
And though it seems absurd  
I know we both won't say a word

Jared sorria enquanto dormia. Jensen sabia que ele sonhava com os dois. Sempre. Jensen pegou uma das mãos de Jared e entrelaçou seus dedos. Nada precisava ser dito. Eles sentiam um ao outro, e isto bastava. 

Maybe I shall meet him Sunday,   
Maybe Monday, maybe not  
Still I'm sure to meet him one day  
Maybe Tuesday will be my good news day

A verdade era que eles se encontravam todos os dias. A cada segundo eles se descobriam. Cada vida, cada existência de suas almas. Não tinha uma data marcada. Seria sempre e pra sempre. 

He'll build a little home, That's meant for two  
From which I'll never roam, Who would, would you  
And so all else above  
I'm dreaming of the man I love

Eles estavam construindo sua família. Juntos. E sonhando sempre. Por que a vida é um sonho, e eles estavam sonhando.

 

No dia seguinte, Jared acordou e ficou um bom tempo olhando Jensen dormir. Lábios entreabertos, sardas que o deixavam mais lindo. Tão lindo, mas a beleza dele não é apenas física. Vem do seu coração tão sensível e tão amoroso. De seu jeito protetor, de sua falsa fragilidade que é causada por sua asma. De seus olhos verdes que eram realmente janelas para sua alma. Jared enxergava Jensen. Ele enxergava tudo nele, e a beleza de sua alma era infinitamente maior do que a física. Depois de ficar comtemplando o homem que ele amava mais do que tudo, ele levantou-se e foi até o banheiro. Chegando lá, ao olhar o espelho, viu que tinha algo escrito com creme de babear:

Quer casar comigo?  
( )Sim  
( ) Claro  
( ) Com certeza  
( )não

 

New Orleans, 16 de abril de 2018

Jared estava sofrendo mais do que nunca. Ele nunca imaginou que fosse doer tanto. Ele não dormia há dias, mal comia, e não conseguia se concentrar em seu trabalho. Teve até febre. Mas agora isto iria acabar. Ele iria atrás de Jensen, Chris e Hope. Não ficaria mais nenhum segundo longe deles, de seus amores. Não importavam as consequências, ele teria que lidar com isso de alguma forma.   
O voo pareceu uma eternidade. Parecia que o tempo conspirava contra. Jared estava com medo da reação de Jensen, mas ele não iria mais ficar longe dele. Quando finalmente o avião chegou a seu destino, o coração de Jared batia tão forte em seu peito que lhe causava um pouco de falta de ar.   
O caminho até a casa onde Jensen e as crianças estavam era lindo, mas Jared não conseguia reparar em nada. Durante todo o caminho em que esteve no taxi, ele esteve com os olhos fechados. Jensen já sabe que eu estou aqui... ele suava frio e a febre havia voltado. Ansiedade, medo e alegria.

Jensen sentiu aquele aperto no peito. Jared. Ele sentia a presença do outro muito forte, próxima. Sem contar a angústia dos últimos dias. Realmente não estava sendo fácil, mas a culpa era de Jared. Ele que havia começado toda esta história, apesar de Jensen ser contra. 

-Papai! Papai! O Papa Sunshine está chegando!! – disse Hope entusiasmada. 

-Papai, eu não sei de onde a Hope tirou isso...desde manhã ela está falando isso. – disse Chris, um pouco irritado. 

-Ele está chegando sim! Eu sei! E papai também sabe! É só fechar os olhos Chris, você também vai saber! – disse Hope sorrindo. 

-Mas...papai, não era pra ele vir agora...ou era? – perguntou Chris, um tanto desconfiado. A verdade era que ele sabia que Hope não mentia e que sempre sabia o que iria acontecer. 

-Não mas... ele... – Jensen se levantou e saiu praticamente correndo até a porta. Jared estava parado lá. Suando frio e tremendo. Jensen se aproximou dele e lhe deu um forte abraço. Depois o beijou, suavemente, enquanto passava as mãos em seu rosto. Jared respirava fundo e se deixava ser tocado e beijado. Ele estava em casa agora. Junto de seu amor. 

-Jay, você está queimando de febre! E está tremendo, também. – disse Jensen, preocupado. 

-Me desculpe Jen...eu...não consegui... me desculpe...

-Shhhh... fique calmo, nós vamos resolver, está bem? Eu nunca deveria ter aceitado esta sua ideia maluca! 

Jensen fez Jared tomar um banho morno, lhe serviu uma sopa feita com a ajuda das crianças que estavam animadas e preocupadas ao mesmo tempo. Hope fazia carinhos em seu Papa Sunshine, e Chris lhe contava como estava sendo as férias. Sadie, que havia ido com eles, lhe lambia o rosto. Jensen observava a tudo em silêncio. Depois que os ânimos se acalmaram e as crianças foram dormir, Jensen se aproximou da cama e deitou-se ao lado de seu amor. 

-Eu te disse que não era uma boa ideia eu e as crianças virmos antes pra cá. 

-Eu sei, mas você tinha tido mais um ataque de asma e estava tão cansado... as crianças já estavam de férias e você merecia este descanso, já que também estava de férias. 

-Mas você não podia vir, tinha aulas com as crianças que ficaram de recuperação. E até onde eu me lembro, Sam disse que sua presença era imprescindível. E você também me disse que Zach ouviu que seu emprego na escola estava correndo riscos, por conta dos cortes que estavam sendo feitos. E por isso que eu iria vir pra cá, somente quando você pudesse, mas você me fez acreditar que ficaria bem. 

-Eu pensei que ficaria...era só uma semana...

-Uma semana em que você não dormiu, não é? Isso eu sei porque eu sinto...todos os dias eu acordei cansado, como se tivesse passado a noite em claro, mas era você, não é?

-Jen...eu...me desculpe... e agora...bem, talvez eu não tenha mais emprego quando a gente voltar e... 

-Nós resolvemos isso quando voltarmos, está bem? Agora durma. Eu estou aqui agora. Vou cuidar de você. 

Jared dormiu instantaneamente. E sonhou, coisa que não acontecia desde que Jensen havia ido para o Havaí com as crianças para as merecidas férias. Esta dependência era em decorrência de todas as separações por que eles haviam passado no decorrer de suas vidas. Isto era algo que eles ainda teriam que superar.

 

A praia era linda. Chris corria atrás de Sadie na areia. Jensen e Jared observavam o quanto ele havia crescido e como ele sempre cuidada de Hope. Continuava sendo a criança amorosa de sempre, apesar de chamar Jensen de pai na frente dos amigos, afinal agora ele já tinha 11 anos, era um pré-adolescente como gostava de repetir. Mas para seus pais ele ainda era o mesmo garotinho que sempre tinha uma pergunta inusitada para fazer, como agora.

-Papai, o que é gozar? 

Jensen ficou vermelho como um pimentão. Jared ficou sem graça e engasgou com seu suco. 

-Filho, onde você ouviu isso? – perguntou Jensen

-Na escola...um menino disse que ouviu a irmã dele dizendo que o namorado dela nunca deixa ela gozar...o que é gozar? 

-Oh meu Deus...Jay, me ajuda aqui! 

-Bom...é...como eu vou te explicar... go...

-Papa Sunhine! – gritou Hope. 

Jensen e Jared se sentiram salvos pelo gongo. Mas teriam uma conversa sobre o assunto com Chris mais tarde, quando eles estivessem mais preparados. 

-Sim princesa, o que foi? 

-Eu gosto daqui da praia, mas não quero mais brincar com a menina... 

-Que menina? – perguntou Jared.

-A menina Papa! Você não a está vendo? olha ela lá! – Hope apontou para onde estava brincando na areia, sozinha. 

Jensen, Jared e Chris não viram nenhuma menina, mas não estranharam, era natural Hope conversar com amigos imaginários. Bom, a verdade era que eram espíritos, mas eles não sabiam ao certo. 

-Ok, mas porque você não quer mais brincar com ela? 

-Porque ela não acredita que nós vamos ter um novo irmãozinho, eu o Chris! – disse Hope, animada. 

-Outro irmãzinho? Sério papai? 

-Eu...não...eu... não sei.. – Jensen sentiu seu coração acelerar. 

-Sim! É verdade! Ele precisa ser amado igual eu o Chris somos... tadinho, o coração dele é doente.

Jensen e Jared trocaram olhares. Sadie apareceu na cena e começou a lamber o rosto de Hope, que dava gargalhadas. Chris notou o desconforto dos pais e chamou a menina para brincar na areia. 

-E então, outro filho? – disse Jared. 

-Pois é... será? – respondeu Jensen. 

-Não sei o que o futuro me reserva, mas sei que estarei junto com você e isto é tudo o que importa. 

-Eu te amo, meu Sunshine. 

-Eu te amo pra sempre, meu Jen. 

A vida ainda reservaria muitas surpresas pra eles, mas nada os separaria. Agora eles estavam juntos na vida, na morte, na eternidade.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado de nossa história! Temos algumas timestamps também!  
> Obrigada a todos que leram e comentaram, ou não comentaram! :)


End file.
